Devastation, Destination and Desire
by Marauderfriends
Summary: Habt Ihr Euch mal gefragt, was mit Sirius seit der Flucht aus Askaban geschah? Wie er die Strapazen überlebt hat? Wer ihm geholfen hat? Wie Remus da reinpasst? Und wie sich die folgenden Jahre aus ihrer Sicht abspielten?
1. Disclaimer

Also, wie immer, erst einmal die Pflicht vor der Kür:

**_Proclaim:_**

_Alle Figuren (bis auf Toni, Josefine, Alyssa, Rabecca__ und Veronica) sind nicht unser geistiges Eigentum, sondern das von Joanne. K. Rowling. Wir verdienen kein Geld mit unseren geistigen Ergüssen, sondern haben nur einen Mordsspaß daran, unsere eigenen – manchmal recht abstrusen – Phantasien umzusetzen und lieb gewonnene Figuren (Ihr wisst, von wem wir reden. Kicher, Sabber, Lechz!) für erlittenes Unrecht durch eine sadistische Originalautorin zu entschädigen. _

**Anmerkung der Autorinnen: **

Diese Geschichte ist eine weitere Co-Produktion zwischen zwei Autorinnen, nämlich **RemusBride **und **BineBlack**. Viele von euch kennen uns schon aus unseren eigenen Geschichten „_Back to life", „Wolfsbraut" und „Das Schwert der Druiden" (RemusBride) bzw. „Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht", „Anfänge" und „Liebe durch Raum und Zeit" (BineBlack)._

Wir sind auch bekannt als das dynamische Marauderfriend-Duo. Und das bedeutet, dass Ihr es hier mit der geballten Verrücktheit zweier FF-Autorinnen zu tun habt, die einzeln schon nicht ganz ungefährlich sind, hihi! In dieser Eigenschaft haben wir auf unserer Seite schon so Einiges veröffentlicht. Schaut es Euch einfach mal an, okay? Ganz besonders möchten wir Euch in diesem Zusammenhang unser gemeinsames Erstlingswerk _„Harry Potter und die Macht der Druiden"_ nahe legen …

Aber nun zu _dieser_ Geschichte: **„Devastation, Destination and Desire"**

Unser Binchen _(B/N:Nenn´ mich nicht Binchen! Ich bin kein „Chen"! Eher eine Hummel! °Kicher!°)_ hat das erste Wort – und wird demnächst das erste Kapitel online stellen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Ihr es überhaupt lesen wollt. Wir verlassen hier nämlich unsere gewohnten Pfade etwas. Diese Geschichte spielt in Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. Sie lehnt sich _teilweise_ recht eng an das Originalbuch an und lässt es auch so manches Mal vielleicht vollkommen außer Acht. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass wir nicht noch die eine oder andere Überraschung für Euch in petto haben …

**_Summary:_**

_Nach dem 2.__ Buch: Sirius Black bekommt in Askaban eine Zeitung in die Finger – und das ändert so ziemlich alles! Sein Patensohn ist in Gefahr! Und das bedeutet, dass er nicht untätig in seiner Zelle hocken bleiben wird, oh nein! Er wird endlich die Dinge wieder ins Lot bringen und versuchen, den Fehler, den er vor zwölf Jahren gemacht hat, zu sühnen. Eine gefährliche Flucht beginnt – und die ist erst der Anfang des Abenteuers. _

_Denn draußen in der Freiheit gibt es Menschen, die selbst nach zwölf Jahren noch immer an ihn glauben wollen und bereit sind, so Einiges für ihn zu riskieren ... wie zum Beispiel sein Freund Remus, dessen persönliches Askaban viele Jahre lang aus einer heruntergekommenen Kellerwohnung bestand, oder Harry und seine Freunde. Und da gibt es alte Feinde und eine Aufgabe …_

_Und natürlich – sonst wäre das hier nicht eine unserer Geschichten – gibt es da noch die ganz besonderen Frauen an der Seite unserer Helden._

_Geplante Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Remus/OC, Sirius/OC – und eventuell Kingsley/OC. Was den guten Snape betrifft, so haben wir noch keinen Schimmer, auf welcher Seite er sich diesmal tummelt …_

**Danksagungen:**

Vielen Dank an all **die Reviewer**, die uns Beiden (einzeln oder auch im Doppelpack) treu geblieben sind! Wir hoffen, dass Ihr es auch weiterhin sein werdet, und freuen uns schon riesig auf Eure nächsten Reviews! °Bettelblick°

Und nicht vergessen: Ihr lest hier – wir immer bei uns – eine **M-Rating Story**! Also wird es hier und da heftiges Gefluche und natürlich auch besonders detaillierte Erotik zwischen Mann und Frau geben! Risiken und Nebenwirkungen sind uns in dem Zusammenhang übrigens völlig schnuppe. Und die Wasserrechnungen bezahlt Ihr gefälligst selbst! Und wenn Ihr **SLASH** sucht, seid Ihr bei uns falsch! GANZ FALSCH! 

Okay. Nur noch eine der winzigen, üblichen Notizen. Auch wenn sie vermutlich wieder nix bringt: **AN ALLE SCHWARZLESER!** Bitte, bitte seid so lieb und lasst den Mist! Es ist so furchtbar frustrierend, wenn man sieht, dass die Geschichte von unzähligen Leuten gelesen worden ist (bisher über 57.250 Hits, aber „nur" 1353 Reviews … Oh ja, wir haben's gesehen!), aber grade mal ein Bruchteil von ihnen Mitleid mit uns armen Autorinnen hat und einen kurzen Kommi hinterlässt! Und das, wo wir beide doch so review-süchtig sind! Wir verlangen doch gar nicht viel. Und immerhin steckt in unseren Geschichten auch eine Menge Arbeit! Wir tun sie gern, aber wir hätten auch gern ein Stückchen zurück ...


	2. Askaban

_**A/N: **Ohne viele Worte - lasst uns straten! Hier kommt Kapitel 1 der neuen Story!_

**_Erster Teil:_ "_D E V A S T A T I O N"_**

**Soundtrack: **„Give up givin´ in", Amanda Marshall

**Kapitel 1 – Askaban**

_I wonder how you slipped away  
I wonder why  
I always wonder if there's a chance  
That maybe you know what this is like inside  
It's like a bloodstain  
And it's spreading across my chest  
And I've been bleeding for so long  
I think this heart of mine deserves a rest _

So I'm giving up giving in  
Quit playing this game I can't win  
I wish I could Stopp  
But I don't know where to begin

Es war kalt. So unendlich kalt. Und dunkel. Eine dieser Dunkelheiten, die einem ganz allmählich bis ins Mark krochen, die die eigene Seele zerfraßen und einen nur noch als zerstörtes, vernichtetes Wesen mit unüberlebbaren Wunden zurück ließen.

Es hieß immer, man würde sich an alles gewöhnen. Es gäbe nichts, was ein Mensch nicht zu ertragen lernen könnte. Welch ein Hohn! Diese Kälte und Dunkelheit töteten. Langsam. Schleichend. Sie löschten zuerst den Verstand eines Menschen aus. Solange, bis er sich in ein hilflos zitterndes Bündel Angst verwandelt hatte. Solange bis er die Realität nicht mehr ertrug und sich in den wirbelnden Tiefen des Irrsinns verlor.

Sirius Black konnte nicht einmal mehr zittern. Dinge wie Zittern oder Schreien oder die Beteuerung seiner Unschuld hatte er schon lange aufgegeben. Es brachte nichts. Es brachte einem weder Wärme, noch Nahrung oder Trost. Niemand war daran interessiert, ob er wirklich die Verbrechen begangen hatte, wegen derer er hier eingesperrt worden war. Er war für die Welt außerhalb seiner Zelle in dem Augenblick gestorben, als die schwere, mit Bannen belegte Gittertür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Warum also zittern?

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bereits in dieser winzigen Zelle vor sich hinvegitierte. Es musste eine halbe Ewigkeit sein. Sein einziger Hinweis auf die verstreichende Zeit waren seine Hände. Er starrte auf sie hinunter und schluckte, blinzelte gegen Tränen des Entsetzens an. Die kräftigen, gebräunten Hände mit den langen, eleganten Fingern, die er kannte, die ihm gehört hatten, waren nun nicht mehr als bleiche, knochige Krallen eines Fremden. Zersplitterte, abgebrochene Nägel, blutige, schrundige Geschwüre. Die Hände eines zerstörten alten Mannes. ER war ein alter Mann! Und was die Zerstörung betraf ...

Zu Beginn seiner Inhaftierung – als Schmerz und Trostlosigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit ihn noch nicht völlig übermannt hatten – hatte er die Tage noch gezählt. Die trügerische Hoffnung genährt, dass alles nur ein Missverständnis wäre. Ein schlimmer Alptraum. Dass er jeden Moment aufwachen und in die feixenden Gesichter seiner Freunde blicken würde. Ihren Spott darüber hinnehmen würde, dass er sich in der Dunkelheit ängstigte wie ein kleines Kind. Himmel, was gäbe er dafür, wenn sie jetzt mit den Fingern auf ihn zeigten und sich vor Lachen in ihren Hogwartsbetten wälzten! Besonders James würde sich darüber totlachen! Und ihn die nächste Zeit unbändig damit aufziehen.

James...

Der fröhliche, verrückte James. Sein bester Freund. Mit dunklen Haaren und ebenso dunklen Augen, die hinter einer runden Brille hervorblitzten und funkelten, wenn er lachte. Der absolute Quidditch-Fanatiker. Und der treueste Freund, den ein Mann sich wünschen konnte.

Sirius schloss bei dieser Erinnerung die Augen, die ihn von der Kälte und den dunklen Schatten ablenkte. James. Und eine Frau. Rothaarig und wirklich hübsch. Ihr Name begann mit einem L…

L…

Lily?

Ja, Lily! James' Frau. Sie hatten ein Baby. Und er war Pate. Teil ihrer Familie…

Noch im selben Augenblick bereute er die kurze Schwäche, die ihn sich seines Lebens vor diesem Gefängnis bewusst werden ließ. Dem Glück, das er kennen gelernt hatte. Erschauernd krümmte er sich in instinktiver Abwehr zusammen. NEIN! NICHT SCHON WIEDER! Nicht schon wieder...

Der keuchende, röchelnde Atem kündete von ihrer Ankunft. Dementoren! Mindestens 3! Mittlerweile konnte er ihre Anzahl fast zu hundert Prozent voraussagen. Sie wollten Nahrung. Und er war so dumm gewesen, sie ihnen zu anzubieten…

Die Kälte wurde durchdringender, schmerzte in seiner Lunge, ließ ihn förmlich erstarren. Sie wollten sie ihm fort nehmen! Sie stahlen ihm jede dieser glücklichen Erinnerungen an die Zeit, bevor dieser Alptraum über ihn hereingebrochen war. An die Zeit, als er noch lebendig gewesen war ... Aber das würde er nicht zulassen! Niemals!

Mit aller Kraft und Konzentration, derer er fähig war, schob er die angenehmen und tröstlichen Erinnerungen in die Tiefen seines Bewusstseins, verbarg sie in sich selbst und – obwohl er dabei innerlich vor Schmerz schrie – beschwor die letzten Bilder herauf, die sich in seinen Geist gebrannt hatten wie Säure. Bilder des Schreckens und der Zerstörung. Ihre blutverschmierten Gesichter. Die leeren, starren Augen, in denen noch immer das Entsetzen stand...

Ein gequälter Laut entrang sich ihm, Wimmern und Schluchzen in einem, und er presste die schmutzigen Handballen gegen die Augen. Er wollte vergessen! Nur vergessen! Wieso nahmen sie ihm nicht diese Erinnerungen? Er war Schuld! Er war Schuld, dass sie tot waren! Er hatte sie umgebracht!

Leises Rascheln ertönte, als die Dementoren schließlich ohne Nahrung davon glitten. Sirius bebte nun doch am ganzen Körper, als er schließlich kraftlos zur Seite kippte. Nicht vor Kälte sondern wegen der qualvollen Gedanken, die in ihm hoch waberten wie Gift. Tödliches Gift. Wieso lebte er? Warum hatten Lily und James sterben müssen? ER hätte sterben sollen! Er war wertlos! So ungerecht! Und seine Schuld.

‚_Ich werde dafür zahlen!'_ schwor er sich innerlich, als seit einer endlos langen Zeit wieder salzige Tränen seine Wange hinabtropften. _‚ Ich schwöre, ich zahle meinen Preis! Aber erst … erst werde ich Peter töten!'_ Mit diesem letzten Gedanken fiel er in einen unruhigen, seichten, von Alpträumen bestimmten Schlaf.

- - - - -

Er erwachte er wieder, als er Stimmen am anderen Ende des Ganges hörte. Nicht die üblichen Stimmen der Gefangenen um ihn her, sondern Andere, ohne die alles verzehrende Qual, die Askaban in jedem seiner Gefangenen hervor rief. Menschen von draußen.

DRAUßEN!

Auch wenn jeder Muskel in seinem geschwächten, unterernährten Körper gegen die Bewegung protestierte, er robbte zur Tür hinüber und kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Füße, um aus dem kleinen Gitterfensterchen seiner Zellentür zu spähen. Wann hatte sein Körper aufgehört, ihm zu gehorchen? Wann war er so schlapp und schwach geworden, dass jede einzelne Bewegung ihm zuviel zu werden drohte?

Dieser Gedanke zerfaserte augenblicklich und Sirius spannte sich unwillkürlich an. Er kannte den Mann, der dort mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck die Stufen zu den Zellen der Gefangenen hinab kam. Es war der Zaubereiminister. Cornelius Fudge. Er kam immer wieder her. Warum, verstand Sirius beim besten Willen nicht. Wenn man ihm die Wahl lassen würde, er würde diesen grässlichen Flecken Erde mitten in der eisigen Nordsee nie wieder betreten!

Fudge ging steif, den Rücken kerzengrade, die Schulter betont nach hinten gezogen – vermutlich, um sich seine Angst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Jeder Mensch mit einem gesunden Selbsterhaltungstrieb fürchtete sich vor den Dementoren – da machte auch ein Minister mit Sicherheit keine Ausnahme! Vermutlich drohte er sich grade in seinen seidenen Umhang zu machen, dieser Pfau! Sirius musste förmlich blinzeln bei dem Grün seiner Kleidung. Grün. Er erinnerte sich nur dunkel an diese Farbe. Genauso wie an alle anderen. Hier gab es immer nur grau oder schwarz.

Er maß den obersten Mann der Zauberergesellschaft mit all der Verachtung, die er empfand. Eitler Gockel! Was versprach er sich davon, hier mit sauberer, bunter Kleidung umherzustolzieren, eine Zeitung säuberlich gefaltet in der Hand und …

Sirius stockte. Eine Zeitung? Himmel, eine Zeitung? Seine dünnen Finger krümmten sich begehrlich beim Anblick des bedruckten Papiers. Was würde er nur dafür geben, sie in die Hände zu bekommen! Etwas lesen zu können! … Zu erfahren, welches Jahr gerade war! So musste sich ein Verdurstender im Angesicht eines kühlen Brunnens fühlen. Er war zwar nie eine Leseratte wie Moony gewesen … der Gedanke an den alten Freund, den er mit diesem Spitznamen verband, schmerzte … aber grade jetzt hätte er alles dafür gegeben.

Er sammelte allen Mut, den er finden konnte, und gerade in dem Augenblick, als Fudge an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, fragte er:

„Herr Zaubereiminister?"

Seine Stimme klang rau und eingerostet – es war so schrecklich lange her, dass er sie gebraucht hatte …

Fudge zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Er und Sirius maßen sich einen Moment lang stumm, ehe sich einer der Wärter vorbeugte – der, der so gerne vorher in das karge Essen spuckte, ehe er es durch die kleine Luke schob, damit die Gefangenen es zu sich nahmen. Bei dem Gefangenen Black war er meist spendabel und spuckte zwei Mal – und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Offenbar seinen Namen, denn die Augen des Ministers weiteten sich entsetzt und er wich unwillkürlich einen winzigen Schritt zurück.

Sirius war ernsthaft versucht die Zähne zu fletschen, um ihm einen wirklichen Grund zu geben! Aber er wollte diese verfluchte Zeitung. Unbedingt. Er ballte also die Fäuste so fest, dass es schmerzte, ehe er gespielt demütig die Augen senkte.

„Dürfte ich … die Zeitung … haben?" Sein Hals schmerzte von diesen wenigen Worten wie die Hölle.

„Was will er denn mit der Zeitung?" fragte Fudge den begleitenden Wärter überrascht – und Sirius Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Handflächen, während er um seine Beherrschung kämpfte. Und darum, den demütigen Ausdruck beizubehalten. Sie sprachen über ihn wie ein Ding! Oder ein Tier! Ein wertloses Tier. In ihrem Augen war er vermutlich auch nicht mehr.

„Keine Ahnung", brummte der Wärter gelangweilt. „Vielleicht will er ja seinen Käfig neu auslegen." Ein fieses Grinsen folgte und der abgemagerte Mann auf der anderen Seite der magisch gesicherten Tür brauchte all seine Kraft, um nur seine Hände in den Falten seines zerschlissenen Umhangs vor Wut beben zu lassen.

Fudge bedachte Sirius mit einem kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick – ehe er die Schultern zuckte und die Zeitung hastig durch die Gitter schob. Möglichst weit von dem Gefangenen entfernt.

Sirius bewegte sich absichtlich erst, als die zwei Männer weiter gegangen waren. Dann griff er aber so hastig nach der Zeitung, die noch immer zwischen den Stäben klemmte, dass sie auseinander fiel und sich wirklich über den schmutzigen Boden seiner kleinen Zelle verstreuten. Es war ihm egal. Er ging wieder in die Knie und beugte sich über die Zeitung. Das Licht, das durch die winzige Luke hoch oben in der Wand fiel, war jedoch so schwach, dass er nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Draußen war der Mond bereits aufgegangen.

Er fluchte leise, ergriff eine Seite und kam ächzend erneut auf die Füße. Doch nicht einmal das kleine Gitterfenster spendete genug Licht. Er konnte einfach nichts entziffern!

Schwer atmend rutschte er an der groben Holztür hinab, die Zeitung fest in der geballten Faust. Und aus reiner Verzweiflung schlug er mit dem Kopf heftig gegen die Tür. Das dumpfe Geräusch, gepaart mit dem stechenden Schmerz, war eine willkommene Ablenkung.

Es war so ungerecht! Endlich hatte er etwas, das ihn von der schaurigen Geräuschkulisse – den Schreien und dem Betteln der Anderen – und der Kälte ablenken würde. Und er konnte es nicht nutzen, weil seine menschlichen Augen für das ständige Dämmerlicht zu schwach waren. Wie sollte er also …?

Moment …

Er zögerte einen Moment lang, der Gedanke in seinem Kopf erschien seltsam fremd. Er hatte es schließlich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan. Genauer gesagt, seit er hier inhaftiert worden war für eine Reihe von Morden, die er nicht begangen hatte, an denen er aber in gewisser Weise mitschuldig war. Die Verwandlung, die ihm in den Sinn gekommen war, erforderte ein hohes Maß an Konzentration, war Kräfte zehrend – und rief Erinnerungen an Vollmondnächte voller silberner Freiheit in ihm wach, die ihm wie ein Dolch in die Eingeweide schnitten.

Ob er es überhaupt noch konnte? Oder würde er als Halbwesen enden? Aber selbst wenn, was machte es für einen Unterschied? Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Gar nichts ...

Sirius brauchte einen Moment, ehe er es schaffte, auf alle Viere zu kommen und die Zeitung in seiner linken Hand wieder auszubreiten. Und dann konzentrierte er sich. Dachte an schwarzes Fell, spitze Ohren. Und schließlich an die Formel.

‚_Transformate Animagi' _

Das Gefühl des Dehnens und Verformens war seltsam vertraut und doch fremd, fast vergessen. Seine Muskeln spannten, bündelten sich. Zogen sich in die Länge, schrumpften ein wenig. Und dann, als die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, traf ihn der scharfe Geruch von menschlicher Angst und Exkrementen, Schweiß und Erbrochenem wie ein Faustschlag.

Er stolperte zurück, seine Beine unkoordiniert, und er landete schmerzhaft bäuchlings auf einem Teil der Zeitung. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, als er das erste Mal in den Hund gegangen war. Damals war er auch wie ein neugeborenes Fohlen umhergestolpert, weil die Koordination von vier statt zwei Beinen etwas vollkommen Neues für ihn gewesen war. Und die anderen hatten gelacht und ihn noch wochenlang mit mehr oder weniger gelungenen Parodien seiner ersten Hundeerfahrung geärgert. Besonders James hatte ... Nein, darüber würde er jetzt nicht nachdenken – nicht solange da draußen die Dementoren lauerten und nur auf eine glückliche Erinnerung warteten, die sie aus ihm heraussaugen konnten!

Sirius drängte die bittersüße Erinnerung energisch zurück und schüttelte den massigen Hundekopf von Padfoot, ehe er die ungewohnten Augen öffnete und unwillkürlich blinzelte. Die Zelle war ungleich heller geworden und er kämpfte ein Freudengeheul nieder. Er würde keinen Ton von sich geben, keine positive Emotion zulassen, damit man ihn nicht nachher entdeckte und ihm die Zeitung weg nahm – oder um zu riskieren, dass die Dementoren zurück kamen, um sich doch noch ihre Abendration von ihm abzuholen.

Einen Moment lang überstieg es schlicht seine Möglichkeiten sich zu entscheiden, wo er beginnen sollte. Welche Seite er sich zuerst vornehmen sollte. So viele Möglichkeiten überfluteten seinen Geist förmlich. Er hatte schon so lange keine Entscheidung mehr treffen müssen! Ratlos blickte er auf die halbzerknüllte Zeitung hinab. Dann endlich entschied er sich für eine Seite mit einem großen Foto, von dem ihm mehrere Menschen entgegenstrahlten und euphorisch winkten. Allesamt Rotschöpfe. Rotes Haar. Lily …

Nein! Er würde nicht wieder an sie denken! Er musste sich ablenken. Entschlossen fasste er die Überschrift ins Auge.

„Ministeriumsmitarbeiter macht Urlaub in Ägypten" stand dort in großen Lettern. Und weiter. „Arthur Weasley und seine Familie genießen ihre Ferien, ehe die Jüngsten zurück nach Hogwarts müssen."

Hogwarts.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein ... Und Weasley … der Name kam ihm dunkel bekannt vor … Er hatte mal einen gekannt, der so hieß. Und er erinnerte sich, dass dieser Mann etwa zeitgleich mit James Vater geworden war. Nur dass es bei ihm nicht das erste Mal gewesen war ...

Trübselig suchte Sirius das Bild nach einem kleinen Jungen ab, der etwa im Alter des kleinen Harry sein musste. Aber da war keiner. Der Jüngste dort war schon fast ein Teenager. Nur noch ein Mädchen schien jünger zu sein. Vielleicht handelte sich nicht um diesen Weasley. Oder sie hatten das Kind verloren. James und Lilys Sohn konnte doch nicht älter sein, als …

Er suchte mit den Augen die Zeitung nach einem Datum oder etwas ähnlichem ab. Das ihm vielleicht verraten konnte, welches Jahr war. Er fand es in der oberen rechten Ecke – und schloss entsetzt die Augen. Himmel! 1994! Er saß nun schon seit 12 Jahren in diesem Rattenloch fest.

Das bedeutete wohl, dass er schon seit 12 Jahren seiner Pflicht nicht nachkam. Seit 12 Jahren verrottete Sirius hier, anstatt für Harry zu sorgen. Mittlerweile ging der Junge wohl ebenfalls nach Hogwarts, wenn nicht alles schief gegangen war. Es müsste schon sein zweites oder drittes Jahr sein. Er hatte so viel verpasst.

Trübselig musterte er den Jungen, der etwa in Harrys Alter war. Er war so groß. Wie Harry jetzt wohl aussah? Sah er seinen Eltern ähnlich? Hatte er James' …?

Sirius hielt mitten in diesem Gedankengang inne und die Hundeaugen weiteten sich einen Augenblick lang ungläubig. Der Junge auf dem Foto hatte etwas auf seiner Schulter. Ein kleines, schmutzigbraunes Tier. Mit Pinseln auf den runden Ohren. Einem langen, wurmähnlichen Schwanz. Und einer fehlenden Kralle.

Eine Ratte.

Und er _kannte_ diese Ratte!

Der letzte Gedanke ließ ihn unwillkürlich knurren. Ratte! Peter! Töten! Er würde … Doch direkt danach hörte er das grausam vertraute Rascheln der Dementoren. Und die Stimmen der Wärter:

„Komm' in die Gänge, Roderick! Irgendwas stimmt in der Zelle von Black nicht! Die Dementoren können ihn nicht mehr orten!"

„Ist der Mistkerl vielleicht endlich abgekratzt?"

„Lass uns beten, dass es das ist!"

Sirius' Blut gefror. Scheiße! Mit der letzten Kraft, die er noch in sich hatte, konzentrierte er sich auf seine menschliche Form. Und schaffte es grade rechtzeitig. Genau in dem Moment, als er als Mensch keuchend auf dem kalten Zellenboden zusammenbrach, öffnete sich die Tür und die Wärter betraten den winzigen Raum.

„Der atmet ja noch", brummte einer der Beiden und die Enttäuschung war deutlich zu hören.

„Der macht´s trotzdem nicht mehr lange. Sieh´ Dir das Wrack doch an! Ich geb´ ihm noch ein paar Tage."

„Hat´s ja immerhin schon länger ausgehalten als der Rest."

Roderick lachte blechern. „Wenn er echt das Zeitliche segnet, werden die Dementoren so richtig enttäuscht sein. Er war ihre zuverlässigste Nahrungsquelle!"

Beide Wärter verließen lachend die Zelle und überließen Sirius so seinem Schicksal. Ihm war es Recht. Die Verwandlung hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet als er vermutet hatte. Seine Glieder waren bleischwer. Nur der reine Überlebenswille half ihm, zu der winzigen Pritsche an der Wand hinüberzurollen und sich dort hinauf zu hieven. Er wusste, wenn er auf dem felsigen Boden blieb, würde er den beiden Schweinen von eben ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch nur erfüllen. Eine Lungenentzündung bedeutete wohl seinen sicheren Tod.

Kalter Schweiß überzog seinen Körper, als er es endlich geschafft hatte. Keuchend drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Die Schatten um ihn her waren so dicht, dass er sie gar nicht richtig erkennen konnte. Aber dort oben war so oder so nichts zu sehen.

Peter lebte. Der Gedanke hämmerte pausenlos durch seinen Kopf. Er lebte! Und diesem Mistkerl ging es offenkundig gut! Er hatte sich bei Zauberern eingeschlichen und lebte dort wie die sprichwörtliche Made im Speck. Und noch ein Gedanke kam ihm – ein Gedanke, der ihm seine Eingeweide zusammen zog. Peter spielte offenbar das brave Haustier für diesen hochgewachsenen, rothaarigen Fast-Teenager. Und dieser würde, so stand es im Tagespropheten, nach den Sommerferien zurück nach Hogwarts gehen. Dorthin, wo auch Harry war.

Und das bedeutete, Peter würde in Harrys Nähe sein!

In dieser Nacht hörten die Wächter Sirius seit zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder im Schlaf sprechen: „Er ist in Hogwarts!" knurrte der bleiche, heruntergekommene Mann auf seiner Pritsche immer wieder und warf sich unruhig herum. „In Hogwarts!"

* * *

_Und ihr kennt ja schon die Süchte von uns Autoren! REVIEWS! GAAAAAAAAANZ VIELE!_


	3. Dumbledores Eule

_Wochenende! Sonnenschein! Okay, zumindest hier bei uns. Allerdings gibt es bekanntlich ein paar Exemplare der Gattung "Sexy Zauberer", die gerade überhaupt nicht in Feierlaune sind ... Schluchz! Und das bringt uns zu unserem nächsten Kapitel. Sirius hat Minister Fudge im letzten Kapitel um eine Zeitung erleichtert und eine schreckliche Entdeckung gemacht. Und die hat Konsequenzen ... nicht nur für ihn!  
_

**Soundtrack: **„Welcome to my life", Simple Plan

**Kapitel 2 – Dumbledores Eule**

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding _

No, you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

Der Tee war alle.

Und das war nur die Krönung eines Morgens, der nach einer schmerzhaften, Kraft zehrenden Transformation in der letzten Nacht und der Entdeckung mehrerer frischer, blutiger Kratzer an seinem Körper und der dazugehörigen Blutspuren auf den zerfetzten Überresten der alten Wolldecke, für die jeder ‚Reparo' zu spät kam, bereits absolut schrecklich begonnen hatte.

Der Wolf war in der letzten Nacht vermutlich mal wieder in Höchstform gewesen, vermutete Remus Lupin, während er in der vagen Hoffnung, vielleicht doch einen letzten, kostbaren Löffel voller Teeblätter übersehen zu haben, noch einmal in die Büchse spähte.

Natürlich erfolglos, denn immerhin hatte er die letzten Krümel bereits gestern zusammen gekratzt. Und es gab nun einmal keine Wunder.

Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer stellte er die kleine Metalldose in das fast leere Fach seines Küchenschrankes zurück – eine Teedose, zwei angeschlagene Tassen, vier alte, gesprungene Teller und eine Zuckerdose benötigten nun einmal nicht viel Platz – und angelte stattdessen nach der besagten Zuckerdose. Auch sie war angeschlagen und zerkratzt. Der Henkel des Deckels war schon vor langer Zeit abgebrochen. Und dennoch stellte sie seinen wertvollsten Besitz dar. Nicht wegen der süßen, weißen Leckerei, die dort hinein gehörte, – er trank seinen Earl Grey immer ungesüßt – sondern weil er darin das wenige Geld aufzubewahren pflegte, das er bei seinen Gelegenheitsjobs verdiente, und das nicht für die Miete dieses winzigen Drecksloches draufging, in dem er nun schon seit fast zehn Jahren hauste. Seit er das Haus seiner Eltern hatte verkaufen müssen, in das er gezogen war nachdem die Auroren vor der Tür der Wohnung aufgetaucht waren, die er bis dahin mit … mit Sirius geteilt hatte…

‚_Schluss damit!' _

Energisch verbot er sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an die Vergangenheit, während er die wenigen Münzen und den einen zerknüllten Schein auf den abgeschabten Küchentisch kippte. Es brachte nichts, über falsche Freundschaft, Lüge, Verrat und Verlust nachzudenken. Sich in Erinnerungen an eine Zeit zu verlieren, als ihm das Leben noch wie ein schöner Traum vorgekommen war und in der die Zukunft nicht wie ein schwarzer Abgrund gewirkt hatte, der geradezu darauf lauerte, ihn bei einem einzigen unbedachten Schritt höhnisch grinsend zu verschlingen … Es brachte ohnehin nichts, sich an eine Zeit zu erinnern, in der er jung und gelegentlich sogar recht sorglos gewesen war, in der er Freunde gehabt hatte und in ein wunderschönes Mädchen verliebt gewesen war …

Sein Leben war vor zwölf Jahren auseinander gebrochen. Und jetzt musste er mit den Trümmern und Scherben klar kommen. Mit dem Verlust. Und mit dem Schmerz.

Sorgfältig glättete er den Geldschein, während er rasch nachrechnete. Seinen nächsten, alles andere als üppigen Lohn würde er erst in sechs Tagen erhalten. Die Rechnung beim Lebensmittelhändler gegenüber hingegen wurde in vier Tagen fällig. Und wenn er sie nicht pünktlich beglich, würde Mr. Roach zukünftig nicht mehr für ihn anschreiben. Außerdem hatte er übermorgen ein – vermutlich mal wieder völlig sinnloses – Bewerbungsgespräch, was bedeutete, dass er die alte Mrs. Gaspari bitten musste, seinen einzigen formellen Anzug noch ein weiteres Mal zu flicken … Langsam und mit einen leisen Seufzer legte er den Schein beiseite, den er sich im Laufe mehrere Monate geradezu vom Munde abgespart hatte, und fügte noch ein paar Münzen hinzu. Und musterte den kümmerlichen Rest der lächerlich kleinen Geldstücke, die noch auf dem Tisch verblieben. Wie kam es nur, dass am Ende des Geldes immer noch Monat übrig war?

Tja, das war dann wohl nichts mit dem Tee – jedenfalls nicht mit dem wirklich Guten aus der kleinen Teestube am Ende der Straße. Und dabei war sein Earl Grey doch nun wirklich der einzige Luxus, den er sich gelegentlich leistete. Ein Stück Himmel in einem angeschlagenen Becher, streng rationiert…

Seufzend sammelte er die Münzen ein und ließ sie in die Tasche seiner sauberen aber schon recht abgewetzten Hose gleiten.

Teebeutel. Mal wieder.

Als er die Tür hinter sich in Schloss zog hörte er bereits die schweren Schritte seiner Wirtin die hölzerne Treppe zu seiner Kellerwohnung hinunter kommen. Wunderbar. Genau das hatte ihm heute noch gefehlt. Mrs. Maczerczynski auf dem Kriegspfad. Hoffentlich bedeutete das nicht, dass der Schallschutzzauber, den er in der letzten Nacht über den extra gesicherten Kellerraum gelegt hatte, in der er sich an Vollmond zurückzog, nicht ausgereicht hatte.

„Mr. Lupin!" Das feiste Gesicht der Wirtin glänzte vor Schweiß, als sie schnaufend vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Mrs. Maczerczynski. Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ich werde die Miete erhöhen müssen."

Kein Gruß, kein Lächeln. Nach dem Erhalt dieser Nachricht war Remus allerdings auch nicht mehr danach zumute.

„Ich zahle schon überdurchschnittlich viel für …" ‚Dieses miese Kellerloch' hatte er sagen wollen. Bloß gut, dass er sich rechtzeitig auf die Zunge gebissen hatte…

„Nun, ab den nächsten Monat werden Sie noch etwas mehr bezahlen. Oder sich eine andere Unterkunft suchen müssen. Was ziemlich schwierig werden sollte, nicht wahr? Wer würde schon eine Wohnung an einen … nun … an jemanden wie Sie vermieten? Ich habe die schriftliche Kostenaufstellung in Ihren Briefkasten geworfen!"

Und sie hatte sich – trotz der Schwierigkeit, die die schmale, steile Treppe für eine so korpulente, kurzatmige Person darstellte – extra die Mühe gemacht, ihn persönlich in Kenntnis zu setzen. Verdammte Hexe!

„Danke, Mrs. Maczerczynski. Ich werde ihn mir gleich ansehen, aber …"

Remus sprach bereits mit ihrem silbern gelockten Hinterkopf und den schwabbelnden Fettpolstern ihres Rückens. Bevor er seine Tür wieder aufschloss und sich auf den wackligen Holzstuhl an seinem Küchentisch fallen ließ. Gedankenverloren kramte er das Geld aus seiner Hosentasche und warf es in die Zuckerdose zurück, die noch immer dort stand. Tee war gerade in weite Ferne gerückt. Und das schmale, zerlesene Buch mit den Lieblingsgedichten seiner Mutter im Antiquariat von Flourish und Blotts, das er so schrecklich gerne besessen hätte, und auf das er schon seit mehreren Wochen verbissen sparte, war innerhalb von einer einzigen Minute unerschwinglich geworden.

Es sei denn, er würde den Job als Privatlehrer, für den er sich übermorgen bewarb, tatsächlich bekommen … Aber das war eher unwahrscheinlich. Er wusste gar nicht, warum er das ganze Bewerbungsspiel wieder und wieder spielte. Eine Familie, die so reich war, dass sie es sich leisten konnte, ihren Kindern Privatunterricht geben zu lassen, war nicht darauf angewiesen, einen Werwolf einzustellen. Und Leute, denen es nichts ausmachte, dass er ein Halbmensch war, waren dünn gesät und konnten es sich normalerweise nicht leisten, ihre Kinder von einem Privatlehrer unterrichten zu lassen. Und sich an einer Schule zu bewerben … Er glaubte das Gelächter der Schulräte bereits zu hören!

Seine Lage war einfach aussichtslos…

Mit müden, eckigen Bewegungen stand er auf und stellte die Zuckerdose in den Küchenschrank zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hand und er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er das Zittern seiner Finger bemerkte.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Nein! Nein verdammt, er wollte NICHT darüber nachdenken! Wollte sich nicht wieder in endlose, quälende Grübeleien darüber stürzen, wie er sich so hatte täuschen lassen...

Aber die Gedanken kamen ungebeten – wie so oft in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren. Ganz egal, wie sehr er dagegen ankämpfte …

Wie konnte es sein, dass er jahrelang mit Sirius unter einem Dach gelebt hatte, ohne zu bemerken, was dieser für ein Spiel spielte? Dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte? Dass er James und Lily verraten würde? Und warum gab es immer noch diesen winzigen Teil in ihm, der schon immer zu Sirius aufgeschaut hatte und ihm blind vertraute, der ihm immer noch zuflüsterte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass er sich in einem ganz entscheidenden Punkt irrte ...

Remus schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Was machte er sich denn vor? Sirius hatte alle getötet. Die unschuldigen Muggel. Und sogar Peter. Den armen, dummen Peter, der ihm nicht in Geringsten gewachsen gewesen war ... Sie alle hatten ihm vertraut! Remus selbst hätte sein Leben darauf verwettet, dass Sirius Black eher sterben würde, als das Versteck von James und Lily an Voldemort zu verraten! Was wohl eindeutig bewies, dass er alles andere als objektiv gewesen war ... Dass auf sein Urteilvermögen überhaupt kein Verlass gewesen war...

Wäre er selbst der Nächste gewesen? Hätte Sirius ihn auch getötet, wenn die Auroren ihn nicht vorher geschnappt hätten?

Merlin, wenn es doch so gewesen wäre! Ein Teil von ihm – der wichtigste Teil – war damals ebenfalls gestorben. Mit James und Lily und Peter. Und vermutlich war das auch der Grund dafür gewesen, dass er sich von allem zurückgezogen hatte. Er hatte die Wohnung aufgegeben, die er sich ohnehin nicht länger hätte leisten können, seinen Job, seine Arbeit für den Orden. Weil er an sich selbst und seinem Urteilsvermögen gezweifelt hatte. Er hätte es sehen müssen. Hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte es verhindern müssen.

Aber er hatte nichts dergleichen getan.

Er hatte versagt.

Und damit war er genauso schuldig an ihrem Tod geworden wie Sirius. Genauso schuldig wie Voldemort.

Also war er gegangen. Hatte sich in das alte Haus seiner Eltern zurückgezogen und alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen. Hatte sich lebendig dort begraben und sein ganzes Leben hinter sich gelassen. Sein Leben ... und Josie.

Mit einem Geräusch, das irgendwo zwischen Stöhnen und Schluchzen lag, presste Remus die Handballen auf die Augen und ließ sich gegen den Küchenschrank sinken. Der Schmerz, der in zu übermannen drohte, war unerwartet frisch und brennend. So als wäre es gestern gewesen, als Arthur Weasley aus seinem Kamin gestiegen war und ihm die Nachricht von ihrem Tod gebracht hatte. Ihm in einem sinnlosen Tröstungsversuch die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte...

Josie.

Ermordet. Einfach so. Achtlos – ganz nebenbei. Als Mittel zum Zweck. So, als wäre sie völlig unwichtig, völlig unbedeutend gewesen ... Dabei hatte sie für ihn die Welt bedeutet!

Ja, sie war ermordet worden. Von einer Gruppe von Todessern, die ihre Freunde, die Longbottoms, überfallen hatten, um aus diesen durch Folter herauszubekommen, wo ihr dunkler Herr geblieben war.

Noch ein sinnloser Tod an dem er die Schuld trug. Wenn er nicht einfach gegangen wäre, wäre Josie an diesem Abend bestimmt nicht bei Alice und Frank gewesen. Aber er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, hatte nur noch seinen eigenen Schmerz, seinen eigenen Verlust gesehen. Und sie hatte jemandem zum Reden gebraucht. Alice war schon immer eine gute Zuhörerin gewesen. Und Josies beste Freundin nach Lil ...

Und Toni war ebenfalls fort gewesen. Gegangen, genau wie er selbst gegangen war. Zwar nicht, weil Toni an Sirius' Schuld geglaubt und sich für ihn geschämt hatte, so wie er es tat. Aber Sirius, James und Lily waren für Toni Sinera genauso sehr Familie gewesen wir für ihn. Und diese Familie war vollkommen zerstört worden ... auseinander gerissen ...

Und Josie war allein zurück geblieben. Sie hatte plötzlich niemanden mehr gehabt ... und war in jener Nacht in ihrer Einsamkeit, ihrer Trauer und ihrer Verzweiflung zu den Longbottoms gegangen ... und war brutal ermordet worden...

Von Bellatrix Lestrange zu Tode gefoltert mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch ... Ächzend vergrub er das Gesicht tiefer in den Handflächen.

Sein Fehler.

Seine Schuld.

Mit James und Lily und Peter war seine Jugend gestorben, seine Sorglosigkeit, sein Glaube an das Gute. Mit Josie ... mit Josie war alles Übrige gestorben. Und er war zurückgeblieben als eine leere Hülle für den Wolf, hohl und dumpf. Nur noch ein Wirt für das Wesen, das er schon immer gehasst und dem er schon immer misstraut hatte – und an das er dennoch für den Rest seines Lebens gefesselt sein würde.

Sein ewiger Begleiter. Nur er war geblieben.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn ja verdient. Vielleicht waren die allmonatlichen Qualen seine Bestrafung dafür, dass er seine Freunde nicht hatte retten können, dass er Josie nicht vor Folter und Tod hatte bewahren können ... Vielleicht...

Ein Klopfen am Fenster veranlasste ihn, den Kopf aus den Handflächen zu nehmen und zu der winzigen, halbblinden Sichtluke hinüberzusehen. Eine Eule? Er hatte schon seit Jahren keine Eule mehr bekommen! Wer sollte ihm schon schreiben?

Einigermaßen erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Finger nicht zu stark zitterten, um das sorgfältig zusammengerollte Pergament vom ihm auffordernd entgegengestreckten Fuß des Tieres zu lösen. Manche Posteulen reagierten ziemlich ärgerlich auf Ungeschicklichkeiten von Empfängern. Und er hatte in der letzten Nacht eindeutig genug geblutet.

Eine Minute und einen uralten Eulenkeks später, den das Tier mit einem Ausdruck von Todesverachtung verschmäht hatte, ließ er sich mit dem Brief ein weiteres Mal auf seinem wackligen Küchenstuhl nieder und starrte mit heftig klopfendem Herzen auf das Siegel, welches das kostbare, schwere Pergament zusammenhielt.

Hogwarts.

Ein Brief von Dumbledore? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

- - - - -

Er saß auch noch eine Stunde später an diesem Tisch und starrte auf das Pergament und die energische, gerade Handschrift, die es bedeckte. Und lauschte auf den Gefühlswirrwarr in seinem Innern. Da waren so viele Emotionen, die er schon so schrecklich lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Freude, Euphorie, Hoffnung ... und Angst.

Ja, er hatte sogar furchtbare Angst.

Angst davor, wieder in seinen alten Job, sein altes Leben zurückzukehren. Seine selbstgewählte Isolation aufzugeben. Angst, die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen nicht erfüllen zu können – nicht _mehr_ erfüllen zu können. Es war so lange her, dass er vor einem vollen Klassenzimmer gestanden hatte ... Und es war schrecklich lange her, dass er die Vollmondnächte woanders als in seinem speziell präparierten Kellerraum verbracht hatte. Wie würde der Wolf reagieren, wenn er nach all den Jahren wieder die Freiheit witterte? Sein altes, vertrautes Revier?

Und was wäre mit Dumbledore? Würden sie zu ihrem alten freundschaftlichen Verhältnis zurückfinden? Oder würde in den Augen des alten Schulleiters dieser stumme Vorwurf stehen, den er in seinen eigenen sah, sobald er in einen Spiegel schaute? Der Vorwurf, dass er Sirius nicht durchschaut hatte, obwohl sie doch in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung gelebt hatten? Mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, als alle anderen? Der Vorwurf, dass er James, Lily, Peter und ... Josie nicht beschützt hatte?

Und dann traf ihn die nächste Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

HARRY!

Er würde Harry in Hogwarts begegnen! Der Junge, den Dumbledore damals zu den Verwandten Lilys gebracht hatte, musste mittlerweile dreizehn Jahre alt sein ... Er würde im dritten Schuljahr sein! Und das bedeutete, dass _er_ ihn unterrichten würde ... Er würde James' und Lilys Sohn unterrichten! Das Kind, das er als Baby in den Armen gehalten hatte, belustigt grinsend über den so offen zu Schau gestellten Stolz der Eltern... Sie hatten das Baby förmlich angebetet. Wie hätten sie auch anders reagieren sollen? Bei diesem charmanten Kerlchen, das den Raum mit einem einzigen Lächeln erhellen konnte.

Mit verdächtig enger Kehle schob er langsam den Stuhl zurück und ging in das winzige Schlafzimmer hinüber. Eigentlich verdiente der Raum diese Bezeichnung gar nicht. Genauso wenig, wie seine „Wohnung" ihren Namen verdiente. Aber nachdem er vor etwa zehn Jahren gezwungen gewesen war, das Haus seiner Eltern zu verkaufen, hatte er sich einfach nichts Besseres leisten können. Er war so winzig, dass gerade mal ein altes Bett mit durchgelegener Matratze und die Truhe darin Platz fanden, die früher seinem Vater gehört hatte, und in der er jetzt seine wenigen Kleidungsstücke aufbewahrte.

Und ein paar Erinnerungsstücke.

Das Fotoalbum war sorgfältig in ein Stück alten Leinens, das irgendwann einmal sein Lieblingshemd gewesen war, gewickelt. Er hatte es bestimmt seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in der Hand gehalten. Genauer gesagt seit Hagrids Besuch im Frühsommer vor zwei Jahren, als dieser ihn um ein paar Fotos von James und Lily gebeten hatte ... Für deren Sohn...

Seine Finger strichen beinahe zärtlich über den Ledereinband. Behutsam schlug er das Buch auf und starrte auf das Gruppenfoto auf der ersten Seite. Es war an Lilys letztem Geburtstag aufgenommen worden – zu einem Zeitpunkt, als die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war ... Unvermittelt stiegen die Erinnerungen in ihm auf. Drängend wie eine Flut. Und diesmal würde er sie nicht zurückhalten können...

- - - - -

„_Großer Gott, Sirius, du wirst doch wohl nicht _noch_ ein Stück Kürbiskuchen essen wollen!" Lily Potter saß auf der Lehne des Sessels, in dem ihr breit grinsender Ehemann thronte, und betrachtete dessen besten Freund mit verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck. „Du wirst jeden Moment platzen!"_

„_Blödsinn, Lils! Doch nicht von so einem bisschen Kuchen!", entgegnete der Angesprochene und schaufelte sich zum Beweis das größte Kuchenstück auf den Teller, welches noch auf der Platte lag. „Und außerdem werde ich heute Abend jedes bisschen Kraft brauchen, das ich bekommen kann!"_

„_Die kleine Blonde mit den großen ... ähm ... Augen aus dem ‚Tropfenden Kessel?", vermutete James kopfschüttelnd und wich lachend einem Boxhieb seiner Frau aus. „Himmel, Pads, wann wirst du jemals damit aufhören, jedem Rock hinterher zu hecheln, der dir über den Weg läuft? Such' dir endlich eine, die einen anständigen Mann aus dir macht, und verschaff' Harry einen Spielkameraden. Ich will auch Pate werden!"_

_Was Lilys besorgte Ermahnung nicht geschafft hatte, erledigte Prongs' Bemerkung im Handumdrehen. Sirius verlor nicht nur augenblicklich seinen Appetit, sondern zusätzlich auch seine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Einen anständigen Mann?" Er schaffte es tatsächlich, diese Bezeichnung klingen zu lassen, als wäre es eine besonders schlimme, hoch ansteckende Krankheit. Und das pure Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht tat das Übrige._

_Lily rutschte vor Lachen von der Sessellehne, Josie, die neben Remus auf dem Sofa saß und in einem der Bücher geblättert hatte, die er immer um sich herum verteilte, sobald er länger als zehn Minuten am gleichen Platz saß, lachte ebenfalls hell auf. Ihre jüngere Schwester Lyssa, die ihre Schulferien vor ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts bei ihnen verbrachte, verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Kürbissaft und wäre bestimmt erstickt, wenn ein grinsender Remus ihr nicht hilfreich auf den Rücken geklopft hätte.__ Und sogar Toni, damit beschäftigt, im Tagespropheten zu blättern, schüttelte den Kopf, konnte jedoch ein Lächeln auch nicht unterdrücken._

_Remus nahm die Hand von Lyssas Rücken und blickte zu seinem Freund auf. „Wann wirst du jemals erwachsen werden, Sirius?"_

„_Ach Moony! Wenn ‚erwachsen werden' bedeutet, dass ich mich so wie du und Prongs auf eine einzige weibliche Erscheinungsform festlegen muss", erklärte dieser lachend und wich dem Sofakissen, das Josie nach ihm geworfen hatte, und der Serviette, die eine Sekunde zuvor noch in Lilys Hand gewesen war, mit einer Mühelosigkeit aus, die auf langjährige Übung schließen ließ, „ dann hoffe ich doch, noch lange, lange ein Kind zu bleiben!"_

„_Eher ein hyperaktiver Teenager mit akutem Hormonüberschuss", bemerkte Toni von der Tür zum Kinderzimmer her trocken und platzierte gleich darauf den quengelnden Harry auf Lilys Schoss. „Hier, Mum! Dein Typ wird offenbar verlangt!"_

„_Oh, hat er schon ausgeschlafen?" Lily umarmte liebevoll ihren Sohn, der greinend das runde Gesichtchen verzog. „Im Moment ist er etwas ungnädig. Er bekommt wohl ein Zähnchen ..."_

„_Blödsinn! Er hat bloß diese ganze Hätschelei gründlich satt!" erklärte Sirius und pflückte seinen Patensohn vom Schoss seiner Mutter. „Dieses ganze Mutter-Getue geht einem richtigen Kerl wie ihm schnell auf den Keks, stimmt´s, Großer? Hier, probier das mal!" Und mit diesem Worten drückte er dem jammernden Baby einen sauberen Löffel in die Hand. Und grinste zufrieden, als der Knirps das Besteck gleich in den Mund schob und begann, hingebungsvoll darauf herumzukauen. _

„_Sirius Black! Nimm ihm sofort den Löffel weg! Er könnte ihn sich zu weit in den Mund schieben! Oder sich ein Auge mit dem Stil ausstechen! Oder ..."_

„_... vom Blitz getroffen werden, wenn er gerade die Windel voll macht. Ja, ja." Sirius grinste die besorgte Mutter über den Tisch hinweg an. „Himmel, Lily, entspann dich! Ich habe ihn auf dem Schoss! Und ich werde schon aufpassen!__ Stimmt´s, Kumpel?" Er piekste den begeistert sabbernden Harry in den Bauch, woraufhin dieser glucksend loslachte. „So sind die Frauen nun einmal", erklärte er dem aufmerksam zuhörenden Baby auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Sie haben keinen Schimmer, was ein richtiger Mann wirklich braucht!"_

„_Primäre, gut entwickelte weibliche Geschlechtsmerkmale an seiner jeweiligen Gespielin?", vermutete Toni spöttisch. _

„_He, das klingt ja, als würde ich alles vernaschen, das nicht im Bariton spricht und keinen Vollbart hat!" empörte sich Sirius. „Ich habe durchaus Standards!"_

„_Oh entschuldige, reden wir gerade von dir? Ich dachte, ich hätte eben etwas von ‚richtigen Männern' gehört!"_

„_He, he! Haltet den Quaffel flach, ihr zwei!" James hob die Hände und deutete lachend eine Auszeit an. „Wie Hund und Katze! Wie habt ihr es nur geschafft, mehrere Jahre im gleichen Schlafsaal hinter Euch zu bringen, ohne Euch gegenseitig ins Jenseits zu befördern? Wie dem auch sei; die Möbel sind noch relativ neu. Und diesen Teppich habe ich meiner Frau erst heute zum Geburtstag geschenkt.__ Und Lily wird jeden von euch in die nächste Woche hexen, der ihn mit Blutspritzern besudelt!"_

„_Sie wird mich ganz sicher nicht hexen, schließlich habe ich ihren Sohn auf dem Schoss!" Sirius linste hinter Harry hervor und schenkte der Hausherrin eines seiner hinreißendsten Lächeln. „Stimmt´s, Lil?"_

„_Nein, ich werde dich stattdessen zum Küchendienst abkommandieren, während ich dir diesen wunderbaren jungen Mann dort entführe. Du spülst, Mr. Womanizer! Es sei denn, du möchtest dich stattdessen lieber im Stillen versuchen ..."_

„_Glaube mir, schönste Mutter dieses Erdbodens – wenn ich das könnte, dann wäre ich das erste sexuelle Perpetuum Mobile!" _

_Sie stutzte und verkniff sich das Lachen, ehe sie sich umdrehte. Trotzdem zuckten ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch und sie konnte ein Glucksen nicht ganz unterdrücken. In dem Versuch, ihre Fassung wieder zu erlangen, grinste sie jedoch nur an Tonig gewandt: „Und du darfst das Abtrocknen übernehmen!"_

_Sprach's, schnappte sich ihren Sohn und verschwand im Nebenzimmer._

_Verblüfft blickte Sirius auf seinen plötzlich leeren Schoss, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen erhob, kurzerhand nach Tonis Arm griff und sein empört protestierendes Opfer vor sich her in Richtung Küche schob. „Du hast die Hausherrin gehört, Sinera! Lass uns eine glorreiche Schlacht gegen schmutziges Geschirr schlagen! Sonst bekommen wir womöglich keine Eiskrem ab!" _

_In der Tür zur Küche blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Und wenn einer von Euch breit grinsenden Typen meinem heutigen Date erzählt, dass ich tatsächlich schmutzige Teller gespült habe, hat er einen Hundebiss in seiner Kehrseite, klar?"_

- - - - -

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch des Schmerzes schlug Remus das Album zu und wickelte es wieder in das Leinentuch. Jahrelang war er versucht gewesen, es einfach zu verbrennen. Die Erinnerungen in den Flammen sterben zu lassen ... Bis ihm klar geworden war, dass sie sich ohnehin nicht töten lassen würden. Sie waren wie Gespenster. Substanzlos, ruhelos ... aber vor allem allgegenwärtig.

So, wie er selbst viele Jahre ein Gespenst gewesen war...

Vielleicht wurde es ja wirklich Zeit, das Schattendasein aufzugeben. Dumbledore gab ihm eine Chance – schon zum zweiten Male.

Seine Hände krampften sich um das Paket bevor er es entschlossen in die Truhe zurücklegte. Dumbledore gab ihm eine Chance. Und er würde sie, verdammt noch mal, auch ergreifen! Er würde Harry kennen lernen und sehen, was für ein Junge er geworden war. Er würde ihn unterrichten und versuchen, ihm das Rüstzeug zu vermitteln, das er für sein späteres Leben brauchen würde. James und Lily konnten es ja nicht mehr tun ... Ja, er würde den Job in Hogwarts annehmen!

Und vielleicht ... vielleicht wäre er selbst dann auch kein bloßer Schatten mehr...

_Heul! Schluchz! Er tut mir so Leid! Ich hoffe, Ihr bedenkt ihn mit ganz, ganz vielen Kommis, damit er weiß, dass wir alle an ihn denken. Bitte? ... Ich weiß, ich bin absolut schomlos und kämpfe mit allen Mitteln ... :-(_


	4. Flucht

_**A/N:** Okay, ihr Lieben. Es ist Samstag. Und ich hätte da etwas für euch. Unserer Meinung nach ist Sirius schon lange genug in seiner Zelle – und er will endlich raus. Also drücken wir ihm die Daumen, das sein Plan gelingt! Viel Spaß!_

**Soundtrack:** „Der Kreis", Silbermond

**Kapitel 3 - Flucht**

_Gib nicht auf_

_Du bist gleich da_

_Und dann vergisst du das, was vorher war_

_Du bist gleich da_

_Du bist gleich da_

_Am Ort wo vor Dir keiner war_

_Halte durch_

_Du bist ganz nah_

_Und dann vergisst du das, was vorher war_

_Und nichts hält Dich auf_

_Nicht bringt Dich zum Stehen_

_Denn Du bist hier, um bis ans Ende zu gehen_

_Kein Weg ist zu lang_

_Kein Weg ist zu weit_

_Denn Du glaubst an jeden Schritt, weil Du weißt_

_Irgendwann schließt sich der Kreis_

_Irgendwann schließt sich der Kreis _

Seit der Nacht, in der er den Zeitungsartikel entdeckt hatte, hatte sich Sirius' Leben verändert. In dem Moment, in dem er die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, wandelte sich der gesamte Mensch. Aus dem zuvor so gebrochenem Mann mit den blicklosen, tot wirkenden, dunklen Augen brach sich plötzlich ein eigenartiges Funkeln bahn. Die Wärter beobachteten diese Veränderung mit wachsender Sorge. Sie verstanden sie einfach nicht! Besonders, weil nichts, was sie taten, etwas daran zu ändern vermochte.

Sirius hatte wieder ein Ziel. Und demzufolge einen ganz neuen, immensen Überlebenswillen. Er musste hier raus, raus aus diesem Gefängnis, runter von dieser Insel. Zurück nach Hogwarts. Und dort würde er Peter finden und töten. Ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, was er ihm und allen Anderen angetan hatte! Und dafür sorgen, dass er Harry nichts antun konnte!

Mit einem grimmigen Lächeln hatte sich Sirius noch im Moment des Erwachens an die Worte des Wärters erinnert:

„_Die Dementoren können Black nicht mehr orten." _

Offenbar überstieg es die Fähigkeiten dieser Monster, Tiere zu orten. Sehr gut! Das würde ihm mehr als nützlich sein. Und ein Plan reifte in den Tiefen seiner Seele. Er würde hier rauskommen.

Also begann er zu essen. Alles, dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Er verspeiste die kargen Rationen, die ihm zwei Mal täglich in die Zelle geschoben wurden und immer kleiner wurden, in dem Bestreben seiner Wärter, ihn erneut auszuhungern. Sirius aber klaute schlicht die Portion seines Zellen-Nachbarn, indem er sich fast die Schulter ausrenkte, um an die Schale wässrigen, übel riechenden Inhalts zu kommen. Er tötete sogar Ratten und verspeiste sie roh. Verdammt, ihm war klar, dass er immer weniger menschlich wirkte. Aber das war ihm egal! Alles, was wichtig war, war das er wieder zu Kräften kommen musste. Und das schnell! Wenn er dafür rohe Ratten essen musste, dann sollte ihm das Recht sein.

Er musste nach Hogwarts! Er musste Peter töten!

Das Foto aus dem Tagespropheten hatte er sorgfältig herausgerissen und in die Tasche seines mottenzerfressenen Umhangs gestopft. Und jedes Mal, wenn ihn bei seinen widerlichen Mahlzeiten die Übelkeit übermannen wollte und er drohte, keinen Bissen mehr hinabwürgen zu können, holte er es hervor und starrte mit brennenden Augen auf die Ratte auf der Schulter des großen, rothaarigen Jungen.

Und er begann zu trainieren – heimlich, in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Zelle. Dehnungsübungen, Liegestütze ... alles, was ihm helfen konnte, stärker und schneller zu werden. Und in jener Nacht, in der es ihm seit der Zeit seiner Einkerkerung zum ersten Mal wieder gelang, sich am Gitter des hochgelegenen Fensters hochzuziehen und einen Blick auf die sturmgepeitschten Wellen der Nordsee zu werfen, hätte er beinahe den Fehler begangen, seine Begeisterung darüber für die Dementoren spürbar werden zu lassen ... Nur die Erinnerung an James' und Lilys Tod hatte ihn ein weiteres Mal vor ihrem Angriff bewahrt.

Ein paar Tage später war es dann soweit. Sirius wusste, dass die menschlichen Wachen sich irgendwann zur Ruhe begaben und die Dementoren die einzigen Wächter auf den Fluren blieben. Also wartete er mit klopfendem Herzen, bis er kein Klimpern von Schlüsseln mehr hören konnte, sondern nur noch das leise Rascheln der Stoffumhänge und das gequälte Wimmern, wenn diese Monster vor einer Zelle stehen blieben und die arme Seele dahinter aussaugten. Es schien an diesem Abend Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis alle Menschen verschwunden waren.

Zur Sicherheit wartete Sirius schließlich nach dem Verstummen der anderen Geräusche noch ein paar Minuten. In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee begann er zu zählen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Erst als er bei 4523 angekommen war und bis auf die vorherigen Geräusche immer noch alles still war, atmete er tief durch. Er hatte nur einen Versuch. Das wusste er. Es musste klappen! Sonst wäre alles verloren!

Sirius versuchte, seine Angst nieder zu kämpfen. Gleich würde er den Dementoren gegenüber stehen. Und er musste es schaffen, an ihnen vorbei zu kommen, ohne zu zögern! Schnelligkeit war seine einzige Waffe.

Also atmete er noch einmal tief durch, ehe er die Augen schloss und – an Harry dachte. Das erste Mal, als er den kleinen Kerl auf dem Arm gehalten hatte. Kurz nach seiner Geburt. Die winzigen Fingerchen, die sich so vertrauensvoll um seine geklammert hatten. Wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er ihn in Händen hielt. Stolz. Fast so stolz wie James, der ihn angestrahlt hatte.

‚_Hey Padfoot! Das ist mein Sohn! Vergiss das bloß nicht! ICH bin sein Dad!'_

‚_Na und? Ich bin dafür sein Pate! Von mir wird er alles Wichtige lernen! Wie man Mädchen zum Beispiel unbemerkt unter den Rock guckt!' _

_Warmes, tiefes Gelächter._

Die Kälte nahm augenblicklich zu und er öffnete die Augen. Sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er das leise Quietschen der Türangeln hörte. Rasselnder Atem war zu hören. Doch plötzlich fiel die Angst von Sirius ab. Er funkelte die schleimige, halb verweste Hand an, die sich an dem Holz vorbei schob – und dann, als die Tür einen großen Spalt weit geöffnet war, verwandelte er sich.

Mit einem riesigen Satz war Padfoot an der Tür, quetschte sich an den Dementoren vorbei – und rannte. Er rannte, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, sich sehr wohl bewusst, das ihm höchstens ein paar Sekunden blieben, ehe der Alarm ausgelöst wurde. Er musste es nach draußen schaffen. Und dann – Merlin stehe ihm bei – würde er durch das eisige Wasser der Nordsee schwimmen müssen. Ihm schauderte bei dem bloßen Gedanken. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Er rannte Treppen hinauf und wieder hinab, hechtete um Ecken, und als ihn die Verzweiflung zu übermannen drohte, die Befürchtung, dass er wahrscheinlich im Kreis lief und er es nicht schaffen würde, entdeckte er endlich eine Tür nach draußen. Er kam auf die Hinterläufe und drückte die Klinke mit seinem gesamten Gewicht nach unten. Gott sei Dank war sie nicht verschlossen, sondern sprang auf – und öffnete ihm den Weg in die Freiheit.

Padfoot stürzte nach draußen, kopflos, vollkommen panisch bei dem Gedanken, dass man ihn wieder einfing. Er stürzte auf den kleinen Steg zu, der ins Wasser ragte und an dem die kleinen Bote mit neuen Gefangenen, Magie-Advokaten oder Ministeriumsleuten anlegten. An dessen Ende angekommen hielt er kurz inne. Das Wasser vor ihm toste laut, die Wellen schlugen gegen die Felsen, auf dem Askaban erbaut worden war. Kein Boot war zu sehen. Nicht einmal etwas, das ansatzweise als so etwas hätte dienen können. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte so gehofft …

Hinter ihm ertönte das durchdringende, jaulende Geräusch des Alarms, riesige Fackeln brandeten auf und er hörte die Rufe der Wächter. Seine Flucht war also bemerkt worden. Einen letzten Blick warf er auf das schwarze Wasser. Vermutlich würde er elendig ertrinken. Aber das war immer noch besser, als jämmerlich in Askaban zu verrotten. Er wich zwei Schritte zurück. Drei. Dann rannte er los und stürzte sich in die riesigen Wellen.

Das eiskalte Wasser presste ihm alle Luft aus dem Körper und er kam japsend und prustend, immer noch in der Gestalt des Hundes, zurück an die Oberfläche. Fest die Zähne aufeinander beißend begann er zu paddeln, nur beseelt von einem einzigen Gedanken: WEG! Er musste fort von hier! So weit wie möglich!

Er paddelte, prustete, ging unter und kämpfte sich zurück an die Oberfläche. Padfoot hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er schwimmen sollte, trotzdem gab er nicht auf, hoffte, betete, dass ein Wunder geschehen möge und er irgendwo ans Ufer gelangte. Egal wo! Doch irgendwann verließen ihn die Kräfte. Die mühsam erkämpfte Kraft reichte einfach nicht. Und ehe eine besonders große, eisige Welle ihn erfasste und er unterging, glaubte er eine leise Stimme zu hören. Seltsam vertraut.

‚_Gib nicht auf'_, flüsterte sie ihm zu. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

- - - - -

„Ob er immer noch schläft?"

„Garantiert. Wenn es nach Pads ginge, würde er das Bett nur zum Essen verlassen."

„Und um Mädels aufzureißen."

„TONI!"

„Wieso, James? So ist es doch! Dieser Junge braucht nicht mehr als eine ordentliche Portion Futter und ein Mädchen, das ihn warm hält! Seit seine gebündelten Hormone mit zwölf erwacht sind, ist es doch so!"

Sirius blinzelte schwerfällig. Sein Kopf schmerzte heftig und er glaubte Blut zu schmecken. Was war passiert? Wo war er? Und wer war hier bei ihm?

„Siehst Du, er wird wach. Ich hab´s doch gesagt."

Padfoot schaffte es, die Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Nur sehr langsam nahm seine Umgebung schärfere Konturen war. Er lag in einem alt vertrauten Bett, mit roten Bettvorhängen und weißen Laken. Und zu seinen Füßen lümmelten sich zwei Menschen. Noch halbe Kinder. Höchstens 13 oder 14 Jahre alt.

„Hey Pads. Wurde auch Zeit!"

Er kannte diese Stimme. Und er kannte auch diesen Jungen, mit den unordentlichen Haaren und den blitzenden braunen Augen, der ihm entgegengrinste.

„James?"

Wie konnte das sein? James Potter war tot. Und ganz sicher keine 13 mehr. Aber hier saß er vor ihm. Das war unmöglich!

Außer … was, wenn …? Eine unsinnige Hoffnung stieg in Sirius auf. Hatte er Askaban und all die Geschehnisse etwa nur geträumt?

„Du hast lange geschlafen. Und das wird eine ziemliche Beule geben." Diese Worte sprach der Andere an seinem Bett. Auch so jung, kinnlanges, dunkles Haar und große, babyblaue Augen. In einem ziemlichen Milchgesicht. Er grinste nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an. Sirius kannte auch ihn. Aber er war eine dunklere Erinnerung als James.

„Toni und ich haben uns ganz schön Sorgen um Dich gemacht. Fast hättest Du es nicht geschafft, mein Freund."

Der Name befreite Sirius dunkle Erinnerung ein Stück. Toni! Natürlich! Ein sehr guter Freund, fast ein Marauder-Mitglied! Dann aber drangen die letzten Worte in seinen Geist. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wovon redeten sie denn da? Ein missglückter Streich?

„Nicht geschafft? Beule?"

James nickte, ehe er leise seufzte. „Jetzt wird es Zeit für Dich zu gehen."

„Wohin?" Hatte man ihn etwa aus Hogwarts raus geworfen? Das musste ja ein ganz schöner Streich gewesen sein!

James erhob sich vom Fußende des Bettes und ging neben Sirius in die Hocke. „Du hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Du musst Dich beeilen. Geh´ nach Little Whinging. Dort wirst Du ihn finden."

„Wen?" Sirius´ Kopfschmerzen dröhnten mittlerweile in seinem Schädel. Und James Worte waren so seltsam! Ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Wovon sprach er?

„Meinen Sohn."

Sirius starrte ihn nur mit offenem Mund an.

„Du musst Harry finden, Sirius", fuhr James jedoch unbeirrt fort. „Du hast es uns versprochen. Geh´ und rette ihn."

„Aber … aber …"

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Viel Glück, Pads! Wir vertrauen auf Dich!"

Und dann schob sich wieder Toni in sein Gesichtsfeld. Er lächelte. „Und jetzt … wach auf, Sirius."

„Was?"

‚_Wach auf, Sirius!'_

Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde fast übermächtig, verwandelte seine Welt in einen konzentrierten Klumpen blendendweißen Schmerzes. Sirius ächzte, spuckte Salzwasser und hustete erbärmlich, rollte sich zur Seite – und erst jetzt spürte er den Rest seines brennenden, schmerzenden Körpers. Nur mit fast übermenschlicher Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es, die Augen abermals zu öffnen. Der vertraute Schlafraum war verschwunden. Um ihn her war nur schmutzig-grauer Kies, der zusätzlich in seinen mageren Körper stach. Und er konnte kaltes Wasser fühlen, das um seine Beine schwappte.

Alle Hoffnung schwand dahin. Er hatte nichts von den schrecklichen Dingen geträumt, gar nichts. Alles war geschehen. Und James und Toni waren fort. Nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung an bessere Tage, die es gegeben hatte.

Sirius rollte sich wie ein Ungeborenes zusammen und gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich. Oh Gott. Alle tot! Er war ganz allein. Er wollte sterben! Jetzt und hier! Einfach tot sein!

‚_Wir vertrauen auf Dich.'_

Nur sehr langsam drangen diese in seiner Ohnmacht gehörten Worte zu ihm durch, und er entspannte sich allmählich. James hatte Recht! Er war sicherlich nicht aus Askaban ausgebrochen, um jetzt am Strand von wo auch immer zu krepieren. Oder zu warten, bis ihn die Dementoren und die Suchtrupps aufgespürt hatten.

Ganz sicher nicht!

Der letzte Gedanke brachte ihn schlotternd auf die Füße und er sah sich gehetzt um. Zu seiner Erleichterung war nichts zu sehen, was irgendwie eine Verfolgung annehmen ließ. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo ihn das Meer hin verschlagen hatte. Und das schnell! Er durfte keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Das hatte er in den letzten zwölf Jahren schon zur Genüge getan.

Er war fast an der nächsten Siedlung angekommen, als ihm ein beunruhigender Gedanke kam. Seine jetzige Erscheinung wirkte vermutlich wenig vertrauenserweckend. Verfilztes Haar, schmutzige Sträflingskleidung. Er war zurzeit wohl niemand, den man ohne Bedenken zum Tee einlud. Merlin, warum hatte er daran nicht gedacht? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es ihn vielleicht ausgerechnet in eine der kleinen Zauberer-Siedlungen verschlagen hatte und man ihn sofort als den Hochsicherheitsgefangenen erkennen würde!

Viel zu beschäftigt war er mit den Eindrücken um sich herum gewesen. Die reine, von Salz geschwängerte Meeresluft. Das gleißende Sonnenlicht, auch wenn der Himmel bedeckt war. Das Gefühl von Wind auf seinem Gesicht. Das durfte ihm eigentlich nicht passieren, wenn er nicht schon bald zurück in Askaban sein wollte!

Und ihm wurde auch klar, dass – selbst wenn er auf Muggel traf - die Bewohner der kleinen, gedrungenen Häuser einem streunenden Hund wohl freundlicher gesinnt sein würden, als einem abgemagerten Mann in Sträflingskleidung.

Also verwandelte er sich hastig in Padfoot, ehe er zum ersten Haus hinüber schlich. Und er brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um an den überquellenden Mülleimern vorbeizugehen, ohne einen davon umzuwerfen und sich gierig über die duftenden Reste herzumachen. Er starb fast vor Hunger.

Die meisten der Häuser waren dunkel und verschlossen. Er umrundete sie alle, um irgendetwas zu finden, was ihm sagen würde, wo er gestrandet war. Wenn er an die französische Küste gespült worden war, dann hatte er schließlich ein ganz neues Problem!

Schließlich war die Versuchung der Mülltonnen einfach zu groß. Er blickte vorsichtig nach links und rechts, ehe er mit der Schnauze gegen den metallenen Behälter stupste. Er rührte sich nicht. Offenbar war er verschlossen oder zumindest so justiert, dass er als Hund nicht weiterkam. Er seufzte innerlich, ehe er sich kurzerhand zurückverwandelte, die leise Stimme der Vernunft, die zur Vorsicht ermahnte ignorierend, und am Deckel der Mülltonne zerrte. Sie gab ein hässliches, schepperndes Geräusch von sich, aber sie ließ sich öffnen.

Mit einem begehrlichen Blick und knurrendem Magen griff er nach einer zusammengeknüllten Tüte eines bekannten Fastfood-Restaurants, das er früher geliebt hatte! Und das Glück schien auf seiner Seite – ein Hamburger, nur einmal abgebissen und eine noch fast volle Tüte mit Pommes Frites.

Grade, als er seinen Schatz aus der Tonne gefischt hatte, ertönte ein quietschendes Geräusch und ließ ihn mitten in der Bewegung erstarren. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und für eine Sekunde blickten er und eine pummligen, älteren Dame in Leggins sich nur stumm an. Vielleicht hielt sie ihn ja nur für einen harmlosen …

„KEEEEEEEAAAAAATTTTTTTHHHHH! DER MÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖRDER!"

Ihre Stimme war dermaßen schrill, dass er die erbeutete Tüte fast fallen ließ, um sich beide Hände gegen die Ohren zu pressen. Soviel also zur Hoffnung. Er sollte diesen Begriff wohl aus seinem Wortschatz streichen.

Endlich gehorchten ihm seine Glieder wieder und er spurtete los. Grade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Augenblick polterte eine weitere Tür und etwas pfiff nur knapp an ihm vorbei. Kein Fluch, sondern eine dieser Metallkugeln, mit der sich Muggel zu verteidigen pflegten. Er schlug nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm in einen Baum. Sirius rannte – zum zweiten Mal in so kurzer Zeit – um sein Leben!

Erst in einem kleinen Wäldchen blieb er keuchend stehen, die Papiertüte fest an die Brust gedrückt – er hatte keine Sekunde auch nur erwogen sie in seiner Flucht fallen zu lassen - und lauschte angestrengt auf verräterische Geräusche. Knacken von Zweigen zum Beispiel, die verfolgende Schritte verraten würden. Oder Stimmen.

Als nichts davon ertönte zerfetzte er hastig die Verpackung, ließ sie achtlos fallen und stopfte sich das kalte Fastfood in den Mund. Er hatte noch nicht fertig gekaut, da war er schon wieder im Hund. Und er schwor sich, seine Animagusgestalt nicht mehr so schnell aufzugeben …

_Guter Plan. °Seufz!° Tja, da ist das Widersehen mit der „normalen Welt" ja gründlich daneben gegangen. Mal sehen, wie es weiter läuft. Wir sind selbst schon ganz gespannt._


	5. Abschied und Wiedersehen

_Wir sind zu spät. Ja, ja. Man hat uns darauf hingewiesen - mehrfach. Wir schämen uns auch, zumindest ein wenig. Aber da die Bine und ich uns ziemlich lange nicht gesehen hatten, haben wir das gemeinsame Wochenende ausnahmsweise mal nicht am PC verbracht, hihi. Zumal ihr Zukünftiger und mein Jüngster ihn auch erfolgreich gegen uns "Weiber" verteidigt haben. °Kicher°  
Dass "Liebe und Muggelmagie" diese Woche ausgefallen ist, hat einfach damit zu tun, dass ich am Donnerstag gefeiert habe. Und natürlich damit, dass wir so tief in DDD stecken, dass uns zum Sabbern gar keine Zeit mehr bleibt ... Nächste Woche gibt es sicher ein neues Chap, okay? So, und jetzt wünschen wir Euch viel Spaß mit unseren Helden!_

**Soundtrack:** "I shall believe", Cheryl Crow

**Kapitel 4 - Abschied und Wiedersehen  
**

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe _

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Es hatte in Remus Lupins Leben bisher schon viele Abschiede gegeben.

Zu viele.

Der Abschied von seinen Eltern, die noch während seines letzten Jahres in Hogwarts gestorben waren, kurz vor Weihnachten, im Abstand von wenigen Tagen, so als hätte der Tod des Vaters auch der Mutter ihren ganzen Lebenswillen genommen.

Dann der Abschied von James und Lily an jenem frostigen, regnerischen Novembermorgen vor zwölf Jahren, an dem seine Welt in Scherben gebrochen war und der sich ihm deshalb so unauslöschlich ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte ... so schrecklich unerwartet und deshalb ungleich grausamer und niederschmetternder ... der Abschied von Peter, dem armen, dummen Peter ... und letztendlich – der schmerzlichste, lähmendste Verlust von allen – der Abschied von Josie.

Josie.

Remus schloss die Augen, als die Bilder in seinen Inneren emporstiegen und schluckte gegen den Kloß in seiner Kehle an. Seine wundervolle, bildschöne Josie mit dem ansteckenden Lachen und den fröhlich blitzenden, dunklen Augen. Mit dem zärtlichen Lächeln, das nur für ihn bestimmt gewesen war, und den weichen, süßen Lippen, von denen er nie genug bekommen hatte.

Diesen Abschied, diesen furchtbarsten Verlust von allen … er hätte ihn verhindern können. Wenn er nicht so schwach gewesen wäre. So völlig fassungslos. So am Boden zerstört. An diesem Abschied trug er allein die Schuld, weil er nach dem Überfall auf Godric Hollow nur noch seinen eigenen Schmerz gesehen hatte, seine eigenen Schuldgefühle. Er war gegangen, weil er den Abstand brauchte. Weil er allein sein musste. Und gleichzeitig hatte er sich auf diese Weise ihres Trostes beraubt … weil er sich einbildete, ihn selbst nicht zu verdienen. Weil er sich bestrafen wollte.

Im Nachhinein wurde ihm das vollkommen klar.

Was er damals nicht bedacht hatte war, dass er sie auf diese Weise im Stich gelassen hatte. Genau in dem Moment, als sie ihn am nötigsten gebraucht hätte…

Er hatte nur seinen eigenen Verlust gesehen. Seine Freunde waren tot. Verraten und ermordet. Seine Freunde ... Er hatte damals nicht wirklich daran gedacht, dass sie auch Josies Freunde gewesen waren. James und Lily, deren Haus ihr genauso offen gestanden hatte, wie ihm. Peter, mit dem sie fast genauso viel – oder in der letzten Zeit vor dieser furchtbaren Nacht – genauso wenig Zeit verbracht hatte wie er. Sie waren ja immer zusammen gewesen…

Und Sirius ...

Sirius war am nächsten Morgen von den Auroren gestellt und in Askaban inhaftiert worden. Auf frischer Tat ertappt. Ein Verräter. Ein Verbrecher. Ein Mörder. Noch ein Abschied – ein Abschied von der Vorstellung, die er sein Leben lang von ihm gehabt hatte. Ein Abschied von der Gewissheit, dass Sirius Black ein treuer, loyaler Freund gewesen war ...

Ja verdammt, mit Abschieden kannte er sich wirklich bestens aus ... Er hatte schon so viele von ihnen erlebt und sich ihnen allen gestellt...

Ach, was wollte er sich denn hier selbst vormachen? Einen DRECK hatte er getan!

Sirius' Verrat war noch immer eine klaffende, blutende Wunde in seinem Herzen. Und Josies Tod, nun diesen Verlust hatte er nie wirklich verwunden ... Sie zu vergessen, sie loszulassen bedeutete, dass er die glücklichste Zeit in seinem Leben hinter sich lassen würde.

Nein. Nein, das konnte er nicht!

Mit brennenden Augen und schmerzendem Herzen blickte Remus auf den schlichten, schmucklosen Grabstein hinunter. _‚Josefine Elizabeth Grant'_ lautete die Aufschrift. Und daneben standen die zwei Jahreszahlen, die jedem Besucher dieser Grabstätte verrieten, dass sie schrecklich jung gestorben war. Ein paar Tage vor ihrem 22. Geburtstag…

Viel zu jung, als dass sich ihre Träume jemals hatten erfüllen können. Sie hatten so wenig Zeit miteinander gehabt! Fünf viel zu kurze Jahre! Und seine Träume, ihre gemeinsamen Träume, waren mit ihr gestorben... Träume von Familie, Ehe und Glück, das nicht einmal mit dem Tod enden konnte. Er hatte den Sensenmann offenbar gründlich unterschätzt. Er vermochte viel mehr, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Er riss Menschen auseinander und trennte sie so endgültig, das sie einem nicht mal mehr in den eigenen Träumen blieben.

Manchmal beneidete er James. Der Freund würde immer mit Lily zusammen sein, während ihm selbst nur ein Leben in Trauer und Einsamkeit bevorstand…

Langsam, mit den müden, erschöpften Bewegungen eines alten Mannes, kniete er sich vor den grasbewachsenen Erdhügel und legte den mitgebrachten Blumenstrauß vor dem dunkelgrauen Stein ab, der ihren Namen trug.

Sonnenblumen und Gerbera.

Josie hatte diese Blumen über alles geliebt. Sie hatte immer gesagt, sie würde sie auch an den schlimmsten Tagen fröhlich stimmen. Er konnte sich noch an die erste Gelegenheit – ihren siebzehnten Geburtstag – erinnern, als er ihr einen solchen Strauß überreicht hatte. Wie ihre Augen gestrahlt hatten. Und dann hatte sie ihn geküsst und er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht hinterher diesen glücklichen, strahlenden, seltsam entrückten Ausdruck gehabt hatte, den Sirius als ‚ausgesprochen schafsähnlich' zu bezeichnen pflegte.

Sirius.

Schon wieder. Wie kam es nur, dass er sich gerade in der letzten Zeit immer wieder in seine Gedanken stahl? Okay, die Zeitungen waren seit einigen Tagen voll von ihm, von seiner Flucht aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt in Askaban. Am Morgen nach dem Erhalt von Dumbledores Eule hatte Remus den ersten Artikel darüber entdeckt und ihm war klar geworden, dass Dumbledore sich gewiss etwas dabei gedacht hatte, als er ausgerechnet ihn nach Hogwarts berief. Und er war auch bereit, sich seiner Verantwortung als Lilys und James' Freund zu stellen und deren Sohn mit allen Mitteln zu schützen, aber…

Aber das erklärte wohl nicht, dass er selbst nach zwölf Jahren keinen Hass aufbringen konnte für den Mann, der für die Morde an seinen besten Freunden eingesperrt worden war. Dass es ausschließlich die Erinnerungen an die guten, die lustigen Begebenheiten waren, die sich ihm im Zusammenhang mit Sirius immer wieder aufdrängten, oder?

Seufzend strich er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Buchstaben auf dem Grabstein. Vor seinen Augen entstand ein schmales, zartes Frauengesicht mit dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen und vollen, roten Lippen. Dunkle Locken fielen über schmale Schultern und flossen bis zu einer schlanken Taille hinab. Eine Hand strich das Haar zurück. Eine schmale, weiche Frauenhand, an der ein schmaler, goldener Ring funkelte. Sein Ring…

Er hatte schon lange keine Tränen mehr vergossen. Und auch heute wollte sich diese Erlösung nicht einstellen. Weinen zu können bedeutete, Erleichterung zu finden … doch die blieb ihm verwehrt. Mit diesem Schmerz in der Brust, der ihm fast die Luft abschnürte, kam Remus auf die Füße zurück. Dies hier war nur ein weiterer Abschied. Diesmal von diesem Hügel, diesem Stein. Dem materiellen Beweis seines Verlustes.

Den emotionalen Beweis würde er mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Er würde ihm bleiben, ihn weiterhin begleiten, egal wohin er auch ging. So wie er es auch in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren getan hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er etwas sagen wollen. Ein paar Worte des Abschieds. Eine Versicherung, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde, auch wenn ihm die regelmäßigen Besuche an ihrem Grab nun nicht mehr möglich sein würden. Eine Versicherung seiner Liebe. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich ihr erklären zu müssen. Warum er sie zurückließ, hier in der kalten Erde, und selbst in eine rosigere Zukunft ging. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Verrat. Aber er fand sie einfach nicht, die richtigen Worte, die das hätten ausdrücken können, was er in diesem Augenblick empfand. Und einfach irgendwas zu sagen … nein, das konnte er nicht. Nicht zu Josie. Also beugte er sich nur vor, presste seine Lippen einen Augenblick auf den kalten Stein, unter dem sie ruhte, drehte sich um…

…und blickte plötzlich in ein Paar mandelförmiger Katzenaugen, in denen ungeweinte Tränen standen.

„Remus." Die leise Frauenstimme zitterte leicht.

„Alyssa? Bist du das wirklich?" Ungläubig blickte Remus die junge Frau an, die so unvermittelt hinter ihm stand – und Josie auf so eigenartige Weise ähnelte, nur um ihr überhaupt nicht zu gleichen.

Merlin, fast hätte er sie nicht wieder erkannt! Sie hatte sich sehr verändert in den zwölf Jahren, seit sie einander zum letzten Mal begegnet waren. War erwachsen geworden. Der damals noch beinahe knabenhafte Körper war jetzt eindeutig weiblich gerundet. Das ehemals mahagonirote Haar war dunkler geworden und hatte einen satten, reichen, sehr dunklen Braunton angenommen. Fast schwarz wirkte es jetzt, auch wenn das Sonnenlicht noch immer rötliche Reflexe darauf zauberte. Genau wie damals bei Josie ...

„Du hast Dich verändert."

„Es ist lange her."

Sie verschränkte nervös die zitternden Finger miteinander, während sie seinen forschenden Blick erwiderte. Die Zeit war nicht gnädig zu ihm gewesen. Graue Strähnen zogen sich durch sein dichtes, braunes Haar, tiefe Linien hatten sich um seine Mundwinkel gegraben. Und seine Augen ... früher hatten sie übermütig gefunkelt, so dass der dunkle, changierende Grauton geradezu gestrahlt hatte. Jetzt wirkten sie stumpf und leblos. Und seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte ein solches Maß an Müdigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit aus...

Trotzdem – er versetzte ihre Seele immer noch in Schwingungen, wie nur er es geschafft hatte.

Und er kam immer noch an das Grab ihrer älteren Schwester. Selbst nach zwölf Jahren…

Remus Hände öffneten und schlossen sich derweilen unruhig. Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Er konnte hier nicht einfach stehen bleiben und die Unterhaltung wieder versiegen lassen. Auch wenn es ihn fast körperlich schmerzte, diesen unsicheren, vorsichtigen Blick in ihren Augen zu sehen. „Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

Sie zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Ich habe mich zur Heilerin ausbilden lassen. Und anschließend habe ich an einer Muggeluniversität Medizin studiert. Es hat Vorteile, ein Halbblut zu sein und zu beiden Welten zu gehören ..."

„Dann bist du jetzt also Dr. Grant?" Sein Lächeln kam ganz automatisch und unerwartet strahlend und Alyssa konnte nur staunen, wie sehr es sein Gesicht veränderte. Hier war tatsächlich noch eine Spur des alten Remus. Des Mannes, der sie in ihrer Jugendzeit wie ein großer Bruder beschützt hatte. Auf den sie sich immer hatte stützen können. Bis zu jenem furchtbaren Tag, an dem James und Lily ermordet worden waren – und er zerbrochen war wie feinstes Kristall.

Sie war zu jener Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen, in ihrem letzten Schuljahr. Und als sie in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kam, war Remus fort gewesen. Und Josie war am Boden zerstört. Und dann war Josie zu Frank und Alice gegangen ... Und sie war nie wieder zurückgekommen...

Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. „Ja. Seit vier Jahren. Aber ich praktiziere nicht als Ärztin, sondern arbeite in der Forschung."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich noch um eine Nuance. Und ihr stockte fast der Atem, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah. Er war stolz auf sie! _Remus_ war stolz auf sie! Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, sie zu unterdrücken.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie erstickt.

Und dann fiel ihr nur noch eines ein, was sie tun konnte ohne sich unsterblich zu blamieren. Sie nickte ihm zu, schenkte ihm ein zittriges Lächeln – und flüchtete.

- - - - -

Zwei Tage später wusste Sirius, dass es die erste wirklich weise Entscheidung seit seiner Flucht gewesen war, dass er als Padfoot weiter reiste. Nach dem Zusammentreffen mit diesen nicht grade freundlichen Muggeln war er sich aber zumindest schon einmal sicher gewesen, dass er in England angeschwemmt worden war. Immerhin hatte er das gekreischte ‚der Möööööööörder!' einwandfrei verstanden. Und auch die Beschriftung der Fastfood-Tüte, die er sich reingestopft hatte, war englisch gewesen. Und nachdem er die halbe Nacht in dem kleinen Ort herumgeirrt war, hatte er auch herausgefunden, dass er in der Nähe von Great Yarmouth gelandet war, einem Städtchen an der englischen Ostküste.

Direkt am nächsten Morgen waren die Zeitungen voll von ihm gewesen. Grässliche Bilder, vor denen er sich selbst erschreckte, füllten die Zeitungen der Muggel. Genauso wie diese furchtbaren Schlagzeilen:

‚_Mörder auf freiem Fuß!'_

‚_Vom Irrsinn gezeichneter Massenmörder Sirius Black ausgebrochen!'_

Wenn er wirklich so aussah, dann wunderte es ihn nicht, dass überall über den „Wahnsinnigen" geflüstert wurde, den Massenmörder, der vor nichts halt machte. Und fast so etwas wie Trotz regte sich in ihm. Warum sollte er denn nicht alle Erwartungen erfüllen, wenn ihn so oder so niemand glaubte? Er würde sich einfach zurück verwandeln und diesen Trottel einen Grund geben, sich so vor ihm zu fürchten!

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder halbwegs im Griff hatte und einsah, dass er wohl wenige Chancen hatte, wenn er seinem impulsiven Gemüt nachgab. Merlin, man sollte ihn eigentlich nicht mit so wichtigen Dingen wie Harrys Rettung beauftragen. Schon in der Schulzeit war er bei solchen Dingen ungeeignet gewesen. Die Beseitigung von ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten war Remus´ Gebiet - Sirius verursachte sie nur.

Er hätte geseufzte, wenn Padfoot so etwas gekonnt hätte.

Also riss er sich zusammen und schummelte sich endlich in Muggelzüge und Busse, damit er nach Little Whinging gelangen konnte. Insgesamt reiste er 3 verdammte Tage. Und bei jedem Sonnenuntergang an irgendeinem verlassenen Bahnhof, oder versteckt in Gepäckwagen oder unter Sitzen, fragte sich Sirius, immer noch im Hund, ob es überhaupt Sinn machte, Harry bei seinen Verwandten zu suchen. Wenn er die Daten auf den Zeitungen um ihn her richtig deutete, dann war es fast Ende August - und im September begann das neue Hogwartsjahr. Eigentlich hatte er keine große Hoffnung, den Jungen zu erwischen. Aber James hatte ihn dort hingeschickt. Und er würde ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllen.

Außerdem zerbrach sich Sirius den ganzen Weg über den Kopf darüber, was er schließlich tun sollte, wenn er es doch tat. Was sollte er sagen? Sich zurück verwandeln und sich als sein Pate vorstellen?

‚_Hey Junge, ich bin Dein gesetzlicher Vormund. Der beste Freund Deiner Eltern. Ich bin nur leider nebenbei auch noch an ihrem Tod schuld und hab´ deshalb zwölf Jahre im Hochsicherheitstrakt in Askaban gesessen. Komm´ jetzt bitte mit mir. Wir haben zwar kein Dach über dem Kopf und ich hab´ nicht einen verfluchten Schimmer, wie ich uns durchfüttern soll, aber das ergibt sich schon.' _

Wunderbarer Anfang. Außerdem würde Harry vermutlich die gesamte Nachbarschaft zusammen brüllen, wenn der gleichermaßen von Muggeln und Zauberer gesuchte Massenmörder plötzlich vor ihm stand.

Was blieb ihm also? Den Jungen entführen? Als ob er nicht schon genug Regierung auf den Fersen hätte …

Vielleicht im Hund bleiben und Harrys Haustier werden? Er sah sich schon Stöckchen fangend und Hundefutter schlabbernd. Und das beängstigende an diesem Gedanken war schlicht, dass er momentan für ihn nichts Abschreckendes hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Was war falsch an dem Gedanken, für den Rest seines Lebens vor dem Kamin zu liegen und hinter den Ohren gekrault zu werden?

Oh Himmel – soviel zum Thema Menschlichkeit …

Mit dieser Vorstellung hüpfte er aus dem Bus, der nicht unweit von der Kleinstadtsiedlung gehalten hatte, in dem Harry leben sollte. Und wurde ausnahmsweise mal nicht von einem Schwall Regenwasser begrüßt, wie es ihm oft in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Danke Gott, für kleine Gefälligkeiten. Er hatte das Fast-Ertrinken nicht einmal ansatzweise verdaut und reagierte daher immer noch recht heftig auf unerwartete Wassermassen.

Noch so eine Psychose. Willkommen im Club! Bitte suchen Sie sich einen freien Platz in Sirius Blacks Hirnwindungen. Könnte allerdings eng werden …

Padfoot schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Nase in den Wind. Saubere Gegend. Nicht nur, was das Äußerliche betraf. Seine Spürnase nahm nichts wahr, was nicht in diese spießige Vorstadt-Idylle gepasst hätte. Ihn schauderte allein bei diesem Gedanken! Sein Patensohn! Unter lauter nichtmagischen Spießern! James Sohn! Vermutlich trug er Pullunder! Und gelte sein Haar! Da konnte einem doch nur schlecht werden! Der arme Junge!

Keine wilden Besen-Jagden zwischen den Wolken. Keine wunderbaren Streiche mit Stinkbomben. Er würde lange brauchen, um Harry zu rehabilitieren. Gleich, nachdem Sirius sich selbst rehabilitiert hatte.

Padfoot schlich sich grade in geduckter Haltung, dicht an die sorgfältig geschnittenen Hecken gedrängt, die Straße entlang, als plötzlich kurz hinter ihm ein markerschütternder Schrei erklang. Ihm rutschte, gelinde gesagt, das Herz fast in die Hinterläufe und er fuhr herum. Das Zetern wurde lauter, schriller, Stimmen vermischten sich – und dann quoll etwas aus dem Haus. Etwas Riesiges, Unförmiges. Und dieses Etwas – trug einen Rock, der kurz vor dem bersten stand. Und Stöckelschuhe. Es schwebte ein Stück weiter in den Garten hinaus, während ein fetter Kerl hinter ihr her rannte – Sirius ließ sich dazu hinreißen, dass es wohl weiblich sein musste, bei dem Aufzug – und ständig „Magda! Magda!" plärrte. Sein Wallrossbart zitterte heftig.

Er grinste innerlich so heftig, dass es ihm kaum gelang ein hündisches Lachen zu unterdrücken. Das leise Huffen hätte den Kerl wohl endgültig an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben.

Offenbar hatte er die Jagd mittlerweile aufgegeben und sich auf ein anderes Ziel gestürzt, denn Pads hörte, wie er „HOL SIE ZURÜCK!" schrie. Die Stimme, die mit einem wütenden „NEIN!" antwortete, stellte seinem Hündischen Ich allerdings unvermutet den Kamm auf. Etwas an ihr war ihm seltsam vertraut. So vertraut, dass er eiligst die Beine in die Hand nahm und sich aus dem Staub machte. Wenn ihm diese Stimme so bekannt vorkam, lief er vielleicht Gefahr von einem früheren Bekannten gesehen zu werden. Und auch wenn nicht viele Menschen von seiner besonderen Fähigkeit wussten – er wollte es lieber nicht riskieren.

Sirius verschanzte sich schließlich in einem Gebüsch in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes, gut verborgen zwischen zwei Häusern und atmete tief durch. Himmel, da war ihm grade gehörig der Arsch auf Grundeis gegangen. Von dem Schreck würde er sich erst einmal erholen müssen!

AU! Verdammte Flöhe!

Der große, schwarze Hund versenkte grade die Zähne in seinem Fell, in das ihn grade ein Floh gebissen hatte, als er ein lautes Rumpeln und Poltern hörte. Padfoot duckte sich tiefer in den Schatten und spähte unter den Blättern vorsichtig hervor.

Es war ein Junge, etwas in dem Alter Harrys, der mit wütenden Bewegungen einen großen Schrankkoffer hinter sich her zerrte, ehe er am Spielplatz allmählich langsamer wurde und das riesige Gepäckstück schließlich mit einem dumpfen „Klong!" auf den Asphalt poltern ließ. Er seufzte, ehe er sich am Rande eines Mäuerchens niederließ und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

Armer Kerl. Der kleine vermutlich gar nicht mehr so kleine Harry schien doch nicht in einer absolut unmagischen Umgebung aufzuwachsen. Bei diesem Halbwüchsigen hier schien zumindest grade ein Zauber gründlich daneben gegangen zu sein. Und es schien deswegen einen Heidenkrach gegeben zu haben. Offenbar hatte er beschlossen von zuhause abzuhauen. Sirius kannte den Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte ihn schließlich schon selbst zur Schau getragen.

Der Junge sprang auf und begann hektisch in seinem Koffer zu kramen. Und Sirius war schon zu lange in dem Hund, um seine Neugierde länger zu zähmen. Oder er war zu sehr ein Black. Vielleicht auch war es zu lange her, dass er einen „normalen" Menschen so aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Man suche sich bitte eine Entschuldigung für seine folgenden Handlungen aus.

Der Junge hielt plötzlich abrupt inne und wandte sich um, eine Bewegung, die Padfoot wieder in Deckung gehen ließ. Er sah eine Brille in der fahlen Beleuchtung der Straßenlaterne aufblitzen. Eine Brille. Wie James. Und genau dieser Gedanke ließ ihn sein Versteck erneut verlassen. Dieses Mal weiter als zuvor. Sein dunkler Kopf erschien zwischen den Blättern. Und fast genau im selben Moment wirbelte der Junge erneut herum, riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und murmelte „Lumos!"

Und Sirius tat bei dieser unerwarteten Bewegung das Erste, was ihm – oder vielmehr Padfoot – einfiel: er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte bedrohlich.

Der Junge wich einen Schritt zurück und landete unsanft auf dem Boden, als er über seinen Koffer stolperte und den Zauberstab verlor. Und für einen Augenblick erleuchtete dieser dessen Gesicht – und Sirius schwor, dass ihm in diesem Moment das Herz stehen blieb!

Smaragdgrüne Augen funkelten ihn durch die runden Brillengläser hindurch an. Diese Augen kannte er. Sie hatten ihn schon Millionen Mal in seinen Träumen verfolgt. Und auch den Rest dieses Gesichtes kannte er. Unordentliche, kurze, dunkle Haare. Ein leicht ovales Gesicht, das noch mitten in der Mannwerdung steckte und deshalb ein wenig unausgewogen wirkte - an manchen Stellen schon ein wenig kantig, aber der größte Teil noch weich und kindlich. Vor ihm kauerte auf dem Boden – James. Mit Lilys Augen.

Und die nächste, wahrlich schmerzhaftere Erkenntnis traf ihn noch härter! Dort, im Rinnstein, die Augen weit aufgerissen, hockte … Harry! Sein Harry! Er hatte ihn gefunden!

Unwillkürlich machte er einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch ein für ein Hundegehör unerträglicher Knall durchbrach die Stille und der fahrende Ritter schaukelte die Straße entlang. Er hielt direkt vor dem Jungen und riss ihn so aus Sirius Blickfeld. Und Sirius tat dann doch etwas vollkommen anderes, als das er eigentlich geplant hatte. Er stolperte zurück ins Gebüsch – und blieb dort mit heftig klopfendem Herzen einfach liegen.

_Armer Sirius! Ich will ihn ganz fest knuddeln! Jawohl! Und ich denke mal, dass es hier noch ein paar Mädels gibt, die ihm gerne ein Plätzchen in ihrer Hundehütte anbieten würden, oder? Sagt es uns! Oder besser mir, denn Bine wird da immer so eifersüchtig ... Also was das betrifft - bitte ganz leise reviewen, okay?_


	6. Der Dementor im HogwartsExpress

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Es ist mal wieder so weit, ein neues Kapitel ist fällig. Aber weil diese tolle Website hier mal wieder Schwierigkeiten gemacht und uns nicht erlaubt hat, Eure Reviews auf dem üblichen Wege zu beantworten, machen wir es eben auf die altmodische Art. Tut uns Leid. Hier kommen also zuerst einmal die Replys. Und dann bleibt uns nur noch, Euch viel Spaß zu wünschen! Remus fährt nach Hogwarts ... und die Erinnerungen reisen mit. Und nicht nur die!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La Immortelle: **Also geplant folgendes: Wir rollen die Geschichte von Band 3 her auf und werden uns auch weitgehend an das Original halten. Aber nicht in ALLEN Sachen! DAS kann keiner verlangen ...

**Nutellamaedchen: **Wir freuen uns auch über kurze Reviews, hihi.

**RheaLupin aka MissMoony: **Unsere Lyssa ist eben ziemlich durcheinander. Sie macht es wieder gut, versprochen!

**Illyra: **Du hast recht, die Geschichte ist wirklich (noch) ziemlich traurig ... Aber da ist JKR dran Schuld ...

**Angelina Fenwick - pads4ever: **Und sie wollte uns wirklich eine MENGE unterschlagen ... °Zwinker°

**Kala Aurora: **Okay, das mit dem Bett und dem Teddybär haben wir lieber nicht gehört – sonst würde Bine Dir vermutlich die Wahl der Waffen überlassen ... hihihi! Wir versuchen, in Zukunft pünktlich zu sein!

**Flauschfuechsin: **DANKE SCHÖN! Das geht runter wie Öl! °Seufzt hingerissen°

**Zauberfee1979: **Ich glaube, Pads würde vermutlich eine eigene Hilfsorganisation bekommen, gegen die Amnesty Internationa aussieht wie ein Kaffekränzchen!

**Leni4888: **Wir arbeiten daran! Versprochen!

**Windfee: **Ich vermute einfach mal, dass eben für jeden feststand, dass er der Geheimniswahrer war ... Seufz! Und nur der konnte die Potters ja verraten haben ... Wir lassen die Ratte zahlen! Ehrenwort!

**Adsartha1: **Machen wir!

**Eilantha: **Danke schön! Wir bemühen uns. Bleibst Du dabei?

**Pretty Lily Potter: **Ups, tatsächlich? °peinlich berührt zu Boden guckt° Da werden wir in Zukunft wohl besser aufpassen müssen ... Sorry!

**Imobilus: **Pads ist ein ganz lieber Hund, ehrlich. Er beißt nur im Notfall, hihi!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Soundtrack:** "It only hurts, when I´m breathing", Shania Twain

**Kapitel 5 – Der Dementor im Hogwarts-Express**

_Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now--I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad--I'm not that sad_

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain--I'm free again_

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath – to forget …_

Vier Wochen nach dem Erhalt des Briefes von Professor Dumbledore saß Remus im Hogwarts-Express, völlig gefangen in Erinnerungen an seine eigene Schulzeit. An James' und Sirius' ausgelassenes Gelächter, Peters etwas atemlos vorgetragene Berichte, was er in den Ferien erlebt hatte … Auch damals hatten die Stimmen hunderter Schüler den Zug erfüllt, hatten winkende Eltern auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden und ihrem Nachwuchs letzte Ermahnungen zugerufen, hatten Abteiltüren sich mit diesem leicht quietschenden Geräusch geöffnet und geschlossen … Er hatte wirklich versucht, sich innerlich darauf vorzubereiten. Und er war wieder einmal kläglich gescheitert. Die lang verschütteten Erinnerungen überfluteten ihn förmlich, sodass er nicht anders konnte als den Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe zu lehnen und die Augen zu schließen.

Er war auch darauf eingestellt gewesen, Harry in Hogwarts zu begegnen. Und er hatte sich darauf gefreut. Dass der Junge aber bereits hier im Zug in sein Abteil steigen könnte – damit hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Nun mal ganz ehrlich; dieser Zug war nicht gerade klein. Und es fuhren einige hundert Schüler nach Hogwarts – wie hoch war da die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass James' und Lilys Sohn sich ausgerechnet zu ihm ins Abteil setzen würde? Aber aller Arithmantik zum Trotz passierte genau das. Murphys verdammtes Gesetz hatte die Logik mal wieder übertrumpft. Und Remus, der sich in dem Bemühen, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen, den Umhang über den Kopf gezogen hatte, und so nur das Spiegelbild des Dreizehnjährigen im Zugfenster sah, musste unwillkürlich erneut die Augen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen schließen.

Er sah aus wie James! Der Körperbau, das Gesicht, das verwuschelte, schwarze Haar … nur durch die runde Brille blickten nicht James' braune, sondern Lilys grüne Augen in das noch fast leere Abteil. Er wusste, dass Kinder ihren Eltern manchmal verblüffend ähnlich waren. Aber dieser Dreizehnjährige hätte James' Zwilling sein können! Fast schien es, als wäre irgendeine verquere Gottheit reichlich verspätet auf die Idee gekommen, dass der Tod der Potters vielleicht doch nicht gerechtfertig gewesen war, und hätte sie daher in ihrem Sohn neu zu erschaffen versucht.

Remus' Herz schlug laut und fast schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Himmel, er war doch noch nicht bereit für diese Begegnung! Nicht schon jetzt, wo gerade die Erinnerung an die Eltern des Jungen so schmerzhaft wie hochprozentige Säure in seinen Eingeweiden brannte. Nicht nach dieser anstrengenden Transformation in der letzten Nacht, die ihn schwach und blass zurückgelassen hatte. Was sollte er tun? Was sollte er sagen? Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt …

„Wer, glaubt ihr, ist das?" fragte eine Jungenstimme leise, die vermutlich dem rothaarigen Jungen gehörte, der gemeinsam mit Harry und einem Mädchen in das Abteil gekommen war.

„Professor R. J. Lupin", antwortete das Mädchen ebenso leise. Vermutlich dachten sie ja, dass er schlief.

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?" Der Junge klang irgendwie genervt.

„Steht auf seinem Koffer."

Einen Augenblick war es still und es war nur das Geraschel zu hören, mit dem die drei Schüler ihr Gepäck verstauten und sich niederließen. Dann war es wieder der Junge, der sprach. „Welches Fach er wohl gibt?"

„Das ist doch klar. Es gibt nur eine freie Stelle, oder? ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'."

„Ich hoffe, er schafft es." Der Junge klang ziemlich zweifelnd. „Sieht eher so aus, als ob ein guter Zauber ihn erledigen würde, oder? Jedenfalls …" offenbar sprach er jetzt in eine andere Richtung", denn seine Tonlage änderte sich geringfügig, „was wolltest du uns sagen?"

Offenbar hatte er tatsächlich mit Harry gesprochen, denn jetzt erklang eine Stimme, die Remus so sehr an James erinnerte, dass er froh über den über den Kopf gezogenen Umhang war, der sein Gesicht vor den drei Teenagern abschirmte. Und als er den Bericht des Jungen hörte, schnürte sich alles in ihm zusammen.

Er war schon lange zu dem logischen Schluss gelangt, dass seine Berufung nach Hogwarts irgendetwas mit Sirius' Flucht zu tun haben musste. Dumbledore baute wahrscheinlich darauf, dass er es schaffen könnte, Harry vor Sirius zu schützen. Dass es noch immer eine emotionale Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem ehemaligen Freund gab, die diesen vielleicht zur Aufgabe bewegen könnte, die Harry vor ihm schützen könnte … Aber wie sollte das sein? Er hatte mit Sirius nicht mehr gesprochen, seit die Auroren die Tür zu ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung aufgehext hatten … und ihm eröffnet hatten, dass der Mensch, dem er am meisten von allen vertraut hatte, James und Lily an Voldemort verraten hätte. Und dass Peter tot wäre – von Sirius ermordet. Zusammen mit zwölf unschuldigen Muggeln …

‚_Verdammt, Sirius! Wie hast Du uns das nur antun können! Deinen Freunden ... nein, wir waren nicht nur deine Freunde, wir waren deine Familie ... Und jetzt diese Flucht … Was um alles in der Welt hast du vor, Padfoot? Du wirst doch nicht allen Ernstes daran denken, Harry zu töten! Er ist James' Sohn! Dein Patenkind! Du hast diesen Jungen geliebt! Wenn ich eines ganz sicher weiß, dann dass du dieses Kind über alles geliebt hast …'_

Aber bevor er diesen Gedanken, diese instinktive, ungläubige Verweigerung, die selbst nach zwölf Jahren noch nicht ganz verstummt war, zu Ende bringen konnte, sprach das Mädchen wieder.

Und sie klang eindeutig schockiert.

„Sirius Black ist tatsächlich ausgebrochen, um dich zu jagen? Oh, Harry … du musst wirklich ganz, ganz vorsichtig sein. Such bloß keinen Ärger, Harry …"

Das waren Worte, die er jederzeit unterschreiben würde. Die Kleine schien ein ziemlich cleveres Ding zu sein. Hoffentlich hatte sie genug Einfluss auf den Jungen...

„Ich suche keinen Ärger! Meist findet der Ärger mich!" brummte Harry gereizt und Remus hätte fast gelacht bei diesen Worten und dem zornigen Tonfall, in dem sie hervorgestoßen worden waren. Wenn ihm nicht so elend gewesen wäre … Wenn sein Inneres sich nicht gerade wie eine einzige große, blutende Wunde angefühlt hätte, ein Gefühl, das ihm in zwölf langen, einsamen Jahren ziemlich vertraut geworden war ...

„Harry müsste doch eine schöne Dumpfbacke sein, wenn er nach einem Verrückten sucht, der ihn umbringen will!" bemerkte der rothaarige Junge – allerdings mit merklich zitternder Stimme, bevor er aufgebracht hinzufügte: „Keiner weiß, wie er aus Askaban entkommen konnte. Keiner hat es je geschafft. Und er war auch noch ein Hochsicherheitsgefangener!"

Das Mädchen war ebenfalls sehr beunruhigt. Ihre Stimme schwankte. Und wenn sich Remus genug konzentrierte, konnte er den feinen Hauch von Angst an ihr riechen. „Aber sie werden ihn doch fassen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, die Muggel suchen ihn doch auch alle ..." Sie unterbrach sich, als ein leises, blechernes Pfeifen ertönte.

Auch der Rothaarige hatte es gehört. „Was ist das für ein Geräusch? Es kommt aus deinem Koffer, Harry."

Remus hörte etwas rascheln und dann das Geräusch von aufschnappenden Kofferverschlüssen. Dann sprach wieder das Mädchen. „Ist das ein Spickoskop?" fragte sie fasziniert.

„Ja ... Ron hat es mir geschenkt. Per Eule. Aber Errol scheint damit ein paar Mal abgestürzt zu sein. Es gibt einfach keine Ruhe ..." Die Schlösser klackten erneut und der Koffer wurde zurück auf die Gepäckablage geschoben.

„Sorry, Harry."

„Schon okay, Ron. Und eigentlich war´s ´ne prima Idee. Damit kann ich meine Feinde immerhin früh genug erkennen. Ich lass es einfach reparieren, damit es endlich aufhört blinden Alarm zu schlagen. Es spielt schon, seit ich es habe, verrückt."

Remus presste die Augen fest zusammen und die Kiefer aufeinander, als ihm ein reichlich unangenehmer Gedanke kam. Vielleicht war das Spickoskop ja gar nicht so kaputt. Vielleicht reagierte es auf den Wolf in ihm. Wenn der keine Gefahr war, dann wusste er auch nicht …

Verflucht!

Er versuchte die flüsternden Stimmen der Kinder auszublenden, die sich offenbar über eine vermutlich ziemlich marode Eule namens Errol unterhielten und darüber, das defekte Spickoskop in Hogsmeade nachsehen lassen zu wollen. Und über den Honigtopf ...

Der Honigtopf. Wie oft hatte er selbst vor all den Süßigkeiten gestanden, gemeinsam mit James, Sirius, Peter und Toni. Später waren dann auch noch Lily und Josie dabei gewesen. Und die Ausflüge hatten immer mit einem Besuch in den „Drei Besen" geendet und mit einer Runde Butterbier. Fast glaubte er den prickelnden Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zu spüren, die Neckereien zwischen seinen Freunden zu hören...

‚Was ist nur mit uns passiert? Wie konnte eine solche Verbundenheit einfach so zerbrechen und nur Tod und Trauer und Zerstörung zurücklassen? Was haben wir falsch gemacht, um so ein Schicksal zu verdienen?'

Harrys nächste, reichlich bitter hervorgestoßene Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich kann nicht mit. Die Dursleys haben die Zustimmungserklärung für mich nicht unterschrieben und Fudge wollte auch nicht."

Harry konnte nicht nach Hogsmeade? Ausgerechnet James' Sohn sollte im Schloss zurückbleiben, wenn alle anderen ins Dorf gingen? Na, wenn das mal gut ging! Wenn Harry seinem Vater vom Wesen her genauso ähnlich war, wie vom Äußeren ... Na dann, prost Mahlzeit. Weder die Lehrer noch Filch hatten es vermocht, Prongs im Schloss zu halten, wenn der beschlossen hatte, dass der Verbotene Wald mal wieder auf dem Programm stand – hauptsächlich natürlich in den Vollmondnächten ...

‚Oh Gott, James...'

„Du darfst nicht mitkommen?" Der rothaarige Junge klang ziemlich fassungslos. „Aber das kommt nicht infrage! McGonagall oder sonst jemand wird es schon erlauben ..."

Das hohle Lachen Harrys schnitt ihm in Herz. Es klang, als käme es von ihm selbst. Wieso brachte ein Dreizehnjähriger so ein hoffnungsloses Geräusch zustande?

Seinem Freund ging es offenbar genauso, er war von der Aussicht auf seinen Freund verzichten zu müssen gar nicht begeistert. Und so hatte er auch schon eine Idee. Wenn Remus nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen wäre, dass Sirius keine jüngeren, männlichen Blutsverwandten hatte, hätte er bei dessen nächsten Worten genau darauf getippt.

„Oder wir fragen Fred und George, die kennen alle Geheimgänge aus dem Schloss heraus."

Offenbar fand das Mädchen diese Idee nicht besonders gut. Merlin, Remus erlebte gerade ein Deja vù nach dem anderen.

„Ron! Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry sich aus der Schule schleichen sollte, wenn Black auf freiem Fuß ist."

„Ja, das wird McGonagall sicher auch sagen, wenn ich sie um Erlaubnis frage." Der bittere Tonfall, in dem Harry diese Worte sprach, tat dem Älteren in der Seele weh. Aber vermutlich würde Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, sich genauso verhalten. Und er würde es an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders machen ... Auch wenn – selbst jetzt nach zwölf Jahren – sich noch immer alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, sich Sirius in der Rolle von Harrys potenziellem Mörder vorzustellen.

Er war dieses Widerstreits von Kopf und Bauch so müde!

Der fremde Junge – Ron – war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Aber wenn wir ihn begleiten, Hermine, wird Black es nicht wagen."

„Ach Ron, red´ keinen Stuss! Black hat mitten auf der Straße ein Dutzend Leute umgebracht, glaubst du wirklich, er wird sich davon abhalten lassen, Harry anzugreifen, nur weil wir dabei sind?"

Remus konnte es sich nicht vorstellen! Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen! Immer wenn er versuchte, dieses Bild heraufzubeschwören, versagte ihm seine Fantasie völlig den Dienst. Aber auch das war ein seit zwölf Jahren bekanntes Phänomen...

„Lass bloß dieses Tier nicht raus!", ließ sich Ron wieder vernehmen, zeitgleich mit dem Schnappen einiger Käfigverschlüsse. Und gleich darauf schien das Tier, welches gerade befreit worden war, sich ihm nähern zu wollen, denn seine Stimme wurde um einiges höher und schriller. „Hau ab!"

„Ron, nicht!" Das war wieder diese Hermine.

Remus' Hirn ratterte. Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor. In Harrys Klasse. Er würde auch sie und den Rothaarigen unterrichten. Ron … Ron … verhext und zugeflucht, er kam einfach nicht auf den Nachnamen! Den heutigen Morgen hatte er damit verbracht, seine Klassenlisten durchzusehen – und kiloweise Kopfschmerztabletten in sich reinzuschaufeln. Sie klang jedenfalls ziemlich sauer. Da war es wohl Zeit einzugreifen, bevor die Beiden sich noch in die Haare bekamen ... Er bewegte sich leicht, drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite, hielt die Augen jedoch geschlossen.

Sofort herrschte Ruhe.

Danach passierte eine zeitlang nicht viel. Und Remus schaffte es tatsächlich, in eine Art von Halbschlaf zu fallen, der seinem geschundenen Körper wirklich gut tat. Die Kinder flüsterten unterdessen weiter gelegentlich miteinander, draußen auf dem Gang herrschte ziemlich viel Betrieb und gegen Mittag kam der Imbisswagen.

Remus ignorierte ihn. Selbst wenn er den Gedanken hätte ertragen können, etwas von den Leckereien zu essen, die ihm und seinen Freunden schon zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit die Fahrt versüßt hatten, so hätte er sich doch geschämt, vor den Augen der drei Schüler die wenigen Sickel und Knuts aus seiner Umhangtasche zu kramen, die ihm nach der Ordnung seiner Angelegenheiten noch geblieben waren. Er würde sich später mit einem Stück Schokolade aus seiner Umhangtasche begnügen. Keine besonders gute, aber sie würde helfen, seine Nervosität in den Griff zu kriegen. Außerdem erwartete ihn das obligatorische Festessen zum Schulbeginn. Heute Abend würde er seit Jahren das erste Mal fast platzend ins Bett gehen. Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.

So vergingen die Stunden und er war gerade mal wieder kurz eingenickt, als die Abteiltüren geräuschvoll geöffnet wurden und ihn wieder aufweckten.

„Schaut, schaut, wen haben wir denn da?" fragte jemand in trägem, schnarrenden Tonfall, den Remus automatisch mit hellblondem Haar und wässrigen Augen assoziierte. So hatte Lucius Malfoy immer geklungen, ein ehemaliger Slytherin, der in paar Jahre älter als er selbst gewesen war. Überheblich und schnöselig. „Potty und das Wiesel."

Unter dem Gekicher zweier weiterer Jungenstimmen fuhr er fort: „Hab gehört, dein Vater ist in diesem Sommer endlich zu etwas Geld gekommen, Weasley. Ist deine Mutter an dem Schock gestorben?"

Weasley? Natürlich! Vor seinen Augen entstand das Bild eines rothaarigen Paares, das unter Professor Dumbledores Anleitung im Orden des Phönix' mitgearbeitet hatte. Das erklärte wohl die roten Haare und die Sommersprossen ... und auch das Temperament, dachte Remus, als Ron so hastig aufsprang, dass er den Katzenkorb umstieß. Mrs. Weasley konnte gelegentlich zu einem brodelnden Vulkan werden! Aber vielleicht war die Familienähnlichkeit ja nicht nur bei ehemaligen Gryffindors so ausgeprägt...

Er ließ einen Schnarcher hören und hätte fast gegrinst, als die zuvor so höhnische Stimme des Schnösels plötzlich an Lautstärke und Festigkeit verlor. „Wer ist das denn?"

„Ein neuer Lehrer." Das war Harrys Stimme. Er musste ebenfalls aufgestanden sein. „Was wolltest du gerade sagen, Malfoy?"

Also tatsächlich Lucius' Sohn. Die Dinge schienen sich zu wiederholen. Und der Knabe hatte offenbar einiges von seinem Vater geerbt, weil er sich jetzt an seine Begleiter wendete. „Los, kommt!"

Feiger kleiner Albino! Remus wusste, das er nicht so denken sollte … Er würde immerhin sein Lehrer sein. Aber die Aversion gegenüber dem Namen Malfoy war ihm in seiner Schulzeit zu gründlich eingetrichtert worden.

„Dieses Jahr lass´ ich mir von Malfoy nichts mehr bieten – und das meine ich ernst!" Ron klang wütend. „Wenn er noch einen Witz über meine Familie macht, pack ich ihn am Kopf und ..."

„Ron, sei vorsichtig!" zischte Hermine und Remus vermutete, dass sie den wild gestikulierenden Jungen davon abhalten wollte, ihn womöglich aufzuwecken. Okay, diesen Gefallen, konnte er Arthurs und Mollys Sohn tun. Er rührte sich nicht, sondern tat so, als würde er weiterhin tief und fest schlafen. Und wenige Minuten später war es auch keine Schauspielerei mehr. Die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Nacht forderten endgültig ihren Tribut. Und das gleichmäßige Geprassel des Regens gegen die Fensterscheiben tat ein Übriges...

Ein plötzlicher, harter Ruck schleuderte ihn fast von der Sitzbank und riss ihn auf diese Weise unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf – nur eine Sekunde, bevor alle Lampen erloschen und das Abteil jäh in schwarzer Dunkelheit versank.

Plötzliches, panisches Stimmgewirr erfüllte den kleinen Raum. Offenbar waren sie jetzt nicht mehr nur zu viert hier drin. Der Kater fauchte, ein erschrockener Schmerzensschrei ertönte, Hermine sagte etwas davon, dass sie zum Zugführer gehen wollte, die Tür öffnete sich ... Dann tauchte offenbar noch ein weiteres Mädchen auf und alle redeten erneut wild durcheinander ...

Und in ihm regte sich überraschend der scharfe, untrügliche Instinkt des Wolfes.

Aufmerksam, wachsam, witternd.

Da war etwas. Etwas Uraltes und Böses. Und es näherte sich den Kindern und ihm.

Am Rand seines Bewusstsein, unspürbar für den Menschen, aber für den Wolf durchaus vorhanden.

Etwas Fremdes, unglaublich Monströses ... Eine drohende, schreckliche Gefahr ...

„Ruhe!"

Er richtete sich hastig auf, während alle anderen Stimmen um ihn herum plötzlich erstarben, und beschwor eine kalte Flamme in seiner Hand herauf, weil er seinen Zauberstab nicht durch einen ‚Lumos' blockieren wollte, für den Fall, dass er ihn für einen anderen Zauber nötiger brauchen würde. Wachsam blickte er sich um, registrierte rasch alle Personen im Abteil. Da waren Harry, Ron und Hermine. Dazu ein weiterer, etwas dicklicher Junge, der schrecklich ängstlich aussah. Und ein offenbar etwas jüngeres Mädchen, das der Familienähnlichkeit zufolge nur ebenfalls eine Weasley sein konnte.

Manchmal – entsetzlich selten – war er doch für seine übersteigerten Sinne dankbar, die ihm auch in dieser fast völligen Dunkelheit eine Orientierung ermöglichten.

„Bleibt, wo ihr seid!" forderte er die Kinder energisch auf. Und sie schienen ihm alle nur zu gern zu gehorchen. Selbst Harry blieb auf seinem Platz, obwohl Remus im Stillen damit gerechnet hatte, das er und sein Freund Ron als Erste aus dem Abteil stürzen würden, um nachzusehen. James und Sirius hätten es getan.

Er schluckte die Bitterkeit so schnell es bei diesem massiven Klumpen ging, und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Bei näherem Hinsehen schien besonders Hermine Grangers Gesicht gezeichnet von Erleichterung ob seiner Anweisung. Sie saß fast auf dem Schoß des jungen Weasleys, so sehr schien sie sich zu fürchten.

Es gelang Remus tatsächlich, ein gequältes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als er seine noch immer heftig schmerzenden Glieder zum Gehorsam zwang und sich mühsam erhob. Verfluchter Vollmond! Die Hand mit den kalten Flammen darin ausgestreckt, damit sie ihm den Weg beleuchtete und er nicht über die Füße der Schüler stolperte, ging er auf die Abteiltür zu. Er würde jetzt erst einmal nachsehen, was hier vorging und dann...

Doch die Tür ging auf, noch bevor er sie erreichte.

Am Eingang, erhellt von den flackernden Flammen in seiner Hand, stand eine vermummte Gestalt, die so groß war, dass sie bis zur Decke hinauf reichte, sich sogar ein wenig bücken musste. Das Gesicht war unter einer Kapuze vollständig verborgen. Aber eine Hand ragte unter dem zerschlissenen Umhang hervor – eine glitzernd graue, schleimige Hand. Wie die eines Toten, der zu lange im Wasser gelegen hatte.

Der Wolf in ihr riss förmlich an seiner Kette bei diesem Anblick. All seine Instinkte waren erwacht und ließen ihn jetzt zwischen Angriffs- und Fluchtreflex schwanken.

Remus kämpfte mühsam um seine Beherrschung und drängte das wilde Tier in sich zurück. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Informationen in seinem Kopf endlich zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügten und ihm förmlich der Atem stockte.

Ein Dementor!

Ein Dementor aus Askaban!

Merlin, was wollte dieser... Hier, in einem Zug voller KINDER!

Der Gedanke zerfaserte augenblicklich und machte Wut und Angst Platz, als die riesige Gestalt sich vorbeugte und lange und tief Atem holte – so, als wolle sie versuchen, mehr als nur Atemluft aus seiner Umgebung zu saugen. Eisige Kälte schien sich augenblicklich über das Abteil zu legen, so eisig, dass sogar die Luft in den Lungen zu gefrieren schien.

Und dann sah er es und er hatte das Gefühl, als müsse ihm das Herz stehen bleiben.

Der Dementor hatte es ganz offensichtlich auf ... Harry abgesehen!

Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nur auf James' und Lilys Sohn. Er beugte sich vor, noch näher an sein Opfer heran, der rasselnde Atem wurde lauter, tiefer ... Die Augäpfel des hilflosen Jungen drehten sich bereits nach innen bei diesem überraschenden, gnadenlosen Angriff, er erzitterte, wurde erst stocksteif, sank dann kraftlos in sich zusammen ...

‚_NEIN! NUR ÜBER MEINE LEICHE!'_

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung, die seine gesamte geschundene Muskulatur vor Schmerz und Qual aufschreien ließ, warf Remus sich zwischen den Dementor und sein gerade bewusstlos von der Sitzbank auf den Boden rutschendes, zuckendes Opfer und riss den Zauberstab hoch.

- - - - -

„Harry! Harry! Alles in Ordnung?"

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren – Hermine – schüttelte die Schulter des reglosen Jungen und Remus musste sich zwingen, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und es ihr zu überlassen, ihren Freund aufzuwecken. Als sie es nicht schaffte, griff der Weasley-Junge ein und verpasste Harry entschlossen eine Ohrfeige.

Das wirkte.

„W-was?"

Lilys strahlendgrüne Augen öffneten sich in James Gesicht ... und Remus musste einen Schritt zurücktreten und sich abwenden. Die Kids würden ihn für vollkommen durchgeknallt halten, wenn er seinem ersten Impuls nachgab, den gerade erst ins Bewusstsein zurückgekehrten Jungen erleichtert zu umarmen! Immerhin hielten sie ihn für einen Fremden.

Also wich er zurück bis ans Fenster, wo bereits der fremde, dickliche Junge stand, bevor er begann, in seinen Umhangtaschen zu kramen, während er besorgt und aufmerksam den Sohn seiner besten Freunde beobachtete, wie er langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen bei dem nun direkten Anblick des Jungen, den er zum letzten Mal als fröhliches, quietschvergnügtes Baby gesehen hatte. Jetzt wirkte er krank und blass. Sein Gesicht war mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt und in den grünen Augen stand ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung und Panik...

Der Dementorangriff hatte Harry vermutlich ziemlich geschwächt, denn er benötigte die Hilfe von Ron und Hermine, um wieder auf die Bank zurück zu kommen. Remus' Hände krampften sich um die Schokolade, während er sich um ein neutrales Gesicht bemühte.

Ron warf einen schuldbewussten Blick auf den Abdruck, den seine Hand auf Harrys Wange hinterlassen hatte. „Geht's wieder?"

„Ja. Was ist passiert? Wo ist dieses ... dieses Wesen? Wer hat geschrieen?"

Remus runzelte wie der Rest der Anwesenden verwirrt die Stirn. Hier hatte niemand geschrieen. Es war totenstill gewesen, bis er den Dementor zum Gehen aufgefordert und dann, als das nichts brachte, seine Patronus-Formel gemurmelt hatte. Außer, der Dementor hatte … Er schloss kurz die Augen. Nein, nicht das auch noch! Hatte der Junge nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Diese Erinnerung brauchte er nicht auch noch! Verfluchte Dementoren! Verfluchter Sirius, dessen Ausbruch diese Monster erst auf den Plan gerufen hatte ...

Doch auch diesmal war die Verwünschung des ehemaligen Freundes nur halbherzig. Und noch bevor sich Remus deshalb einen verdammten Idioten schelten konnte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Harry und seinen Freunden beansprucht. Und von der Schokolade, die er immer noch umklammerte..

„Kein Mensch hat geschrieen" erklärte Ron leise und sichtlich nervös.

„Aber ich hab Schreie gehört." Harry wirkte jetzt noch verwirrter.

Zeit einzugreifen.

Mit einem lauten Knacken brach er die durch die Dementorkälte wieder vollkommen hart gewordene Schokolade in Stücke und reichte Harry mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln das Größte davon. Er hoffte, dass er sie annehmen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Remus sich sehr sicher, dass er es nicht aushalten würde, wenn Harry jetzt den Kopf schüttelte. War die Schokolade doch das Einzige, was er jetzt für ihn tun konnte. Und er würde mit Freude heute Abend vor Nervosität sterben, wenn er das Grauen aus Harrys Augen mit der süßen Leckerei ein winziges bisschen mildern konnte.

„Hier. Iss. Dann geht's dir besser."

Die Art, wie Harry erst ihn und dann die Schokolade betrachtete, sie dann zwar entgegennahm, ohne jedoch einen Bissen zu nehmen, schmerzte fast körperlich. Aber was hatte er erwartet? Er war ein Fremder für den Jungen. Ein völlig Fremder ...

„Was war das für ein Wesen?" Offenbart stand dem Jungen der Sinn eher nach Antworten als nach Süßigkeiten. Gut – auch die sollte er bekommen. Zumindest zum Teil.

„Ein Dementor." Er verteilte die restlichen Schokoladenstücke an die anderen Kinder, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwendete. „Einer der Dementoren von Askaban."

Atemlos starrten die Schüler ihn an. Und als er in Harrys grünen Augen das Verstehen aufkeimen sah, gefolgt von einer Flut von Emotionen, wurde ihm die Kehle eng. Er knüllte das leere Schokoladenpapier zusammen, ballte kraftvoll die Faust darum und kämpfte gegen den Drang an, sie gegen die Wand zu rammen und sich durch den körperlichen Schmerz von dem wunden Gefühl in seinem Herzen abzulenken. Stattdessen schob er sie in die Umhangtasche.

„Iss", sagte er noch einmal rau zu dem Ebenbild seines ermordeten Freundes. „Das hilft. Entschuldigt mich, ich muss mit dem Zugführer sprechen ..."

Und dann schob er sich an den Kindern vorbei in den Gang hinaus. Nur fort. Irgendwohin, wo er dem forschenden Blick dieser grünen Augen nicht begegnen musste.

‚Warum habe ich damals nichts bemerkt? Warum ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass Sirius sich verändert hat? Er MUSS sich verändert haben ... Oh Merlin, warum habe ich es nicht gespürt? Ich hätte es sehen müssen, es verhindern müssen ...'

Er hatte es nicht gesehen.

Er hatte es nicht verhindert.

Und egal, wie schnell er zwischen den Abteilen hindurch eilte, immer weiter nach vorn zur Lokomotive, wo die Eule für Notfälle auf ihrer Stange saß, den drängenden Fragen in seinem Innern konnte er nicht davonlaufen.

Sirius war aus Askaban geflohen und alle Welt glaubte, dass er auf der Suche nach Harry war. Um ihn zu ermorden, so wie Voldemort dessen Eltern ermordet hatte. Und wenn er – Remus – Professor Dumbledores Motivation, ihn in den Lehrerstab von Hogwarts zu berufen, nicht missverstanden hatte, dann konnte es durchaus passieren, dass er seinem ehemaligen Freund in Kürze gegenüberstehen würde.

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich dann verhalten sollte...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Armer Remus! Irgendwie möchte man ihn ganz fest in den Arm nehmen und knuddeln, oder? Also ich möchte es jedenfalls! Wie sieht das mit Euch aus? Wollt Ihr ihn auch ein wenig trösten? Dann her mit den Kommis! Ich zeige ihm jeden einzelnen, versprochen!_


	7. Freunde und Feinde

_**A/N:** Einen wunderschönen Sonntag wünsche ich euch. Zumindest schöner, als mein heutiger – ist das doof, in einer fremden Stadt zu sitzen und die EC-Karte funktioniert nicht. °Seufz!° Aber egal, dann war Hamburg eben etwas kürzer, ich genieße den stressfreien Abend – und poste das neue Kapitel. Ohne Heidis Wissen, weil ich sie einfach nicht erwische. Hoffe, Du verzeihst es mir, Süße. Ich konnte nicht mehr warten. °Schäm!° Und ich kümmere mich um die Replys! °Zwinker!° Dann macht mir mal ein bisschen Arbeit! Und viel Spaß! Auf zu einer Reise – in die Vergangenheit:_

**Soundtrack:** „Friend", Kaitlyn

**Kapitel 6 - Freunde und Feinde**

_I like to be around you  
When your not trying to be somebody  
And I like to hang with you  
Talk about whatever we talk about _

I dont care where we go  
What we do  
Who you know

_What you wear  
Or if your hair is blue or purple or pink _

You don´t have to be cool  
Don´t have to be smart  
Don´t need to know anything all the time  
It´s alright if your a little bit out of it  
I don´t care, I just wanna be your friend

Hogwarts war noch genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Das war Remus' erster Eindruck, als er durch das hohe Tor trat, den schon reichlich abgetragenen Umhang über dem Arm und den arg zerkratzten Koffer in der freien Hand.

Er war sich der forschenden Blicke der ihn umgebenden Schüler nur zu bewusst – immerhin war es recht ungewöhnlich, dass ein Lehrer zu Schulbeginn mit dem Hogwarts-Express anreiste. Dumbledores grandiose Idee. Vermutlich, weil der Schulleiter damit gerechnet hatte, dass Sirius im Zug auftauchen könnte ... Oder der alte Direktor hatte schlichtweg gewusst, wie es um Remus´ Finanzen stand. Die erste Möglichkeit gefiel ihm deutlich besser…

Aber egal, welche Gründe ihn dazu bewogen hatten, diese Art der Anreise vorzuschlagen, hatte der alte Schulleiter doch daran gedacht, ihn direkt am Eingang von Minerva McGonagall in Empfang nehmen zu lassen. Der Empfang war überraschend warm und herzlich ausgefallen. Und Remus, dem es im ersten Augenblick ziemlich schwer gefallen war, seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin einfach als eine Kollegin zu sehen, folgte ihr jetzt die langen Gänge entlang zu seiner Unterkunft.

„Professor Lupin?" Der neckende Klang ihrer Stimme konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass sie es eilig hatte, und Remus beeilte sich zu ihr aufzuschließen, als sie eine schwere Holztür aufstieß. Der Titel klang aus ihrem Mund wirklich eigenartig. Fast erwartete er, das sie wie früher erneut in die unpersönliche Anrede „Mister" zurückfiel und ihm mit Strafarbeiten drohte, wenn er nicht brav folgte. „Die Feier in der großen Halle beginnt in wenigen Minuten, also sollten Sie sich beeilen, Remus. Ich muss mich auch sputen, um die Erstklässler in Empfang zu nehmen!"

„Natürlich! Ich werde sofort unten sein." Er erwiderte ihr warmes Lächeln, mit dem sie aus der Tür huschte und warf den Koffer auf das Bett, bevor er seinen Umhang ausschüttelte und ihn prüfend musterte. Beileibe kein Prachtstück, aber er würde ausreichen müssen...

Seufzend öffnete er den Koffer und holte eine Kleiderbürste hervor, um seine Kleidung wenigstens etwas präsentabler zu machen. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drangen Kinderstimmen herein und Remus konnte einen Schwarm Erstklässler erkennen, die hinter Hagrid den Pfad vom See hinaufkamen.

Mit einem Lächeln warf er sich den Umhang um und griff nach der Türklinke. Hier, in diesen Mauern, konnte er sich noch gut an seinen eigenen ersten Tag in diesem Schloss erinnern. Fast, als wäre es gestern gewesen...

_**September 1971**_

„_Ruhe bitte!" Der Vertrauensschüler Andy Grawson seufzte laut, als er den Blick über die schnatternde Menge Erstklässler wandern ließ. Nicht einer von ihnen schenkte ihm mehr als einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahmen. Er hasste es, wenn neue Schuljahre begannen. Immer wieder 11-jährige Rotzlöffel, die sich für das Ende der Schöpfungsgeschichte hielten. Er bekam grundsätzlich Kopfschmerzen! Und nur der Gedanke, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, das er diesen Zirkus miterleben musste, tröstete ihn ein bisschen. Es war sein 7. Jahr und im Folgenden würde jemand anderes diese lästigen Pflichten übernehmen müssen._

_Warum zur Hölle war ER nicht Schulsprecher geworden? Dafür hatte er doch den ganzen Zirkus erst auf sich genommen! Vertrauensschüler! So eine Zeitverschwendung. _

_Er verdrehte die Augen kurz, ehe er zwei Finger zwischen die Lippen schob und einen schrillen Pfiff ausstieß. Erst danach verstummten die Gespräche und man schenkte ihm genug Aufmerksamkeit, um ihn seine Arbeit machen zu lassen._

„_Ich verlese jetzt die Schlafraum-Aufteilung. Bitte hört genau zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen! Und ihr wollt sicher nicht eure erste Nacht hier in Hogwarts damit verbringen, durch den Turm zu irren und euer Zimmer zu suchen, oder?"_

_Zwei Jungs flüsterten miteinander und er konnte ihre Schultern vor Lachen beben sehen. Er verengte die Augen. Bei mindestens einem der Beiden hatte er schon bei der Auswahl der Häuser vermutet, das er Ärger machen würde. Er gehörte nicht nach Gryffindor! Wusste Merlin, was sich der sprechende Hut dabei gedacht hatte!_

„_Black!" Einer der Beiden hob den Kopf und machte ein Gesicht als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Der Andere versuchte sein Lachen immer noch zu verbergen – erfolglos. _

_Andy kniff die Augen zusammen und warf ihnen seinen patentierten Vertrauensschüler-Blick zu. Er prallte vollkommen wirkungslos an ihnen beiden ab. _

„_Wollen Du und Potter uns eventuell an eurem grandiosen Scherz teilhaben lassen?"_

„_Nein, Sir!" erwiderte der 11-jährige Sirius Black und salutierte übertrieben, was Potter erneut fast vor Lachen ersticken und auch anderes Gekicher ertönen ließ._

„_Warum nicht? Potter amüsiert sich schließlich köstlich."_

„_Der Witz war schmutzig, Sir! Verdirbt nur die kleinen, reinen Seelen der Anderen, Sir! Und Sie, Sir, würden ihn vermutlich so oder so nicht verstehen." _

_Andy wurde gegen seinen Willen puterrot, während erneutes Gelächter ausbrach. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung schüttelte er sein Pergament, ehe er mit dem Verlesen begann. Wenn sie nicht hören wollten, dann mussten sie eben auf dem Fußboden schlafen!_

„_Black, Lupin, Potter, Pettigrew, Sinera", bellte er und bemitleidete jetzt schon die drei Jungs, die den Schlafsaal mit diesen beiden Unruhestiftern teilen mussten. „Erster Stock, rechts, erste Tür!"_

_Potter und Black schienen jedenfalls von der Aussicht, einen Schlafsaal miteinander zu teilen, hellauf begeistert zu sein, wenn er ihr Freudengeheul richtig deutete. Und sie hatten nicht einmal den Anstand zu warten, bis er mit der Verlesung fertig war. Sie stürmten einfach an ihm vorbei, die Treppe hinauf. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden. Seine ruhigen Abende waren wohl definitiv vorbei. _

_- - - - -_

„_Ich kriege das Bett hier!" _

„_Und das hier ist meins!" Mit einem Hechtsprung wurden die genannten Betten von Sirius und seinem Freund James Potter eingenommen. Die beiden kannten sich schon seit Ewigkeiten und waren mehr oder minder miteinander aufgewachsen, da die Potters zu einer der wenigen reinblütigen Familien gehörten, die die Blacks für akzeptabel hielten und ihrem Erben somit erlaubten, mit ihnen zu verkehren. Die Beiden waren sogar im 3. Verwandtschaftsgrad Cousins. Sirius betonte immer wieder grinsend, dass nicht alle seine Verwandten ätzend sein konnten. _

_Und die Aussicht auf eine gemeinsame Hogwarts-Zeit war für beide die Krönung gewesen. Den halben Sommer hatten sie damit verbracht Pläne zu schmieden und Streiche auszuhecken, um sich bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr einen Namen zu machen, den man nicht so schnell wieder vergessen würde._

„_Was glaubst Du, Sirius? Sind die anderen Drei, die hier schlafen sollen, wohl okay?"_

_Der Angesprochene räkelte sich auf seinem mittlerweile recht in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Bett und gähnte ungeniert. „Wenn nicht, dann lernen sie mich kennen", prophezeite er düster und James lachte. _

„_Sie könnten einem direkt Leid tun." _

„_Hey! Sie dürfen sich immerhin in unserer Anwesenheit sonnen. Das sollte mehr als genug Lohn für eventuelle kleine Unpässlichkeiten sein!"_

_Wie auf ein Stichwort ging die Türe auf und ein kleiner, pummliger Junge mit sandfarbenem Haar und mausgrauen Augen schob sich durch die Tür. „Hallo", grüßte er schüchtern._

_Sirius war fast sofort aufgesprungen und hielt seinen Zauberstab direkt auf den fremden Jungen gerichtet. „Freund oder Feind?" bellte er. Der Andere zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen und starrte entsetzt auf den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab._

„_Freund oder Feind?" wiederholte Sirius mit blitzenden, dunklen Augen. Ein Zittern lief durch sein Gegenüber und er begann zu stottern._

„_F … F …. Fffffff …"_

_Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit großen, babyblauen Augen betrat den Raum. Er erfasste die Situation fast sofort. Und es dauerte höchstens zwei weitere Sekunden, ehe er fragte: „Was ist denn hier los?"_

„_Nur eine schnelle Grundsatzdiskussion", erklärte Sirius mit einem morbiden Grinsen, ehe er die Frage an den zweiten Neuankömmling richtete: „Freund oder Feind?"_

„_Feind, wenn Du jetzt nicht augenblicklich diesen bekloppten Zauberstab aus seinem Gesicht nimmst, Black", zischte der Andere als Erwiderung. Beide maßen sich mit geradezu mörderischen Blicken._

_James, der das Ganze bisher amüsiert beobachtet hatte, wurde nun langsam unruhig. Da trafen wohl grade zwei ziemliche Hitzköpfe aufeinander, wenn er das richtig deutete. Vermutlich sollte er eingreifen. Und das schnell. Wenn Sirius gereizt wurde, dann …_

_Doch ehe er auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, fragte Sirius den anderen Schwarzhaarigen: „Wie heißt Du?"_

„_Toni Sinera. Wieso? Willst Du wissen, wer Dir gleich kräftig in den Arsch tritt?"_

_Und zu aller Überraschung - begann Sirius bei diesen Worten schallend zu lachen. Er steckte den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang, ehe er nach vorn trat und Toni die Hand schüttelte. „Eindeutig Freund! Mit Dir haben wir sicher keine Probleme. Was, James?"_

_Auch James war lächelnd aufgestanden und zwinkerte den Neuen an. _

„_Hi. Ich bin James", erklärte er. Dann endlich wandte er sich an den sandblonden Jungen, der immer noch wie versteinert mitten im Raum stand. „Und Du bist …?"_

„_P … Peter. Peter Pettigrew." _

„_Hallo Peter."_

_Sirius hingegen schien mit einem Blick beschlossen zu haben, dass der andere Junge keiner Begrüßung bedurfte – und Peter schien absolut damit zufrieden zu sein, sich seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen. Er wechselte einen schnellen, dankbaren Blick mit Toni. _

„_Welches Bett willst Du?"_

_Toni zuckte mit den Achseln. „Irgendeins. Such´ Dir eines aus." _

_Erleichtert verschwand Peter in den hinteren Teil des Raumes und versuchte sich möglichst unsichtbar zu verhalten. Sirius´ Begrüßung war nichts für seine schwachen Nerven gewesen. _

„_Tja, dann sind wir wohl fast vollständig. Und wo steckt der Letzte im Bunde?"_

„_Er betritt grade den Raum, heißt Remus John Lupin und ist WEDER Freund NOCH Feind! Also versuch´ es erst gar nicht, okay!" erklang es von der Tür, in der sich der grade Genannte mit seinem Schrankkoffer abmühte. Er hatte braunes Haar und silbrige Augen. Und er wirkte, als könne er einen gut gefüllten Teller Eintopf vertragen. „Ich habe keine besondere Begabung, die euch nutzen würde, und bin kein Plappermaul, das euch verpfeift. Also, vergesst mich einfach und wir kommen wunderbar miteinander aus." _

„_Damit kann ich leben", stellte Sirius fest und verzog sich wieder auf sein Bett. James hingegen war wenigstens so freundlich, dem armen Kerl mit dem Gepäck zu helfen. Sie schafften es schließlich keuchend, es ans Fußende des ersten Bettes neben der Tür zu hieven._

„_Mann, was hast Du denn da drin?" prustete James atemlos._

„_Bücher."_

„_Das müssen ganze Enzyklopädien sein!"_

„_Eigentlich nur eine." _

_James Gesicht war ein paar hundert Galleonen wert. Und er brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihm das winzige Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln des Anderen auffiel. Dann grinste er nur stumm. Mann, Hogwarts versprach besser zu werden, als er gedacht hatte! _

Als Remus diese Erinnerung durch den Kopf schoss, konnte er nicht anders. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand – und ließ seinem Lachen, das in ihm aufstieg, freien Lauf. Ja, Hogwarts war wirklich besser gewesen, wie sie alle erwartet hatten. Besonders er. Und er hoffte, dass es ihm nun auch so ergehen würde.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung …

- - - - -

**Oktober 1994**

Es regnete jetzt schon seit Tagen. Um ehrlich zu sein, Sirius hatte bereits vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, trocken zu sein. Etwas mehr als ein halber Monat war vergangen, seit er auf Harry getroffen war, und dieser ihm einfach durch die Finger geronnen war wie heißer Sand.

Allein der Gedanke an etwas Heißes ließ ihn zittern. Merlin, was würde er nur geben für eine heiße Suppe? Oder etwas Anderes, was ihn wärmen konnte. Kaffee, zum Beispiel. Oder Feuerwhiskey.

Er hatte versucht, dem Jungen per Bahn zu folgen, hatte sogar das Gleis 9 ¾ gefunden. Aber als er dort ankam wimmelte es förmlich vor Auroren und Ministeriumstypen, die überall sein Bild herumzeigten und nach ihm suchten. Er hatte so schnell es ging kehrt gemacht. Und hatte den Weg zu Fuß zurückgelegt.

Seine Pfoten bluteten mittlerweile und er war noch weiter abgemagert, als er es in Askaban jemals gewesen war. Kein Wunder, dort war ihm wenigstens 2x pro Tag eine Mahlzeit sicher gewesen, wenn sie auch nicht gut oder gar gesund gewesen war. Jetzt ernährte er sich von Müll. Und seit er die großen Ballungszentren um London hinter sich gelassen hatte standen nur noch Pflanzen, Baumrinde und kleine Tiere auf seinem Speiseplan. Wenn er sie erwischte, jedenfalls.

Merlin, der Hunger nagte wie ein Schädling an ihm, ebenso wie die Kälte. Und er hegte den Verdacht, dass die Umgebung gar nicht so kalt war, wie er es momentan empfand. Die Zitterschübe, die ihn ab und zu überfielen und der kalte Schweiß, der ihm immer wieder über den Körper kroch, legten eine andere Theorie nahe. Vermutlich glühte er vor Fieber. Aber selbst wenn – was sollte er tun? Selbst wenn er beschloss das Fieber, das ihn fest im Würgegriff hielt, auszukurieren – wo sollte er hin? Es gab keinen Ort, der für ihn Sicherheit bedeutete, solange er Harry nicht vor Peter gerettet hatte – und ihn eventuell lebendig aushändigen konnte, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Obwohl … wenn man ihm jetzt die Wahl gelassen hätte, er hätte Peter lieber kalt lächelnd erdrosselt, als ihn auszuliefern und sich so um die Genugtuung des röchelnden Atems der Anderen zu bringen, kurz bevor sein Körper im Todeskampf erschlaffte.

Endlich gelang es ihm Mitte Oktober, ungefähr zwei Wochen vor Halloween, die Grenze nach Hogwarts zu überschreiten. Schwer atmend und mit butterweichen Knien, die fast schon ihren Dienst zu versagen drohten. Sirius schleppte sich über die arkane Grenze, die nur für Zauberer zu spüren war, saß schließlich eine ganze Weile geduckt am Rande des verbotenen Waldes und starrte zu dem hell erleuchteten Schloss hinauf, vollkommen übermannt von den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen, die in ihm tobten.

Einerseits Freude, die Stätte seiner Kindheit wieder zu sehen, in der er so unglaublich glücklich gewesen war. Nach der er sich so heiß zurücksehnte! Andererseits kochte er vor Wut und Hass, weil Peter dort oben seinen feisten, pelzigen Arsch am Kaminfeuer wärmte, während er vor Schüttelfrost kaum geradeaus laufen konnte. Und dann war schließlich noch die Angst da. Angst vor Zurückweisung. Vor dem Versagen. Davor, das er nichts erreichen sondern einfach wieder in Askaban landen würde.

Die nächsten Tage trieb er sich tagsüber irgendwo auf dem Gelände herum, untersuchte die alten Geheimgänge, die er noch aus Schulzeiten kannte, und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie er es nur schaffen sollte, unbemerkt ins Schloss zu gelangen und Peter zu erwischen. Diese Ratte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – würde sicherlich in den Schlafsälen herumlungern, was Sirius' Plan noch zusätzlich komplizierte. Er kam zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis, egal, wie lange er grübelte. Und diese Tatsache frustrierte ihn völlig.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten. Dieses ewige Warten, dieses Herumschleichen auf dem Schlossgelände – er war es leid gewesen. Das Fieber, der Husten und die allgemeine Schwäche zerrten an seinen Nerven, und der Hass auf Peter wurde fast übermenschlich. Er hatte nicht lange nachgedacht. Hatte ein rostiges Messer gepackt, das er aus den Gewächshäusern gestohlen hatte, und war durch die verschlungenen Geheimgänge ins Schloss hinein gehuscht.

Offenbar war es der Abend von Halloween, denn das gesamte Schloss war geschmückt mit Kürbislaternen und orange-farbenen, schwebenden Kerzen.

Mit einem würgenden Gefühl, als schneide ihm jemand die gesamte Luftzufuhr ab, blieb er einen Moment in der Wandnische verborgen und mühte sich, seinen Lungen wieder den Befehl zu geben sich zu füllen.

Halloween.

James und Lilys Tod.

Seine Inhaftierung.

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, nicht zu hyperventilieren. Und schließlich umklammerte er den Griff des Messers so fest er konnte. Peter würde heute Nacht sterben. Nichts anderes war danach noch wichtig. Heute Nacht würde er den Alptraum beenden, egal, was es ihn kosten würde. Harry würde danach sicher sein – nur das zählte!

Sirius schlich sich so schnell er konnte, ohne unvorsichtig zu werden, in den 7. Stock, verdrängte Erinnerungen an lachende Stimmen und wilde Rutschpartien auf den Geländern der beweglichen Treppen und erreichte schließlich mit vollkommen verkrampften Schultern den 7. Stock. Einen Moment musste er inne halten, Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und für einen kurzen Moment drohten ihm die Knie wegzuknicken. Nur unter Aufbietung all seiner Willenskraft schaffte er es, sich aufrecht zu halten und nicht wie ein Stein zu Boden zu sinken.

Nein! Er würde sicher nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel scheitern!

Verbissen die Zähne zusammen beißend wankte er weiter und erreichte schließlich das Gemälde der fetten Dame. Sie schlummerte leise schnarchen vor sich hin.

„Lass mich rein!" krächzte Sirius mühsam. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte man eine grobe Reibe darüber gezogen. Vermutlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern und er spuckte Blut.

‚_Aber wenn ich krepiere, dann nehme ich Dich mit in die Hölle, Peter!'_

Die fette Dame murmelte nur etwas, ehe sie sich eine bequemere Position auf ihrem Brokatsessel suchte und erneut begann zu schnarchen.

„LASS MICH REIN!" bellte Sirius also, dieses Mal deutlich ungehalten.

„W … was?" Sie war so schnell hoch geschreckt, dass er unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Gähnend rieb sie sich die Augen, ehe sie gelangweilt: „Passwort!" verlangte.

„Ich habe kein Passwort, verdammt!"

„Dann bleibst Du draußen."

Sirius spürte förmlich wie sich ein roter Schleier aus Wut vor seine Augen schob und jede Vernunft verdrängte. Er MUSST dort rein! Um jeden Preis! Er knurrte: „Du willst ein Passwort? Okay. Hier hast Du´s: Ich schlitze Dich in Streifen, wenn Du nicht augenblicklich den Eingang frei machst!"

„Falsches Passwort." Es schien einen Augenblick zu dauern, ehe die Worte zu ihr durchdrangen. Die fette Dame hielt inne – ehe sie Sirius direkt ansah. Dieser war allerdings mit seiner dünn gesäten Geduld am sprichwörtlichen Ende. Das Messer blitzte im Kerzenlicht auf und das Gemälde stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Und dann tat er schlicht, was er gedroht hatte. Er stach mit dem Messer in die Leinwand, schlitzte rasend vor Wut große Streifen heraus und es war ihm egal, dass er damit wohl die fette Dame tötete. Sie war schon lange tot, nur ein Bild auf einem Stück Stoff, und sie hatte sich zwischen ihn und seine Rache gestellt! Sie wollte ihn daran hindern, seinen Patensohn vor dieser verräterischen Ratte Pettigrew zu schützen! Dafür musste sie büßen.

Als sich der Schleier langsam lichtete, starrte er das Bild lange Zeit einfach nur an. Die ihn schon seit längerem ständig begleitende Erschöpfung brach wie eine Welle über im zusammen, und er taumelte keuchend gegen die Wand hinter sich.

Was hatte er getan? War er wirklich so unmenschlich geworden?

Als er nicht weit entfernt von sich Schritte hörte taumelte er zurück zu dem Geheimgang und schleppte sich aus dem Schloss. Die Schnitte, die er sich in seiner Raserei offenbar selbst mit dem schmutzigen Messer am linken Arm zugefügt hatte, bemerkte er erst, als sie höllisch zu brennen begannen.

- - - - -

Nach Sirius Angriff auf das Portrait der fetten Dame herrschte erst einmal helle Aufregung in Hogwarts, die schließlich von einer bleiernen Stille gefolgt wurde. Offenbar hatten Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer verstärkte Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen, denn wenn er in diesen Tagen überhaupt eine Gruppe Schüler zu Gesicht bekam, dann nur in Begleitung eines Erwachsenen. Und was noch viel schlimmer war – Sirius entdeckte Dementoren. Dementoren! Hier in Hogwarts! Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Bei einer dieser Schülergruppen entdeckte Sirius schließlich Snape. Der Tränkemeister flankierte mit steinerner Miene eine Gruppe von Zweitklässlern auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Und Sirius musste sich sehr beherrschen, um ihm nicht an die Kehle zu springen.

Verdammter Mistkerl! So etwas unterrichtete Kinder? Dumbledore musste echt verzweifelt sein.

Aber Snape blieb nicht die letzte Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit. Eines Morgens, Padfoot lag versteckt unter ein paar Büschen am Waldrand und leckte sich die schmerzende, linke Pfote, die einfach nicht recht verheilen wollte, stieg ihm plötzlich ein Geruch in die Nase. Altes, weiches Leder, staubiges Pergament, Wind und etwas Warmes, Vertrautes. Er hob witternd den Kopf – und erstarrte.

Ein Mann ging hinter der Gruppe von Schülern, zu denen auch Harry gehörte. Sie schienen auf dem Weg zu den Koppeln zu sein. Beide waren in ein leises Gespräch vertieft. Und dieses eine Mal war er nicht Harry, der Pads Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, und auch nicht der rothaarige Junge, dem Peter wohl gehörte – sondern dieses Gesicht. Das kantige Gesicht, das ihm fremd und doch vertrauter war als sein eigenes. Dieser Mann hatte sich in den letzten zwölf Jahren verändert. Graue Strähnen durchzogen das einst braune Haar, tiefe Kerben umrahmten den leicht verbittert verzogenen Mund. Die Schultern waren hochgezogen, fast als versuche er, sich von der Welt um ihn her zu schützen. Und in den grauen Augen lagen Schmerz und Müdigkeit. Aber er lächelte. Und dieses Lächeln war es, das Sirius sich nur mit Mühe zurückhalten ließ.

Moony.

Er verhinderte grade noch rechtzeitig, dass Padfoot aufsprang und vor Freude bellend und winselnd auf seinen alten, verloren geglaubten Freund zustürzte. Er wollte es so sehr! Wollte, dass dieses nachsichtige Lächeln wieder ihm galt! Aber Remus Lupin würde den Hund erkennen. Und Remus Lupin glaubte an seine Schuld. Glaubte wie alle anderen daran, dass er Lilys und James´ Mörder sei. Er konnte es nicht riskieren.

Ein erneutes Zittern schüttelte ihn und er ließ den Kopf zu Boden sinken. Er sollte sich vermutlich einfach damit abfinden, dass das Leben, das er kannte, nicht mehr existierte. Und er war so schrecklich müde …

- - - - -

Irgendwann belebte sich das Schloss in den nachfolgenden Wochen dann aber doch zusehends wieder – offenbar hatte Sirius lange genug still gehalten, um die Vorsicht bröckeln zu lassen. Die Kinder begannen wieder unbeschwert über das Gelände zu strömen. Und zogen Sirius so unmittelbar in ihren Bann. Sie schnatterten an diesem Nachmittag aufgeregt miteinander und strömten in ganzen Scharen auf das Schlossgelände, hinüber zum Quidditch-Stadion. Und Sirius konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.

Trotz des Fiebers, das sich eher verschlimmerte als verbesserte, und den Schmerzen in jeder Zelle seines Körpers – besonders in seiner linken Pfote, die immer noch rot und heiß war und einfach nicht heilen wollte – schummelte sich Padfoot ebenfalls ins Stadion. Trotz strömendem Regen und heulendem Wind.

Und er hatte Glück. Ein Teil der Tribünen war für die Schüler abgetrennt und wurde offenbar ausgebessert. Zwar hätte er sich viel lieber unter die jubelnde Menge gemischt, aber selbst ihm war klar, dass ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund Aufsehen erregen würde. Also nahm er mit der einsamen Tribüne vorlieb. Immerhin besser als gar nichts.

Und zu seiner immensen Freude spielte auch noch Gryffindor – mit Harry als Sucher. Die Freude, den Jungen unversehrt und gesund wieder zu sehen, mischte sich mit einem vollkommen neuen Gefühl. Unbändigem Stolz. Er kannte den Jungen nicht einmal, trotzdem wollte er schreien, jubeln und pfeifen, ihm sagen, dass er den Gegner platt machen sollte. Das sein Vater so unglaublich stolz auf ihn wäre. Merlin, wenn James seinen Sprössling jetzt auf dem Besen sehen könnte, dann würde er vermutlich heulen wie ein Kind.

Dieser Gedanke tat weh. Sehr sogar. Also konzentrierte sich Sirius wieder auf das Spiel, das im Begriff war, angepfiffen zu werden. Madame Hooch machte offenbar immer noch den Schiedsrichter. Mit der gleichen fast militärischen Präzision, die er selbst aus Schulzeiten kannte, nickte sie den beiden Kapitänen der Mannschaften zu – Gryffindor und Ravenclaw – ehe sie ihr Signal zum Besteigen der Besen gab und sich die Spieler in die Lüfte erhoben. Auf ihren Pfiff lösten sich die Bälle und zischten in die Höhe.

Während er dort saß, hatte Sirius wenig Blicke für die restlichen Spieler. Seine braunen Augen folgten nur Harry, der trotz schlechtem Wetter unbeirrt seine Kreise über dem Spielfeld zog und nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt. Und dann schien er etwas entdeckt zu haben. Sirius erspähte einen winzigen, golden schimmernden Punkt, der direkt auf ihn zusteuerte. Ebenso wie Harry es grade tat, der die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte.

Pads Herz raste, während der Junge immer näher kam, den Schnatz fast erreicht hatte, nur noch zugreifen musste. Doch ganz plötzlich hielt Harry mitten in der Luft an. Mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er direkt in Sirius' Gesicht, der zwar immer noch im Hund steckte, aber offenbar trotzdem bedrohlich wirkte. Jedenfalls wurde Harry blass und schien den Schnatz ganz vergessen zu haben.

Verflucht!

Ein Blitz, fast sofort gefolgt von einem mächtigen Donner, zerriss den Himmel und lenkte den Jungen eine Sekunde lang ab. Und Sirius machte sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Er humpelte auf drei Pfoten aus dem Stadion, schleppte sich weiter, lief so weit er konnte. Sein Kopf drohte ihm zu bersten, sein Mund war staubtrocken – und sein Körper war so unglaublich schwer.

Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Einfach in diesem Stadion aufzutauchen! Er war wirklich von allen guten Geistern verlassen!

Er musste einen Moment stehen bleiben, um den Schwindel, der ihn überkam, zu vertreiben. Doch er wurde nicht besser – ganz ihm Gegenteil. Die Welt um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, schneller und immer schneller. Sirius fühlte wie er kraftlos in den Pfoten einknickte. Und dann übergab er sich.

Er spuckte bittere Galle, bis er das Gefühl hatte, innerlich vollkommen hohl zu sein. Mühsam schleppte er sich noch ein oder zwei Schritte, ehe er kraftlos zusammenbrach. Und sein letzter Gedanke, bevor seine Tarnung als Hund aus Kraftmangel verschwand und er gänzlich ohnmächtig wurde war, dass er versagt hatte. Elendig versagt – mal wieder …

* * *

_Armer Schatz! Okay, ich stürze jetzt in die Küche und koche ihm einen Kessel Hühnersuppe! Wer organisiert die Decken? Und ein Kamin wäre auch toll – nicht, das ich etwas dagegen hätte, wärmend unter seine Decke zu krabbeln. °GRINS!° _


	8. Wiedersehen mit der Vergangenheit

_A/N: Hi, ihr Lieben. Vermieter sind doof. Besonders, wenn sie über 80 sind und einem die Hölle heiß machen, weil man es „wagt" zu renovieren. Doofe Kuh! Verzeihung, aber das musste ich loswerden. Und für euch ist dieser Bestandteil einer blöden Vermieterin ja auch von Vorteil, ich bin jetzt so gereizt und deprimiert, dass ich dringend Reviews benötige. Also gibt es das neue Kapitel schon jetzt. Wir lernen einen neuen Freund kennen. Bin schon ganz gespannt, was ihr zu ihm sagt! Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack**: „I'm with you", Avril Lavigne

**Kapitel 7 – Wiedersehen mit der Vergangenheit**

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new

_I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you _

**November 1994**

Familienfeierlichkeiten sind wirklich die Pest. Keine Ahnung, warum ich mir das immer wieder antue. Eigentlich sollte ich es besser wissen. Aber es ist wie ein Zwang. Obwohl es in meinem gesamten fast 35-jährigen Leben nie anders gewesen ist, gehe ich jedes Mal wieder hin und hoffe darauf, dass es dieses Mal besser läuft. Aber wie sollte es? Ich bin nicht grade das, was meine Eltern erwartet haben. Und nein, ich übertreibe es nicht. Meine Mutter hat es mir selbst gesagt.

„Du bist nicht das, was wir … erhofft hatten, Kind."

Nun, die sind auch nicht das, was ich mir wünsche, aber das ist ihnen egal. So wie ich sie nicht kümmere. Jedenfalls habe ich mich nach endlosem Geschwätz endlich davon stehlen können. Weg von gezwungener Höflichkeit und falschen Lächeln, die nur unzureichend die Spitzen verdecken, die mit ihnen abgefeuert werden.

Eine ganze Weile haben meine Schritte kein Ziel. Ich laufe blindlings, setze einen Fuß vor den anderen. Darin bin ich gut. Dinge einfach zu tun, weil sie sein müssen, ohne sie wirklich zu wollen. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich darin wirklich ganz hervorragend. Ich habe mich und die ganze Welt betrogen, weil andere es von mir erwartet haben … Und manchmal tue ich es heute noch. Es gibt so viele Entscheidungen in meinem Leben, die ich bereue. So viele ungetane und ungesagte Dinge.

Eine davon ist besonders schwer. Ich habe geliebt. Mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. So stark, dass ich in den Fluten der Emotionen beinah untergegangen bin. Bin versunken in braunen Augen und einem wunderbaren Lächeln. Aber ich habe nie darüber gesprochen, sondern geschwiegen. Habe nicht gekämpft um diese Liebe, aus Angst, man könne mich zurückweisen. Nicht das Gleiche empfinden.

Ich hätte es sagen müssen! Doch stattdessen habe ich geschwiegen und zugesehen, wie jemand anderer diesen Menschen für sich beansprucht hat. Und letztendlich habe ich auch dabei zugesehen, wie meine Welt zerbrach. Wie meine Freunde starben. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war wegzulaufen. Weit weg. Ich habe Kontinente zwischen mich und die Erinnerungen gebracht. Mich in eine Arbeit gestürzt, die mich nicht interessierte, mich aber vom Nachdenken ablenkte. Der Krieg war zwar vorbei. Aber er hat mich einfach zu viel gekostet.

Viel zu viel!

- - - - -

_**September 1974**_

„_Merlin, ist die scharf! Seht euch die Beine an! Und die ist wirklich Deine Verlobte, Pads?" Wenn James weiter so glotzte, dann würden ihm vermutlich die Augen raus fallen. _

„_Yep. Ihr Name ist Rabecca."_

„_Dann hat es also doch etwas für sich, in einer traditionellen, reinblütigen Familie zu leben, was Pads?"_

„_Manchmal." Sirius ließ den Blick über das Mädchen wandern, über das er und seine Freunde sich grade ausließen. Rabecca Magnifor. Eine weit entfernte Cousine von ihm. Seine Eltern hatten ihm im letzten Sommer erklärt, das sie ab heute seine Verlobte sei und er sie heiraten solle, sobald er 21 war, um die Blutlinie der Black zu stärken. Zuerst hatte er sich furchtbar dagegen gesträubt. Er hatte getobt und gewütet, weil man ihn wie ein Stück edles Vieh verschachert hatte. Wie einen Zuchtbullen! Doch dann hatte man sie ihm vorgestellt und er war angenehm überrascht worden. _

_Becca war schlank, hatte dunkelbraune Augen und einen ziemlich verführerischen Schmollmund. Sie hatte außerdem sattbraunes Haar mit kleinen, blonden Schattierungen. Ihre Taille war schmal und ihre Brüste bereits mit ihren jungen 12 Jahren recht appetitlich. Alles in allem hatte Sirius eingesehen, dass es ihn deutlich schlechter hätte treffen können. _

_Und dieser Eindruck hatte sich nur verstärkt, als er sie geküsst hatte. Sie hatte es bereitwillig geschehen lassen, seinen Kuss sogar fast enthusiastisch erwidert. Fast ein wenig zu enthusiastisch. Und beinah ein bisschen zu routiniert. Aber dieser Gedanke war schnell vergessen, nachdem sie sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte und er reagierte wie ein normaler 14-jähriger._

_Becca war in ihren ersten zwei Schuljahren nach Durmstrang gegangen. Für die Verlobung allerdings hatten ihre Eltern beschlossen, dass ihre Tochter den Rest ihrer Schulzeit ruhig in Hogwarts verbringen konnte. Sie war nach Slytherin gesteckt worden, genauso wie sein kleiner Bruder Regulus. _

„_Wenn ihr sie weiter so anglotzt, werdet ihr noch an dem Ständer in euren Hosen krepieren", brummte jemand neben ihnen. Sirius wandte den Blick von dem Mädchen am Slytherin-Tisch ab und warf dem Sprecher dieser Worte nur einen amüsierten Blick zu. Toni saß links von ihm und stocherte reichlich verbissen auf seinem Teller herum._

„_Nur kein Neid, Toni. Ich hab´ nichts dagegen, wenn Du sie in Deine feuchten Träume einflechtest." Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Bei ihr kann einem die Hose ganz schön eng werden, was? Ich spreche schließlich aus Erfahrung. Und Dir täte, so wie Du guckst, eine romantische Beziehung mit Deiner rechten Hand echt gut, Mann." _

„_Ich bin nicht Du, Pads."_

„_Stimmt, Du bist unser kleiner Spätzünder." Sirius grinste. „Aber keine Sorge. Irgendwann wird auch Deine Stimme tiefer und Du bekommst etwas, das man als Bart definieren könnte. Und irgendwann kommt auch Dein erster, feuchter Traum." _

_Toni warf ihm einen so tödlichen Avada Kedavra-Blick zu, das Sirius nur in lautes Lachen ausbrach._

„_Unser kleines Nesthäkchen!" spottete er gutmütig und knuffte seinem Freund in die Seite._

„_Lass ihn in Ruhe, Pads", ertönte es nun ihm direkt gegenüber, hinter einem dicken Buch. „Nicht jeder hat so eine ausgeprägte Libido wie Du oder Prongs." _

„_Höre ich da etwa die sanfte Stimme unseres Superhirns?" Sirius grinste. „Und dabei hätte ich geschworen, das Du bei Deiner ‚leichten' Lektüre mittlerweile ins Koma gefallen bist, Moony. Was ist es dieses Mal? Shakespeare?"_

„_Kant."_

„_Wer?" _

_Remus warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, ehe er die Augen wieder auf die Buchstaben richtete. „Nicht wichtig, Sirius. Du würdest ihn so oder so nicht verstehen." Seine Klassenkameradin Josie, die ihm - wie so oft - über die Schulter spähte, um mit ihm gemeinsam in dem Buch zu lesen, lächelte nur stumm in sich hinein._

„_Da hat er so ein hübsches Mädchen neben sich und liest! Moony, bei Dir ist echt Hopfen und Malz verloren. Vielleicht sollte sich Josie einen richtigen Freund suchen, statt ihre Zeit mit einem Bücherwurm wie Dir zu verschwenden, der mit ihr nur über Literatur und Arithmantik redet. Hey!" Sirius Augen blitzten fröhlich. „Nimm Toni, Süße! Er ist noch vollkommen formbar. Du kannst ihn Dir so erziehen, wie Du ihn möchtest. Und Spätzünder explodieren ja angeblich besonders laut!"_

„_Halt´s Maul, Sirius!" fauchte Toni sofort aufgebracht, was nun James Aufmerksamkeit von Sirius´ Verlobter zog und sich dem kleinen Streit an seinem Tisch zuwenden ließ. _

„_Vielleicht hat Toni sein Herz ja schon an jemand anderen verloren. Oder er ist scharf auf Deine Becca, Pads", mutmaßte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, das Toni endgültig explodieren ließ. _

„_Bin ich nicht!" schrie er, kam auf die Füße, packte seine Schultasche und stürzte aus dem Raum. Doppeltes, schallendes Gelächter verfolgte ihn seinen ganzen Weg nach draußen und ließ ihn seine Schritte nur beschleunigen. Als er in der großen Halle angekommen war, blieb er stehen und atmete schwer. Verflucht! Wenn James gewusst hätte, wie Recht er doch mit seiner Bemerkung hatte… _

_Ein paar Tage später passierten dann etwas sehr Merkwürdiges. Remus, der sein Zaubertränke-Buch im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal vergessen hatte – Peter und James würden morgen noch darüber lachen, das ausgerechnet er sein Buch vergessen hatte, und Sirius war nur minimal schuldbewusst, weil er es gestern aus Moonys Tasche gekramt hatte, um seine Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben – rannte hastig die Treppe zu selbigem hinauf und stieß die Tür auf. _

_Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürmte er in den Raum – und stutzte. Toni, der sich heute Morgen nicht wohl gefühlt hatte und daher im Bett geblieben war, saß aufrecht und ohne T-Shirt an der Bettkante. Ein breiter, straffer Verband war um seinen Oberkörper gewickelt. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Tür unvermutet gegen die Wand krachte und starrte Remus erschrocken an._

„_Toni. Alles in Ordnung?"_

_Hastig griff der Freund zu seinem T-Shirt und streifte es sich über den Kopf. „Ja! Natürlich! Alles in Ordnung!"_

_Kein Wunder, das er sich nicht gut fühlte, dachte Remus mitleidig. Er musste sich ganz schön verletzt haben, wenn er einen solch riesigen Verband benötigte. Geprellte oder gebrochene Rippen waren wirklich verdammt schmerzhaft! Er selbst kannte sich schließlich bestens damit aus…_

„_Brauchst Du Hilfe?"_

„_Nein. Alles okay. Du solltest Dich beeilen, sonst kommst Du noch zu spät zum Unterricht, Remus!"_

„_Ähm … ja." Moony schnappte sich sein Buch und nickte. „Und Du bist sicher…?"_

„_JA! Geh bitte!"_

Nachdem Remus endlich die Tür hinter sich zugezogen hatte, vergrub Toni das Gesicht in den Händen und holte tief Luft. Verflucht! Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht! Hoffentlich setzte Remus jetzt nicht Madam Pomfrey auf ihn an ... die neugierigen Fragen der Krankenschwester wären das Letzte, was er brauchte!

_- - - - -_

**November 1994**

Mein Blick richtet sich endlich nach vorn, nur um festzustellen, das mich meine Schritte ungewollt an die Grenze von Hogsmeade getragen haben. Eine der Stätten meiner Kindheit. Eine unglaublich glückliche Kindheit. Hier bin ich erwachsen geworden und habe gelernt, dass es durchaus Menschen gibt, die MICH mögen. Egal, was ich tue.

Die Luft scheint plötzlich erfüllt von Erinnerungen. Schönen und schrecklichen. Und erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass es in Strömen regnet. Der Himmel hat förmlich seine Schleusen geöffnet. Und die dunklen Straßen, die in meinem Kopf angefüllt sind von lachenden und schwatzenden Kinderstimmen, werden in regelmäßigen Abständen erhellt von zuckenden Blitzen. Das dunkle Grollen des Donners stellt mir die Nackenhaare auf, als sei die Luft um mich her plötzlich mit Elektrizität voll gesogen.

Ich liebe Gewitter. Die entfesselten Naturgewalten. Nur in einem solchen Wetter fühle ich mich wirklich frei und ungebunden. In den entfesselten Elementen bin ich ich selbst.

Ein erneuter Blitz zuckt über den Himmel und erleuchtet sekundenlang die Welt um mich her. Und lässt meinen Blick auf einen großen Haufen Lumpen fallen. Etwas abseits, am Rande der Straße. Eigenartig.

Meine Neugierde treibt mich hin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich erhoffe zu finden, aber ich kann nicht anders. Dieses Etwas zieht mich unwiderstehlich an, so wie ein Magnet ein Stück Metall.

Neben dem Haufen angekommen gehe ich langsam in die Knie. Und der nächste Blitz macht mir klar, dass es kein Haufen alter, abgetragener Kleider ist, sondern ein Mensch. Offenbar ein Mann. Wer hält sich – außer mir – bei diesem Wetter denn draußen auf? Normalerweise sucht jeder, den ich kenne, bei solchen Unwettern sein sicheres Zuhause auf. Ich kannte nur einen, der meine Leidenschaft für sie geteilt hat.

Ich strecke die Hand aus und schüttele ihn. Da hat vermutlich wieder jemand den Johannisbeer-Schnaps von Madame Rosmerta zu gern getrunken. Teufelszeug. Und er weiß offenbar nicht, wo seine Grenzen sind. Wusste ich lange Zeit auch nicht.

Hier kann er jedenfalls nicht bleiben. Hier holt er sich den Tod.

Und dann schaffe ich es mit einem Ruck, den vermeintlich Betrunkenen auf den Rücken zu drehen. Und wünsche mir fast augenblicklich, es nicht geschafft zu haben.

Ein ersticktes Geräusch entringt sich meiner Kehle und ich stolpere zurück, lande unsanft im Schlamm. Merlin! Das kann nicht sein! Ich träume! Wieso? Warum? Woher?

Tausend Fragen wirbeln durch meinen Kopf, während ich am ganzen Körper zittere. Da liegt ER! Der Mensch, der Schuld ist an all meinen zerbrochenen Träumen.

Sirius Black.

Wut auf ihn ringt mit Angst. Nicht der Angst vor ihm, dass er mich angreifen könnte, dass er sich vielleicht meiner ebenso leicht entledigt, wie er es mit James und Lily getan haben soll, wenn ich ihm nur die Chance dazu gebe.

Ich spreche immer noch nur von der reinen Möglichkeit. Tief in mir hat es immer einen Teil gegeben, der sich geweigert hat, die Realität anzunehmen, die Beweise anzuerkennen.

Himmel, ich sollte mich fürchten. Sollte meinen Zauberstab ziehen und weg apparieren, am besten direkt ins Ministerium – und ich sollte zurückkehren mit einer Armee von Auroren, damit sie ihn festnehmen. Aber was tue ich stattdessen? Ich komme auf Knie und Hände und robbe zurück zu ihm, fürchte mich schlicht vor der Tatsache, das er nicht mehr ist, dass sich seine Augen nie wieder öffnen und ich ihn begraben muss, so wie die Menschen, die er getötet haben soll.

Das kann ich nicht. Das geht über meine Kräfte. Nicht auch noch ihn.

Ich beuge das Gesicht zu ihm hinunter und starre ihn an. Er riecht furchtbar, und er sieht auch so aus. Das ehemals dunkle, weiche Haar ist verfilzt und zeigt viel zu frühe, graue Strähnen, die gar nicht zu dem jetzt vollkommen entspannten Gesicht passen wollen, das mich immer noch so sehr an ihn erinnert. Nur dass jetzt ein wilder Bartwuchs seine schönen Züge überwuchert, seine Haut vor Dreck nur so strotzt und er nach Erbrochenem und Schweiß stinkt.

Mein Ohr horcht dicht über seinen trockenen, spröden Lippen nach etwas, was mir zeigt, dass er noch nicht fort ist. Und wirklich, zwischen all dem prasselnden Regen und dem Heulen des Windes höre ich wirklich seinen Atem.

Vor Erleichterung wird mir ganz schwindlig. Und ohne zu überlegen packe ich seine Schultern und schüttle ihn, zische seine Namen so laut ich mich traue – wenn ich ihn so laut rufen würde, wie ich wollte, würde in Sekunden das halbe Dorf hier sein. Doch er reagiert nicht. Gibt mir kein Lebenszeichen, außer diese dünnen, viel zu schnellen Atemzüge.

„Sirius? Sirius!" Meine rechte Hand löst sich aus dem schmutzigen Stoff seiner Sträflingskleidung und legt sich auf seine schmutzige, regennasse Wange. Er glüht förmlich.

Und er bewegt sich so schnell, dass ich nicht einmal Zeit habe meine Hand wieder wegzuziehen. Ich gebe ein erschrockenes Geräusch von mir, versuche meine Hand aus seinem Griff zu entwinden, zerre wie besessen in plötzlicher Todespanik und blinzle gegen die ungewollten Tränen in meinen Augen an. Wird er mich jetzt umbringen? Verflucht, er zeigt eine erstaunliche Kraft, dafür, dass ich ihn eben noch für halb tot gehalten habe!

„Nein! Nicht!" Ich will betteln. Nur weg von hier. Weg von dem lebenden Beweis, dass ich einst ein glückliches Leben führte.

„Ich … ich bin unschuldig." Seine Stimme klingt so anders, rau und abgehackt und ein wenig verschwommen, als koste es ihn alle noch verbliebene Kraft, diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Seine braunen Augen sind aufgerissen und flackern. „Toni! Unschuldig! Peter … war … Geheimniswahrer. Nicht … getötet."

Dann sackt er so plötzlich, wie er erwacht ist, wieder in sich zusammen und seine Hand rutscht von meinem Handgelenk. Mein erster Impuls ist Rennen. So weit mich meine Füße tragen. Grauenhafte Bilder steigen in meinem Geist auf und ich kann mich nicht gegen sie wehren. Blut, Tod, die gebrochenen Augen meiner Freunde ... Doch schließlich dringen seine Worte zu mir durch.

Toni? Hat er mich wirklich erkannt?

Und unschuldig?

Kann es sein? Haben wir alle einen großen Fehler gemacht?

Ich kann es nicht erklären. Es liegt nichts Rationales an meinem Handeln. Aber er hatte mit diesen wenigen Worten den leisen Zweifel, der nun schon seit 12 Jahren in mir keimte, Nahrung gegeben. In der nächsten Sekunde habe ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und levitiere seinen schlaffen, leblosen Köper hoch. Lasse ihn vor mir herschweben, während ich über die schlammigen Straßen renne, meine Schritte wie ferngesteuert, mit einem Satz über den Lattenzaun springe und zu dem einzigen Ort fliehe, der mir mit Sirius im Schlepptau in diesem Moment einfällt. Für ihn bedeutet nur ein Ort Sicherheit – die heulende Hütte…

- - - - -

Dort angekommen drohen meine Lungen zu zerreißen. Mein Atem geht nur stoßweise und meine Knie zittern. Trotzdem bleibe ich nicht stehen, ich kann nicht. Es geht ihm schlechter. Und das sehe ich, obwohl ich nie viel von Medimagie verstanden habe. In diesem Bereich waren Remus oder Josies kleine Schwester Lyssa gut.

Der Gedanke an die Beiden – oder vielmehr die Drei – schmerzt. Aber ich verdränge den Gedanken an ihre Gesichter einfach. Und beim näheren Hinsehen bereue ich meine Entscheidung, ihn in diese staubige Bruchbude gebracht zu haben. Er braucht einen Arzt, und das schnell! Außerdem habe ich ihn so wieder in die Nähe der Dementoren gebracht, die ihn jagen und suchen. Aber wo sonst hätte ich hingehen sollen? Alles Andere bedeutet für ihn wieder Askaban. Und das kann ich nicht tun. Ich bin schon einmal fort gelaufen, um es nicht mit anzusehen.

Ich atme tief durch, ehe ich eine klapprige Tür aufsprenge, mir bleibt keine Zeit den Eingang unter der peitschenden Weide zu finden. Sein Atem rasselt so sehr, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken kriecht!

In der Hütte ist es stickig und dunkel. Ich habe diesen Ort nie gemocht, auch zu Schulzeiten nicht. Es waren immer die Marauder, die sich um Vollmond hier herum getrieben haben. Ich bin lieber im Gemeinschaftsrum geblieben und habe für Alibis gesorgt.

Oben finde ich ein reichlich staubiges Bett, was ansonsten aber noch ganz in Ordnung scheint. Ich ziehe die obere Bettdecke weg und werfe sie achtlos auf den Boden. Die Decken darunter sind recht sauber, und so lasse ich Sirius auf das Bett schweben und stehe einen Moment lang unschlüssig neben ihm. Was nun? Wie gesagt, ich war nie gut in Medimagie …

Schließlich erinnere ich mich vage an eine Erzählung über Wadenwickel, von meiner Großmutter. In Wasser getauchte Stoffstreifen, die um die Waden gewickelt Fieber senken sollen. Dunkel erinnere ich mich auch daran, dass sie auch noch etwas anderes ins Wasser gegeben hat um die Wirkung zu verstärken, aber selbst wenn mir der Name des Krauts wieder einfallen würde, hier würde ich es wohl nicht finden.

Also verwandle ich eine verbeulte Teekanne – Moony hat Tee geliebt. Aufhören, Toni! – in eine metallene Schüssel und trage sie in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee hinaus in den Regen. Merlin sei Dank schüttet es immer noch. Gleich nachdem die Schüssel positioniert ist fällt mir das Holz der zertrümmerten Tür ins Augen, und ich sammle so viel ich tragen kann ein und verschwinde wieder nach oben. Dort staple ich es auf dem Fußboden auf und lasse es mit einem „Inscendio!" zu einem prasselnden Feuer hoch lodern. Ein paar Schutzzauber sollten uns davor bewahren, dass das Haus über uns abfackelt. Hoffe ich …

Bis die Schüssel voll gelaufen ist zerbreche ich mir den Kopf über mein weiteres Vorgehen. Doch da Sirius begonnen hat zu murmeln und immer wieder erstickte Geräusche von sich gibt lenkt es mich ab und ich beschließe, dass die Wadenwickel Vorrang haben. Die Schüssel ist schwer vor lauter Wasser und ich bemühe mich nach diesem Spurt nicht die Hälfte davon auf der Treppe zu verschütten.

Oben angekommen beuge ich mich wieder über Sirius – und erinnere mich an seinen Geruch. Unwillkürlich ziehe ich die Nase kraus. Er stinkt gotterbärmlich – und das DEM Dauerduscher, der sich früher förmlich mit Duftwässerchen einbalsamiert hat. Nicht nur in diesem Bezug scheint er sich verändert zu haben. Der fröhliche Junge ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

Dumme Tränen steigen in mir auf und ich blinzle sie energisch zurück. Viel mehr stelle ich die Schüssel in die Nähe des Feuers, um das Wasser darin ein wenig zu erwärmen und flitze dann noch einmal die quietschende Treppe hinab. Etwa drei Schritte vom Haus entfernt stoße ich auf das, was ich suche, nicht viel, aber es wird helfen. Ich rupfe einen Handvoll Seifenkraut und eine weitere Handvoll Kamillenblüten ab und renne zähneklappernd zurück. Oben angekommen, erneut nass bis auch die Haut, werfe ich Beides ins Wasser und beginne, die staubige Oberdecke in Streifen zu reißen. Ein paar für die Wickel. Und einen weiteren, um ihn zu säubern. Dass diese Arbeit vergebene Liebesmüh sein könnte, verdränge ich bewusst.

Fünf Minuten später ist das Regenwasser handwarm und riecht angenehm nach Kamille. Das Seifenkraut hat einen leichten Schaum gebildet. Und ich stehe vor dem nächsten Problem. Ich kann ihn schlecht angezogen waschen, auch wenn seine Klamotten eine Wäsche genauso nötig hätten.

Igitt!

Später.

Ich versuche ihn wachzurütteln, damit er mir vielleicht hilft – immerhin bin ich um einiges kleiner als er - doch Sirius ist wieder bewusstlos. Also beginne ich ihn mühsam aus den stinkenden Stofffetzen zu schälen. Ich entblöße magere Arme und Rippen, die man vom bloßen Anblicken her zählen kann. Merlin, er muss seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen haben! Und an seinem linken Arm prangt ein hässlicher Schnitt, der rot, geschwollen und verkrustet ist. Mich beschleicht die düstere Ahnung, dass sein Fieber auch hiervon stammt.

Verflucht! Das kompliziert die Sache ungemein! Aber zuerst das Dringendste.

Ich tauche einen Streifen in die Seifenlauge und beginne damit, sein Gesicht zu waschen. Oder eher, zu schrubben. Er zuckt nicht einmal. Und als ich an seiner Brust angekommen bin, ist mir selbst der Schweiß ausgebrochen. Trotz der triefendnassen Kleidung, in der ich immer noch stecke …

Es scheint ewig zu dauern, bis ich ihn sauber habe. Zumindest an den Stellen, die ich wage zu säubern. Ich bin schließlich nicht lebensmüde! Bei meinem heutigen Glück wird er ausgerechnet dann wach, wenn ich ihn DORT säubere! Und das kann ich mir sparen! Ehrlich!

Seine Waden sind doppelt und dreifach mit feuchten Tüchern umwickelt und der Rest seines Körpers ist in eine weitere Decke gehüllt, die ich nebenan gefunden habe. Er schlottert heftig, obwohl es wirklich nicht mehr kalt ist. Und meine Verzweiflung wächst. Der Schnitt sieht nicht gut aus! Und er ist aschgrau im Gesicht und kalter Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn.

Ein Arzt! Wo finde ich einen Arzt! Einen Medimagier …

Und endlich fällt der Groschen! Lyssa! Sie ist die Einzige, die ich wage, um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich kann jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass sie immer noch im Haus ihrer Eltern lebt. Sonst ist Sirius verloren.

Mit einem leisen Plop disapperiere ich.

* * *

_Beeile Dich, Toni! °Schwitz! Kau an den Fingernägeln!° Mit einer Lungenentzündung und einer Blutvergiftung dank des rostigen Messers aus den Gewächshäusern ist nämlich nicht zu spaßen! Denkt an die Reviews! Und lasst Toni wissen, was ihr von ihm haltet! Gerne auch Mutmaßungen über seinen „Job" in dieser Geschichte!_


	9. Lyssa

_**A/N: **Let´s get ready to rumble. Da meine Co-Autorin ja auch noch einen OC am Start hat, muss diese natürlich auch gebührend vorgestellt werden. Also, Ladys and Gentleman: hier kommt Alyssa Grant! Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack: **„In the meantime", Gloria Estefan

**Kapitel 08 – Lyssa**

_Take a little breather_

_Figure out the reasons that you stopped believing_

_Save me your caresses_

_Go clear up the confusion that your face confesses_

_Travel around the sun_

_And in the meantime_

_Call me only with your silence_

_Leave me stranded on this island_

_Go without me on your pillow, on your skin_

_And in the meantime_

_Disbelieve in your suspicions_

_Reconsider your position, your desires_

_On your lips only my name that you will whisper_

_Then remember_

_Take all the time that you need_

_I'll be waiting every moment_

_In the meantime_

Er sah sogar noch viel schlimmer aus, als sie nach Tonis atemloser Beschreibung im Flur ihres Elternhauses erwartet hatte.

Das war der erste Gedanke, der Lyssa durch den Kopf schoss, als sie die heftig zitternde, ausgemergelte Gestalt auf dem Bett erblickte. Ganz ehrlich – sie hätte ihn nicht wiedererkannt. Nicht in diesem abgemagerten Gespenst mit den übel verfilzten Haaren, dem wilden, langen Bart, der schrundigen, entzündeten Haut und den fiebrig glänzenden Augen, die sie mit dem panischen Ausdruck eines halb zu Tode gehetzten Tieres anstarrten – bevor er plötzlich einfach wegzusacken schien. Sein Kopf fiel unvermittelt kraftlos zur Seite und die Anspannung wich aus seinen extrem abgemagerten Gliedern.

Erschüttert über diesen Anblick stieß sie den Atem aus, bevor sie rasch Bestandsaufnahme im Zimmer machte.

Er hatte offensichtlich vor kurzem versucht aufzustehen. Und vermutlich hatte er sich zu diesem Zweck an dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett festgehalten. Jetzt lag es umgestürzt mitten im Raum und die Dinge, die Toni darauf abgelegt hatte, Schüssel, Waschtücher und einige Kräuterreste, waren auf dem schmutzigen Fußboden verstreut.

Das mit dem Aufstehen hatte also ganz offensichtlich nicht geklappt. Kein Wunder bei dem beklagenswerten Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Ein Glück, dass er sich bei dem Versuch nicht noch mehr verletzt hatte, überlegte Lyssa, während sie zögernd an das Bett herantrat und die Hand ausstreckte, um sie ihm prüfend auf die Stirn zu legen. Er sah so schon mitgenommen genug aus. Und dazu noch diese entsetzliche Wunde an seinem Arm ...

Sie hatte ihn allerdings kaum berührt, als seine Finger sich plötzlich mit unerwarteter Kraft um ihr Handgelenk schlossen und seine roten, wunden Lider sich wieder öffneten. In seinen unnatürlich glänzenden Augen vermochte sie kaum den alten Sirius Black wieder zu finden. Den lachenden Mädchenschwarm. Den attraktiven jungen Mann, der nichts und niemanden im Leben ernst zu nehmen schien...

Jetzt schaute sie in Augen, die in die Hölle geblickt haben mussten. Und wenn es stimmte, dass die Augen eines Menschen das Fenster zu seiner Seele waren, dann wollte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen müssen, welchen Qualen er ausgesetzt gewesen war in den zwölf Jahren seit ihrer letzten Begegnung. Besonders, wisperte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, wenn er Toni tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Wenn er wirklich unschuldig war.

Lyssa freie Hand ballte sich unwillkürlich zur Faust. Sie hatte Jahre damit verbracht, Sirius Black für das zu verdammen, was er getan haben sollte. Hatte ihm nach dem Tod der Potters auch den Verlust ihrer Schwester zur Last gelegt ... und den Verlust Remus', des besten Freundes, den sie jemals gehabt hatte ... Und jetzt ... jetzt schien es, als wäre er ebenfalls nur ein unschuldiges Opfer in dem perfiden Spiel Voldemorts gewesen. Als wäre jetzt alles, was sie jahrelang geglaubt, alles, was sie gewusst hatte, plötzlich nicht mehr wahr...

Als hätte sich alles in dem Augenblick geändert, in dem Toni Sinera plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte.

„_Ich soll Sirius Black helfen? Bist du völlig irre, Toni? Das Einzige, was ich tun werde, ist die Auroren über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu informieren! Dieser ... dieser Verbrecher hat Lily und James an Voldemort verraten! Er hat Remus' Leben zerstört. Und das von Josie ... Oder glaubst du, sie wäre tot, wenn das damals nicht passiert wäre? Verdammt, Toni, was ist nur los mit dir? Er ist ein verfluchter Mörder! Er hat Pettigrew und all diese Muggel getötet! Er verdient, was er bekommen hat!"_

„Aber was ist, wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, Lys? Was ist, wenn er wirklich unschuldig ist? Wenn tatsächlich Peter Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer war? Wenn nicht Sirius sondern Pettigrew Lily und James damals verraten hat? Dann hat er genauso lange gelitten wie wir! Überleg doch mal! Wir waren wenigstens frei. Aber er saß vielleicht unschuldig in Askaban! In ASKABAN, Lys! Zwölf Jahre lang!"

„_Das glaubst Du doch nicht im Ernst, oder? Die Auroren haben ihn doch auf frischer Tat ertappt! Natürlich beteuert er seine Unschuld! Das tun schließlich alle Verbrecher. Du hast doch diese Ministeriumsverlautbarungen damals auch gelesen. Und jetzt glaubst Du ihm einfach, dass er nichts damit zu tun hatte, nur weil er dich mit seinem berühmten, sprichwörtlichen Charme eingewickelt hat?"_

_Raues, abgehacktes Lachen, ein absolut hoffnungsloses, zu Herzen gehendes Geräusch. „Schau ihn dir einfach an, Lys. Tu es mir zuliebe. Schau ihn dir an und dann sag mir dann noch einmal, dass er mich mit seinem Charme eingewickelt hätte. Dass er irgendjemandem etwas vormachen könnte!"_

Okay, den Charme konnte sie wohl getrost vergessen. Die Dementoren hatten nicht genug von ihm übrig gelassen, um jemanden zu bezaubern. Nicht einmal alte Freunde. Alles was von Sirius Black geblieben war, war ein Schatten. Eine schwache Erinnerung an den Menschen, der er einstmals gewesen war. Ein vom Tod gezeichnetes, fiebergeschütteltes Wrack – wenn auch mit überraschend kräftigen Fingern. Sein Griff wurde auf Dauer wirklich schmerzhaft. Lyssa kannte das Phänomen. Vermutlich starb er gerade förmlich vor Angst. Und so etwas konnte ungewöhnliche Kräfte mobilisieren.

Erschüttert bemerkte sie, dass er ihr Leid tat.

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie damit umgehen? Mit diesen neuen Gefühlen? Diesem Mitleid, dem Wunsch, ihm zu helfen? Und was war mit den Auroren und den Dementoren, die überall nach ihm suchten? Wenn sie einem entflohenen Sträfling half, statt ihn den Behörden zu übergeben, stand sie ebenfalls mit einem Fuß in Askaban! Und was Askaban seinen Insassen antat, konnte sie hier mit eigenen Augen sehen...

Und dennoch – solange auch nur die geringste Chance bestand, dass er Toni die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass er wirklich unschuldig war ... Sie atmete tief durch und traf ihre Entscheidung. Und machte damit ihr Leben und ihre Zukunft davon abhängig, dass sich alle Welt in ihm getäuscht hatte.

„Ganz ruhig, Sirius." Ihre Stimme klang leise, eindringlich und so wenig bedrohlich wie nur irgend möglich. „Ich will dir nichts tun. Ich will dir nur helfen. Erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich bin's, Alyssa. Alyssa Grant. Josies jüngere Schwester. Ich bin jetzt Heilerin."

Stirnrunzelnd und mit flackernden Augen blickte er zu ihr auf. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie er sich verzweifelt an sie zu erinnern versuchte – und dabei kläglich scheiterte.

„Alyssa ...?" Seine Stimme war rau und spröde – vermutlich hatte er sie Ewigkeiten lang nicht mehr benutzt. Fiebrig glänzende Augen forschten in ihrem Gesicht nach Bekanntem, Vertrautem. Und füllten sich unerwartet mit Tränen, als sie es offenbar nicht fanden. „Ich ... ich kann mich nicht ... erinnern ..."

Unwillkürlich krampfte sich ihr Herz vor Mitgefühl zusammen. Sie berührte sanft seine Hand, beruhigend und tröstend. „Das macht nichts. Es ist ja schließlich schon sehr lange her. Ich werde dich jetzt erst einmal untersuchen, Sirius. Und dann versorge ich deinen Arm und gebe dir etwas gegen das Fieber. Aber dazu musst du meine Hand loslassen."

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass er noch immer ihr Handgelenk umklammerte. Augenblicklich löste sich sein eisenharter Griff und er blickte mit einem Ausdruck reinen Entsetzens auf die auffälligen roten Male, die seine Finger auf ihrer hellen Haut hinterlassen hatten, bevor seine dunklen Augen ihren mit einem unverkennbar ängstlichen, schuldbewussten Ausdruck begegneten.

„Das ... das tut mir ... Leid. Wollte dir ... nicht wehtun ..."

„Nicht weiter schlimm."

Sie versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, das sich aber augenblicklich auflöste, als er plötzlich in sich zusammenzusacken schien.

Erschrocken rief sie seinen Namen, griff an seinen ausgemergelten Hals und suchte den Puls. Merlin sein Dank, er war noch da. Langsam und schwach, aber er lebte! Und es wurde verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass sie endlich ihren Job machte, damit das auch so blieb!

Einige anstrengende Stunden später schlief Sirius einen unruhigen Schlaf, der immer wieder von heftigen Hustenanfällen unterbrochen wurde. Aber zumindest verlor er nicht immer wieder das Bewusstsein.

Lyssa hatte ihn gründlich untersucht, ihn anschließend mittels eines speziellen Reinigungszaubers viel effektiver gesäubert, als Tonis Seifenkraut es jemals vermocht hätte, sein Haar und seinen Bart notdürftig geschnitten und ihm schließlich einige Heiltränke gegen seine Lungenentzündung und das Fieber sowie literweise Tee zum Ausgleich seines Flüssigkeitsverlustes verabreicht. Beim ersten Versuch hatte er hilflos alles wieder erbrochen, weil sie einfach zu schnell vorgegangen waren. Sein Magen schien überhaupt nichts mehr gewöhnt, weder Flüssiges noch Festes. Der zweite Versuch hatte schließlich doppelt so lange gebraucht – aber er hatte den lauwarmen Tee und die Heiltränke bei sich behalten können.

Und sie hatte diese tiefe, schrecklich entzündete Schnittwunde an seinem Arm behandelt und auf diese Weise dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht in naher Zukunft an einer Blutvergiftung starb.

Seine arg mitgenommene Kleidung weichte in einem Kessel. Und auf dem alten Herd köchelte ein Topf mit kräftigender Hühnerbrühe vor sich hin. Außerdem hatte sie auch einige Reinigungszauber über die Räume gelegt, die sie und Sirius in nächster Zeit nutzen würden.

Alles was sie jetzt noch tun konnte war abzuwarten. Sich den Kopf über die Konsequenzen ihrer Handlungen zu zerbrechen. Und darum zu beten, dass sie das Richtige getan hatte. Dass Sirius Black wirklich nur ein unschuldiges Opfer war. Dass Peter Pettigrew tatsächlich der wahre Täter war.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Lyssa in dem alten Sessel zurück, den sie dicht an das Krankenbett geschoben hatte, um ihrem Patienten nahe zu sein, falls er ihre Hilfe benötigte, und ließ ihre Gedanken wandern.

Was Josie wohl zu ihrer Entscheidung gesagt hätte?

Und was würde Remus sagen? Würde er sie verstehen? Würde er ihre Handlungsweise nachvollziehen können? Oder würde sich dieser Stolz, den sie an jenem Tag auf dem Friedhof in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, in Enttäuschung und Ablehnung verwandeln? Wäre sie in seinen Augen eine Verräterin? Eine Verräterin an James, Lily, Peter und Josie ...?

Seufzend schloss sie bei dieser Vorstellung die Augen. Bis zu dieser überraschenden Begegnung im Sommer hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, wie wichtig sein Stolz und seine Anerkennung ihr auch nach all den Jahren noch immer waren.

Wie wichtig ER ihr noch immer war...

Ein heiserer Aufschrei ließ sie hochfahren und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Sirius richten, dessen krallenartige Hände sich jetzt in die Decke vergraben hatten, und der seinen Kopf ruhelos auf dem Kissen hin und her warf. Raues, abgehacktes Murmeln kam über seine bleichen Lippen. Und als sie sich über ihn beugte, konnte sie ein paar Worte verstehen.

„Muss ... ihn aufhalten! Er ist in Hogwarts! In Hogwarts! Peter ... er ist bei Harry!"

„Schhhhhhhh. Ganz ruhig", sprach sie leise auf ihn ein. „Harry ist in Hogwarts sicher, Sirius. Professor Dumbledore wird niemals zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschieht. Und wenn du wieder gesund bist, kannst du dich selbst um ihn kümmern. Aber vorher musst du dich erst mal erholen. Schlaf, Sirius. Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen ..."

Beruhigend strich sie über seine zitternden, abgemagerten Hände, deren Nägel sie vorhin erst gesäubert und geschnitten hatte, und spürte, wie die Anspannung ganz langsam aus seinen Gliedern wich. Während sein Atem tiefer und ruhiger wurde, hielt sie weiterhin seine Hand fest. Und er umklammerte ihre Finger mit einer Verzweiflung, als wären sie sein Rettungsanker, sein einziger Halt in dieser kalten, unfreundlichen, ihm feindlich gesinnten Welt.

Lyssa spürte, wie ihre Kehle eng wurde. Wie lange musste er sich in der Hölle von Askaban nach dieser einfachen menschlichen Nähe gesehnt haben, einer tröstenden Berührung ... Warm und beschützend erwiderte sie unwillkürlich seinen Händedruck und vermittelte ihm so das Gefühl, nicht länger allein zu sein. Jemanden zu haben, der sich um ihn kümmerte, dem er etwas bedeutete, der sich um ihn sorgte ... und schämte sich von Herzen ihrer unbedachten Worte wegen, die sie noch vor wenigen Stunden Toni gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte. Jetzt, hier in der heulenden Hütte, mit dieser mageren, ausgemergelten Hand in ihrer, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr glauben, dass Sirius auch nur ansatzweise etwas von dem getan hatte, was man ihm zur Last legte. Diese Hand gehörte keinem Verräter. Das war die Hand eines lange vermissten Freundes...

Behutsam strich sie über seine zerschundenen Finger. Und dann sah sie sie. Die winzige, halbmondförmige Narbe an seinem linken Daumen.

Und die Erinnerungen stürzten förmlich auf sie ein.

- - - - -

_Lyssa hatte sich verlaufen. _

_Hogwarts war einfach zu groß für ein elfjähriges Mädchen, das beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden konnte, in welchem Algorithmus diese beweglichen Treppen funktionierten. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie an diesem ersten Schultag schon im falschen Flügel des Schlosses gelandet war. Wie schafften es nur die anderen Erstklässler, die richtigen Klassenräume zu finden?_

_Ratlos blickte sie sich in dem völlig unbekannten, schummrigen Gang um, als hinter ihr plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte: „He, Avery! Schau mal, die Kleine hier! Die ist doch süß, oder? In ein oder zwei Jahren könnte sie glatt auf der Virgins-List stehen!"_

_Lautes Gelächter quittierte diese Bemerkung und Lyssa drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in die spöttischen Gesichter dreier älterer Schüler. Slytherins, ihren grünen Krawatten und den Abzeichen an ihren Umhängen zufolge. Alle waren viel größer und offenbar auch älter als sie. Vermutlich waren sie bereits im sechsten oder siebten Schuljahr. Was wollten sie also von ihr? Einer Erstklässlerin, die gerade mal den ersten Schultag in Hogwarts war?_

_Die schwarzen Augen des einen streiften sie mit hochmütigem Blick. „Gryffindor", bemerkte er abfällig nach einem Blick auf ihr Hausabzeichen. „Das ist doch Grants jüngere Schwester, oder? Ein weiteres Halbblut. Und die magische Blutlinie, von der sie abstammt, ist nicht einmal besonders stark ausgeprägt. Würdest du dich tatsächlich mit so was abgeben, Lucius?"_

_Der Junge, der kurz zuvor über diese ominöse Virgins-List gesprochen hatte, verdrehte die Augen und schnarrte grinsend: „Warum denn nicht? Sie ist doch ein appetitlicher kleiner Happen! Wenn sie erst ein paar Jahre älter ist, dürfte sie ein durchaus poppbares Stück Fleisch abgeben."_

_Lyssa spürte, wie ihre Handflächen feucht wurden. Besonders das schmutzige Lachen des Dritten – des Jungen, den der Blonde Avery genannt hatte – machte ihr Angst._

„_Du hältst sie für zu jung, Malfoy? Warum denn das? Ich bin der Meinung, dass man eine Stute gar nicht zeitig genug einreiten kann. Zumal diese kleinen Gryffindor-, Ravenclaw- oder Hufflepuff-Schlampen eh zu nichts anderem taugen."_

_Ängstlich ihre Bücher umklammernd versuchte sie sich mit eingezogenem Kopf an den drei älteren Jungen vorbeizuschieben – nur schnell fort von hier! – aber Avery trat ihr in den Weg. Seine große Hand legte sich hart unter ihr Kinn und hob es grob an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen starrte er in ihr Gesicht und grinste dann auf eine Weise, die ihr nicht nur Angst, sondern auch Übelkeit bescherte._

„_Gar nicht mal so übel, oder? Sie hat eindeutig Potenzial! Habt ihr nicht auch Lust auf eine kleine Party?"_

„_Lass doch den Scheiß, Avery." Der Schwarzhaarige verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Sie ist den Ärger nicht wert, den wir deswegen bekommen würden ..."_

„_Wieso Ärger? Es muss doch niemand davon erfahren. Ein kleiner Vergessenzauber, wenn wir mit ihr durch sind ..." _

_Das fiese Lachen ging Lyssa durch und durch. Inzwischen fürchtete sie sich so sehr, dass sie am liebsten geweint hätte, besonders da er ihre Bemühungen, sich ihm zu entziehen, einfach dadurch vereitelte, dass sein Griff noch fester wurde. Er tat ihr weh! Und er lachte noch lauter, als ihr tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen stiegen!_

_Panisch blickte sie sich um. Genau in die grauen Augen eines großen, braunhaarigen Jungen ihres eigenen Hauses, der mit raschen, energischen Schritten auf sie zukam. _

_Er trat direkt neben sie und zog den Slytherin – Avery – energisch von ihr fort. Seine Augen schleuderten zornige Blitze. „Lasst sie sofort in Ruhe!"_

„_Sonst was?" Der Blonde, den sein Freund ‚Malfoy' genannt hatte, verzog sein Gesicht zu einem höhnischen Grinsen, während er seinen Zauberstab provozierend zwischen den Fingern drehte. „Rennst du dann zu Dumbledore, Vertrauensschülerlein?"_

_Erst jetzt bemerkte Lyssa das Abzeichen am Umhang ihres Beschützers. Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Das musste also Remus Lupin sein, der Freund ihrer großen Schwester Josie, von dem diese die ganzen Ferien über geschwärmt hatte. Jeden Tag war seine Eule am Fenster ihres gemeinsamen Zimmers aufgetaucht. Und sie hatte das Tier mit Eulenkeksen füttern dürfen, während Josie den jeweiligen Brief beantwortet hatte ... Sie hatte ihn noch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt, weil er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zur Eröffnungsfeier in der Großen Halle gewesen war. Stattdessen hatte ein nettes, rothaariges Mädchen namens Lily sie und die anderen Erstklässler in ihre Schlafräume geführt._

„_Du meinst, um einen Transport ins St. Mungos für dich zu organisieren, nachdem ich dir dein fieses Grinsen zwischen deine Hinterbacken gehext habe, Malfoy?"_

_Diese Antwort kam von einem weiteren Gryffindor, der plötzlich hinter den drei Slytherins aufgetaucht war. Er war groß und breitschultrig, sein nachtschwarzes Haar fiel ihm in unnachahmlicher Eleganz in das gebräunte Gesicht, und in den dunkelbraunen Augen stand eine deutliche Herausforderung an den Blonden. Er sah aus, als könnte er es kaum erwarten, seinem Gegner einen saftigen Fluch auf den Hals zu schicken._

_Lyssa atmete insgeheim auf. Allein wäre Remus bestimmt nicht mit den Dreien fertig geworden ... Und sie wollte nicht der Anlass sein, wenn ihm etwas zustieß!_

„_Black." In einer gespielt bedauernden Geste schüttelte Malfoy den Kopf. „Deine Familie hat völlig Recht. Du hast wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, wem du Respekt und Loyalität schuldest. Dass jemand mit deinem Blut in einem Haus wie Gryffindor verrottet, ist eine verdammte Verschwendung. Aber vermutlich ist es für dich schon zu spät, um noch auf die richtige Seite zu kommen. Du bist und bleibst ein Blutsverräter."_

„_Na und?" Blacks herausforderndes Grinsen schwankte nicht eine Sekunde. Es schien sich sogar noch zu vertiefen. „Lieber ein Blutsverräter, als ein hochnäsiger, hirnloser Albino, der sich nicht einmal zu schade ist, kleinen Kindern aufzulauern. Meinst du, dass du vor den Todesserfreunden deines alten Herrn damit Eindruck schinden kannst, Lucius? Wenn Euer komischer Lord Voldemort auf solche Anhänger angewiesen ist, wird er es nicht besonders weit bringen."_

_Inzwischen hatte Remus Lyssa von Avery fort und hinter sich gezogen, so dass sie jetzt durch seinen Körper gegen diesen Slytherin gedeckt war, der den Jungen vor ihr mit blankem Hass im Blick musterte. Mit wildem Herzklopfen bemerkte sie, dass jetzt auch die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hielten. Sie wollten sich doch wohl nicht tatsächlich..._

_Links von sich bemerkte sie eine Bewegung und schrie erschrocken auf. _

_Der rote Strahl eines Schockzaubers schoss auf Remus zu und er blockte ihn geschickt. Und im nächsten Augenblick hing der Junge, der ihn geschleudert hatte, kopfüber in der Luft. Hilflos zappelnd und wütende Drohungen ausstoßend, weil ihm sein Umhang über das Gesicht gerutscht war und seine angegraute Unterwäsche den Blicken der Anwesenden preisgab._

_Lyssa stieß die Luft aus, die sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. Das war knapp gewesen!_

_Lautes Zischen ließ sie erneut zusammenzucken. Einige Meter weiter schossen in rascher Folge Flüche zwischen Black und Malfoy hin und her. Und Lyssa keuchte erschrocken auf, als ein blauer Strahl die linke Hand des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors streifte und Blut auf den Boden des Ganges tropfte. War er sehr schwer verletzt, weil er ihr hatte helfen wollen?_

_Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge lachte nur schallend auf, bevor er seinen Gegner mit einem Stolperfluch belegte, den dieser nicht mehr rechtzeitig blocken konnte. Gleich darauf lag der Blonde am Boden und bot einen wahrhaftig komischen Anblick, weil jeder seiner Versuche, zurück auf die Füße zu kommen, erfolglos blieb. Sogar Lyssa musste kichern, als er immer wieder über seine eigenen Füße fiel. Fast bedauerte sie es, als Black schließlich Erbarmen mit seinem Gegner zeigte und ihn durch eine Ganzkörperklammer fesselte. Wenigstens lag er jetzt bewegungslos herum, statt sich weiter durch dieses alberne Herumgezappel zu blamieren. Der Junge, den der andere Black genannt hatte, zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu, bevor er sein Taschentuch aus seiner Umhangtasche zog und es sich nachlässig um den Daumen wickelte._

„_Okay, nun zu dir!"_

_Diese Worte veranlassten sie, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Josies Freund zuzuwenden. Remus' Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die Averys. Der Slytherin starrte einen Augenblick mit heftig zuckendem Adamsapfel zurück – bevor er sich umdrehte und eilig den Gang hinunter floh._

„_Grüß den dunklen Lord von mir!" rief Black ihm spöttisch nach, bevor er sich, immer noch grinsend, Remus Lupin zuwandte. „Und, Moony, hast du für heute genug den Helden gespielt?"_

„_Noch nicht ganz!" Der Angesprochene schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mit einer lässigen Bewegung und der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, dessen Unterwäsche vermutlich noch nie soviel Frischluft abbekommen hatte wie an diesem Tag, plumpste zu Boden. _

_Ächzend rappelte er sich auf._

„_Ein neues Hobby, Schniefelus?" erkundigte Black sich höhnisch bei ihm. „Kleine Kinder ärgern – genau deine Kragenweite, was? Vielleicht solltest du dich ja lieber mal um deine Wäsche kümmern. Frag doch mal Malfoy, womit er sich die Haare wäscht! Das Zeug wäre sicher auch toll für deine Unterhosen ... bei der Bleichkraft!"_

_Die ohnehin schon schmalen Lippen wurde noch dünner und blanker Hass loderte in den schwarzen Augen. „Irgendwann bekommst du, was du verdienst, Black!" _

„_Na, das hoffe ich doch! Dieses Model auf dem Titelblatt der Hexenwoche sieht doch wirklich heiß aus, oder?"_

„_Deine große Klappe wird dir auch nicht in jeder Situation helfen!" Der Junge war weiß vor Wut. „Und für diesen ... Werw ... diesen _Lupin_ gilt genau das Gleiche!"_

_Remus zuckte nur die Achseln, aber seine Augen waren schmal geworden. Und seine Lippen bildeten eine harte Linie. „Du kannst mir mal im _Mondschein_ begegnen, Snape!" _

_Dann drehte er sich um. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er Lyssa, die gerade den heftig erbleichenden Snape irritiert ansah. Warum kriegte der denn auf einmal Panik? Und warum rannte er förmlich den Gang entlang?_

_Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Ja, danke. Ich ..."_

„_Nun komm schon, Moony!" Ungeduldig zog Black seinen Freund am Arm hinter sich her. „Der Kleinen geht es gut! Und wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen. In ein paar Minuten beginnt der Verwandlungsunterricht! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was McPünktlich mit uns macht, wenn wir uns gleich am ersten Tag verspäten?"_

„_Du hast ja nur Angst, dass wir nachsitzen müssen und deshalb deine Pläne für heute Abend ins Wasser fallen!" Kopfschüttelnd folgte Remus ihm widerwillig den Gang entlang, während er Lyssa noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. „Die kleine Blonde ist noch das ganze Schuljahr hier in Hogwarts, Pads! Du hast also noch jede Menge Gelegenheit, mit ihr ..."_

„_Ja, ja. Das ganze Schuljahr. Sie und viele, viele andere! So viel zu tun – und so schrecklich wenig Zeit ..."_

_Sprachlos blickte Lyssa den zwei Jungen nach, die gerade um eine Ecke bogen. Dann griff sie seufzend nach ihrer Schultasche und stieg über den noch immer hilflos am Boden liegenden Malfoy hinweg. Offenbar musste sie den Weg zum Zauberkunst-Unterricht doch allein finden..._

- - - - -

Sanft strich Lyssa über die winzige Narbe am Daumen des schlafenden Patienten. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, dass er sich für sie eingesetzt hatte?

Er hatte für sie gekämpft und geblutet – zu einer Zeit, als sie noch eine völlig Fremde für ihn gewesen war, einfach weil sie seine Hilfe gebraucht hatte. Und sie ... sie hatte vor einigen Stunden tatsächlich gezögert. Hatte ihm ihre Hilfe verweigern wollen!

Sie blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die plötzlich in ihren Augen brannten. Was war nur mit ihnen allen geschehen? Wie konnte eine solche Freundschaft, eine solche Verbundenheit, die zwischen ihnen allen geherrscht hatte, einfach zerbrechen und so viel Schmerz und Leid zurücklassen? So viel Misstrauen? So viel Hass?

Und wie, um alles in der Welt, sollten sie es jemals schaffen, diese Nähe wiederzufinden, die ihnen einstmals so selbstverständlich gewesen war? Diese Vertrautheit, die sie so schrecklich vermisste ...

* * *

_Arme Lyssa. Okay, dann lasst heidi mal eure Meinung bezüglich Lyssa hören. und wenn ihr irgendwelche Spekulationen hegt - immer her damit! Wir würden uns freuen!_


	10. Das Ende einer Ära

_**A/N:** Okay Ladies. Da wir bei "Liebe und Muggelmagie" momentan ein kleines wenig hängen werden die Veröffentlichungs-Daten einfach getauscht. Soll heißen – es gibt ein neues Kapitel bei DDD! Und dieses Kapitel ist wichtig. Denn hier werden eure Fragen beantwortet – wir lassen die Bombe platzen! Und wenn eure Münder am Ende des Chaps nicht offen stehen – dann hänge ich mein Schreiben an den Nagel und stürze mich von der Teppichkante! Jawohl! Viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** „Iris", Goo Goo Dolls

**Kapitel 9 – Das Ende einer Ära**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
´Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right nowAnd all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonightAnd I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

**Die heulende Hütte, Mitte November 1994**

Es tut weh. Wirklich weh. Der Schmerz ist so intensiv wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Und dabei sollte ich doch eigentlich erleichtert sein. Alyssa ist hier. Ich habe sie gefunden. Und nach einem für mich endlosen Zögern hat sie Sirius geholfen. Für ihn alles getan, was in ihrer Macht stand.

Er sieht jetzt viel besser aus. Trotz des weißen, dicken Verbandes an seinem Arm und der unnatürlichen Blässe. Er war immer dunkel, selbst im tiefsten Winter, wenn Remus und ich käsig waren wie die weiß getünchte Wand. Wieso erinnere ich mich grade jetzt daran? Sirius Black war immer schön. Fast unnatürlich schön. Er wirkte immer, als sei er ohne Makel, die Fleisch gewordene Perfektion eines heranwachsenden Mannes. Und er war auch nie gehetzt und nervös. Nicht einmal, wenn große Klausuren waren und er am Abend zuvor immer noch nichts gelernt hatte.

Jetzt ist alles anders. Er ist so anders. Er ist gequält und von Angst zerrissen.

Ich stehe in der Tür, während Lyssa ihre Job macht, ihn viel effektiver reinigt als ich es gekonnt habe und ihm mühsam mehrere Heiltränke eintrichtert. Ihn festhält, als er die erste Portion erbricht. Ich kann nur den Blick abwenden, weil ich ihn so nicht sehen will. Ich will den Sirius nicht hergeben, der in meinem Herz all die Jahre gut verschlossen überlebt hat. Der mit dem schelmischen Blitzen in den braunen Augen und dem gewinnenden Lächeln. Aber dieser Sirius bröckelt, je öfter ich zu dem abgemagerten, vollkommen erschöpften Menschen auf dem Bett blicke.

Lyssa ist nun fertig und Sirius scheint endlich zu schlafen. Ich weiß, dass er dieses Mal nur schläft, weil er selbst so sich noch hin und her windet und von Albträumen gehetzt zu werden scheint. Ständig murmelt er etwas von Harry. Und ich beiße mir fest auf die Lippen, um die Tränen in meinen Augen zurückzuhalten. Die Erinnerung an das Baby, das ich in meinen Armen gehalten habe, ist unweigerlich verbunden mit der Erinnerung an seine Eltern. Und in dieser Nacht habe ich schon viel mehr Geister getroffen, als meine Seele es verkraften kann.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und wische mir hastig mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Später kann ich zusammenbrechen. Wenn ich alleine bin. Hier, vor Lyssa, die ich noch als Teenager in Erinnerung habe, kann ich es mir nicht erlauben.

Sie sitzt neben dem Bett und spricht beruhigend auf ihn ein, wie auf ein kleines Kind, das sich in der Dunkelheit fürchtet. Und in diesem Moment ist er wohl auch nichts anderes.

Sie schafft es schließlich, ihn zu beruhigen. Doch anstatt Erleichterung fühle ich bohrende, dumme Eifersucht, weil es ihr gelungen ist und ich so kläglich in meinen eigenen, vorherigen Versuchen gescheitert bin. Sie hält seine Hand und ihr Blick geht ins Leere. Vermutlich erinnert sie sich genauso wie ich es tue.

„Was ist geschehen?" durchdringt ihre Stimme schließlich die dröhnende Stille und ich zucke wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schauen mich an und ich halte ihrem Blick nicht stand. Ich kann nicht. Ich stehe am Abgrund und es ist höchstens noch ein Schritt zwischen mir und der alles verzehrenden Dunkelheit. Und nichts hält mich mehr, außer vielleicht einem kümmerlichen Rest von Wut. Und noch viel weniger ertrage ich ihre leise Stimme, die das letzte bisschen Wut zerdrückt und nur noch Trauer und Schuld zurücklässt.

„Wir waren uns so nahe. Was haben wir falsch gemacht? Was war der Fehler, der so viele Menschen das Leben gekostet hat?"

Ich will meine Hände auf die Ohren pressen und laut summen. Sie soll einfach still sein! In meinem Kopf taumle ich am Abgrund. Und fast wünsche ich mir zu fallen und nicht wieder zurückzukehren.

„Wir hätten vielleicht …" Lyssa wird unterbrochen von Sirius, der entsetzt erneut Harrys Namen keucht. Es lenkt sie ab und ich ergreife die Möglichkeit, stürze aus dem Raum, aus dem Haus, weg, nur weg! Sirius ist in guten Händen. Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr.

Ich renne schon wieder, ohne Ziel, gehetzt von Schuld und Tod, bis meine Lunge zu zerreißen droht und mich nur eine Mauer davon abhält zusammenzubrechen. Ich lehne an dem kalten, feuchten Stein und schließlich kann ich sie nicht mehr zurück halten. Die Tränen durchbrechen meinen Schutzwall, ich ertrinke in ihnen. Und während ich mich zusammenkrampfe wie ein Ungeborenes hämmert es in meinem Schädel.

Weg! Weg! Nur weg!

- - - - -

In meinem Kopf schreien diese Worte eine halbe Ewigkeit, doch mein Körper kann nicht gehorchen. Ich bleibe, wo ich bin, in mich selbst zusammengerollt, und versuche das Atmen zu vergessen. Es funktioniert nicht. Unbarmherzig schlägt mein Herz weiter. Verdammte Pumpe!

Und es dauert noch eine weitere ganze Weile, bis die Tränen versiegt sind und ich wieder einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Meine Hirnwindungen nehmen zuverlässig wieder ihre Arbeit auf und beginnen das Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen zu entwirren.

Punkt Nummer eins: Sirius ist wieder da. Und er ist unschuldig. – Sagt er zumindest.

Punkt Nummer zwei: Peter lebt vielleicht noch. Und er soll der Verräter gewesen sein.

Ist es möglich? Jetzt, wo ich ohne Knoten in meinem Magen darüber nachdenken kann, wird mir klar, dass Sirius entweder ein wirkliches Genie ist, so eine Geschichte noch im Fieberwahn aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln – oder diese Möglichkeit besteht. Was wurde denn von Peter gefunden, nachdem Sirius ihn angeblich über den Haufen gehext hatte? Ein Finger. Nicht mehr. Keine Leiche, keine Spuren. Nur dieser blöde Finger, der zusammen mit dem Orden des Merlin erster Klasse an Peters Mutter geschickt wurde.

Was, wenn er wirklich der Verräter war? Dieser Gedanke fällt mir nach den ganzen zwölf Jahren immer noch leichter, als Sirius in die Rolle des Verräters einzusetzen. Sirius war die ganze Zeit mit uns zusammen. Und es gab keinen einzigen Moment, in dem er sich eigenartig benommen hat. In dem etwas auf sein Doppelleben hingewiesen hätte. Und Peter? Nach Hogwarts hat er sich immer mehr abgesondert. Natürlich, er hatte einen Job in London, und vielleicht war er wirklich beschäftigt, aber das waren Remus mit seinem Studium und ich mit meinem Job auch. Trotz allem sind wir jede Woche mindestens ein Mal zusammen gewesen. Und Sirius war, so weit ich mich erinnern kann, fast ständig bei James und Lily. Etwas, das mich bei der Nachricht von ihrem Tod widerwillig und mit einem verdammt miesen Gefühl im Bauch hat in Erwägung ziehen lassen, dass Sirius sie verraten haben könnte. Aber jetzt ...

Die Beiden waren nicht dumm. Und sie hätten sich niemals auf Sirius als Geheimniswahrer eingelassen, wenn sie ihm nicht getraut hätten. Besonders Lily nicht. Sie hätte ihren Sohn niemals einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt.

Wer hat sich geirrt? Sie? Oder wir?

Ich seufze leise, ehe ich mich langsam aufsetze und mir mit den Händen durch das mittlerweile schmutzige Gesicht reibe. Was soll ich nur tun? Und wer wird mir die Antworten geben?

Ein leises Knacken weckt meine Aufmerksamkeit, allerdings zu spät. Im nächsten Augenblick ist ein Zauberstab von rechts auf mich gerichtet und ich höre ein leises „Keine Bewegung!". Ich tue, wie mir geheißen und rühre nicht einen Muskel. Nur meine Gedanken rasen. Wer ist da? Und ist er Freund oder Feind?

Der Zauberstab flammt in einem ‚Lumos' auf und ich muss die Augen schließen gegen die plötzliche Helligkeit. Und dann, während ich versuche, die dunkle Gestalt hinter dem Zauberstab mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern zu identifizieren, höre ich ein leises, ungläubiges „Toni?". Der Zauberstab erlischt und macht einer schwebenden Kerze Platz, die endlich auch mein Gegenüber beleuchtet.

Trotz der Dunkelheit um uns her, der vielen neuen Narben und der leicht gebeugten Haltung erkenne ich ihn sofort. Es sind seine Augen. Sie sind trotz Schmerz und Enttäuschung, die tief in sein Gesicht gegraben sind, immer noch silbern und weit offen, wie die eines Kindes. Sie hat weder der Wolf noch das Leben verdunkeln können. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Eine Bewegung, die ich in den letzten Stunden schon vergessen glaubte. Es ist nur klein und vorsichtig, doch es findet sein Echo in Remus John Lupins Zügen. Stumm sehen wir uns nur an, lernen den Anderen und seine Veränderungen in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren kennen.

„Du bist alt geworden, Moony", gelingt es mir wenig charmant schließlich zu sagen und er schneidet eine Grimasse.

„Und es ist Ewigkeiten her, das mich jemand so genannt hat", erwidert er, nicht auf meinen Fauxpas eingehend. Das konnte er schon immer gut. So streng er mit sich selbst war, so nachsichtig war er schon immer mit allen Anderen. Ich habe ihn oft dafür gescholten. Früher. Und ich tue es wieder.

„Du sollst nicht so schlecht von Dir reden lassen! Du bist nicht alt! Genauso wenig wie ich!"

Jetzt ist sein Lächeln echt und auch ich muss fast lachen, als ich seinen alten Trick errate. Er hat mich mit seiner Ignoranz punktgenau dazu gebracht, ihn zu verteidigen. Und mich selbst Lügen zu strafen. Alter Schlawiner!

Remus streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und zieht mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft wieder auf die Füße. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

„Was tust Du hier?" will er schließlich wissen. Die magische Kerze ist mittlerweile ebenfalls verschwunden und nur der schmale Mond erleuchtet die Welt um uns her. Ich erwidere die Frage und kann in seinen Augen lesen, dass er mich so schnell nicht entwischen lassen wird. Trotzdem antwortet er mit einem leisen: „Ich bin jetzt Lehrer in Hogwarts." Es schwingt echter Stolz so überdeutlich in seiner Stimme. Ist es doch eigentlich ein seltener Klang. Er war immer stolz auf alle anderen – nur fast nie auf sich selbst.

„Das ist wunderbar", freue ich mich ehrlich. „Endlich ein Lehrer, der nicht das Lachen verlernt hat oder scheintot ist." Wie zur Bestätigung lacht er leise.

„Und jetzt Du", kommt danach aber die unausweichliche Aufforderung und ich schneide eine Grimasse. Was soll ich sagen?

‚_Hey Moony, ich war auf einer blödsinnigen Familienfeier und bin abgehauen. Und da hab´ ich doch glatt einen alten Freund von uns halb tot am Straßenrand aufgegabelt. Übrigens, Sirius ist unschuldig.'_

Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, dass Moony es Sirius – Padfoot – damals am übelsten genommen hat. Vermutlich, weil er am engsten mit ihm verbunden gewesen war – immerhin teilten die Beiden sich sogar eine Wohnung. Einen solchen Hass wie bei ihm habe ich in Augen nie wieder gesehen, als wir die Nachricht bekamen, dass Pads James und Lily verraten haben soll. Wegen der dummen Prophezeiung einer zweitklassigen Wahrsagerin, die deren Baby zum Todfeind des größten Schwarzmagiers gemacht hat.

Und dann war er wortlos aufgestanden und hatte den Raum verlassen. Den Raum – und uns. Daher wage ich es nicht, mich ihm anzuvertrauen. Auch wenn ich es mir wünsche. Ein kleiner Teil in mir, der mit den großen Kinderaugen und dem unergründlichen Optimismus, glaubt daran, dass er sich freuen wird und wir wieder die gleiche Einheit werden können, wie wir es vorher gewesen sind. Dass er Sirius glauben wird, zu ihm stehen wird, wie Lyssa und ich es tun. Aber ich bin mittlerweile erwachsen. Und viel zu vorsichtig, um meinem inneren Kind Sirius' Schicksal anzuvertrauen. Auch wenn es mich schier zerreißt.

„Ich … bin von einer Familienfeier abgehauen", biete ich ihm schließlich die halbe Wahrheit. Er kennt meine Familie und weiß, wie wir zueinander stehen. Er wird also keine Erklärung verlangen.

„Was war denn der Anlass?" fragt er freundlich weiter und ich versuche den Geschmack von Unehrlichkeit zu ignorieren. Ich konnte ihn noch nie belügen. Das hat er nicht verdient.

„Ich habe eine neue Stelle. Auf dem Kontinent." Eine neue Stelle, bei der ich mir bis grade noch gar nicht sicher war, ob ich sie antrete. Doch jetzt reift dieser Entschluss, ganz ohne dass ich darüber nachdenke. Ich werde gehen. ‚Weg, weg', hallt es wieder in meinem Schädel.

„Oh." Auch seine Enttäuschung klingt deutlich. „Ich hatte gehofft …" Remus lässt den Satz unbeendet und ein bleiernes Schweigen senkt sich über uns. Ich fühle mich schlecht, weil er einen Freund so nötig zu haben scheint. Aber momentan habe ich nicht genug Kraft, uns beide zu tragen. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie für mich allein reicht.

„Ich muss dann auch wieder."

„Hmmm", ist alles, was er dazu sagt, sein Blick weicht meinem geschickt aus. „Dann alles Gute – Toni."

Ich nicke und wende mich um – doch im letzten Moment halte ich inne und schenke ihm ein kleines Lächeln. Da gibt es noch etwas Letztes, das ich tun muss. Eine letzte Sache für Sirius.

„Moony?"

Er blickt doch noch auf. „Ja?"

„Versprich mir eines, ja? Pass gut auf Harry auf."

Er scheint einen Moment überrascht, dass ich den Jungen erwähne, doch dann nickt er. „Ich schwöre es."

Mein Lächeln vertieft sich eine Nuance und ich nicke. „Du bist bestimmt ein toller Lehrer." Mit diesen Worten verschwinde ich in der Dunkelheit.

- - - - -

Toni.

Remus schluckte gegen den dicken Kloß in seiner Kehle an, während er verzweifelt versuchte, den Wirrwarr aus Gedanken und Emotionen aufzulösen, in dem er sich gerade befand.

Toni Sinera.

Nach all den Jahren. Nach all der langen Zeit. Und noch immer schimmerte dieser schreckliche Schmerz, diese Betroffenheit in diesen ungewöhnlich blauen Augen, genauso intensiv und zu Herzen gehend wie an dem furchtbaren Tag vor zwölf Jahren, an dem die Auroren ihnen eröffnet hatten, was Sirius getan haben sollte ... getan hatte.

Toni, daran erinnerte er sich noch ganz deutlich, hatte damals mit Unglauben, Schmerz und Fassungslosigkeit reagiert. Hatte sich vehement geweigert, die Erkenntnisse der Auroren als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Selbst dann noch, als die Ermittlungen offiziell abgeschlossen gewesen waren und Barthemius Crouch sich im Tagespropheten lang und breit über den Fall ausgelassen hatte. Und dabei die Brust mit dem neuen, glänzenden Orden daran stolz herausgestreckt hatte...

Er selbst – und auch das war ihm noch gewärtig, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen – hatte zuerst mit Wut und Hass reagiert. Mit Zorn und Enttäuschung. Zumindest nach außen hin. Weil er sich den verworrenen Gefühlen, die in ihm getobt hatten, noch nicht gleich hatten stellen können ... der Qual, der Verzweiflung, den entsetzlichen Schuldgefühlen und Selbstzweifeln ... und als er es schließlich getan hatte, war er davongelaufen.

Fort von den Erinnerungen

Den quälenden Fragen.

Fort von allem, was ihn an den Verlust erinnert hat. Sogar von Josie ...

Die Fragen und Erinnerungen waren ihm allerdings gefolgt. Sie waren, genau wie der Wolf, seine Begleiter geworden, verhasst, aber allgegenwärtig. Verloren ... verloren hatte er stattdessen den Teil seines Lebens, der es lebenswert gemacht hatte.

Remus schluckte gegen den harten, ihm die Luft abschnürenden Kloß in seiner Kehle an, blickte Tonis schlanker, sich hastig entfernender Gestalt nach und spürte, wie all die alten Emotionen wieder in ihm aufstiegen. Der alte Schmerz. Die alten Fragen.

Was war nur mit ihnen passiert?

Warum redeten sie miteinander wie ... Fremde?

Und wie kam es, dass die Begegnung mit einem Menschen, mit dem man fünf Jahre lang im gleichen Raum geschlafen hatte, mit dem man immer eine innige Verbundenheit verspürt hatte, plötzlich einen schalen, bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterließ? Ein hohles, wundes Gefühl der Leere ...

Und dabei hatte er sich so über dieses unerwartete Zusammentreffen gefreut! Noch immer pulsierte der Nachhall des freudigen Schreckens in seinem Innern, der dem Erkennen gefolgt war. Toni Sinera. Ein vertrautes Gesicht. Eine vertraute Stimme. Ein Freund. Jemand, mit dem er reden konnte – endlich, nach zwölf Jahren des Schweigens und der Selbstvorwürfe. Und er hatte schon so lange das Gefühl, bersten zu müssen, wenn er weiter all diese Emotionen in sich verschloss, die mit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts in ihm erwacht waren, all die Erinnerungen, all die Zweifel.

Aber vermutlich hatte ja genau diese Aussicht Toni in die Flucht geschlagen. Sie hatten schließlich schon vor zwölf Jahren nicht miteinander reden können. Hatten schon damals keine Worte gefunden, die das auszudrücken vermochten, was in ihnen vorging. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? Es stimmte nicht, dass die Zeit es einfacher machte. Im Gegenteil. Jetzt standen nicht nur all diese unausgesprochenen Dinge zwischen ihnen – jetzt trennten sie auch noch zwölf endlose, einsame Jahre.

Ein Drittel ihres Lebens.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Toni ja Recht. Man konnte eine solche Kluft nicht einfach so überschreiten. Die Erkenntnis wie sehr man sich voneinander entfernt hatte, die unweigerlich erfolgen musste, wenn man es versuchte, würde alles vermutlich nur noch schlimmer, noch schmerzhafter machen. Noch schwerer zu ertragen.

Und davon konnte er doch ein Lied singen, nicht wahr?

Er war so naiv gewesen. So schrecklich naiv. Anders konnte er es beim besten Willen nicht nennen. Er war am ersten September tatsächlich mit der Vorstellung aus dem Hogwarts-Express gestiegen, dass seine schmerzlichste Erfahrung an seiner neuen Arbeitsstelle das häufige Zusammentreffen mit James' und Lilys Sohn sein würde. Dass das Zusammensein mit Harry in ihm all die Dinge erwecken könnte, die er so lange so tief in sich vergraben hatte.

Nun, das war auch nicht einfach. Den Jungen jeden Tag zu sehen, zu erleben, wie ähnlich er seinen Eltern war ... sich daran zu erinnern, wie er ihn als Baby im Arm gehalten hatte ... Aber es war noch lange nicht alles.

Er hatte nicht mit den Emotionen gerechnet, die jeder vertraute Raum, jedes bekannte Geräusch innerhalb der Schlossmauern in ihm auslösen würde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ständig diese Bilder vor Augen zu haben. Die Erinnerungen an längst vergangene, glücklichere Zeiten.

James, wie er mit diesem sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hinter der betont desinteressiert vorbeirauschenden Lily herblickte – und augenblicklich dieses siegessichere, arrogante Gesicht aufsetzte und sich das Haar verwuschelte, sobald ihr Blick ihn streifte.

Peter, der ihm wie ein Hündchen hinterher lief, um ein Zipfelchen der Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen, die seinem Freund aufgrund seines guten Aussehens und seiner Fähigkeiten beim Quidditch entgegen gebracht wurden.

Sirius ... ja verdammt! ... Sirius. Das verschmitzte Grinsen, wenn er mal wieder etwas ausgeheckt hatte, von dem er – Remus – mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit wusste, dass es sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Und an dem er sich letztendlich doch beteiligte...

Toni, die blauen Augen nachdenklich zusammengekniffen, die immer wieder zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüberwanderten und dort regelmäßig mit diesem intensiven, forschenden Blick auf Rabecca Magnifor verharrten.

Und Josie. Ihr strahlendes Lächeln über den Tisch hinweg. Die Art, wie sie ihm gelegentlich mit weicher Hand eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Ihr warmer, süßer Atem, der seine Wange streifte, wenn sie die Köpfe über einem Buch zusammengesteckt hatten, ihre weichen, süßen Lippen, wie sie unter seinen nachgaben, sich öffneten, ihn willkommen hießen, während ihre Hände sich in seinem Haar vergruben und ihr kleiner, zierlicher Körper sich an ihn schmiegte ...

Mit einem Geräusch, das fast an ein ersticktes Schluchzen erinnerte, lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer, die bis eben noch Toni Halt gegeben hatte, während seine Schritte ihn während seines nächtlichen Spazierganges zielsicher hierher geführt hatten.

Zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Zurück in eine Zeit, als er noch gelebt hatte, als er noch geliebt hatte.

An den Ort, an dem er Josie das erste Mal geküsst hatte ...

- - - - -

**_Mai 1976_**

_Was hatte ihn nur geritten, heute mit nach Hogsmeade zu kommen? An einem Tag nach Vollmond?_

_Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und zog die Manschetten seines Hemdes noch etwas tiefer, um den Verband an seinem Unterarm zu verbergen. Die Wunde, die er sich während der Transformation in der letzten Nacht selbst zugefügt hatte, bevor Prongs und Padfoot Schlimmeres verhindern konnten, brannte wie Feuer und laut Madam Pomfrey würde es auch noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis sie abgeheilt war. Also saß er hier – in der brütenden Hitze des sonnigen Maitages – und trug als einziger ein langärmeliges Hemd. Und die Blicke einiger Mitschüler, die ebenfalls in den ‚Drei Besen' eingekehrt waren, zeigten deutlich, dass sie ihn für vollkommen übergeschnappt hielten. _

_Er hätte sich von Sirius nicht bequatschen lassen sollen! Dann könnte er jetzt in der kühlen Bibliothek sitzen und in aller Ruhe die Hausaufgabe für „Geschichte der Zauberei" erledigen. DIE Hausaufgabe, die ebenjener Sirius ihm ohnehin abschwatzen würde, um sie abzuschreiben ..._

Stattdessen hockte er also hier, hinter einer eisgekühlten Kürbislimonade, schwitzte, und schaffte es zu allem Überfluss kaum, der Unterhaltung seiner Freunde zu folgen, weil seine Aufmerksamkeit immer wieder von den kichernden Mädchen am Nebentisch gefesselt wurde.

Ach verdammt, wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Nicht DEN Mädchen! EINEM Mädchen ...

„Hey, Moony! Bist du noch bei uns?" Sirius wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und Remus riss den Blick von Josies lächelndem Gesicht los, um den Freund anzusehen. Und wünschte gleich darauf, dass er es nicht getan hätte. Auf dieses wissende Grinsen konnte er gut verzichten!

„Moony-Loony! Rieche ich hier etwa übersprudelnde Hormone?"

James kicherte belustigt.

Peter blickte verständnislos von einem zum anderen. „Häh?"

„Merlin, Wormtail!" In gespielter Verzweiflung schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Selbst du solltest mitbekommen haben, dass unser Moony gerade auf Wolke 28 schwebt. Er ist verknallt! In Grant!"

Heiße Röte stieg Remus in die Wangen und er bemühte sich, Sirius einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Doch dieser ignorierte ihn völlig. Er lief eher zu Höchstform auf.

„Josie und Remus sitzen auf dem Baum und K – Ü – S – S – E – N sich! Erst kommt die Liebe, dann kommen die …" Weiter kam er nicht, das Remus einen Satz über den Tisch gemacht hatte und Pads unter seinem eigenen Umhang begrub. Alles was sein Freund noch von sich geben konnte war gedämpftes Gelächter. Und Remus bekam zusätzliches Herzklopfen, weil Josie ausgerechnet jetzt zu ihnen hinüber sah und ihn anlächelte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Pads!" James schien Mitleid zu haben – kein Wunder, hatte er sich doch über Jahre hinweg genau in derselben Lage befunden, in der Remus jetzt war. Allerdings hatte Sirius da auch nur selten Erbarmen gekannt...

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum sich überhaupt irgendwelche Mädchen mit dir abgeben, Sirius." Remus schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, während er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ. „An deinem Takt und deinem Einfühlungsvermögen kann es jedenfalls nicht liegen."

„Nein, nur an meiner außergewöhnlichen Attraktivität." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung warf der Angesprochene sein Haar zurück und bedachte den Tisch neben der Tür, an dem ein paar Ravenclaw-Mädchen Platz genommen hatten, mit einem Lächeln, das mindestens drei der dort Sitzenden erwartungsvoll seufzen ließ. „Die sind alle nur wahnsinnig scharf auf meinen Körper!"

„Was sicher eine Menge über sie aussagt." Remus zuckte die Achseln.

„Na und? Solange beide Seiten ihren Spaß an diesem Arrangement haben ..."

„Nun, ich würde mehr wollen. Ich wäre nicht auf der Suche nach EINER Frau. Ich wäre auf der Suche nach DER Frau." Remus' sehnsüchtiger Blick war wieder zum Nachbartisch gewandert. „DER Frau", bemerkte er leise – mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinen Freunden – „die auch dann noch zu mir hält, wenn sie ALLES über mich erfährt ..."

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen am Tisch und sogar Sirius' Gesicht war ernst geworden.

„Und du glaubst, dass Grant diese Frau sein könnte?" Auch James blickte jetzt zum Mädchentisch hinüber. „Hast du schon ... weiß sie es denn?"

Die Antwort war ein leichtes Kopfschütteln, bevor Remus flüsterte: „Josie ist wirklich ... besonders. Aber ich kann nicht ... Was, wenn sie so reagiert wie alle anderen? Wenn sie Angst vor mir bekommt ...?"

„Das könnte passieren, ja." Sirius lehnte sich vor und blickte seinem Freund ernst in die silbrigen Augen. „Es könnte aber ebenso gut sein, dass sie genau die Frau ist, die du suchst. Wie willst du das herausfinden, wenn du dich nicht traust, mit ihr zu reden, Moony? Bevor sie dir – und dem Wolf – eine Chance geben kann, musst du ihr doch erst einmal eine Chance geben, sich bewusst für dich zu entscheiden."

Er ließ seine Worte einen Augenblick lang einsinken. Dann – als er im Gesicht des Freundes nach scheinbar endlosem Zögern endlich den entschlossenen Ausdruck sah, den er erhofft hatte, hob er die Hand und nickte Madame Rosmerta zu. „Remus möchte gern zahlen!"

„Jetzt schon?" Peter warf einen Blick auf die Uhr über der Bar, bevor er Remus verblüfft ansah. „Aber es ist doch noch früh! Wir müssen doch noch nicht zurück ..."

„WIR nicht, du Knallkopf!" Sirius verpasste ihm scherzhaft eine Kopfnuss. „MOONY zahlt. Und dann wird er ein gewisses Mädchen zu einem Spaziergang einladen." Seine funkelnden. braunen Augen zwinkerten Remus über den Tisch hinweg neckend an.

„Enttäusch' mich nicht, Sohn. Du hast die Marauderehre hoch zu halten!"

- - - - -

Er hatte es vergessen!

Erschüttert starrte Remus mit leerem Blick in die Dunkelheit. Seine Hände krampften sich in die Falten seines Umhanges, ballten sich um den abgewetzten Stoff zu harten Fäusten, im verzweifelten Bemühen, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm bei der Erinnerung in die Augen schossen.

Tatsächlich. Er hatte allen Ernstes vergessen, dass es Sirius gewesen war, der ihn dazu ermuntert hatte, diesen Spaziergang mit Josie zu machen. Dass es Sirius gewesen war, der ihn dazu ermuntert hatte, ihr von dem Wolf zu erzählen. Von seinen Gefühlen. Von seinen Ängsten.

Der ihm geraten hatte, ihr die Wahl zu lassen.

Dass es Sirius gewesen war, der tatsächlich Recht behalten hatte. Josie hatte sich für ihn entschieden. Trotz der Lycantrophie.

Wie hatte er das alles nur vergessen können? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass dieser heiße Maitag am Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres in seinem Bewusstsein einfach nach hinten rutschte, tiefer und tiefer unter anderen, viel unangenehmeren Erinnerungen begraben wurde, bis es irgendwann so war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben?

Als hätte es nie diesen süßen, wundervollen Moment gegeben, in dem Josie ihm – genau hier an dieser Mauer – ihre Hände um seinen Nacken gelegt hatte.

In dem sie zu ihm auf gelächelt hatte.

In dem er ihr das inbrünstige „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nie fragen!" von den Lippen geküsst hatte ...

Ohne Sirius hätte er vermutlich nie den Mut gefunden. Und was immer später auch passiert sein mochte, was immer in den folgenden Jahren auch vorgefallen war – damals war Sirius Black sein Freund gewesen. Der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte.

Die Erkenntnis tröstete im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sie auch alte Wunden wieder aufriss und alten Schmerz zu neuem Leben erweckte. Alte Fragen wieder aufwarf. Und als Remus sich langsam abwandte und mit müden Schritten dem Weg nach Hogwarts folgte, wusste er nur eines mit absoluter Sicherheit; Sirius Black war sein Freund gewesen.

Und so sehr er es sich manchmal wünschte, und sei es auch nur für kurze Zeit, um den Schmerz, die Schuldgefühle und die Selbstzweifel zu vertreiben, er konnte ihn nicht hassen.

Und damit würde er leben müssen...

- - - - -

**Londoner Flughafen, Ende November 1994**

Es gibt Menschen, die mich vermutlich als Feigling bezeichnen. Und mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit haben diese Leute sogar Recht. Toni Sinera ist nie jemand gewesen, der sich Problemen gestellt hat, sondern immer den leichteren Weg gegangen ist. So wie auch jetzt.

Mein Koffer steht gepackt neben mir und ich warte auf meinen Flug, der mich hinüber in die Staaten bringen wird, damit ich dort meinen neuen Job als Fluchbrecher annehmen kann. Ein Job, der mir nichts bedeutet, außer vielleicht Rettung vor zu vielen Erinnerungen. Aber wenn dem so ist, dann versagt er dabei kläglich. Denn mir schwirrt der Kopf vor lauter Erinnerungen. Selbst bei dem Anblick der riesigen Flugzeuge auf den Landebahnen habe ich mich erinnert. An James, der mir kopfschüttelnd erklärt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen könne, freiwillig in so eine Blechbüchse zu steigen, und er den eigenen Besen immer vorziehen würde.

Ich muss lächeln bei dieser Erinnerung. Als wir per Zufall damals an dem Muggelairport Heathrow vorbeikamen, hatte James Potter - der mutige Quidditch-Kaptain - ein Gesicht gemacht, als stünde er Auge in Auge einer Horde Hornschwänzen gegenüber. Der Krach und die Größe waren zuviel für ihn. Sirius hat ihn den Rest der Woche damit aufgezogen.

Sirius…

Der freche, immer zu Späßen aufgelegte Sirius. Ich habe mir lange verboten so an ihn zu denken, weil ich es als Verrat an Lily und James empfunden hätte, wenn ich mich positiv an ihn erinnere. Doch jetzt ist es fast so, als würde er direkt neben mir stehen und mich mit diesem unverwechselbaren Lächeln anstrahlen. Ob er jemals wieder so sein wird? Ob dieser Mann, den ich heute Abend gefunden habe, jemals wieder lachen kann?

Und Remus!

Wie wird es ihm ergehen? Wird er jemals erfahren, dass sein Freund, zu dem er aufgesehen hat, unschuldig ist? Oder wird er weiter existieren mit diesem falschen Bild, mit diesem Schmerz tief in ihm, sich in einem so wichtigen Menschen getäuscht zu haben?

Hätte ich es ihm sagen sollen?

Ich seufze leise, werde jedoch von einem der Service-Mitarbeiter aus meinen Gedanken geholt. Er lächelt unverbindlich und weist dann zur Gangway.

„Ihr Flug wurde gerade aufgerufen, Miss."

* * *

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuund? Review her!_


	11. Versteckspiele

_Wochenende! Zeit also für ein neues Kapitel - immerhin muss Toni heute einiges klarstellen. Okay, schaun wir doch mal, ob sie das hinkriegt. Und wer noch was kriegt ... Hähähähähä! Ich sag ja nur soviel: Es trifft keinen Unschuldigen!  
So, dann hätte ich gleich noch eine Bitte: Unsere Bine liegt nämlich krank im Bett - Magen-Darm - und da sie dieses wundervolle Kapitel hier verzapft hat, sollten wir Ihr wenigstens alle "Gute Besserung" wünschen. Ich tue das hiermit! WERD SCHNELL WIEDER GESUND, SÜßE! WIR BRAUCHEN DICH!  
Und Ihr dürft das natürlich in Euren Kommis tun ... _

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -** - - - - - - - -

**Soundtrack: **"I´ll be", Edwin McCain

**Kapitel 10 - Versteckspiele**

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful,  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be with the trappings of love  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

**September 1976**

„Hey Evans!" Das Mädchen, das mit diesem wenig persönlichen Ruf gemeint war, verhielt im Schritt und schloss die Augen. ‚_Oh nein! Bitte nicht! Nicht er!'_ flehte sie stumm jeden Gott an, der ihr spontan einfiel. Allerdings schien keiner der Herren oder Damen sie erhören zu wollen. Als sie die Augen mit einem gequälten Stirnrunzeln wieder öffnete, stand ER breit grinsend genau vor ihr.

James Potter. Groß, schlank, dunkelhaarig, Brille – und der größte Kotzbrocken, der Lily jemals über den Weg gelaufen war. Na gut, sein Freund Black war vielleicht noch schlimmer, aber der ignorierte sie bislang Gott sei Dank. Und sie hatte nicht vor, sich wie der weibliche Rest der Schule in sein oder Potters Blickfeld zu drängen, nur um ein weiterer Strich an ihren Bettposten zu werden. Alleine bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr schlecht. Diese zwei waren die größten Unruhestifter und bekannt für ihren Verschleiß an Mädchen. Wie konnte eine Frau sich nur für so jemanden hergeben?

Ihr wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken!

Statt einer Antwort schoss sie ihm einen so eisigen Blick zu, dass normalerweise jeder das Weite gesucht hätte. Aber an ihm prallten solche subtilen Dinge vollkommen ab. Er lächelte so strahlend, dass er mit der Sonne konkurrieren könnte.

Eingebildeter Lackaffe! Wie konnte Remus Lupin nur mit solchen Typen herum hängen? Der war eigentlich wirklich nett und man konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. Immerhin arbeitete sie seit ungefähr einem Jahr mit ihm als Vertrauensschüler zusammen. Auch wenn sie heimlich vermutete, das er seinen „Freunden" zu oft Dinge durchgehen ließ. Er war vermutlich nur das arme Opfer dieser Irren und wurde gnadenlos untergebuttert.

Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, aber dieser Mistkerl war schneller. Es machte nur einen winzigen Schritt, trotzdem bleib ihr nichts anderes übrig, als mitten in ihrer Bewegung einzufrieren, damit sie einen Zusammenstoß verhinderte. Und sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall einen Grund geben, sie mit einem gönnerhaften „Hoppla!" vor einem Sturz zu bewahren – nur um dann vermutlich einen gut gezielten Grapscher zu vollführen. Dafür hatte er bereits die eine oder andere Ohrfeige eingefangen. Er versuchte es trotzdem immer wieder. Vermutlich stand er auf Schmerz. Würde zu seinem kranken Charakter passen.

Als sie nicht in ihn hineinrannte und ihm so keine Entschuldigung für ‚beherztes Zugreifen' gab, konnte sie die Enttäuschung förmlich in seinen braunen Augen flackern sehen. Eigentlich ganz schöne Augen.

‚_Sofort aufhören, Lily!'_

„Potter", knurrte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Und allein sein Name von ihren Lippen ließ seine Hände feucht werden.

Merlin, James verstand diese vollkommene Obsession gegenüber diesem Mädchen ja selbst nicht. Es hatte irgendwann letztes Jahr begonnen, dass er den Blick nicht mehr von ihr nehmen konnte und sein Magen wahre Salti schlug, wenn sie ihn zufällig erwiderte.

Sie hingegen schien ihn für die Geißel der Menschheit zu halten. Nun ja, für eine Vertrauensschülerin war er das vermutlich auch …

Eigentlich war Lilian Evans nicht einmal sonderlich hübsch. Sein objektiver Kennerblick sagte ihm, das sie allerhöchstens ‚guter Durchschnitt' war. Dunkelrotes, langes Haar, funkelnder, smaragdgrüner Blick, ansonsten aber ohne hervorstechende Schönheitsmerkmale. Keine ellenlange Beine, keine großen … äh, Augen … Sie war hübsch, aber auf eine schlichte Weise. Und sie schien noch nie etwas von Make-up gehört zu haben, was schon fast ein Wunder war bei den grell geschminkten Mädchen, die ihm sonst über den Weg trippelten.

Warum sie?

Weil sie nicht vor Ehrfurcht erstarrte? Oder sie ein wirklich wunderschönes Lächeln hatte? Das sie allerdings ihm gegenüber nie gebrauchte. Einmal hatte sie es Moony geschenkt – und James hatte ihn danach lynchen wollen. Wieso lächelte sie für alle anderen, nur nie für ihn? Er gab sich doch eine solche Mühe!

Jetzt zum Beispiel riskierte er schon wieder eine Ohrfeige, weil ihm ein Schlag ins Gesicht lieber war, als gar nicht von ihr zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden. Wenn das mal nicht komplett bescheuert war. Und zu allem Übel durchschaute sie seinen Trick und maß ihn aus kühlen Smaragdaugen.

‚_Nicht aus der Fassung bringen lassen, James! Und wehe Du sabberst! Gaaaaanz cool bleiben!'_

„Hattest Du einen schönen Sommer?"

„Bis jetzt, ja." Es war nur zu deutlich, was – oder vielmehr wer – an dem ‚bis jetzt' Schuld war. Autsch! Aber hey, sie hatte mit ihm geredet! Wenn das mal kein Anfang war! Und da behauptete Peter immer, dass er viel zu optimistisch sei! So ein Blödsinn!

„Du bist also bereit für das neue Schuljahr?" Er musste sich während dieses Satzes fast einmal komplett um die eigene Achse drehen, da Lily ihn nun doch umrundete und offenbar plante, ihn kommentarlos einfach stehen zu lassen. „Wird bestimmt schwierig, dieses Jahr! Immerhin kommen die NEWT´s auf uns zu."

‚_Merlin, Potter, Dein einziges Thema ist die Schule? Bist Du komplett schwachsinnig? Es wäre nur peinlicher mit ihr übers Wetter zu reden!' _

„Wann gehst Du endlich mal mit mir aus?"

‚_NEIN! Verflucht! Vollkommen falscher Augenblick!' _

Immerhin blieb sie prompt stehen und wirbelte wütend zu ihm herum. „Wenn die Hölle gefriert und es junge Hunde regnet!" fauchte sie mit funkelndem Blick, der sein Herz ins Stolpern brachte, nur um schließlich fast im Galopp aus seinem Hals zu hüpfen.

Hatte er eben gesagt, sie sei nicht schön? Sie war förmlich anbetungswürdig – und wenn er so ein peinlicher Schwachkopf wäre und sich Mädchen Sonate zitierend vor die Füße werfen würde, würde er es in genau diesem Moment tun! Aber so einen Blödsinn machte nur Moony.

Ob er ihm eines beibringen konnte? Vielleicht mochte sie so etwas … Und hey, zum Vollidioten hatte er sich grade immerhin schon degradiert.

„Wunderbar", strahlte er sie an. Eine Reaktion, die sie irritiert die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Wunderbar?"

„Na ja, letztes Jahr hast Du noch ‚nur über meine Leiche' gefaucht. Die jetzige Antwort beinhaltet wenigstens eine winzige Möglichkeit." Er legte alles, was er an schmelzenden Welpenblick aufbringen konnte, in seinen nächsten Blick. „Komm schon. Ein Date! Bitte?"

„Potter, Du bist so ein dämlicher, unwürdiger, widerlicher, niveauloser …" Sie suchte panisch nach weiteren Beleidigungen, während er sie ansah wie eine besondere Leckerei. Und zu ihrem Entsetzen schien dieser Blick auch noch zu funktionieren. Ihr Eispanzer begann zu schmelzen. Sie musste hier weg! Schnell! Nur wie?

Und dann nahte ihre Rettung in Form eines blonden Mitschülers, den sie in einiger Entfernung entdeckte.

„Adrian!" rief Lily erleichtert, wandte sich abrupt um und ließ James einfach stehen. Bei ihrem Mitschüler angekommen hakte sie sich ungefragt unter und atmete tief durch. Er warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu, tat aber Gott sei Dank nichts, um seinen Arm ihrem Klammergriff zu entwinden. Sie strahlte zu ihm hoch und er erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Dürfen Josie und ich heute bei euch im Abteil sitzen?" fragte sie, und da sie - nicht mehr unter dem schmelzenden Aufreißerblick von Potter - wieder zur alten Form auflief, beugte sie sich ganz nah zu ihm hinüber. Sie konnte James' Gesicht förmlich vor sich sehen, wie er kochte vor Eifersucht. Oder viel mehr gekränktem Stolz. Etwas so echtes wie Eifersucht setzte Gefühle voraus. Und so etwas besaß dieser Schwachkopf nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Was James betraf hatte sie allerdings nur teilweise Recht. Als sie sich bei diesem Widerling Doherty einhakte und ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern schien hatte er ganz eindeutig Gefühle. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und seine rechte Faust zusätzlich um seinen Zauberstab. Er würde ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen! Soviel war sicher. Allerdings hinderte ihn eine vertraute Stimme an weiteren Dummheiten. Sirius tauchte neben ihm auf, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Und, Prongs? Ist Dein Abfuhr-Pegel bezüglich Evans jetzt wieder im grünen Bereich?"

Hinter ihm tauchten auch Peter und Remus auf, beide mit großen Koffern in den Händen. Peter folgte James' Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann geht Evans denn mit Doherty?" fragte er verblüfft.

„Sie geht nicht mit ihm!" fauchte James ihn an, dass der Kleinere ängstlich den Kopf einzog.

„Sieht aber ganz so aus", widersprach Remus seinem Freund gleichmütig und ließ den brodelnden Blick förmlich an sich abprallen. „Vielleicht wirst Du jetzt vernünftiger."

„Ich behaupte ja immer noch, dass sie ein hinterlistiges Weibsstück ist und Dir vermutlich einen Liebestrank ins Essen mischt, um Dich zu quälen." Sirius nickte bekräftigend und legte seinem besten Freund einen Arm freundschaftlich um die Schulter. Und ignorierte Remus´ Einwand geflissentlich, dass kein Liebestrank diese dauerhafte Wirkung hätte. „Lasst uns Toni suchen gehen."

Also machten sich alle Vier auf die Suche nach dem noch fehlenden Freund. Leider ohne Erfolg. Der letzte im Bunde blieb verschwunden, egal, wo sie suchten.

„Vielleicht ist er krank", mutmaßte Peter und Sirius seufzte. „Oder er hat endlich einen Weg gefunden, sich komplett vor der Schule zu drücken. Der Glückliche!"

Remus ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal über die Schülerschar schweifen, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er wird schon auftauchen. Kommt, lasst uns nach einem freien Abteil suchen. Toni wird uns schon finden." Er griff nach seinem Schrankkoffer und zog ihn hinter sich her. Sirius brauchte nicht einmal zwei Schritte, um ihn einzuholen und ihn anzugrinsen.

„Du solltest wirklich weniger Bücher mit nach Hause nehmen! Dann ist Dein Koffer auch nicht so schwer!"

„Es hat nicht jeder einen Hauselfen wie Deine Familie, die den Koffer direkt ins Abteil packen."

„Hab´ ich auch nicht mehr."

Remus blieb stehen und runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Was heißt das denn? Ist Kreacher gestorben?"

„Leider nicht. Aber ich wohne nicht mehr dort."

James holte sie ebenfalls ein und erklärte: „Sirius ist endgültig rausgeflogen. Er wohnt jetzt bei uns."

Moony brauchte offenbar einen Moment, um diesen Tatbestand vollkommen zu begreifen. „Was hast Du denn dieses Mal angestellt?"

„Ich habe mich das 6. Jahr hintereinander geweigert, nach Slytherin zu wechseln", antwortete Sirius vage und beschleunigte dann seine Schritte, um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken ließ und er eigentlich froh war, seinen Eltern entkommen zu sein, es schmerzte. Und er fürchtete sich davor, was Becca dazu sagen würde. Immerhin war er jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr der Erbe der Blacks …

Er hatte es niemandem gesagt, aber irgendwie hatte er sich ein bisschen in sie verliebt … Schnell schob er diesen lästigen Gedanken von sich.

An der Zugtür angekommen herrschte bereits reges Gedrängel. Alles schob und drückte, um als erster in den Zug zu gelangen – als ob er ohne sie abfahren würde, aber na ja. Sirius hielt sich ein wenig im Hintergrund, trotzdem taumelte er, als ihm ein Schrankkoffer gegen die Beine geschoben wurde. Und griff in Ermangelung einer anderen Möglichkeit nach dem Ersten, was er erwischte.

Einer Schülerin, etwas kleiner als er. Seine Arme schlangen sich unwillkürlich um ihre Taille. Sie roch nach Sonne und Shampoo und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine Neue? Ohne darüber nachzudenken erlaubte er sich einen kleinen Grapscher – hmmmm, sie fühlte sich appetitlich an – gepaart mit einem leise gebrummten „Hey! Wen haben wir denn da?" Das Mädchen wirbelte wütend zu ihm herum und …

… Sirius schwor, dass er träumen musste. Vor ihm stand – Toni! Die gleichen babyblauen Augen, das weiche Gesicht, das er nun schon seit Jahren verspottete und aus seinem Schlafsaal kannte. Nur steckte er in einem ROCK! Und das grade waren eindeutig Brüste gewesen!

„Toni!" Sirius war aschfahl im Gesicht, während das Mädchen mit Tonis Gesicht ihn aus zornfunkelnden Augen anblitzte. „Was … was …?"

„Oh Mann!" ertönte es hinter ihm dreistimmig. Und dann explodierte Sirius' Welt in einer Woge aus Schmerz, sein Kopf flog zur Seite und das klatschende Geräusch, als ihre Hand seine Wange traf, dröhnte ihm in den Ohren.

- - - - -

Toni hatte sich geschworen, nicht zu weinen. Genau seit diesem unseligen Gespräch mit ihrem „Erzeuger". Streit träfe es wohl besser, aber egal. Er hatte ihr zum wiederholten Male deutlich gemacht, dass sie zu nichts tauge. Das sie eine Schande für ihre Familie sei. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, weil ihr Geheimnis nun nicht mehr zu verheimlichen sei und sie nun nicht einmal mehr den Schein aufrechterhalten könnte! Und dass es besser sei, sie wäre nie geboren worden.

Antonia Sinera, wie sie laut ihrer gut gehüteten Geburtsurkunde vollständig hieß, war seit ihrer Geburt ein Fehler gewesen. Warum? Weil sie es gewagt hatte mit dem falschen Geschlecht geboren worden zu sein. Sie hatte es gewagt ein Mädchen zu werden! Und nicht der heiß ersehnte Erbe der Familie. Und um ihr Versagen perfekt zu machen, hatte die Geburt ihre Mutter so sehr geschwächt, dass sie nie wieder ein Kind geboren hatte. So blieb sie das Einzige. Aber diese Tatsache machte sie nicht etwa kostbar für ihre Eltern, sondern schlichtweg zum ständigen Ärgernis.

Toni war und blieb ein Fehler. Und nichts, was sie tat, konnte dies´ ändern. Gar nichts. Sie wusste es – hatte sie doch, seit sie die Ablehnung ihrer Eltern zum ersten Mal verstanden hatte, nicht unversucht gelassen etwas daran zu ändern. Sie hatte sich so sehr bemüht ein gutes Kind, ja, sogar ein guter SOHN zu sein!

Sie hatte es einfach hingenommen, dass man sie wie einen Jungen kleidete, ihr die Haare kurz schnitt und sie überall nur als Toni, den Sohn, vorgestellt wurde. Alles, um den Schein zu wahren. Ihr Vater war der Meinung, dass sie schließlich auch etwas leisten musste, wenn sie die Familie schon so schwer enttäuscht hatte! Und Antonia gab ihm diesbezüglich absolut Recht.

Sie hatte sich auch nichts dabei gedacht, als sie nach Hogwarts hatte gehen sollen und ihre Eltern weiterhin stur an der Täuschung festhielten, dass sie ein Junge, ihr heiß ersehnter Erbe, sei. Antonia war folgsam gewesen, wie immer, hatte sich in alles gefügt und mit ernstem Gesicht genickt, als ihre Eltern ihr eingetrichtert hatten, sich bloß nicht beim Duschen oder in anderen Situationen wie zum Beispiel Untersuchungen als Mädchen erwischen zu lassen.

Und ein paar Jahre lang war alles gut gegangen. Toni war glücklich gewesen in Hogwarts, sie hatte ihre männlichen Schlafsaal-Kameraden sehr gemocht – und, viel wichtiger, sie hatte etwas Bemerkenswertes kennen gelernt. Nämlich das es durchaus Leute gab, die nichts von ihr erwarteten außer Freundschaft. Nichts von ihr forderten.

Als James, Sirius, Peter – und sogar Remus – begonnen hatten die gesamte Schule als die berüchtigten Marauders unsicher zu machen, war Toni mit blitzenden Augen ebenfalls gefragt worden, ob sie an den famosen Streichen teilhaben wolle. Und nach ihrer Weigerung – wie konnte sie ein guter Sohn sein, wenn sie sich absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten bracht? - war nicht, wie erwartet, ein Kleinkrieg ausgebrochen. Nichts hatte sich an ihrer Freundschaft verändert. Das Leben war weitergegangen und ihre Entscheidung wurde stillschweigend und mit einem Zwinkern akzeptiert.

Aber dann war sie 13 geworden. Und kurz nach ihrem Geburtstag hatte das Elend begonnen. Sie war eines Morgens aufgewacht, nach einer Nacht voller Bauchkrämpfe und wenig Schlaf – und hatte Blut auf ihrem Laken entdeckt. Sie war vollkommen verrückt vor Angst gewesen, wusste sie doch nicht, was da vor sich ging. In ihrer Panik hatte sie sich im Bett verschanzt und alle besorgten Hilfsangebote der Jungs, vielleicht die junge Schulkrankenschwester Madame Pomfrey zu benachrichtigen, abgelehnt.

Sie hatte sie angeschrieen und aus dem Zimmer verscheucht, und war sofort, als sich die Tür sicher hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, zum Kamin in ihrem Zimmer gestürzt und hatte unter Tränen nach Hause gefloht. Verfolgt von düsteren Todesszenarien. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt sterben zu müssen.

Ihre Mutter hatte aufgrund ihrer Furcht nur verächtlich gelacht und ihr erneut eingeschärft, dies niemanden sehen zu lassen. Hatte sie ins Badezimmer geschickt, in dem sie sich eine Rolle Stoff in den Slip schieben solle. Und am nächsten Morgen war dann eine der seltenen Eulen für Toni gekommen, mit einem Paket voller Damenhygiene-Artikeln und der großen Aufschrift „Nicht in der Öffentlichkeit öffnen, JUNGE!" Ansonsten enthielt sie keinerlei Erklärungen.

Und dann waren ihre Brüste gewachsen. Und Toni hatte begonnen, panisch ihren gesamten Oberkörper zu bandagieren, um die verräterischen Wölbungen niemanden bemerken zu lassen. Und Remus hatte sie einmal fast dabei erwischt, sie aber nur mit großen Augen angesehen – und nichts gesagt. Er hatte einfach geschwiegen und darauf vertraut, das Toni zu ihm kommen würde, wenn die Zeit reif war.

Hätte Toni eine Wahl gehabt, sie hätte diese verdammten Brüste weg geschnitten!

Doch irgendwann ließen sie sich nicht mehr verstecken. Und so hatte ihr Vater nach einem wahren Tobsuchtsanfall in diesem Sommer verfügt, dass man nun mit dieser weiteren Schande leben müsse und sie eben als Fehler, der sie war, zurück zur Schule sollte. Merlin, der Besuch bei Madame Malkins war die Hölle gewesen. Die Schneiderin mit dem formidablen Gedächtnis für ihre Kunden hatte Toni ungläubig gemustert. Und das Mädchen hatte getobt und geschrieen, als man sie allen Ernstes in einen Rock stecken wollte!

Jetzt, hier auf dem Gleis 9 ¾, in diesem grässlichen Kleidungsstück, hatte sie versucht, sich unsichtbar zu machen. Sie war nicht wie in den letzten 4 Sommern begeistert über das Gleis gerannt, schäumend vor Freude, ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt gehalten und gehofft, dass niemand der Jungs sie bemerken würde. Antonia hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, wie sie nach ihr gesucht hatten. Und sie hätte es fast geschafft, unbemerkt zu bleiben, wenn Sirius nicht plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht wäre und - typisch für ihn - den kleinen Stolpler ausgenutzt hätte.

Sie hatte seinen Geruch fast sofort erkannt und ihr Herz hatte einen uneleganten Hüpfer gemacht. Genauso wie ihre Haut dort wie verrückt geprickelt hatte, wo er sie vermeintlich versehentlich gestreift hatte.

Sie hatte das Erste getan, was ihr eingefallen war. Hatte all ihre Frustration und ihre verletzten Gefühle in diese Ohrfeige gelegt und war zu ihm herumgewirbelt. Hatte in seine ungläubig aufgerissenen, braunen Augen gesehen, sein überrascht gekeuchtes „Toni!" gehört! Und ihn so fest geschlagen wie sie konnte. In der nächsten Sekunde war sie durch die Traube von Schülern gestürzt, die den Eingang zum Zug verstopften – und hatte begonnen wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen!

Vorbei! Alles vorbei! Sie wollte sterben!

Als sie am Ende des Zuges angekommen war, bleib Toni keuchend stehen und presste die Handballen gegen ihre brennenden Augen. Sie hasste es, ein Mädchen zu sein! Es machte alles so furchtbar kompliziert!

Denn mit ihrer verdammten Periode hatte leider auch noch etwas Anderes, Lästigeres begonnen. Sie hatte die Jungs plötzlich anders wahrgenommen. Schon immer hatte sie es vermieden, sich vor ihnen auszuziehen – gemeinsames Duschen war natürlich ganz unmöglich. Aber nun begann ihr aufzufallen, wie ihre Adamsäpfel prominenter wurden. Wie alle an Gewicht und Muskelmasse zulegten. Oder sich andere körperliche Zustände bemerkbar machten.

Sie würde nie vergessen, wie James eines Morgens verschlafen aus seinem Bett gekrochen war, sich reckte und streckte und Toni einen reichlich offenen Blick auf die Beule in seiner Hose geboten hatte. Und sie hatte mit flammenden Wangen ertragen, wie Sirius sich gackernd neben sie aufs Bett geworfen und ihr erklärt hatte, das „Prongs unter einer Chro-Mo-Pi-La leide". Einer chronischen Morgen-Piss-Latte. Die Jungs hatten sich köstlich darüber amüsiert und Toni war aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet, als sei ihr der Leibhaftige auf den Fersen!

Überhaupt, Padfoot! Oh Merlin!

Sirius Veränderungen waren für sie am schlimmsten gewesen. Dieser hohlköpfige Sohn eines Trolls schien von Tag zu Tag größer, breitschultriger und männlicher zu werden. Er war der Erste mit Bartwuchs. Und der Dreitagebart, den er anfangs absichtlich stehen ließ, bis McGonagall ihm drohte, ihn persönlich mit ihrem Zauberstab zu entfernen, untermalte seine langsam markanter werdenden Züge teuflisch vorteilhaft.

Die Folge war, das er jede Woche ein anderes Mädchen mit in ihren Schlafsaal nahm und Toni die Socke, die als „stummes Zeichen" auserkoren worden war, um die betreffenden Pärchen vor unerwünschtem Besuch zu schützen, in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall angezündet hatte! Bei Prongs reagierte sie nie so.

James, Remus und Peter hatten gegrinst und es als ihren Ausdruck von Wut über die ständige Belagerung ihres Schlafsaals gedeutet. Aber es war nichts als blinde Eifersucht gewesen. Und es hatte Antonia vollkommen schockiert, dass sie sich heiß wünschte, selbst dort neben ihm im Bett zu liegen.

Sie begann außerdem einen fast unnatürlichen Hass auf Rabecca Magnifor zu entwickeln, dieses Flittchen, welches Sirius nach der Schule für immer bekommen sollte! Sie hatte ihn nicht verdient. Niemand hatte das – außer ihr!

Sie wollte ihr den dürren Hals umdrehen! Etwas, das weit über die normale Abneigung zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins hinausging.

Jetzt saß Antonia hier in einem der hinteren Abteile, hatte sich zwischen Ravenclaws verschanzt und starrte mit tränenfeuchten Augen aus dem Fenster. Was sollte jetzt nur werden? Vermutlich würden die Jungs dank dieser Täuschung nie wieder mit ihr reden. Antonia wusste nicht, ob sie diesbezüglich dankbar oder unglücklich sein sollte. Einerseits schrie ihr gesamtes Wesen vor Schmerz, weil sie die vermutlich besten vier Freunde ihres Lebens verloren hatte. Aber andererseits konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, einem von ihnen wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Den Vorwurf in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen.

Sie schniefte vernehmlich und lächelte dankbar, als eines der Ravenclaw-Mädchen ihr ein Taschentuch entgegen hielt. Dem mitleidigen Blick wich sie allerdings gekonnt aus und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was nun aus ihr werden würde.

- - - - -

In Hogwarts angekommen trödelte Toni so lange sie konnte herum und stieg erst in eine der letzten pferdelosen Kutschen, die sie hinauf zum Schloss bringen würde. Oben am Schlossportal angekommen wurde sie offenbar bereits erwartet. Eine reichlich ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wackelnde Professor McGonnagal stand dort und ließ ihren strengen Blick über die ankommenden Schüler schweifen.

Als sie Antonias ansichtig wurde, schien auch sie zu stutzen, ehe sie die Schultern zurückschob und ihr mit einer ruckartigen Kopfbewegung verdeutlichte, ihr zu folgen. Sie tat es mit hängendem Kopf, im Ganzen ein Schuldiger, der seinen Weg zum Schafott anzutreten schien.

Was würde nun folgen? Würde sie der Schule verwiesen? Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ihr Vater Direktor Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Wusste dieser bereits von ihrem _‚Zustand'_? Nun, vermutlich schon, denn McGonagall schien es gewusst zu haben, sonst hätte sie sie wohl nicht erkannt, oder?

Voller trüber Gedanken folgte sie ihrer Hauslehrerin die Gänge entlang, bis sie den steinernen Hippogreif erreichten, der die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors flankierte und McGonnagal das Passwort nannte. James und Sirius waren hier fast so etwas wie zuhause. Toni selbst war noch nie hier gewesen. Ihre Hände hatten begonnen, unkontrolliert zu zittern. Sie hielt es für besser, sie in den Falten ihres Schulumhangs zu verbergen.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, das schlohweiße Bart- und Haupthaar ordentlich gestutzt und die Augen hinter seiner üblichen Halbmond-Brille verborgen. Er blickte von den Pergamenten auf, die er grade studierte – und lächelte.

Lächelte? Verwirrt runzelte Antonia die Stirn.

„Ah, Miss Sinera. Ich war schon sehr gespannt, Sie wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Äh … g … gut", stotterte sie die vermutlich erwartete Antwort. Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, ehe er auf einen der Stühle wies und sie sich gehorsam hinein sinken ließ.

„Nun, zuerst möchte ich Ihnen gratulieren, meine Liebe. - Schauen Sie nicht so erstaunt, das meine ich ernst." Er zwinkerte. „Es ist bereits eine Weile her, das man mich und auch alle Anderen so effektiv an der Nase herumgeführt hat."

„Was ist nur in Sie gefahren?" bellte McGonnagal von der Tür her und Toni zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Vermutlich würde sie jetzt von der Schule geworfen.

„Nanana, Minerva." Dumbledores Stimme klang gar nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern eher beschwichtigend. „Ich denke nicht, dass es Miss Sineras Wunsch war, uns zu täuschen. Ihr Vater war sehr deutlich in dem, was er mir sagte. Es war seine Idee und die seiner Frau. Eigentlich bestand er sogar zu Anfang unseres Gespräches darauf, dass die ganze Sache unter uns bleiben solle, und bat um ein Einzelzimmer für seine Tochter, um diese Farce aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Wie bitte? Aber, wie kann dieser Mann …?"

„Nun, ich denke, er wünschte sich einen Erben und ließ sich daher zu diesem Possenspiel hinreißen. Seine Frau ist wohl nicht mehr in der Lage…" Der Satz blieb unvollendet und verhallte in der Stille des Raumes.

Toni sagte nichts zu der vollkommen richtigen Vermutung des Direktors, sondern versuchte sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Dumbledore maß sie einen Moment lang mit einem unergründlichen Blick, ehe er sich wieder auf seinem Stuhl niederließ.

„Natürlich war dies´ auf keinen Fall möglich. Und damit mussten Ihre Eltern sich ebenfalls abfinden – auch wenn es ihnen nicht besonders gefällt. Nun denn, Miss Sinera. Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts – jetzt, wo sie endlich Sie selbst sind. Ich hoffe, Sie werden ihre neuen Zimmergenossinen mögen. Minerva, wärst Du so freundlich, sie zu ihrem neuen Zimmer zu begleiten?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, ich hoffe, damit sind alle Klarheiten beseitigt. Arme Toni - die Eltern gehören nach Askaban! Und man sollte ihnen einen persönlichen Dementor zuteilen! Tja, was mich interessiert, ist, wie unsere Marauder wohl darauf reagieren ..._


	12. Versteckspiele 2

_**A/N: **Einen wunderschönen Sonntag wünsche ich euch, ihr Süßen. Sorry, das es diese Woche kein Update von „Liebe und Muggelmagie" gab, aber die Kreativität bleibt bei Übermüdung einfach auf der Strecke. Wir tun unser Bestes, aber erst einmal wird es ein kleines Päuschen geben. Vielleicht schaffen wir es bis nächste Woche. °Seufz!° Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit DDD!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** "Now that I´m a woman", OST from "The last unicorn"

**Kapitel 11 – Versteckspiele (2)**

_Once, I can't remember  
I was, long ago, someone strange  
I was innocent and wise  
And full of pain _

Now that I'm a woman  
Everything is strange

Once, when I was searching  
Somewhere out of reach  
Far away  
In a place I could not find  
Or heart obey

Now that I'm a woman  
Everything is changed

**September 1976**

Antonia folgte ihrer Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall stumm hinaus aus dem Büro des Direktors, Flure entlang, während ihr immer noch wie verrückt der Kopf schwirrte. Sie war immer noch Schülerin in Hogwarts! Man hatte sie nicht hinausgeworfen! War sie darüber glücklich? Natürlich. Aber dann auch wieder nicht. Sie wusste es nicht.

Minerva McGonagall ging mit starrem Rückgrat voraus, ganz ein Bild von Unfehlbarkeit und stummem Tadel, unnahbar und in gewisser Weise sogar abweisend. Toni fragte sich, ob sie nun, nachdem ihr Bluff aufgeflogen war, vollkommen in der Achtung ihrer Hauslehrerin gesunken war. Es war generell schwer, der strengen Lehrerin zu entsprechen. Und nun hatte das junge, 16-jährige Mädchen offenbar vollkommen ausgespielt.

In diesen trübseligen Gedanken gefangen schlich sie hinter McGonagall her – und wäre so fast in die Lehrerin hineingerannt, als diese unvermittelt stehen blieb. Erschrocken bremste Toni so hastig es ging und sah geschlagen zu ihr empor. McGonagalls Augen funkelten hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern unheilvoll und ließen das Mädchen schlucken.

„Ihr Vater ist ein ganz furchtbarer Mann!" brach es schließlich aus der Lehrerin hervor. Verblüfft starrte Antonia die Ältere an, deren Schultern nun vor Wut begonnen hatten zu beben. „Wie kann er es wagen, Sie in eine Rolle hineinzuzwängen, der Sie keinesfalls entsprechen können, Miss Sinera? So etwas Unmögliches! Am liebsten würde ich den Minister…! Irgendjemand muss doch…!"

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Toni begriff, dass die Wut McGonagalls ihrem Vater galt. Und gegen ihren Willen sprangen erneut Tränen in ihre blauen Augen. Nicht sie war das Opfer der Wut, sondern ihr unfehlbarer Erzeuger… So etwas war ihr noch nie passiert!

„Eine Ungeheuerlichkeit! Kaum zu glauben!" tobte Minerva weiter, ehe sie sich schwer atmend beruhigte und Toni anblickte. „Verzeihen Sie, Miss Sinera. Solche Ausbrüche sind normalerweise nicht meine Art. Aber ihr Vater… Unmöglich!" Sie schnaubte, ehe sie sich umwandte. „Manche Menschen sollten wirklich keine Kinder bekommen. Es sollte ein Eltern-Lizenz oder etwas Derartiges geben."

Den Rest des Weges bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors legten sie schweigend zurück.

Das Passwort nennend ließ sie Antonia schließlich den Vortritt, die mit einem mulmigen Gefühl durch das Portrait-Loch kletterte. Überall schwirrte es schon von Schülern, die durcheinander schnatterten, das Festessen war offensichtlich ohne den Direktor und die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors abgehalten worden. Fast hoffte das Mädchen, ungesehen durch die Menge zu kommen, aber grade als sich diese Hoffnung in ihr kristallisierte, erstarben die Unterhaltungen und alle starrten sie an. Alle, bis auf die Erstklässler, kannten sie schließlich als Jungen. Sie wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.

„Ist das wirklich Sinera?" hörte sie einen Zweitklässler fragen und ein Mädchen aus dem vierten Jahr stichelte: „Als Junge hat sie mir besser gefallen. Seht mal die Knubbelknie!"

McGonagall war Toni gefolgt und ließ nun einen patentierten, eisigen Blick über die restlichen Schüler wandern. Hastig wandten sich alle ab und nahmen ihre vorherigen Gespräche wieder auf. Trotzdem folgten Toni verstohlene Blicke, als sie zu den Treppen, die in die Schlafsäle führten, hinüberging.

„Sie sollten jetzt hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal gehen, Miss Sinera", erklärte Professor McGonagall schließlich leise. Aber als Toni die gewohnte Treppe hinaufgehen wollte, wurde sie fest gehalten und zur anderen Treppe geschoben.

„Ab heute schlafen Sie im Schlafsaal zusammen mit Miss Grant und Miss Evans. Bitte vergessen Sie das nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten raffte Minerva ihre Röcke und verschwand. Allerdings hätte Toni schwören können, das sie etwas wie „Ein Mädchen im Jungenschlafsaal! Wenn die anderen Eltern das erfahren! Und dann auch noch bei Mr. Black und Mr. Potter!" murmelte.

Fast musste Toni bei diesen Worten lächeln. Es musste der persönliche Albtraum der Lehrerin sein. Aber sie lächelte eben nur fast…

- - - - -

„Ich hasse diesen Kerl einfach! Ganz ehrlich! Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein?"

„Ich weiß. Und keine Ahnung."

„Diese blöde Brille! Und seine Haare, die vollkommen albern aussehen! Und dann noch sein …"

„Knackarsch?"

„JOSIE!"

Lily Evans beste Freundin lag bäuchlings auf ihrem Bett, ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen und grinste breit. Beide Mädchen hatten recht schnell ihren Schlafsaal aufgesucht, um endlich ungestört über die Ferien zu quatschen – und hatten verwundert das dritte Bett in ihrem Raum bemerkt.

„Seine breiten Schultern…", fuhr Josie ungerührt fort und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern.

„Sie sind nicht breit!"

„Und die schmalen Hüften!"

Mit einem Aufschrei warf sich Lily auf sie und beide Mädchen rollten kichernd über die Matratze, bis ihnen beiden die Lachtränen über die Wangen liefen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, ehe sie sich beruhigt hatten und Josie Lily anzwinkerte.

„Und dann erst sein Freund…"

„Igitt!" Ihre Freundin verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als habe man ihr grade einen besonders großen Flubberwurm vor die Nase gehalten. „Großer Gott, Josie! Hat Dich dieser Virus jetzt auch erwischt? Bist Du Black jetzt etwa auch…?"

„Doch nicht DER!"

„Wer denn dann? Etwa der kleine Dicke?"

„NEIN!" Josie funkelte ihre Freundin wütend an. „Remus! Der, der jetzt das zweite Jahr hintereinander mit Dir Vertrauensschüler ist."

Lily errötete schuldbewusst. Stimmte ja. Da war auch noch Remus. Aber der arme Kerl ging eben immer im Scheinwerferlicht von Black und Potter unter. Und er passte so gar nicht zu denen. Kein Wunder, das sie ihn nicht bedacht hatte.

„Verzeihung. Aber seit wann ist der gute Remus denn in Dein Blickfeld geraten?"

Josie funkelte sie böse an. „Du sagst das so, als wäre das absolut undenkbar! Er ist wirklich süß! Und lieb! Weißt du noch, als er im letzten Jahr mein Buch gelöscht hat, das wegen seiner Freunde versehentlich in Flammen aufgegangen ist? Er war ein richtiger Held! Was hätte ich nur ohne ihn getan?"

Es lag Lily auf der Zunge zu erwidern, dass es sein Job als Vertrauensschüler war, solche Zwischenfälle zu lösen, aber die dunklen Augen ihrer Freundin glitzerten viel zu verräterisch, als das sie das gewagt hätte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch.

„Soll ich für euch ein Date organisieren? Ich könnte ein ganz zufälliges Treffen arrangieren und Deinen Rock in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Vielleicht rettet er Dich dann noch einmal und ihr verfallt in unsterbliche Liebe zueinander!"

„LILY!" Beide kicherten ausgelassen. Allerdings verstummten sie, als die Tür erneut geöffnet wurde und ein weiteres Mädchen den Raum betrat. Es hielt den Kopf gesenkt.

„Woah!" entfuhr es Josie nach einem Moment des Schweigens erstaunt. „Bist das wirklich Du, Sinera? Dann stimmen die Gerüchte also doch!"

Toni hob widerstrebend den Kopf und bemühte sich, Josies Blick ohne Reaktion zu begegnen. Für den Ungeübten gelang es ihr erstaunlich gut. Wer sie allerdings besser kannte, bemerkte das leichte Zittern ihrer Schultern.

„Und was, wenn ich es bin?" Ihre Stimme klang deutlich herausfordernd und die blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich. Manchmal war Konfrontation eben die beste Waffe…

„COOL!" Josie war aufgesprungen und umrundete die argwöhnisch beobachtende Toni mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und keiner hat´s gemerkt! Wir dachten alle, Du wärst einfach ein Spätzünder oder so was! Dumbledore muss ganz schön doof geguckt haben."

Sie ergriff Tonis Hand und zog sie hinüber zu dem Bett, auf dem Lily sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatte und den abschätzenden Blick schweigend erwiderte. Auch wenn es nie offiziell geäußert worden war, für sie war Toni schlichtweg ‚der Feind'. Ein Marauder. Jemand, der mit Potter so eng zusammengelebt hatte, konnte schließlich nicht normal sein.

Als Antonia sich widerstrebend niederließ, reckte Lily kampflustig das Kinn vor. „Potter muss begeistert sein, dass Du jetzt hier schläfst. Was sollst Du ausspionieren? Vielleicht welche Unterwäsche ich trage?"

„Vielleicht würde er mich das fragen, wenn er noch mit mir reden würde." Der Satz hatte teilnahmslos klingen sollen – aber so langsam ging es über Tonis Kräfte, den Schein zu wahren.

Lily klappte den Mund zu, den sie bereits für eine spöttische Bemerkung geöffnet hatte. Dieses fremde Mädchen machte fast den Eindruck, als stehe sie kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen. Gegen ihren Willen empfand sie Mitleid – und Gewissensbisse, weil sie so kratzbürstig war. Immerhin – auch wenn er sich nur um Potter und seine Schergen handelte – hatte Toni am heutigen Tag wohl alle Freunde verloren. Und sie spottete darüber. War sie wirklich so kratzbürstig? Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Und Josies vorwurfsvoller Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Lily schaute betreten drein und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie zerknirscht. „Ich wollte Dich nicht so anfahren – äh … Toni? Oder wie heißt Du jetzt?"

„Immer noch Toni, bitte. Mein voller Name ist Antonia."

„Okay, Toni." Josie ließ sich im Schneidersitz neben Toni auf dem Bett nieder. „Ignoriere Lily einfach, sie ist eigentlich ganz nett. Nur sobald sie Potters Witterung aufnimmt, dreht sie durch."

Trotz der tiefen Reue ob ihres anfänglichen Verhaltens konnte Lily diese Äußerung nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Potter hatte NICHTS mit ihrem Verhalten zu tun! Gar nichts! Und das wusste ihre Freundin auch.

„Du bist eine dumme Kuh, Josie. Hat Dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

„Muuuuh!" Josie grinste nur breit. „Und jetzt sei still, damit Toni uns ein bisschen von sich erzählen kann."

„Von sich, Josie?" Lilys Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend, ehe sie den vorherigen Schlag parierte: „Oder eher, worin Remus Lupin schläft?"

„LILYYYYYYY!"

Toni blickte von einer zur Anderen und musste endlich dann doch lachen. Eigentlich war es hier nicht viel anders, als zuvor. Hier war sie wohl vom sprichwörtlichen Regen in die Traufe gekommen.

- - - - -

Direkt nachdem McGonagall Toni die Treppe hinauf zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gebracht hatte war Peter zurück in seinen eigenen Schlafsaal geflitzt. Seine drei restlichen Freunde warteten dort bereits auf ihn, alle auf ihren eigenen Betten liegend. Bis auf Sirius zumindest, der im Zimmer wie ein Raubtier in einem viel zu engen Käfig auf und ab lief. Als Peter die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte James zu ihm hinüber und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Sie … er … Toni ist jetzt bei den Mädchen. McGonagall hat sie selbst hingebracht", beantwortete er die stumme Frage seines Freundes und huschte zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüber, tunlichst genügend Abstand zu Sirius haltend, der wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.

„Wie konnte uns das nur entgehen?" Sirius warf die Hände in einer fassungslosen Geste gen Decke, ehe er weiter auf und ab rannte. „Ein Mädchen! Verdammt und zugehext!"

„Als wir hochkamen war sein … ihr … Bett schon weg. Habt ihr das gemerkt?" fragte Remus, dem als Einzigen nicht vollkommene Fassungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Viel eher wirkte er – traurig. Als habe er grade einen guten Freund unwiederbringlich verloren. „Einfach weg."

„Ein Mädchen! Pfffff! Das kann nicht sein! Immerhin sind wir die Marauder! Wir haben jeden verdammten Geheimgang in diesem Schloss gefunden und erkundet! Bei jedem Vollmond rennen wir in Tiergestalt über die Ländereien, ohne erwischt zu werden! Wir kennen und wissen Alles, was hier vor sich geht! Und kriegen nicht mit, dass Toni der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen den Beinen fehlt?"

„Sirius!" James Stimme klang ungewöhnlich tadelnd. Doch sein Freund ignorierte es einfach.

„Verflucht, mein Radar hat völlig versagt! Ich erkenne sonst jeden Rock auf 300 Meter Entfernung! Kein Wunder, dass er nie ´nen Ständer …"

„SIRIUS!" Remus klang um einiges schärfer in seinem Tadel als James - und Peter wurde bei dieser Aussage schlichtweg knallrot. Aber dieses Mal verfehlte die Rüge seine Wirkung nicht.

„Ist doch wahr!" brummte Sirius, ehe er sich endlich mit hängenden Schultern auf seinem Bett niederließ. Seine Wange brannte immer noch wie Feuer, eine stumme Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse. Wie hatten sie nur so blind sein können? „Man müsste ihm mal ordentlich eine reinhauen!"

„Ihr. Und man schlägt keine Frauen."

James sprach diese Worte, ohne seinen Freund anzusehen. Gedankenverloren starrte er an die Decke. Viel zu viele Begebenheiten wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, an dem sich Toni eigenartig verhalten hatte. Sie hatten es achselzuckend abgetan und es für ‚Tonis spezielle Art' gehalten. Jetzt allerdings, nach der Nachricht, dass Toni ein Mädchen war, machte Alles viel mehr Sinn.

Er … sie – es fiel ihm genauso wie seinen Freunden schwer, von dem langjährigen Freund als Mädchen zu denken – war nie mit ihnen duschen gewesen. Selbst der schüchterne Peter hatte es manchmal über sich ergehen lassen. Und die oftmals eigenartigen Blicke, die gefallen waren, wenn sie sich über irgendwelche schmutzigen Witze amüsierten oder mit einer ihrer Eroberungen geprahlt hatten. Nur Toni und Moony hatten das Ganze meist nicht komisch gefunden...

Entsetzt warf er einen Blick zu Remus hinüber, der trübselig vor sich hinstarrte. „Du bist aber schon ein Kerl, oder Moon?"

Empört schnappte der Angesprochene nach Luft, doch Sirius enthob ihn abwinkend einer Antwort.

„Wir haben sein bestes Stück schon gesehen, Prongs."

„Oh, stimmt ja."

Alle Vier versanken in dumpfes Schweigen, direkt nachdem Remus leise: „Frechheit!" gemurmelt hatte. Keiner von ihnen wusste so Recht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten.

„Und jetzt?" wagte Peter schließlich in die Stille zu fragen. Lange antwortete keiner, ehe James laut seufzte.

„Weiter wie bisher", erklärte er lakonisch, ehe er sich aufsetzte und wenig begeistert fragte: „Wie waren eure Ferien?"

**Oktober 1994**

Ich reiße mich aus den bittersüßen Erinnerungen, werfe einen Blick zurück auf das Flughafengebäude und verharre im Schritt, während mein Gepäck bereits in die Maschine verladen wird. Wozu auch immer ich mich jetzt entscheide, es wird Auswirkungen auf mein ganzes weiteres Leben haben. Und nicht nur auf meines ...

Gehen oder Bleiben? Fortlaufen oder erneut all die Emotionen zulassen, die mich schon in der Vergangenheit fast zerrissen haben?

Nein. Nein, ich kann nicht bleiben. Im Augenblick fehlt mir schlicht die Kraft, mich den Dingen zu stellen. Alte Gefühle wieder zuzulassen, alte Hoffnungen zu neuem Leben erwachen zu sehen, alte Träume erneut zu träumen. Alte Enttäuschungen und alten Schmerz wieder in mein Herz zu lassen.

Sirius erneut in mein Herz zu lassen.

Ein Drittel meines Lebens habe ich ihn nicht einmal gekannt. Ein Drittel meines Lebens habe ich ihn geliebt. Und das letzte Drittel habe ich damit zugebracht, abwechselnd ihn und mich selbst zu verfluchen. Ich bin nicht in der Verfassung, erneut in diesen Gefühlswirrwarr einzutauchen, mich erneut dem Schmerz zu stellen und mich selbst dafür zu hassen, dass ich schlicht nicht in der Lage bin, ruhig mit den Gefühlen umzugehen, die er in mir wachruft – die er schon immer in mir wachgerufen hat.

Also werde ich tun, was getan werden muss. Ich werde es Lyssa überlassen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Sie – so scheint es wenigstens – kann ruhiger damit umgehen, dass er plötzlich wieder da ist. Vermutlich, weil sie nie zum engsten Kern gehört hat. Dafür war der heute völlig unbedeutende Altersunterschied von fünf Jahren damals einfach zu gravierend. Für sie war Sirius einfach ein Freund ihrer großen Schwester. Für mich ... für mich war er Alles. Und wenn ich bliebe würde er das binnen kürzester Zeit auch wieder sein. Manche Dinge sind einfach gegeben.

Nein, ich habe einfach nicht genug Kraft und auch nicht genug Mut, mich all dem schon wieder auszusetzen. Ihn zu lieben und in seinen Augen doch nur eine gute Freundin zu sein. Das ertrage ich nicht noch einmal. Also wird es besser sein, wenn ich seine Genesung aus der Ferne verfolge, ihm aus einer Entfernung von mehreren hundert Kilometern alles Gute wünsche und ihm die Daumen drücke, dass es ihm gelingen möge, seine Unschuld zu beweisen.

Vergangenes ist vergangen. James, Lily und Josie sind tot. Und nichts wird jemals wieder so sein wie damals, als unsere Welt noch nicht zerbrochen war. Als noch Freundschaft und Übermut unser Leben bestimmt haben und nicht Schmerz, Zorn und innere Zerrissenheit.

Entschlossen drehe ich mich um, wende den Blick ab von dem hellerleuchteten Flughafengebäude und folge den anderen Fluggästen in das diffuse, nebelverhangene Grau des regnerisch heraufziehenden Morgens.

Das Zwielicht ist mir lieber als die strahlende Helligkeit und Wärme, aus der ich gerade komme. Hier sieht niemand meine Tränen, die mir über die Wangen rinnen. Und wenn doch, so wird er sie hoffentlich für Regentropfen halten.

* * *

_Hach ja … Pads, wie er leibt und lebt. Manchmal ist er ja ein ganz schön großes … °Hüstel, hüstel!° aber auf der anderen Seite… So ist das eben mit schönen Männern. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!_


	13. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

_Wochenende und eine neues DDD-Kapitel. Heute mal nicht ein Rückblick in die Marauderzeit - wir müssen ja mal nachschauen, wie es Sirius inzwischen geht, und was Remus, Harry, Hermine und Ron so treiben, nicht wahr? Und dann wäre da ja auch noch unsere bezaubernde Lyssa ... Viel Spaß!_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Soundtrack:** „This used to be my playground", Madonna

Kapitel 12 – Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen 

_This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end?  
And why do they always say: _

Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short  
And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask

This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end?  
And why do they always say:

_No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet  
I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Those are words I'll never say _

Hogwarts war in Remus' Augen immer etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen. Nicht nur ein weit abgelegenes, verzaubertes Gebäude aus Holz und Stein und Mörtel und Glas, sondern fast etwas – Lebendiges. Ja, das war wohl die richtige Bezeichnung. Für ihn hatte es immer gelebt, geatmet und sich trotz seiner beruhigend konstanten Art über die Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinweg weiterentwickelt.

Von Jahr zu Jahr.

Von Schüler zu Schüler.

Vielleicht war es ja merkwürdig, eine Schule – und sei sie noch so ungewöhnlich – als einen lebenden Organismus zu betrachten, in dessen Adern das Blut in Form der Menschen pulsierte, die in ihr lebten, lernten, sich entwickelten, arbeiteten, lehrten. Aber für Remus war es nun einmal so. Ein bloßes Gebäude hätte er niemals so sehr lieben können wie er diesen Ort liebte, der ihn in seiner Kindheit und Jugend geformt und geprägt hatte. Der an der Energie seiner Bewohner wuchs, an ihren Träumen und Zielen und der – so schien es ihm zumindest – Erinnerungen ausatmete.

Jeder Winkel, jeder einzige Stein in den mächtigen, erhabenen Mauern schien getränkt davon. Jeder Raum, jedes Gemälde erweckte sie zu neuem Leben. Sie waren überall. Allgegenwärtig. Nur sichtbar für Denjenigen, den sie dazu auserkoren hatten.

Seit seiner Ankunft am ersten September hatte Remus das Gefühl, ihr bevorzugter Empfänger zu sein. Sie schienen sich förmlich auf ihn zu stürzen – aus jedem Winkel, den er vor so vielen Jahren mit seinen Freunden durchstreift hatte, von jedem Gemälde, jedem Torbogen, jedem Mauerstein. Und ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, als sie anzunehmen. Mit einer Mischung aus reiner, strahlender Freude und wildem, bohrendem Schmerz ...

Geistesabwesend hielt er inne und strich mit der Fingerspitze über den Rahmen eines Stillebens. Wie oft hatten er und seine Freunde des Nachts hier gestanden und im Schutz des Tarnumhanges die Birne auf dem Gemälde gekitzelt, um dann in die Küche zu schlüpfen und sich von den Hauselfen mir irgendwelchen Leckereien verwöhnen zu lassen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Aber seit Sirius und James in ihrem zweiten Jahr zufällig diese Möglichkeit entdeckt hatten, in den Genuss einiger Extra-Leckereien zu kommen, hatten sie ausgiebig Gebrauch davon gemacht. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass sie nicht alle vier dick und rund geworden und irgendwann einfach geplatzt waren.

Seufzend riss er sich aus den Gedanken und widerstand der Versuchung, noch einmal, nur zur Erinnerung, mit dem Finger über die gemalte Birne zu streichen und der Küche einen Besuch abzustatten, bevor er sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte. Er war jetzt Lehrer hier in Hogwarts, also würde sich das wohl nicht schicken.

Und außerdem war er nicht hungrig.

Die wohl gefüllten Teller zu den Mahlzeiten, die hier an der Tagesordnung waren, hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er schon seit seiner Ankunft mit dem Hogwarts-Express und dem folgenden Festessen nicht mehr hungrig gewesen war. Er hatte sogar ein paar Kilo zugenommen. Seine Kleider waren ihm jetzt nicht mehr zu weit und umschlotterten nicht mehr magere, geschwächte Glieder. Und aus dem Spiegel blickte ihm mittlerweile ein Gesicht entgegen, dessen Wangen nicht mehr so furchtbar blass und eingefallen wirkten, auch wenn die grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar ihm natürlich blieben.

Entschlossen riss er sich von dem Gemälde und den damit verbundenen Erinnerungen los und eilte den Gang entlang, um sich den Schülern anzuschließen, die lachend und schwatzend durch den Schnee stapften, um ins Dorf zu gelangen.

Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

Früher war er jedes Mal genauso begeistert, genauso begierig gewesen, das Schulgelände zu verlassen und in die Verlockungen des Zaubererdorfes einzutauchen. Er hatte diese Ausflüge geliebt. Auch wenn ihm irgendwie nie soviel Zeit in der Buchhandlung geblieben war, wie er eigentlich gebraucht hätte...

Nun, das würde er heute nachholen. Und da er inzwischen ein gutes Gehalt bezog, würde er am Abend ganz sicher das eine oder andere Buch mit nach Hause nehmen. Diese Aussicht erfüllte ihn mit unbändiger Vorfreude. Er konnte sich Bücher kaufen! Der Gipfel des Luxus!

Hogwarts und seine Lehrtätigkeit bekamen ihm gut, überlegte er, während er durch den Schnee stiefelte, da gab es keinen Zweifel. Dieser Ort bekam ihm, wie es ihm schon früher bekommen war, zu einer Zeit, als er von anderen Selbstzweifeln gequält worden war, Selbstzweifeln, denen ein Kind niemals ausgesetzt sein sollte. Als der Wolf sein gesamtes Leben überschattet hatte – und er es ihm erlaubt hatte. Ein Zustand, den erst die bedingungslose Akzeptanz seiner Freunde beendet hatte...

Und, das gab er sich selbst gegenüber ganz ehrlich zu, es war nicht nur die regelmäßige und reichhaltige Nahrung für den Körper, die ihn hier wieder aufbaute. Es war vor allem auch die Nahrung für den Geist.

Er unterrichtete wieder. Er gab sein Wissen an Schüler weiter.

Und er las. Er verbrachte jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek, kaum in der Lage, sich von all den Büchern, all dem gesammelten, wertvollen Wissen auf dem alten, nach Staub riechenden Pergament loszureißen.

Und es waren die allgegenwärtigen Erinnerungen, die ihm auf eine gewisse verquere Weise bekamen. Mochten sie gelegentlich auch noch so schmerzhaft sein. Aber sie verdeutlichten ihm seinen Platz im Leben, den Platz, das Ziel, das er zwölf Jahre lang aus den Augen verloren hatte. Er gehörte hierher. In die Schule. In ein gefülltes Klassenzimmer. Vor eine Gruppe von wissbegierigen Schülern. Nicht in einen finsteren Keller, auch wenn er das so lange anders gesehen hatte.

Außerdem war ihm durchaus aufgefallen, dass die schlichte, überwältigende Tatsache, wieder hier zu sein, in ihm auch etwas wiedererweckt hatte, von dem er nach dem Tod seiner Freunde und Sirius' Verhaftung gedacht hatte, dass es für immer erstorben wäre. Da war tatsächlich noch dieses kleine, übermütig zwinkernde Teufelchen in ihm, das merkwürdigerweise mit Sirius' oder James' Stimme sprach und ihn neckend dazu aufforderte, doch den Marauder in sich nicht völlig zu vergessen. Das ihn ermahnte, dass die Vergangenheit nicht nur schlecht gewesen war und bestimmte Teile es verdienten, dass man sich an sie erinnerte. Dass ER sich an sie erinnerte.

‚_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!'_

Und er hatte ihm nachgegeben! Ja, er hatte ihm tatsächlich nachgegeben! Und es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl gewesen! So, als hätte ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, den er über die langen, einsamen Jahre hinweg fest in sich verschlossen hatte, tief durchgeatmet und dann einen Freudenschrei ausgestoßen, der in allen Winkeln seines Herzens und seiner Seele ein Echo hervorrief.

_Ich bin noch da! Ich lebe! Ich bin immer noch ich! Und niemand, absolut niemand kann mir das wegnehmen!_

Noch immer musste er schmunzeln bei der Erinnerung an die Unterrichtsstunde, in der er mit den Drittklässlern die Irrwichte durchgenommen hatte. Snape in der Kleidung von Neville Longbottoms Großmutter! Er hatte das vertraute, lang vermisste Gelächter seiner Freunde über diesen gelungenen Streich förmlich hören können! Und der lang entbehrte Klang hatte ihm fast die Tränen in die Augen steigen lassen...

Okay, es konnte natürlich auch Harrys Lachen gewesen sein. Es klang genauso wie James immer geklungen hatte. Und der Junge ähnelte seinem Vater nicht nur rein äußerlich! Nein, er hatte dessen ganzes Wesen, die Körpersprache – einfach alles! Er schien auch die Abneigung gegen Severus Snape geerbt zu haben – nur dass er nicht das Glück hatte, ihm als Gleichrangiger gegenüber treten zu können, sondern sein Schüler war. Und dass Snape zu allem Unglück auch noch seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Vater direkt auf den Sohn zu übertragen schien...

Wie Harry wohl damit klar kam, dass er heute schon zum wiederholten Male an einem Hogsmeade-Wochenende in der Schule bleiben musste? Vermutlich würde er es noch schwerer nehmen als den Verlust seines Besens und den Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation, die ihm dieser plötzliche Dementorenangriff während des Quidditchspieles vor einigen Wochen beschert hatte. Himmel, ihm – Remus – war beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben, als er den Sturz des Jungen hilflos hatte mit ansehen müssen!

Aber im Schloss bleiben zu müssen, während alle anderen hinunter ins Dorf gehen durften ... Normalerweise hätte Remus zugesehen, dass er den Nachmittag mit ihm verbrachte. So wie er es schon einige Male getan hatte, um dem Jungen das Gefühl des Eingesperrt-Seins zu nehmen. Das war allemal sicherer, als ihn unbeaufsichtigt in Hogwarts zurück zu lassen. Harry war seinem Vater viel zu ähnlich, um dieses Risiko eingehen zu können. Himmel, nichts und niemand hatte es vermocht, James Potter in der Schule zu halten, wenn er es nicht wollte!

Besorgt runzelte Remus die Stirn, verhielt im Schritt und blickte zum Schloss zurück. Er hätte in Hogwarts bleiben sollen, Bücher hin oder her. Allerdings hatte Dumbledore mit für ihn völlig untypischer Vehemenz darauf bestanden, dass er an diesem Nachmittag mit in das Dorf hinunterging. Und er hatte irgendwie ... besorgt gewirkt...

Es war für Remus nichts Neues, dass der Professor Dinge zu WISSEN schien, die jedem anderen verborgen blieben. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nichts gab, das Dumbledore nicht wusste oder zumindest ahnte. Und er ging davon aus, dass es einen wichtigen Grund dafür gab, dass er heute Nachmittag in Hogsmeade sein sollte.

Und dennoch ...

- - - - -

Sie brauchte Eisenhut und Weidenrinde. Und Krötenaugen, gesottene Leguankrallen, vergorene Wieselmilch und Unmengen getrockneter Kräuter. Und natürlich frische Lebensmittel, weil ihre Vorräte jetzt, da Sirius' Appetit allmählich proportional zu seinen Wachzuständen zurückkehrte, bedenklich am Schwinden waren.

Es war Lyssa vollkommen klar, dass sie ihre Einkäufe besser in der Anonymität der Winkelgasse erledigt hätte, aber nach mehreren Wochen intensivster Krankenpflege fühlte sie sich viel zu müde und ausgelaugt zum Apparieren. Sie hatte schon so lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, dass eine ungestörte Nacht ihr mittlerweile als der Gipfel allen Luxus' erschien. Aber bislang hatte sie es einfach nicht riskieren können, ihren Patienten länger als ein oder zwei Stunden sich selbst zu überlassen. Dazu war Sirius noch viel zu geschwächt und aufgrund seiner schlechten körperlichen Konstitution ständig von einem Rückfall bedroht.

Es war nicht nur das Fieber, das ihm gelegentlich immer noch zu schaffen machte, sondern seine allgemeine körperliche Verfassung. So schwach und abgemagert wie er war hatte er der schweren Lungenentzündung, die in ihm getobt hatte, nicht allzu viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt. Normalerweise hätte er auf dem schnellsten Wege ins St. Mungos gehört – aber dann hätte sie ihn ebenso gut auch gleich töten können. Weil er eine erneute Verbringung nach Askaban auf keinen Fall überlebt hätte.

Er würde sie auch jetzt noch nicht überleben.

Und seine körperlichen Beschwerden wurden von den seelischen noch um Längen übertroffen. All die schrecklichen Alpträume, die ihn quälten und aus denen er schreiend und wild um sich schlagend erwachte, all die Erinnerungen, die nach und nach zurückkehrten aus den Tiefen seines Bewusstseins, in denen er sie sogar vor sich selbst verborgen hatte, all der Schmerz und die Qualen, denen er sich in seinen Träumen immer wieder ausgesetzt sah ... Diese Dinge hätten ausgereicht, um einen vollkommen gesunden, körperlich fitten Menschen über das Maß des Erträglichen hinaus zu foltern. Aber anders als ein solcher gesunder Mensch hatte Sirius nicht die Widerstandskraft, die nötig war, um dieses Trauma zu überwinden.

Und so saß sie Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag an seinem Bett. Hielt seine magere, kraftlos zitternde Hand in ihrer. Hielt ihn beruhigend im Arm, wenn er schreiend und am ganzen Körper bebend aus einem seiner Alpträume erwachte und redete mit ruhiger Stimme tröstend auf ihn ein, bis die Erschöpfung ihn erneut übermannte. Verabreichte ihm kräftigende Nahrung und Heiltränke – und betete.

Darum, dass er gesund werden möge.

Darum, dass seine Unschuld, an die sie nach den Gesprächen mit ihm mittlerweile unverbrüchlich glaubte, bewiesen werden könnte.

Darum, dass diese enge, vertrauensvolle Verhältnis, das früher zwischen ihnen allen geherrscht hatte, irgendwann einmal wieder möglich sein würde ... zumindest zwischen denen, die noch übrig waren. Zwischen Toni, Remus, Sirius ... und ihr ...

Vielleicht lag es ja an der Inbrünstigkeit dieses Wunsches, dass sie es kaum fertig brachte, ihn nicht zu berühren, nicht beruhigend über seine zitternden, noch erschreckend kraftlosen Finger zu streichen. Vermutlich zog sie aus dem engen, körperlichen Kontakt zu dem lang entbehrten Freund aus ihren Jugendtagen ja genauso viel Trost, wie Sirius es hoffentlich tat. Aber all das änderte natürlich nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie seine Hand jetzt loslassen musste, um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und ein paar dringend notwendige Einkäufe zu erledigen.

Behutsam zog sie ihre Finger aus seinen und strich noch einmal die Decke glatt, die seinen noch immer erschreckend mageren Körper verhüllte. Er schlief jetzt. Aber vermutlich würde er nicht allzu lange so ruhig und entspannt sein ... Sie würde sich beeilen. Sie würde vermutlich nicht einmal eine Stunde fort sein. Und der Heiltrank sollte eigentlich verhindern, dass er in dieser Zeit aufwachte und sie brauchte...

Energisch riss sie sich los, ergriff den Korb, den sie an Morgen schon bereitgestellt hatte, und warf sich ihren dicken Winterumhang um. Durch die halbblinden Fensterscheiben konnte sie die dicken, weißen Flocken draußen wirbeln sehen. Der Winter war in diesem Jahr ziemlich rasch hereingebrochen. Und er war eine weitere Komplikation. Hoffentlich schneite es wenigstens stark genug, um die Fußspuren, die sie hinterließ, schnell wieder zu verdecken. Aber selbst wenn nicht, musste sie das Risiko eingehen. Sie brauchte die Zutaten für die Heiltränke unter allen Umständen. Genau wie die Lebensmittel.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den kranken Mann auf dem Bett zog sie sich die Kapuze über den Kopf. Es war Jahre her, dass sie das letzte Mal im Dorf gewesen war. Niemand würde sie erkennen. Niemand würde irgendwelche Fragen stellen oder Verdacht schöpfen. Ganz sicher nicht!

Und wenn doch, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die Holztür hinter sich ins Schloss zog und den schmalen, unebenen Weg zum Dorf entlang eilte, dann würde sie demjenigen einfach frech ins Gesicht lügen! Jawohl! Und es täte ihr nicht im Mindesten leid!

- - - - -

Ron und Hermine sahen ungewohnt ernst aus, wie sie so hektisch miteinander flüsternd aus den „Drei Besen" gestürmt kamen.

Das war das Erste, was Remus auffiel, als er aus dem Buchladen auf der anderen Straßenseite kam, seinen Einkauf ordentlich verpackt und fest unter den Arm geklemmt, damit die wertvollen Bücher nicht in den Schnee fielen. Er musste sogar einen Schritt zurückweichen, weil sie ihre Umgebung nicht einmal bewusst wahrzunehmen schienen! Im Gegenteil, sie waren so in ihr leises Gespräch vertieft, dass sie ihn nicht einmal bemerkten, als sie direkt neben ihm waren und vermutlich genau in ihn hineingelaufen wären, wenn er ihnen nicht rechtzeitig einen weiteren Schritt ausgewichen wäre. Und gerade als sie ihn passierten glaubte er, Hermine ein paar Worte zischeln zu hören, die wie „Geheimniswahrer" und „bester Freund seines Vaters" klangen.

Unwillkürlich verhielt er im Schritt und musste mit den plötzlich zitternden Händen die beiden Bücher, die er gekauft hatte, fester umfassen, weil sie ihm sonst womöglich heruntergefallen wären. Seine Gedanken rasten.

Der Fidelius-Zauber! Er hatte schon so lange nicht mehr daran gedacht ... Aber die Tatsache, dass nur ein einziger Mensch in der Lage gewesen war, Voldemort den Aufenthaltsort der Potters zu verraten – nämlich ihr Geheimniswahrer – war schließlich der Grund dafür gewesen, warum er sich nie bewusst gestattet hatte, an Sirius' Schuld zu zweifeln. Warum er nie an seiner Schuld zweifeln _konnte_. Warum er all die Jahre sicher gewesen war, dass der eine seiner besten Freunde den anderen auf dem Gewissen hatte...

Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein – Bilder des Tages, an dem seine Welt zusammengebrochen war – und er hatte Mühe, sie beiseite zu schieben und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er eben gehört hatte.

Ron und Hermine sprachen ganz eindeutig über Sirius! Über seine Funktion als Geheimniswahrer der Potters! Über sein Verhältnis zu Harrys Vater! Woher um alles in der Welt hatten sie diese Informationen?

Auch diese Frage wurde rasch in den Hintergrund gedrängt, als Ron, der – typisch aufgebrachter Teenager – etwas lauter als Hermine sprach, entgegnete: „Kein Wunder, dass Harry eben so ausgeflippt ist! Die Befürchtung, dass dieser Sirius Black aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, um ihn zu töten, muss ihm im Moment ja fast unbedeutend erscheinen! Er ist in Hogwarts und unter Professor Dumbledores Schutz ja halbwegs sicher. Aber dass ausgerechnet dieser Mörder der _beste Freund_ seines Vaters gewesen sein soll ... Dass er seine Eltern, die ihm vertraut haben, an Voldemort verraten hat ... Black ist schuld daran, dass Harrys Eltern tot sind, Mine! Er ist schuld daran, dass Harry bei diesen schrecklichen Dursleys leben muss, die ihn wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln! Und dabei ist er doch sein eigener Pate!"

„Armer Harry", murmelte Hermine mitfühlend. „Komm schon, Ron! Wir gehen besser schnell zurück ins Schloss! Vielleicht braucht er uns ja jetzt ..."

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen blickte Remus den zwei Schülern nach, die sich mit raschen Schritten in Richtung Hogwarts entfernten. Er musste sich einen Augenblick gegen eine Hauswand lehnen, weil die Gedanken und Emotionen so schnell durch seinen Kopf und sein Herz wirbelten, dass ihm davon ganz schwindelig wurde.

Seine Befürchtung hatte sich wohl bewahrheitet; Harry hatte offenbar einen Weg gefunden, das Hogsmeade-Verbot zu umgehen. Er war und blieb nun einmal James' Sohn. Vermutlich spielte der Tarnumhang seines Vaters eine nicht unbeträchtliche Rolle bei dieser Aktion ... oder einer der Geheimgänge ... Und er sollte wirklich nicht so verdammt stolz auf den Jungen sein, immerhin war er Lehrer in Hogwarts!

Aber das war im Moment wohl eher nebensächlich. Die Hauptfrage war und blieb, woher die Schüler die betreffenden Informationen über diese Geheimniswahrer-Sache hatten. Sicher, es wurde in letzter Zeit eine Menge über Sirius geredet. Sein Ausbruch aus Askaban war nun einmal ein spannendes Thema, das Anlass zu jeder Menge Spekulationen bot. Aber kaum jemand wusste etwas über die Funktion Sirius' als der Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Oder dass er Harry Potters Pate war. Woher also ...

Die Frage beantwortete sich im nächsten Moment von selbst, als die Tür zu Madame Rosmertas Pub sich erneut öffnete und der Zaubereiminister ins Freie trat, dicht gefolgt von Professor McGonagall und Hagrid. Und von einer Inhaberin, der der Schock über die gerade eben erlangten Informationen deutlich anzusehen war.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen wandte Remus sich ab. Er hätte dem Jungen das Wissen um diese Dinge so gern erspart! Es war doch nun wirklich schon schlimm genug, bereits als Baby seine Eltern zu verlieren. Aber zu erfahren, dass sie dem Verrat eines Menschen zum Opfer gefallen waren, den sie geliebt und dem sie bedingungslos vertraut hatten – so sehr, dass sie ihm das eigene Kind anvertraut hätten – das musste selbst für einen so außergewöhnlichen Jungen wie Harry verdammt schwer sein!

Genauso schwer wie für ihn selbst ...

Er würde jetzt ebenfalls nach Hogwarts zurückkehren! Auf dem schnellsten Wege! Vielleicht konnte er ja mit James' und Lilys Sohn reden ... ihm die damalige Situation zu erklären versuchen ... Aber wie um alles in der Welt sollte er ihm etwas erklären, das er selbst nach zwölf Jahren noch immer nicht verstand? Was er selbst noch immer nicht zu fassen vermochte? Und außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry ihm in seiner jetzigen Verfassung überhaupt zuhören würde. Immerhin müsste er ihm dann wohl auch erklären, dass er, Remus, ebenfalls Sirius' Freund gewesen war, ihm vertraut hatte, sich insgeheim noch immer wünschte, dass...

Mitten auf dem dichtbevölkerten Weg verhielt Remus im Schritt, als die Erkenntnis ihm förmlich den Atem nahm. Ja, er wünschte sich noch immer verzweifelt, dass es eine andere Erklärung für die schrecklichen Ereignisse vor zwölf Jahren gab! Da war immer noch diese beschwörende Stimme in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herzen, die ihm zuraunte, dass es nicht stimmen konnte. Dass Sirius lieber gestorben wäre, als James und Lily zu verraten. Er hatte sie jahrelang verdrängt, sie ignoriert, gegen sie angesummt, wenn sie zu laut und zu drängend wurde. Hatte sich immer wieder vor Augen gehalten, dass es keine andere Erklärung gab. Dass nur ein einziger Mensch – nämlich ihr eigener Geheimniswahrer – die Freunde hatte verraten können. Aber sie war niemals wirklich verstummt. Und auch wenn er sich selbst dafür hasste – er konnte und wollte sich Sirius Black nicht länger in der Rolle des Verräters vorstellen. Es passte einfach nicht zu dem Sirius, den er gekannt und den er wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte. Es passte einfach nicht...

Und so stand er einfach reglos auf dem Gehweg, mitten in den Gewühl all der Zauberer, die nach Hogsmeade gekommen waren, um ihre Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen, und blickte den zwei Schülern nach, die eiligen Schrittes den Weg nach Hogwarts entlang eilten und seinen Blicken gleich entschwunden sein würden. Sie würden Harry im Moment viel eher helfen können als er, der für ihn in gewisser Weise noch immer ein Fremder war.

Ein Fremder, der sich noch immer dem Menschen verbunden fühlte, von dem alle Welt dachte, dass er der Mörder der Eltern des Jungen war ... Himmel, manchmal war das Schicksal wirklich eine kranke Bestie!

Ein heftiger Stoß in die Seite ließ ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken aufschrecken und er steckte reflexartig die Hand aus, um die junge Frau zu stützen, die da in dem Gewühl unsanft gegen ihn geschubst worden war. Seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte.

„Lyssa?"

„Remus." Erschrocken blickten ihn die schmerzhaft vertrauten Katzenaugen an und einen Augenblick lang hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass sie alles andere als erfreut war, ihn zu sehen. Dass sie sich am liebsten umgedreht hätte und geflohen wäre – genau wie im Sommer auf dem Friedhof. Dieser Eindruck verflüchtigte sich auch nicht, als sie ihn jetzt strahlend anlächelte. Zu strahlend, wenn er die ausgesprochen nervöse Art in Betracht zog, in der sie ihren übervollen Einkaufskorb umklammerte.

Merlin, was war nur mit ihnen geschehen? Sie hatten einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil ihres Lebens als gute Freunde verbracht. Und jetzt ... jetzt schaffte sie es kaum, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Irgendwann in den vergangenen Jahren hatte er offenbar auch Lyssa verloren. So wie er Toni verloren hatte. Aber vermutlich hatten beide ja Recht – die Zeit ließ sich wohl nicht zurückdrehen ... Und zwölf Jahre waren definitiv eine sehr lange Zeit.

Sein Lächeln wirkte dann auch etwas gezwungen. „Was tust du denn hier in Hogsmeade? Ich dachte, du würdest jetzt die Muggelvariante des Lebens favorisieren. Und jetzt treffe ich dich in einem Zaubererdorf mit einem Einkaufskorb voller Zaubertrankzutaten. Polierst du etwa deine magischen Heilerkenntnisse etwas auf?"

Lyssa schluckte derweilen angestrengt gegen ihre Nervosität und den Kloß in ihrem Hals an.

Er sah besser aus.

Das war der erste klare Gedanke, den sie nach dem Schreck, ausgerechnet in ihn hineinzulaufen, fassen konnte. Er hatte offenbar zugenommen. Und irgendwie schien auch dieser schreckliche Druck geringer geworden zu sein, der auf seinen Schultern gelastet und ihn für so lange Zeit wie einen alten Mann gebeugt hatte. Aber ihre Freude und Erleichterung darüber, dass es ihm offenbar wirklich gut ging, besser sogar, als sie es zu hoffen gewagt hatte, nachdem Toni ihr per Eule von seiner Anstellung berichtet hatte, kämpfte mit dem instinktiven Wunsch, woanders zu sein. Mit jedem anderen Menschen zu reden, nur nicht mit ihm.

Weil er sie so gut kannte.

Weil er ihr vermutlich ansehen könnte, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbarg.

Weil Sirius' Sicherheit, sein Leben, von ihr allein abhing. Wenn sie einen Fehler machte, wenn sie sich nicht gegen Remus verschloss, der so sicher wie alle anderen – auch sie – gewesen war, dass niemand anders als der Geheimniswahrer der Potters diese verraten haben könnte und dass Sirius dieser Geheimniswahrer gewesen war, würde sie den Freund töten, den zu retten sie schon seit Wochen verzweifelt versuchte. Wenn Remus die Auroren informierte ... Es gab nur eine Strafe für eine Flucht aus Askaban; den Kuss der Dementoren! Und allein der Gedanke, dass Sirius dem ausgesetzt werden könnte, ließ sie innerlich vor Entsetzen erstarren.

Ihr Herz blutete, aber ihr Blick, mit dem sie Remus betrachtete, blieb vorsichtig, als sie seine Frage beantwortete. „In gewisser Weise. Es ist immer gut, nicht aus der Übung zu kommen und Erlerntes gelegentlich anzuwenden, damit man es nicht vergisst."

Himmel, was tat sie hier? Sie stand REMUS gegenüber – ausgerechnet Remus, mit dem sie sich früher immer ohne Worte verstanden hatte – und gab irgendwelche Plattitüden von sich!

Auch er schien das zu bemerken, denn sein Lächeln bröckelte ein wenig und sie sah kurz so etwas wie Schmerz in seinen Augen, bevor er sich zusammenriss. „Das sagst du einem Lehrer, der zwölf Jahre lang nur sporadisch unterrichtet hat!" neckte er, um sie etwas aufzulockern.

Typisch Remus. Er hatte schon immer ein Talent dafür gehabt, es ihr leicht zu machen. Tatsächlich wurde ihr Lächeln etwas entspannter. „Du warst immer ein großartiger Lehrer, Remus. Das hat bei dir nichts mit Übung, sondern mit einen angeborenen Talent zu tun. Immerhin hast du es sogar geschafft, mich im fünften Jahr durch die Arithmantik-Prüfungen zu bringen. Und die Summenzauber, die du damals mit mir gepaukt hast, beherrsche ich immer noch."

Jetzt war sein Lächeln ehrlich und warm und sie musste gegen das plötzliche Bedürfnis ankämpfen, sich von ihm tröstend in den Arm nehmen zu lassen, so wie er es früher gelegentlich getan hatte, und ihm ihr Herz auszuschütten. Er war immer ein wunderbarer Zuhörer gewesen...

Nein! Nein, das konnte sie nicht riskieren! Sie trug die Verantwortung für Sirius' Leben! Und sie durfte es auf keinen Fall gefährden, nur weil sie den Gedanken nicht ertrug, Remus anlügen zu müssen...

Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen und blinzelte die dummen Tränen fort, die ihr in die Augen zu steigen drohten. Sie konnte hier nicht bleiben! Nicht eine Sekunde länger! „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt ..."

„... weiter?" Er nickte, aber seine Enttäuschung war ihm deutlich anzumerken. „Ja, das muss ich auch. Also dann, Lyssa. Alles Gute!"

„Dir auch!" Sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment, bevor sie dem fast übermächtigen Wunsch nachgab ihn zu berühren. Sie legte einfach die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Und vor Freude hätte sie beinahe geweint, als er ihre Umarmung erwiderte und sie an sich drückte. Beide lösten ihren Griff erst wieder, als der schwere Korb Lyssa vom Arm zu gleiten drohte.

Remus half ihr höflich, ihn wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, sein Lächeln wirkte etwas unsicher. „Also dann ..."

„Ja." Alyssa atmete tief durch. „Also dann. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch."

„Das wäre schön." Remus blickte ihr nach und freute sich, dass sie sich noch einmal umdrehte, um ihm zuzuwinken. Und ihre Worte, die sie ihm über die halbe Straße hinweg noch zurief, zauberten ein Strahlen auf sein Gesicht.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum neuen Job, Moony!"

Moony. Das Wort ließ eine ungewohnte Wärme in ihm aufsteigen. Großer Gott, wie lange war es her, dass ihn jemand bei diesem Spitznamen genannt hatte ... und jetzt hatten es Toni und Lyssa im Abstand von nur wenigen Wochen getan!

Alles war also vor zwölf Jahren also doch nicht zerbrochen. Und vielleicht ... ja, vielleicht ließ sich ja doch Einiges wieder ins Lot bringen. Oder, dachte er mit einem nachdenklichen, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Lyssa, die sich raschen Schrittes entfernte, sogar verbessern.

Es hatte sich so ... _richtig_ angefühlt, sie in den Armen zu halten...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Okay, das war es dann mal wieder. Sagt uns, wie es Euch gefallen hat, okay? **REVIEWS!!!**_


	14. Der Albtraum

_Wochenende! Und ein neues DDD-Kapitelchen harrt seiner Leser. Es geht um unseren Pads. Der hat nämlich Hummeln im Hintern ... Arme Lyssa. Warum sind Männer eigentlich immer so schrecklich unvernünftig?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soundtrack: „No way out", Phil Collins

**Kapitel 14 – Der Albtraum**

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone, something will come, to take away the pain _

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day

Er rannte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war.

Sein Atem kam in kurzen, keuchenden Stößen, Schweiß lief über seine Stirn und brannte in seinen Augen, aber er hatte keine Zeit, um ihn wegzuwischen. Er wusste nur Eines – er durfte auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen!

Schneller!

Noch schneller!

Obwohl die eisige Luft in seiner Lunge förmlich zu brennen schien – er musste weiter!

Hogsmeade tauchte vor ihm auf, die wenigen Straßen waren menschenleer, die Häuser mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen, die Wege so spiegelglatt, dass er beinahe ausgerutscht wäre. Mühsam kämpfte er um sein Gleichgewicht, schlidderte um die nächste Straßenecke ... und brach mit einem, verzweifelten Aufschrei in die Knie, als er die Dementoren aus der Heulenden Hütte in den eisigen Himmel aufsteigen sah.

Nein!

NEIN!

Tränen gefroren auf seinen Wangen, als er das letzte Stück des Weges entlang hetzte und die Tür so heftig aufstieß, dass sie gegen die Wand krachte und eine Angel brach. Er hatte keinen Blick für das geborstene, schief in der Zarge hängende Türblatt, alles in ihm konzentrierte sich darauf, die Treppe hinaufzukommen.

Zu Lyssa, von der er sich vor kaum einer halben Stunde verabschiedet hatte. Sie war – wie so oft in den letzten Wochen – damit beschäftigt gewesen, irgendwelche Tränke zusammenzurühren und in Phiolen abzufüllen. Tränke, die helfen sollten, ihm nach seiner langen schweren Krankheit wieder genug Kraft zu geben, um die verdammte, verräterische Ratte endlich zu stellen. Um seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Um Harry endlich in Sicherheit wissen zu können...

Oh Gott, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie in diese ganze Sache mit hineinzuziehen?

Noch bevor er sämtliche Stufen hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte er es hören.

Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen, kalter Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn, rann seinen Rücken hinab. Seine Hände zitterten und die Knie wurden ihm weich.

Himmel, nein! Nicht das! Bitte, nicht DAS!

Aber noch während dieses an niemand Bestimmtes gerichtete Gebet ihm durch den Kopf schoss, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war. Genauso sinnlos, wie all die stummen, gequälten Schreie, die zwölf eisige, einsame Jahre lang zwischen den Wänden seiner kalten Zelle gefangen gewesen waren ... Neue Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er neben der reglosen, schlanken Frauengestalt auf die Knie fiel und den schmalen, schlaffen Körper in seine Arme zog.

„Lyssa. Oh Gott, Lyssa. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid ..."

Ihre Augen – in denen noch vor kaum einer halben Stunde Konzentration und wache Intelligenz gestanden hatte – streiften ihn mit erschreckend leerem Blick und irrten dann sofort wieder ab, während sie weiter diese leisen, wimmernden, kaum noch menschlichen Laute hervorstieß, die er in zwölf langen Jahren schon viel zu oft gehört hatte.

Der Kuss der Dementoren.

Wer immer Alyssa Grant noch vor kurzer Zeit gewesen war, welche Träume sie geträumt hatte, welche Ziele sie verfolgt hatte, was sie gedacht und gefühlt hatte – das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt war sie nur noch eine leere Hülle, ein lebender, atmender Körper, dessen Geist und Seele jedoch unwiederbringlich zerstört waren. Und das war seine Schuld. Sie war ein Opfer der Dementoren geworden, weil sie ihn gerettet, für ihn gesorgt hatte...

Er schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und gab den Kampf gegen den Schmerz und das Entsetzen, die in ihm tobten, auf. Raue abgehackte Schluchzer erschütterten ihn, während er ihren reglosen, lethargischen Leib an sich drückte und ihn verzweifelt hin und her wiegte.

‚_Oh Gott, Lyssa! Verzeih' mir! Es ist alles meine Schuld!'_

Der Körper in seinen Armen wurde unvermittelt stocksteif und erschüttert blickte er in dunkle, mandelförmige Augen, in denen der Wahnsinn loderte. Und dann schrie sie. Ein wilder, schmerzerfüllter Schrei, wie er ihn schon hundertfach innerhalb der kalten Mauern von Askaban gehört hatte. Ein Schrei, der nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte und dessen Klang immer lauter, immer schriller wurde ...

... bis das durchdringende Pfeifen des Wasserkessels auf dem alten Herd ihn keuchend im Bett hochfahren ließ.

Ein Albtraum!

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, das panische Zittern seiner Glieder zu unterdrücken, während er in den Nebenraum hinüberlauschte, in dem seine Jugendfreundin leise vor sich hin singend mit Töpfen und Tiegeln hantierte. Er kannte das lustige kleine Liedchen, hatte es früher oft mit seinen Freunden zusammen gesungen.

"_This old man,  
he played one,  
he played knickknack on my drum.  
With a knickknack paddywack,  
give the dog a bone,  
this old man came rolling home …"_

Wie lange war das her…

Erleichtert seufzend ließ er sich ins Kissen zurücksinken, als ihm endgültig bewusst wurde, dass keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand, sondern der eben erlebte Horror nur seinen eigenen Ängsten entsprungen war. Es war nur ein Albtraum gewesen! Lyssa war in Sicherheit … Merlin sein Dank!

Aber – war sie das tatsächlich? In Sicherheit? Hier, in der heulenden Hütte, in Gesellschaft eines Mannes, den Auroren und Dementoren gleichermaßen jagten? Oder war der vermeintliche Albtraum eher eine Zukunftsvision gewesen? Der Gedanke sprang ihn an wie ein hungriges Raubtier und schickte einen weiteren eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, während er sie sich selbst beantwortete.

Lyssa war keinesfalls in Sicherheit! Jeden einzelnen Tag, an dem sie bei ihm blieb, riskierte sie aufs Neue ihr Leben, ihre Freiheit. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn sie nach Hogsmeade ging oder in die Winkelgasse apparierte, um ihre Vorräte aufzustocken, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie entdeckt wurde. Dass sie als Komplizin eines mehrfachen Mörders und Voldemort-Anhängers verhaftet und nach Askaban verbracht wurde. Oder dass sie gar den Dementoren in die Hände fiel, die noch immer das Schulgelände umkreisten wie hungrige Geier ein verendendes Tier.

Verdammt, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie so lange in seiner Gesellschaft zu dulden? Beim ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass er auf dem Wege der Besserung war, hätte er sie fortschicken müssen!

Er war egoistisch gewesen, wurde ihm klar. Er hatte nie weit genug über seine Gebrechen und seine Ängste hinausgesehen, um sich bewusst zu machen, was genau Lyssa da für ihn tat – über Wochen und Monate hinweg. Und – verdammt noch mal – er sollte jetzt alles andere, als dieses warme, innige Glücksgefühl und diese von Herzen kommende Dankbarkeit verspüren, die ihn bei dem Gedanken daran überkamen, dass sie offenbar fest genug an ihn und seine Unschuld glaubte, um dieses Risiko einzugehen.

Dass er ihr genug bedeutete, um hier bei ihm auszuharren – ungeachtet der Gefahren, denen sie sich dabei aussetzte.

Nun, beschloss er, während er mit einer entschiedenen Bewegung die Decken beiseite warf und – zugegebenermaßen reichlich wacklig – aus dem Bett stieg, das würde ab sofort ein Ende haben. Er war inzwischen bestimmt kräftig genug, um allein klarzukommen ... Und – was noch viel wichtiger war – endlich schien auch sein Verstand wieder soweit zu funktionieren, dass er die Notwendigkeit dazu einsah.

Was – bei Merlin – auch allerhöchste Zeit wurde!

Die einzige Frage, die sich ihm in diesem Zusammenhang stellte, war, wie er diesen Umstand Lyssa klarmachen sollte … Sie war mit seinen Fortschritten nämlich noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Und mit Sicherheit würde sie sich nicht eher widerstandslos fortschicken lassen, bis sie sicher war, dass es ihm wieder richtig gut ging…

Am Besten wäre es natürlich, wenn er sie dazu brachte, von selbst zu gehen. Weil sie es so wollte. Er musste sie also dazu bringen, lieber an jedem anderen Ort der Welt zu sein, als hier mit ihm. Eigentlich kein Problem. Wenn er entsprechend fies und gemein war, würde sie schon von ganz allein das Weite suchen, oder nicht? Sie hatte eine solche Behandlung zwar nicht verdient, aber schließlich war es zu ihrem Besten.

Ja. Ja, das war die Lösung. Er würde Lyssa dazu bringen, in ihr altes, sicheres Leben zurückzukehren. Noch heute. Dorthin, wo sie gehörte. Wo weder Auroren noch Dementoren ihr etwas anhaben konnten … Alles was er dafür tun musste war, sie ordentlich vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Und genau das würde er machen … Ungern zwar – aber hatte er denn eine Wahl?

- - - - -

„Merlin, Lyssa! Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr! Würdest du bitte endlich damit aufhören, mich wie einen hilflosen Säugling zu bemuttern? Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"

Das aufgebrachte Knurren, ließ Lyssa verblüfft innehalten. Himmel, was war denn heute nur in Sirius gefahren? Den ganzen Tag schon war er so gereizt und schlecht gelaunt. Seit dem Aufstehen murrte und maulte er über alles und jedes, was sie tat oder sagte. Nichts konnte sie ihm Recht machen. Und – was das Schlimmste war – er schien sie nicht einmal richtig wahrzunehmen. Blickkontakt? Fehlanzeige! Ein Lächeln? Keine Spur! Und ein freundliches Wort? Er hatte nicht einmal ihren Morgengruß erwidert … Und diese Behandlung von ihm tat besonders deshalb weh, weil sie sie einfach nicht verdient hatte! Zumal sie sich einfach nicht erklären konnte, warum er diesen kalten, fast feindseligen Ton anschlug. Sie hatte ihm doch nur Tee nachschenken wollen!

Außerdem blaffte er sie heute nicht zum ersten Mal so ungerechtfertigt an. Und langsam wurde es ihr auch zu bunt. Egal wie mies gelaunt er sein mochte – sie würde es sich nicht länger gefallen lassen, dass er seinen Frust an ihr ausließ! Schließlich hatte sie ihm nichts getan!

Entsprechend gallig fiel ihre Antwort aus. „Bist du heute mit dem falschen Fuß zuerst aufgestanden? Das ist nur Tee, Padfoot. Kein Entmannungstrank! Es könnte aber durchaus einer werden, wenn ich mich entschließen sollte, ihn dir in den Schoß, statt in die Tasse zu gießen!"

Damit verließ sie den Raum und knallte die Tür hörbar hinter sich zu. Sollte er seine schlechte Laune doch an sich selbst auslassen!

Sirius schluckte hörbar gegen sein schlechtes Gewissen an und blickte ihr traurig nach. Verdammt, er konnte das einfach nicht! Das war Lyssa, die kleine, fröhliche Lyssa, die früher ihm und seinen Freunden wie ein Hündchen nachgelaufen war. Josies kleine Schwester … Er war nicht so ein Dreckskerl, der eine gute Freundin schlecht behandelte, nur weil er Angst hatte, in einer fairen Diskussion der Unterlegene zu sein … Oder?

Andererseits – wie sollte er ihr klarmachen, dass er einfach panische Angst hatte, sie noch länger in seiner Nähe zu behalten? Sie war nicht dumm und wusste mit Sicherheit, welches Risiko sie einging. Allerdings war sie auch loyal. Und ihre Loyalität konnte ihr durchaus den Blick darauf verstellen, dass es für sie Zeit wurde, ihre Zelte hier abzubrechen und sich in Sicherheit zu bringen…

Aber sie musste hier weg!

Also begann er im Kopf die Argumente zusammenzustellen, mit denen er sie vielleicht überzeugen könnte.

1.) Er konnte stehen.

2.) Allein.

3.) Selbständig.

Und das Laufen klappte inzwischen auch wieder ganz gut.

Okay, das war wohl etwas beschönigt ausgedrückt, Lyssa pflegte die Art seiner derzeitigen Fortbewegung auf gelegentlich noch nachgebenden, puddingweichen Beinen nämlich neckend als ‚teilweise koordiniertes, allerdings eindeutig richtungsorientiertes Über-die-eigenen-Füße-Fallen' zu bezeichnen, aber das war Sirius herzlich egal. Nach unzähligen Wochen in diesem verdammten Bett wäre er auch auf allen Vieren gekrochen, nur um diesem Folterinstrument eine Weile zu entfliehen!

Inzwischen kannte er jede einzelne durchgelegene Stelle der alten Matratze. Jeden Klumpen, jede hervorstehende Feder. Auch wenn Lyssa sich wirklich alle Mühe gegeben hatte, die schadhaften Stellen durch zahlreiche darüber gelegte Decken zu kaschieren. Immerhin hatte sie ja wohl kaum nach Hogsmeade gehen und solche Dinge wie ein neues Krankenbett einkaufen und in die Heulende Hütte befördern lassen können. Sie hatte sich einfach mit dem behelfen müssen, was da war. Und wenn er ehrlich war musste er zugeben, dass dieses alte, schadhafte Bett ihm für lange Zeit wie der Gipfel allen Luxus' erschienen war. Gegen die harte, viel zu kurze Pritsche in Askaban mit der einen, schon völlig zerschlissenen Wolldecke darin war es geradezu paradiesisch bequem und warm.

Allerdings verlor sich die Bequemlichkeit im gleichen Maße, in dem seine Kräfte allmählich zurückkehrten. Er war nie ein besonders geduldiger Mensch gewesen. Und hilflos dazuliegen, fiebernd und zu schwach, um auch nur selbständig zu essen, abhängig von einer kleinen, zierlichen Frau, die seit Ewigkeiten die Erste war, die ihm wohl gesonnen zu sein schien und an die er sich inzwischen vage als Kind und Teenager erinnern konnte, und die über Wochen und Monate hinweg tagtäglich ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit riskierte, um ihn zu retten – diese Situation hatte mehr an seinen Nerven, seinem Ego gezerrt, als er jemals zugeben würde.

Umso mehr genoss er es, jetzt selbständig aufstehen zu können und solche normalen Dinge wie Nahrungsaufnahme und Körperpflege wieder selbständig auszuführen.

Und noch mehr genoss er es, dass Lyssa sich endlich zu entspannen begann und ihm ihre dunkelbraunen, leicht schräg stehenden Mandelaugen nicht mehr besorgt bei jeder Bewegung folgten.

Im gleichen Maße, in dem sie in ihrer Wachsamkeit nachließ, schritt seine Genesung voran.

Oder wohl doch eher umgekehrt.

Aber für ihn war Lyssas Verhalten inzwischen zum Gradmesser seines eigenen Gesundheitszustandes geworden und an dem Tag, an dem sie ihn wegen irgendetwas mal gründlich herunterputzen würde, wüsste er, dass er wieder vollkommen in Ordnung wäre ... na ja ... oder wenigstens halbwegs wiederhergestellt.

Tja, und der grimmige Blick und die beißende Bemerkung, mit denen sie ihn eben bedacht hatte, deuteten wohl eindeutig darauf hin, dass er sich auf dem Wege der Besserung befinden musste, nicht wahr?

Merlin, es musste ihm wirklich schon wieder ziemlich gut gehen, stellte er mit einem winzigen Grinsen fest, seine alte, langvermisste Marauderpersönlichkeit kam zumindest langsam wieder durch. Genau wie – Überraschung, Überraschung – die Fähigkeit, den Anblick einer schönen Frau zu genießen ... Und Lyssa war unbestreitbar süß gewesen, wie sie ihn so angefunkelt hatte und ihm gedroht hatte, dass sein heißer Tee eventuell versehentlich nicht in der Tasse auf den Tisch sondern auf besonders empfindlichen Körperpartien seiner geschätzten Person landen könnte ...

Ja.

Ja, er erholte sich tatsächlich. Wie hatte Prongs es doch einmal so schön ausgedrückt? _‚Der Tag, an dem Padfoot ein gutaussehendes, weibliches Wesen der Gattung Mensch nicht registriert, ist der Tag, an dem wir ihn beerdigen!'_

Der Schmerz, den die Erinnerung hervorrief, den _jede_ Erinnerung an seinen besten Freund hervorrief, war mittlerweile altvertraut. Sein Begleiter über zwölf einsame, eisige Jahre. Sein langjähriger Zellengenosse. Askaban hatte er entkommen können, aber vor dem eisigen Stachel in seinem Herzen gab es keine Flucht.

Er schloss die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Erinnerungen an – wohl wissend, dass er sie dennoch nicht abschütteln könnte.

Er war solch ein Idiot gewesen! Dumm und vertrauensselig. Hatte in seiner Selbstverliebtheit sogar geglaubt, besonders clever zu sein, einen Weg zu kennen, auf dem man seine Freunde noch effektiver schützen konnte als durch den Fidelius-Zauber allein. Und dabei hatte er nicht einmal das gesehen, was direkt vor seiner Nase vor sich ging ... Und James und Lily hatten für seinen Hochmut, seine Vermessenheit mit dem Leben bezahlt. Weil sie ihm vertraut und an ihn geglaubt hatten...

Verdammt!

Der Schmerz, der seine Handknöchel durchzuckte, als er die Faust gegen die Wand neben dem halbblinden Fenster rammte, brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung und er riss sich bewusst aus der Vergangenheit. Dort konnte er nichts mehr tun...

Er war jetzt hier. Er war zurückgekehrt. Und hier wartete seine Pflicht auf ihn, in Form eines Dreizehnjährigen, der seit wer weiß wie langer Zeit schon in engster Nachbarschaft mit Pettigrew – dieser verdammten Ratte – lebte. Und der keine Ahnung von der Gefahr hatte, in der er schwebte!

Er musste also endlich damit aufhören, ständig über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die er ohnehin nicht mehr ändern konnte, und stattdessen den verdammten Verräter zur Strecke bringen! Den Verräter, der James und Lily auf dem Gewissen hatte...

Sirius schloss die Augen gegen den erneuten Ansturm niederschmetternder, quälender, Tränen freisetzender Erinnerungen. Gegen die leblosen, blutverschmierten Gesichter, die leeren toten Augen. Und er kämpfte mühsam um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er durfte jetzt ganz einfach nicht mehr schwach sein! Er konnte zwar James und Lily nicht mehr helfen, er konnte nichts mehr an den schrecklichen Ereignissen vor zwölf Jahren ändern, aber was er jetzt noch tun konnte, was er tun MUSSTE, war, sich um Harry zu kümmern. Dafür zu sorgen, dass Peter ihn nicht in seine verräterischen Hände bekam und ihn auch noch ins Verderben stürzte...

Und er hatte schon viel zu lange untätig hier herumgelegen und sich pflegen lassen! Hatte durch seine lang anhaltende Schwäche auch noch Lyssa gefährdet! Und seit er in der Lage war, das Bett zu verlassen, stand er nur stundenlang hier am Fenster und malte sich die schrecklichsten Dinge aus, die Peter inzwischen Harry antun könnte!

Das hielt er keinen Tag länger aus!

Gottverdammt, das hielt er nicht einmal eine STUNDE länger aus!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen umklammerte er das Fensterbrett und starrte zum Schloss hinauf.

So nahe.

Er war Harry so nahe!

Und das nun schon seit so vielen Monaten!

Es waren nur wenige Kilometer bis zur Schule. Kaum mehr als eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch über den breiten, gewundenen Waldweg, der direkt an Hogsmeade vorbei führte. Früher, an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, erinnerte er sich, hatten er und seine Freunde kaum die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht, weil sie den Weg in ihrer Ungeduld meist gerannt waren ... Aber jetzt – in seinem noch recht angeschlagenen Zustand – würde er auf jeden Fall länger brauchen, zumal er ja auch noch aufpassen musste, dass ihn niemand sah. Und als Padfoot könnte er auf keinen Fall wieder losziehen ... Jedes Mal, wenn er die Hundegestalt annahm und Harry darin über den Weg lief, erreichte er nur Eines – dass der Junge vor ihm zurückschrak!

Natürlich gäbe es da auch immer noch den unterirdischen Gang zur Peitschenden Weide, aber in seiner gegenwärtigen, noch reichlich angeschlagenen Verfassung wäre er vermutlich nicht in der Lage, diesen teilweise sehr steilen, engen und nach all den Jahren ganz sicher nicht mehr besonders gut erhaltenen Weg zu benutzen.

Und dennoch – er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus! Die Wände dieses verfluchten Zimmers, in dem er nun schon so lange Zeit zubrachte, schienen immer enger zusammen zu rücken, so eng, dass er manchmal glaubte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Vermutlich war das ja eine weitere Folge seiner Askaban-Zeit. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, irgendwo eingesperrt zu sein. Deshalb hatte er es nach seiner Flucht auch vorgezogen, ungeachtet der Witterung irgendwo unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen, statt sich von Anfang an hier einzuquartieren...

Natürlich hatte Lyssa einen ruhigen, geschützten Ort gebraucht, wo sie ihn pflegen konnte. Und solange er noch so schwach gewesen war, um überhaupt an das Aufstehen zu denken, hatte es ihn auch nicht so sehr gestört. Aber jetzt, da seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehrten...

Nein.

Nein, es ging einfach nicht mehr.

Er musste hier raus, dringend, und sei es auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Und er musste nach Hogwarts und sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass es Harry gut ging. Dass er in Sicherheit war. Dass er – obwohl er sein Versprechen James und Lily gegenüber, auf ihren Sohn immer aufzupassen, nicht eingehalten hatte – wenigstens nicht auch noch Schuld daran war, dass seinem Patensohn etwas Schreckliches zugestoßen war.

Beinahe mit Hass im Blick starrte er auf seine noch immer sehr abgemagerten Beine hinunter, die sich nach all den Wochen seiner Krankheit so furchtbar kraftlos anfühlten. Es würde bestimmt noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis seine Muskulatur wieder wie genug aufgebaut wäre, um allen Anforderungen stand zu halten. Und das bedeutete, verflucht und zugehext, dass er tatsächlich nicht einfach in den Geheimgang steigen und zum Schloss hinüber schleichen konnte.

Verflucht sei seine erbärmliche Schwäche, die es ihm unmöglich machte, den kürzeren und vor allem sichereren Weg durch den unterirdischen Gang zu benutzen! Er würde also – vorausgesetzt, es gelang ihm überhaupt, Lyssas wachsamem Blick zu entgehen – den gefährlicheren Weg wählen müssen...

Ach verdammt, war das nicht völlig egal? Fakt war, dass er hier heraus musste! Sofort! Er musste sich überzeugen, dass es Harry gut ging. Und genau das würde er jetzt auch tun!

Mit einem wachsamen Blick in Richtung der Tür zum Nebenraum, in dem er Lyssa mit verschiedenen Töpfen und Phiolen hantieren hören konnte, griff Sirius nach dem alten, fadenscheinigen Umhang, den sie schon vor Wochen sorgfältig gewaschen und – zumindest soweit es möglich gewesen war – geflickt hatte, und warf ihn sich um. Einen Augenblick erwog er, auch den Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen, der auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett lag, verwarf den Gedanken allerdings sofort wieder. Wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah, würde er Lyssa ganz sicher nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen, indem er sich mit ihrem Zauberstab erwischen ließ. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn eventuell brauchen würde...

Entschlossen wandte er sich um und schlich in Richtung Treppe. Und dankte insgeheim allen Göttern dafür, dass die Dementoren offenbar keinen Bedarf für jene seiner Erinnerungen gehabt hatten, in denen es darum ging, welche Treppenstufen der Heulenden Hütte beim Drauftreten knarrten.

‚_Nehmt das, ihr verdammten Bestien! Sirius Black ist wieder zurück!'_

Und vielleicht wäre das ja eine Möglichkeit, Lyssa zu zeigen, dass er auch ohne sie zurecht kam…

- - - - -

Sie hatte Wochen und Monate damit verbracht, ihn am Leben zu erhalten, ihn zu pflegen, ihn zu heilen. Aber jetzt, das schwor Lyssa sich, während sie keuchend über die Wiesen in Richtung Dorf rannte, würde sie Sirius Black eigenhändig und kalt lächelnd umbringen! Langsam und qualvoll! Zumindest, falls sie nicht vorher selbst wegen akuten Atemmangels tot umfiel.

Oder falls das nicht einfach jemand anders für sie übernähme ... Nein! Nein, das würde sie nicht zulassen! Niemals!

‚_Dieser blöde Schwachkopf!'_

Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester als nötig, während sie sich selbst für ihre körperliche Schwäche, die immer schwerer werdenden Beine und ihren pfeifenden Atem schalt. Sie hätte sich seit ihrem Studienabschluss verdammt noch mal nicht jahrelang in irgendwelche Labore zurückziehen dürfen, um über Reagenzgläsern zu brüten und mit medizinischen Programmen und Daten gefütterte Computer an die Grenze ihrer Leistungsfähigkeit zu treiben. Stattdessen hätte sie lieber gelegentlich mal ein Fitnessstudio aufsuchen sollen. Oder wenigstens zum Joggen gehen. Sogar regelmäßige flotte Spaziergänge hätten ausgereicht! Himmel, sie war wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr gewöhnt! Und dabei musste sie es unbedingt schaffen, Sirius vor den zwei Männern in den langen, dunklen Umhängen mit den Insignien des Ministeriums am Revers zu erreichen, die sie vom Fenster der Heulenden Hütte aus gesehen hatte. Gleich nachdem sie sowohl das klapprige Bett wie auch den Rest des Zimmers verlassen vorgefunden hatte.

Oh Himmel, Auroren! Ihnen so nah! Und Sirius hatte sich ausgerechnet jetzt zu einem lauschigen Spaziergang entschieden!

Es waren ein großer, schwarzer Kerl mit unglaublich breiten Schultern, Glatze und irgendeinem Schmuckstück im Ohr, das in der Wintersonne funkelte, und ein etwas kleinerer, schlankerer Mann mit kurzem, dunklem Haar, der aber ausgesprochen schnell und drahtig wirkte.

Und sie waren auf dem Weg vom Schloss ins Dorf! Dem Weg, den Sirius gerade in umgekehrter Richtung entlang schlich! Wenn es ihr nicht gelang, ihn rechtzeitig zu warnen, würde er ihnen genau in die Arme laufen!

Noch einmal beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, auch wenn sie bereits jetzt das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr das Herz gleich durch die Luftröhre herausspringen würde. Zumindest, wenn sie nicht vorher infolge schlichter Atemnot zusammenbräche. Nur noch ein paar hundert Meter.

‚_Durchhalten Lyssa! Nicht schlappmachen! Schneller! Schneller!'_

Ihr Atem kam in kurzen, keuchenden Stößen, der Schweiß rann ihr in Strömen über den Körper und sie hätte nicht zu sagen vermocht, ob es allein der körperlichen Anstrengung zu verdanken war, oder ob ein großer Teil der Nässe auf ihrem Rücken und auf ihrer Stirn nicht vielleicht einfach auf die Todesangst zurückzuführen war, die sie gerade ausstand.

‚_Verdammt Sirius! Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht, dich einfach so aus dem Haus zu schleichen?'_

Wenn er wenigstens ihren Zauberstab mitgenommen hätte! Dann könnte er notfalls apparieren, zumindest, in dem Bereich, der nicht von den Schutzzaubern des Schlosses mit abgedeckt war! Stattdessen war er schutz- und hilflos aus dem Haus geschlichen ... Und warum zum Troll war SIE denn in all den vergangenen Wochen noch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, Mr. Olivander mal einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten, um ihm ein eigenes magisches Werkzeug zu besorgen? Sie hätte doch damit rechnen müssen, dass er sich nicht für immer und ewig in der Heulenden Hütte verstecken lassen würde...

Es hätte ihr nicht geschadet, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen! Olivander war normalerweise sehr diskret und stellte keine Fragen. Es wären nur vielleicht zehn Minuten ihrer Zeit gewesen, die sie nicht nachdenklich neben Sirius´ Bett hätte sitzen müssen.

Aber dennoch – einfach so zu verschwinden, das war ... so ... so verdammt ‚Sirius'! Er war schon immer unberechenbar gewesen. ‚Spontaneität' war vermutlich sein zweiter Vorname. Aber das hier ... das war nicht spontan, das war ... einfach nur dumm! Dumm und verantwortungslos!

Sie würde es nicht schaffen. Sie würde Sirius nicht erreichen können, bevor er in Sichtweite der Auroren war – das erkannte sie, als sie heftig atmend die Anhöhe erreichte und jetzt freien Ausblick auf den Waldweg bekam und sowohl ihr geduckt dahin schleichender Freund wie auch die Auroren in ihr Blickfeld gerieten. Sobald er die nächste Biegung passiert hatte, wäre er für die Auroren zu sehen. Und sie konnte nicht einmal apparieren, um ihn dort wegzuholen, da die Schutzzauber, die über dem Schulgelände lagen, bis fast an das Dorf heranreichten.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Was sollte sie nur machen? Was KONNTE sie machen?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh, Cliff! Nett, Dich mal wiederzusehen. Wie geht es denn so? Ach, Du willst Lyssa helfen ... Das ist natürlich löblich. Unsere Reviewer werden es bestimmt zu würdigen wissen ..._


	15. Ein Spaziergang im Schnee

_Hmm, irgendjemand hat gesagt, es wäre schon wieder Wochenende. Kann das sein? Eher nicht, oder? Also brauche ich heute auch noch nicht zu posten ... War das da gerade ein empörter Zwischenruf? Okay, okay - ich mach ja schon ... Immer dieses Gehetze ... Heute gucken wir also mal, ob Lyssa es schafft, Sirius davor zu bewahren, wieder in Askaban zu landen und dort wild mit irgendwelchen Dementoren zu knutschen ..._

* * *

Soundtrack: "Savin´ me", Nickelback 

**Kapitel 15 - Ein Spaziergang im Schnee**

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Warum benutzten Männer eigentlich nie ihren Verstand?

Klar, man war schon gestraft, wenn man bei der Geburt ein Gehirn und einen Schwanz mitbekam, aber nur genügend Blut, um jeweils eines davon zu versorgen. Aber – bei Merlin – keiner konnte Lyssa weismachen, dass die meisten Exemplare der Gattung Mann ständig mit spannender Hose herumliefen…

Und gerade bei Sirius hätte sie – zumindest aus medizinischer Sicht – darauf getippt, dass sein Körper zu solchen Aktionen überhaupt noch nicht in der Lage war … Also warum benutzte dieser verdammte Kerl nicht mal abwechslungshalber seinen Kopf zum Denken?

Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um, auf der Suche nach einer Eingebung. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie verhindern, dass dieser sture Hitzkopf dort vorne den Auroren, die gerade den Weg vom Schloss hinunter kamen, direkt in die Arme lief? ... und dann huschte ein schmales Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

‚_Ha! warte nur Sirius Black! Dir werden die Augen übergehen!'_

Eine kleine Lektion würde ihm vermutlich ganz gut tun!

- - - - -

Nach kaum der Hälfte des Weges musste Sirius sich eingestehen, dass er sich wohl doch um einiges überschätzt hatte. Die lange Krankheit hatte ihn vermutlich weit mehr geschwächt, als er wahrhaben wollte – seine Beine waren in den letzten Minuten bleischwer geworden und jeder Schritt, den er machte, fiel ihm immer schwerer als der Vorhergehende.

Und dabei hatte der ‚Ausflug' sich doch so gut angelassen. Die ersten freien Atemzüge hatte er genossen wie einen berauschenden Wein. Luft! Wunderbare, kalte, klare Winterluft! Eisblauer Himmel, der sich über ihm spannte und von dem eine orangefarbene Wintersonne herabstrahlte, die ihm nach all den Wochen in der heulenden Hütte mit ihren blinden Fenstern so hell erschien, dass er die Augen gegen ihr strahlendes Licht zusammenkneifen musste, das von dem Schnee reflektiert wurde, der so weiß war, dass er fast blau wirkte.

Welch ein Anblick! Welche Schönheit! Welche Freiheit!

Die Euphorie war so groß gewesen, dass er am liebsten getanzt hätte.

Er hatte sogar der Versuchung nachgegeben, sich eine Weile in den Schnee zu hocken und einen dicken, roten Kater mit eingedrücktem Gesicht das zottelige Fell zu kraulen, der plötzlich aus dem Wald auf ihn zugesprungen war. Aber wie sollte er auch anders? Schließlich war er ja fast über das Tier gestolpert!

„Na, du?" Grinsend hatte er das Fellbündel auf seine Arme gehoben und ihm den Schnee aus dem Zottelpelz gestrichen. „Ganz schön kalt für einen einsamen Kater. Wo kommst du denn her?"

Der Blick der eigentlich recht hässlichen Katze hinauf zum Schloss hatte durchaus als eine Antwort gewertet werden können.

„Aha, vom Schloss also." Padfoot hatte gelächelt. Dieses warme, lebendige Tier weckte in ihm fast freundschaftliche Gefühle. Wie oft war er selbst auf vier Pfoten durch den Schnee gestapft und hatte übermütig in die weiße Pracht gebissen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Glückliche Erinnerungen waren ihm nicht viele geblieben…

Vielleicht war das ja der Grund, warum er dieses Tier nicht einfach unbeachtet und ungestreichelt ziehen lassen konnte. „Ich habe auch mal dort oben gewohnt. Als Schüler. Das waren die sieben glücklichsten Jahre meines Lebens …"

Okay, Dementorenschäden hin oder her – er hatte also hier im tiefen Schnee gehockt, ein völlig fremdes Haustier geknuddelt – und sich selbst darüber sprechen gehört, dass er auch auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts wäre … um nach seinem Patensohn zu sehen und Pettigrew, diese verdammte Ratte, zu töten.

„Tja Kumpel, und sollte dir mal so ein fettes, graues Vieh mit einem Schwanz, der aussieht wie ein Wurm, über den Weg laufen, dann darfst du ihn dir ruhig schnappen. Ich setze eine Dose bestes Katzenfutter auf ihn aus – tot oder lebendig…"

Irgendwann war ihm der Kater aus den Armen gesprungen, war schmeichelnd noch einmal um seine Knöchel gestrichen und dann wieder im Wald abgetaucht, um dort seinen Katzengeschäften nachzugehen.

Und Sirius hatte seinen Weg fortgesetzt…

Jetzt war der Schnee noch immer weiß, aber er spürte auch die klirrende Kälte, die seine kaum genesene Lunge zu heftigen Hustenanfällen reizte. Die Sonne war immer noch leuchtend orange, aber das ungewohnt helle Licht stach in seine Augen und ließ hämmernde Schmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen entstehen. So heftig, dass ihn schwindelte und er schon mehrfach in die Knie gebrochen war. Seine Kleidung war demzufolge klatschnass und drohte ihm am Körper zu gefrieren. Und noch immer hatte er kaum die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt...

Tja, da hatte er sich wohl eindeutig überschätzt. Mal wieder … Kein Wunder, dass Lyssa ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Der Gedanke an die Jugendfreundin kitzelte noch einmal den Ehrgeiz in ihm hervor. Er MUSSTE es schaffen. Wie sonst sollte er ihr sonst beweisen, dass sie getrost abreisen konnte? Dass er in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen…

Mehr stolpernd und taumelnd als gehend bog er um die nächste Kurve des Waldweges – und erstarrte mitten im Schritt.

Auroren! Merlin, da kamen zwei Auroren direkt auf ihn zu! Und sie hatten ihn unter Garantie schon gesehen, weshalb er sich jetzt unmöglich unauffällig in die Büsche schlagen konnte. Dann würden sie schließlich auf jeden Fall Verdacht schöpfen ... Sie blickten ihn ja jetzt schon so aufmerksam und forschend an – besonders dieser schwarze Riese. Dem wollte er lieber keinen Grund geben, über ihn herzufallen.

Nun ja, immerhin bestand ja noch die vage Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn nicht erkennen würden...

‚Oder auch nicht', korrigierte er sich mit einem innerlichen, panischen Erschrecken, als er gleich darauf die Steckbriefe an den alten Eichen entdeckte, von denen ihm sein eigenes, vor Wut und Hass grausig verzogenes Gesicht entgegenstarrte.

Verdammt, ihm blieb aber auch nichts erspart! Also doch ab in die Büsche. Eine Chance von eins zu einer Million war immer noch besser als gar keine Chance...

‚_Verzeih mir, Lyssa. Ich habe versagt. Mal wieder. Verzeih mir, Harry. Ich konnte meine Pflicht nicht erfüllen. Verzeiht mir, James, Lily. Ich hatte versprochen, dass ich auf euren Sohn Acht geben würde, dass ich niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas geschieht …'_

Aber bevor er überhaupt herumwirbeln und einen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sinnlosen Fluchtversuch starten konnte, hörte er plötzlich eine helle Frauenstimme, die ihn zornig anfauchte.

„Also, _das_ ist ja wieder mal typisch! Da bitte ich dich _ein einziges Mal_, auf den Kleinen aufzupassen, und was macht mein werter Ehemann? Er betrinkt sich am helllichten Tag und lässt seinen Sohn einfach im Kinderwagen vor der Kneipe stehen und brüllen!"

Verblüfft wirbelte er herum – und starrte in Lyssas hochrotes, wutverzogenes Gesicht. Sie atmete heftig und ihre Augen schienen zornige Funken zu sprühen. Obwohl, war das wirklich Lyssa? Sie wirkte ... nun ja ... ziemlich rundlich. Und sie schob … einen Kinderwagen!

_Einen Kinderwagen!_

„Nur noch zwölf Wochen bis zur Entbindung!" schimpfte sie weiter auf ihn ein und packte ihn am Umhang, um ihn zu sich heran zu zerren.

„Und was tust du, du verdammter, verantwortungsloser Kerl? Du machst mir ein Kind nach dem anderen, treibst dich am helllichten Tag in der Kneipe rum und lässt mich mit unserem Kleinen einfach allein! Schämen solltest du dich! Jawohl, schämen! Meine Mutter hat ja von Anfang an gesagt, dass du nichts taugst, Marius Beydon! Dass ich mit dir noch mein blaues Wunder erleben würde! Aber ich wollte ja nicht hören! Und was habe ich jetzt davon? Ich bin mit einem Kerl wie dir geschlagen! Beweg sofort deinen versoffenen Hintern nach Hause, bevor ich mich vergesse! Oder ich fluche dir einen Knoten in das verdammte Teil, auf das du so stolz bist!"

Im ersten Augenblick unfähig zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging, starrte Sirius sie mit offenem Mund an ... Himmel, wo kam sie denn auf einmal her?! ... und hinter sich konnte er das leise Kichern der Auroren hören, die dem Disput offensichtlich ziemlich belustigt folgten.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du deine Beziehungen immer auf der belanglosen Ebene hältst, Kings", scherzte der Kleinere von Beiden.

Lyssa wirbelte herum und fauchte ihn an: „Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Mann! Vermutlich ist das ja ein Glück für die Frauen! Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Ihre Frau auch allein dastehen würde, während der Herr Gemahl sich in der Gegend herumtreibt! Nicht zu fassen, dass es immer noch Kerle gibt, die nicht bereit sind, auch nur ein winziges bisschen Verantwortung zu übernehmen! Da möchte man doch am liebsten lesbisch werden!"

Der dermaßen angegiftete Auror hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nun mal langsam, junge Frau! Wenn Sie sich weiter so aufregen, schaden Sie nur dem Baby. Brauchen Sie Hilfe, um ihren Ehemann nach Hause zu bekommen? Besonders sicher scheint er ja nicht mehr auf den Beinen zu sein ..."

„Das schaffe ich schon allein, vielen Dank!" Ihre Augen schleuderten zornige Blitze. Und während Sirius sie noch mit offenem Mund anstarrte, packte sie ihn auch schon, zerrte ihn zum Kinderwagen, dessen Griffstange er unwillkürlich ergriff, und gab ihm einen Schubs in Richtung Dorf. Und während er gehorsam losstolperte, schimpfte sie weiter ununterbrochen auf ihn ein.

„Es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, was du dich traust! Eines sage ich dir, mein Lieber! Diesmal nehme ich dich nicht vor meiner Mutter in Schutz! Wenn sie morgen hier ankommt, kannst du dir eine Pfeife anstecken! Sie wird dir so die Hölle heiß machen ..."

- - - - -

Etwa die Hälfte der Strecke über sprachen weder Sirius noch Lyssa ein Wort. Beide schwiegen aus der schlichten Furcht, noch weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Doch irgendwann waren die Auroren weit hinter ihnen. Und Sirius' Neugierde wuchs nach dem ersten Verdauen des Schocks förmlich ins Unermessliche. Wo hatte die Kleine den Kinderwagen her? Wieso war sie so rund? Und war da wirklich ein echtes Baby…?

Mit spitzen Fingern zog er vorsichtig die Decke im Inneren ein Stück hinunter – und gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, als ihm ein rundes Gesichtchen mit wachen, braunen Augen entgegenblickte und leise blubberte. Dann jauchzte das Baby und stopfte sich das eigene Fäustchen zwischen die Lippen. Wie vom Donner gerührt ließ er den Griff des Kinderwagens los, und Lyssa blieb nichts anderes übrig, als selbst danach zu greifen und ihn festzuhalten.

„Das ist ja ein echtes Baby!" presste Sirius mühsam hervor, die Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen. Irgendwie wirkte er so fast komisch. Sie biss sich heftig auf die Lippe, um das Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Du sagst das, als wäre es hoch toxisch!"

„Ein ECHTES Kind! Merlin! Und wieso bist Du so … so …?"

Kichernd blickte sie auf ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Schwanger?"

„ICH WAR DAS NICHT!"

Dies´ war der Satz, der auch den letzten Rest von Lyssas Verärgerung in bodenlose Erheiterung verwandelte. Er wirkte zu komisch, mit diesem gehetzten Blick und der unnatürlichen Rötung seines Gesichtes. Laut lachend zog sie das Kissen, welches eben noch zusätzlich als Decke für das Baby gedient hatte, unter ihrem Umhang hervor und platzierte es wieder dort, wo es hingehörte. Der „Inscendio" würde so oder so bald seine Wirkung verlieren.

„Die Dementoren scheinen auch Deine Kenntnis über die menschliche Fortpflanzung gefressen zu haben. So schnell geht das nicht! Und außerdem gehört – wenn ich das in Professor McGonagalls Aufklärungsunterricht richtig verstanden habe – auch noch Sex dazu!"

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie beleidigt an. „Vielen Dank für die Nachhilfe, Frau Doktor. Trotzdem ist da EIN KIND!"

„Ich weiß. Ist er nicht niedlich?"

„Wo hast Du ihn her, bei Merlins Bart?"

Sie hielt im Streicheln der weichen Kinderwange inne und blickte ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Ich … ähm … nun ja … ich habe ihn herbei acciot."

„WAS?"

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen? Dich von den Auroren fangen lassen? Wunderbar! Dann habe ich mir die letzten Wochen wohl aus Spaß die Zeit in der stickigen Hütte um die Ohren geschlagen! Und was, bitte schön, sollte ich Toni sagen, wenn …?"

Sirius, der bereits den Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu erwidern, hielt bei der Erwähnung des seltsam vertrauten Namens inne. Toni?

„Toni ... war hier?" Seine Stimme klang seltsam, als er dies´ fragte. War es wirklich wahr?

Lyssa nickte langsam. „Ja. Toni … ähm … sie … sie hat Dich gefunden und gerettet. Und dann hat sie mich hierher geholt ..."

Bei der weiblichen Titulierung runzelte er kurz die Stirn, ehe Erinnerungen seine Augen verdunkelten. Ja. Toni! Antonia Sinera. Die beste Freundin, die er jemals gehabt hatte.

Lyssa bemerkte die Veränderung in seinem Blick und schluckte mühsam, angesichts der Flut von Gefühlen, die sch darin widerspiegelte, ehe sie sich betont räusperte und den Kinderwagen erneut ergriff.

„Okay, genug der Ausflüge für heute. Du gehst jetzt auf direktem Weg zurück und ich … bringe das Kind heim."

„Ja." Sirius nickte zwar, aber er war immer noch nicht bei ihr, das konnte sie genau sehen. Eigentlich war er Jahre entfernt von ihr. Und auch seine Stimme klang meilenweit entfernt, als er schließlich ein zweites Mal nickte. „Tu´ das. Ehe auch noch Kindesentführung zu den mir vorgeworfenen Straftaten zählt." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ging brav zurück zur Heulenden Hütte.

Toni war hier gewesen. Sie hatte ihn gefunden und sein Leben gerettet. Sie hatte Lyssa gebeten, ihn zu behandeln. Aber ... geblieben war sie nicht.

Was mochte sie gedacht haben? Was mochte sie bei seinem Anblick gefühlt haben? Warum hatte sie ihm geholfen? Sie musste doch wie alle anderen glauben, dass er die Verbrechen begangen hätte, die man ihm zur Last legte! Und dennoch hatte sie ihr Leben und ihre Freiheit für ihn riskiert. Und sie hatte Lyssa dazu gebracht, dies ebenfalls zu tun!

Toni...

Unsicher, was er denken und fühlen sollte, stieg Sirius auf weichen Knie die Treppe zu dem Zimmer hinauf, das ihm noch vor kurzer Zeit wie eine Zelle vorgekommen war. Jetzt erschien es ihm plötzlich warm und einladend.

Toni war hier gewesen. Sie hatte sein Leben gerettet. Hieß das, das sie an seiner Schuld zweifelte? Dass sie an ihn glaubte – selbst nach den zwölf endlosen Jahren?

Er hockte sich vor den Kamin und streckte die Hände den Flammen entgegen, während Lyssas Worte ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen. Und zum ersten Mal seit er in dem Bett dort drüben an der Wand die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Wärme auch sein Inneres erreichte...

Wo war sie gerade?

Was tat sie in diesem Moment?

Dachte sie gelegentlich an ihn ... mit Zuneigung?

* * *

_Das würde mich persönlich auch interessieren. Da Bine für das nächste Chap zuständig ist, werden wir wohl sie fragen müssen. Bine? BIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEE??? Tja, da helfen wohl nur Kommis - je mehr, desto besser ..._


	16. Erinnerungen

_**A/N:** Hallo. Na, sind ein paar Kinnladen runtergeklappt, weil es heute schon ein Update gibt? Und dann auch noch gleich ZWEI von den Marauderfriends. Liegt wohl daran, dass ihr mich sooo nett gebeten habt (mein Ego macht Pads zurzeit Konkurrenz! °Grins!°) und wir unsere Arbeit ein wenig aufgespalten haben und momentan getrennt an unseren Projekten arbeiten. Und ehe ihr fragt: nein, wir haben uns nicht gestritten, mir fällt zurzeit nur DDD um einiges leichter (da kommt kein Ungeziefer vor) und Heidi widmet sich daher LuM. Dank sei ihr in alle Ewigkeit! Jetzt aber los. Haben alle ihre Fahrkarten? Toni nimmt uns nämlich ab heute mit in einen Strudel aus Erinnerungen. Viel Spaß!_

**Soundtrack:** "Breakaway", Kelly Clarkson

**Kapitel 13 – Erinnerungen**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Ich habe mich eingerichtet. Spartanisch zwar, aber es ist mir nie recht gelungen mir ein wirkliches Zuhause zu schaffen. Bisher hatte ich so etwas nur ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben und das ist lange her – und hat zuviel Schmerz verursacht. Seit ich meine Freunde alle auf die eine oder andere grausame Art verloren habe, habe ich aufgehört nach einem Heim zu suchen. So ist es leichter für mich.

Die Wohnung ist zwar nur klein und nicht besonders komfortabel, aber das spielt keine Rolle. Ich bin nicht besonders anspruchsvoll. Und außerdem bin ich mit dem neuen Job als Fluchbrecherin so ausgelastet, dass ich hier ohnehin nur wenig Zeit verbringen werde. Hoffe ich.

Es ist nicht die neue Wohnung, die neue Umgebung, die mich schreckt. Es sind die Erinnerungen. Ungerufen, ungebeten brechen sie in letzter Zeit immer heftiger über mich herein und es gibt nichts, was ich dagegen tun kann. Wie Geister verfolgen sie mich und ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich ohne es zu bemerken beginne zu weinen, weil mir wieder das Funkeln in James Augen einfällt, wenn er Lily angesehen hat oder wie Remus sich mit fast kindlicher Freude über einen neuen Fund in der Bibliothek freuen konnte. Peter, der früher fast süchtig nach Schokolade war und sie zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit essen konnte. Sirius, der … Sirius …

Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie tief in mir verschließen und sie würden aufhören, mich zu quälen. Was soll ich also tun, außer mich ihnen zu ergeben wie etwas Unausweichlichem?

Okay, es gäbe wohl eine Möglichkeit. Ich könnte den Kontakt zu Lyssa abbrechen und so aufhören, an die alle zu denken. Könnte die Eulen ignorieren, die mir die Berichte über Sirius' erschreckend langsam fortschreitende Genesung bringen – aber das bringe ich nicht über mich. Ich muss wissen, dass er sich erholt. Ich muss wissen, dass er nicht auch noch sterben wird – ein weiteres sinnloses Opfer der Ereignisse, die vor zwölf Jahren meine ganz Welt in Trümmer gelegt haben.

Ich muss es wissen. Und ich wage es mir gegenüber nicht zuzugeben, warum es so überlebenswichtig geworden ist wie das bloße Atmen.

Also harre ich aus. Lasse die Packung Eulenkekse immer griffbereit in der Fensterbank stehen und springe auf die Füße, sobald ich auch nur ein einziges Geräusch höre, das auch nur im Entferntesten dem Picken eines harten Schnabels an eine Fensterscheibe ähnelt. Und ich lese Lyssas kurze Berichte so oft, dass ich ihren Inhalt Wort für Wort wiedergeben kann, bevor ich das Pergament den Flammen meines Kamins übergebe und wieder von einer Flut aus Erinnerungen ertränkt werde.

Anschließend starre ich stundenlang nur in die Flammen, die gierig diese Verbindung zu meiner Vergangenheit verschlingen, während vor meinem geistigen Auge all die Bilder wieder aufleben, die ich über so lange Zeit verdrängt habe...

* * *

**September 1976**

Mit einem reichlich mulmigen Gefühl ging Toni am nächsten Tag die Flure der Schule hinunter, ihre Schultasche wie ein Schild fest an sich gedrückt. Die erste Stunde des neuen Schuljahres wartete auf sie – Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn. Vor dem Fach an sich musste sie sich eigentlich nicht fürchten, denn ihre Noten waren nicht grade schlecht. Und auch ihre Klassenkameraden, die gestern noch dumm geguckt hatten, hatten sich offenbar mit der veränderten Situation abgefunden und waren zur Tagesordnung übergegangen. Zumindest diejenigen, die sie gesehen hatte – und darunter vielen leider nicht die vier Jungs, die ihr wichtig waren. Unter anderem ein Teil für ihre unangenehmen Bauchschmerzen. Der andere Grund war das Haus, mit dem sie gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden.

Slytherin.

Diese grün-silbernen Aasgeier würden sich vermutlich für den Rest der Schulzeit die Mäuler zerreißen.

Hinter ihr gingen sowohl Josie wie auch Lily, die sich grade über den wohl zu erwartenden Stoff des kommenden Schuljahres unterhielten. Letztere war in Zaubertränke ein wahres Genie und freute sich dem entsprechend auf den Unterricht.

„Mal sehen, was Professor Slughorn sich dieses Jahr hat einfallen lassen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten zu sehen, ob ich Severus Snape wieder schlagen kann."

„Das zwischen euch wird ja fast zum privaten Kleinkrieg, Lil."

„Hey, ich halte nur die Gryffindor-Fahne hoch und versuche wenigstens ein wenig den Schaden zu begrenzen, den diese Marauder-Idioten jedes Jahr mit unseren Hauspunkten …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr klar wurde, was sie grade gesagt hatte und schaute betreten zu Toni hinüber, die immer noch mit unnatürlich gradem Rücken vor ihnen herging. Hastig überwand sie die drei Schritte zwischen ihnen.

„Tut mir leid, Toni. So meinte ich das nicht. Willst Du vielleicht an unseren Tisch kommen? Janegra würde bestimmt gern mit Dir tauschen – sie hat ein Auge auf Black geworden und wird begeistert sein, ihm so nahe zu kommen."

„Nein, danke Lily." Toni bemühte sich um ein freundliches Lächeln. Für nichts auf der Welt würde sie den Platz neben Remus aufgeben. Auch wenn sie das gegenüber Lily und Josie nie zugeben würde. Dort hatte sie immerhin die letzten 5 Jahre gesessen – und sie würde es auch weiterhin tun! Auch wenn er vermutlich nicht mehr mit ihr reden würde.

Der Gedanke schmerzte und ließ ihren Rücken noch ein wenig steifer werden.

Die Tür zu den Kerkern hatte noch nie so dunkel gewirkt. Toni biss die Zähne zusammen, ehe sie bemüht stolz hindurch schritt. Und sie stolperte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie noch keinen der 4 Jungs an ihrem Tisch entdeckte.

Doch statt dieser gefürchteten Konfrontation wartete etwas anderes auf sie. Als sie ihren Platz schon fast erreicht hatte, erklang eine süßliche Stimme links von ihr:

„Sieh´ mal einer an, es stimmt also wirklich. Obwohl mir außer dem Rock nichts wirklich sagen will, das es wirklich ein Mädchen sein soll. Was meint ihr?" Ein paar Mädchen in grün-silbernen Umhängen kicherten grell.

Toni wandte sich um, nur in die kalt glitzernden Augen von Rabecca Magnifor zu blicken. „Du warst schon als Junge zu nichts nutze. Aber als angebliches Mädchen bist Du eine echte Schande für unser Geschlecht. Igitt, seht euch die Frisur an. Marke ‚eigener Zauberstab'."

„Halt Deinen Mund, Du …", begann Josie wütend, die direkt hinter Toni eingetreten war, doch sie wurde von der Betroffenen mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Führst Du noch Deinen Strichliste, Magnifor?" fragte Toni mit unbewegter Miene – nur ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Den wievielten Lover hattest Du mittlerweile? Slytherin müsstest Du bereits seit Ewigkeiten durch haben. Dein Glück, das Dein Verlobter in einem anderen Haus ist, nicht wahr? Es heißt, Du hebst Deinen Rock für jeden. Nur nicht für den, der Dir am wichtigsten sein sollte."

„Eifersüchtig, was?" Rabecca lächelte falsch.

„Kein bisschen. Ich sorge mich nur um einen Freund. Und selbst wenn – ich wäre es nicht auf so etwas wie Dich." Toni wandte sich angewidert ab, doch die Slytherin wusste genau, was sie sagen musste.

„Es muss Dich echt anfressen, dass er mir gehört, Sinera."

Mit einem Ruck wandte Antonia sich um, der Gesichtsausdruck mörderisch. „Mieses Flittchen! Du hast ihn nicht verdient!"

„Und ich habe ihn doch. Muss echt beschissen sein, ein kleiner, braver Gryffindor zu sein, nicht wahr?" Toni wollte noch etwas sagen, aber weitere Schüler strömten in den Klassenraum. Unter anderem auch die Jungs, auf die Toni gewartet hatte und die sie mindestens so heftig fürchtete. James und Remus blickten in ihre Richtung, der Erste kurz, der Zweite einen Augenblick länger. Peter huschte grußlos auf seinen Platz. Und Sirius … der ignorierte sie vollkommen. Und beugte sich stattdessen zu Rabecca hinunter, die ihm mit unschuldigen dunklen Augen entgegen klimperte und unter seinem Wangenkuss gespielt verlegen errötete und kicherte.

Toni wollte kotzen! Hier und jetzt! Ausgiebig! Wie konnte er nur so blind sein?

Ohne Antonia eines Blickes zu würdigen ließ er sich zwischen James und Peter nieder. Aber von ihm hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet. Sirius war berüchtigt für solche kindischen Reaktionen.

Seufzend wanderte ihr Blick zu dem noch übrigen Mitglied der Gruppe. Remus hielt den Blick auf sein Buch vor sich gesenkt und gab vor zu lesen. Toni blinzelte gegen die Tränen an. Sie hatte so sehr auf einen freundlichen Blick von ihm gehofft. Doch offenbar nahm er ihren Verrat schwerer, als sie gedacht hatte. Wortlos ging sie hinüber und ließ sich schweigend und fast lautlos neben ihm auf einen Stuhl sinken. Und als Professor Slughorn den Raum betrat und seine Schüler überschwänglich begrüßte, konzentrierte sie sich vollkommen auf ihn und den Unterricht. So entgingen ihr die verstohlenen Seitenblicke Remus´ vollkommen.

- - - - -

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie lächerlich sie in diesem Rock aussieht?" Sirius gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich, während er mit seinen Freunden den Flur entlang ging, um zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu kommen. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie dürr diese Beine sind. Toni Sinera hätte bei Hosen bleiben sollen."

Er ignorierte den ärgerlichen Blick Remus´, den seine Worte auslösten, und fuhr in seiner Spott-Tirade fort. „Und kein Wunder, das wir nicht gesehen haben, das sie kein Kerl ist. Bei den flachen Brüsten …"

„Du hast sie Dir aber verdammt gut angeschaut, dafür dass Du uns heute Morgen verkündet hast ihr nie wieder einen Blick zu gönnen und zu vergessen, dass sie existiert", schnappte Moony wütend.

Sirius Holköpfigkeit kannte manchmal wirklich keine Grenzen! Remus selbst hatte die halbe Unterrichtsstunde damit verbracht, Toni heimlich aus den Augenwinkeln anzusehen, und was er dort sah gefiel ihm nicht. Sie wirkte, als habe sie wirklich schlecht geschlafen. Und ihr Rücken und ihre Schultern waren so starr gewesen, dass er vom Hinsehen Rückenschmerzen bekam.

Am liebsten hätte er sie beschwichtigend angelächelt, aber er wagte es noch nicht. Dafür war die Sache des vermeintlichen Verrats noch zu frisch und bestimmte Mitglieder seines Freundeskreises reagierten darauf noch zu heftig. Wie der Betreffende grade eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

Zu Remus' grenzenloser Verblüffung erwiderte Sirius nichts auf seine Worte, sondern es erschien ein leichtes Rosa auf seinen Wangen und er beschleunigte die eigenen Schritte mit fest zusammen gepressten Lippen, die McGonagall zu Ehre gereicht hätten.

„Das hättest Du nicht sagen sollen, Moon."

Remus wandte den Kopf zu James hinüber, der neben ihm ging und schnaubte. „Wieso darf er hier durch die Flure laufen und gegen andere hetzen und ich darf ihn nicht in seine Schranken weisen?"

„Weil er Sirius ist und Du ihn gut genug kennen solltest um zu wissen, dass er nur so vom Stapel zieht, weil er einfach nicht weiß, wie er reagieren soll."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung", brummte Remus eigenwillig. „Toni ist diejenige, die nun ganz allein dasteht. Und er führt sich auf wie ein Arschloch."

„Ist sie wirklich allein?" Ein kleines Lächeln hing in James Mundwinkeln, als er diese Frage stellte. Als Remus verwundert die Stirn runzelte, zwinkerte sein Freund. „Mir schien es eigentlich nicht so. Da hat ihr nämlich jemand von uns trotz allem die Stange gehalten, oder?"

Jetzt wurde Remus leicht rosa.

Ertappt.

„Es … es ist doch nur … wir kennen doch gar nicht die Hintergründe … Vielleicht …"

„Scheiß auf Dein ‚vielleicht', Blödarsch!" Sirius hatte offenbar doch endlich eine Erwiderung gefunden und sich erneut zurückfallen lassen. Er funkelte Moony wütend an. „Sie hat es nicht besser verdient! Immerhin hat sie uns alle betrogen! Ich für meinen Teil trete ihr in den Arsch, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal …"

„Wenn Du das tust, bekommst Du es mit mir zu tun, Black!" erklang eine schneidende Stimme, ehe er seinen Satz vollenden konnte.

Fast ein wenig verwundert blieben die vier Freunde stehen und wandten sich zu der Sprecherin dieser Worte um. Lily stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen nur ein paar Schritte hinter ihnen, ihre grünen Augen funkelten Unheil verkündend. Fast augenblicklich verwandelte sich James in ein sabberndes Hündchen.

„Lily! Schön Dich …"

Ohne James jedoch zu beachten überwand sie die Distanz zwischen sich und den Jungs und stach Sirius fest mit einem Finger in die Brust. Und obwohl er mindestens einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst machte sie nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihre Drohung nicht ernst meinen.

„Wenn Du sie auch nur anrührst, dann prügle ich Dich so windelweich, das Du Dich nie wieder unter den Röcken Deiner Mutter hervorwagst, das schwöre ich! Weiß der Himmel, wie Antonia es so lange in eurer Gesellschaft ausgehalten hat!"

„Wer?" fragte Pads wenig geistreich und Peter raunte ihm aus sicherer Entfernung leise „Toni!" zu.

„Männer wie ihr seid doch Schuld an der ganzen Geschichte", zeterte Lily derweilen weiter. „Wenn ihr Vater nicht auf einen Sohn bestanden hätte, wäre es doch nie dazu gekommen! Testosteron ist vermutlich Gift für jede Gehirnzelle! Ihr widert mich an!" Ihre Hände krallten sich unerwartet in das Revers von Sirius´ Umhang und mit einem kräftigen Ruck zerrte sie ihn zu sich hinunter, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.

„Wenn Du Dich ihr gegenüber auch nur EIN EINZIGES MAL im Ton vergreifst, Black …" Mit dieser unausgesprochenen und damit umso deutlicheren Drohung ließ sie ihn abrupt los, wirbelte herum, das ihm ihre roten Haare ins Gesicht peitschten und rauschte vor Zorn bebend den Gang zurück.

Sirius starrte ihr nur mit offenem Mund nach.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen in völliger Stille – ehe Peter und Remus begannen, vor Lachen zu wiehern. Grölend kugelte sich Peter über den Boden, während Remus´ Rücken – der sich wenigstens heldenhaft von Pads abgewandt hatte – vor Lachen bebte.

Der Einzige von Sirius Freunden, der nicht lachte, war James. Er starrte Lily ebenfalls schlicht stumm nach.

„Hahahahahaha!" Peter hickste bereits vor lauter Lachen. „Mann Sirius, Dein Ruf ist so was von im Arsch! Dich nimmt keiner mehr ernst! Das war jetzt das zweite Mädchen in kürzester Zeit, das …" Im nächsten Augenblick hing Peter an den Fersen hochgerissen schwebend in der Luft, doch anstatt mit dem Lachen aufzuhören wurde es nur schlimmer.

Remus versuchte ihn mühsam beherrscht dazu zu bringen Peter wieder runterzulassen, doch Sirius schüttelte nur mit wütendem Gesicht den Kopf. „Ich lass ihn am besten da oben verhungern!"

Hilfesuchend wandte sich Moony mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an James. „Prongs! Verdammt, sag´ doch auch mal was!"

Doch alles was James tat war laut zu seufzen. „Sie hat mich gar nicht beachtet." Dann aber erhellten sich seine Züge zu einem verklärten Lächeln: „Merlin, ist sie schön, wenn sie wütend ist! Vielleicht sollte ich Toni auch ganz kurz mal schlecht behandeln …"

- - - - -

Wann um Merlins willen würde das endlich wieder aufhören? Missmutig wanderte Sirius durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses und erdolchte die Gemälde an den Wänden mit Blicken. Es war nun fast 4 Wochen her, das Tonis Geheimnis gelüftet worden war, aber anstatt das es einfacher wurde, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, fiel es ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer. Schwerer, sie zu meiden. Und auch schwerer, schlecht von ihr zu denken.

Auch wenn Remus und James Stein und Bein darauf schwören würden, das es nicht so war, er nahm sehr wohl den unglücklichen Zug um ihren Mund wahr, wenn sie im Unterricht neben ihnen saß und trotzdem so offenkundig gemieden wurde. Und das Einzige, was ihn daran hinderte, diese ganze Farce zu beenden war sein höllischer Sturkopf, nicht der Erste zu sein, der sich entschuldigte. Er wollte, dass sie kam und sich vor ihm in den Staub warf. Das wäre doch wirklich passend. Immerhin hatte sie seinem Stolz und seinem Image einen fast irreparablen Schaden zugefügt! Drei Slytherins hatte er hexen müssen, ehe die Spötteleien aufgehört hatten!

Ihn einfach zu ohrfeigen! Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihm dann ja auch noch Evans auf den Hals gejagt! Vielleicht war _‚in den Staub werfen'_ als Strafe dann doch zu schwach …

Gedankenverloren über Antonias Buße-Möglichkeiten bog er um eine Ecke – und fand sich einer massiven Steinmauer gegenüber. Na toll, jetzt rannte er wegen ihr auch noch in die einzige Sackgasse auf der gesamten dritten Etage. Er musste wirklich aufhören, so viel über sie nachzudenken!

Grade als Sirius sich umwandte und den Korridor zurückgehen wollte, erschien ein schwacher Lichtschein und schlurfende Schritte waren zu hören. Er gefror mitten in der Bewegung und seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf, suchten verzweifelt nach einer geheimen Tür oder einem versteckten Gang, durch den er entkommen konnte. Diese Schritte gehörten eindeutig zu Filch … und es war schon seit 2 Stunden jedem Schüler untersagt, die Gemeinschaftsräume zu verlassen. Das würde gehörigen Ärger geben!

Und er saß hier fest wie die sprichwörtliche Ratte in der Falle.

Der Lichtkegel der altertümlichen Laterne hatte fast die Ecke erreicht … Das würde mindestens 2 Wochen Nachsitzen bedeuten. Und McGonnagal war so verflucht talentiert, ihm das Nachsitzen so richtig schwer zu machen. Alle Anderen konnte er um den Finger wickeln, nur bei seiner eigenen Hauslehrerin versagte er kläglich. Sie war wohl zu vertrocknet, um seinen Charme würdigen zu können …

Er erkannte bereits Filchs magere, gebeugte Haltung … dabei war der Kerl höchstens zehn oder elf Jahre älter als er selbst. Merlin stehe ihm bei. Vielleicht würde McGonnagal ihm dieses Mal erlauben, seine alten, geliebten Daumenschrauben an Sirius auszuprobieren.

Mit mühsam aufrechter Körperhaltung wartete er auf ein „HA! HAB´ ICH DICH!" oder ein triumphierendes „DAS GIBT NACHSITZEN!" Doch grade, als sich die Augen des Älteren fast wie in Zeitlupe in Pads Richtung bewegten, polterte es hinter ihm laut und Filch wirbelte herum. „Stehen bleiben!" kläffte er. Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Was oder wer immer den Krach auch verursacht hatte, er hatte ihm vermutlich unwissentlich den Arsch gerettet!

Fast schon war er aus dem Gang gespurtet, um in der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu verschwinden, als die Stimme Filchs erklang:

„Nicht nur in Wirklichkeit ein Weibsbild, sondern auch noch ein Regelbrecher, was Sinera? Wette, Dumbledore ist froh, Dich nicht zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht zu haben, wie es eigentlich geplant war. Vielleicht habe ich echt Glück und Dein Stuhl an dieser Schule wackelt schon so heftig, das ich Dich los bin, wenn Deine Hauslehrerin von Deinem nächtlichen Herumschleichen erfährt."

„Ja, Sir."

Toni?

Sirius bremste abrupt ab und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Wirklich, Filch hatte Toni an ihrem Umhang gepackt und hielt sie fest. Was machte sie denn hier? Normalerweise achtete sie streng darauf, keine Schulregel zu verletzen. Und jetzt stromerte sie durch die Flure?

Während Filch sich zu der dürren Katze wandte und ihr seinen Triumph berichtete, wanderte Tonis Blick zu ihm hinüber. Sie schien nicht überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen. Vielmehr gab sie ihm mit ihrem Blick zu verstehen, das … Er runzelte die Stirn und sie wedelte möglichst unauffällig mit der Hand. ‚Verschwinde!' gab sie ihm stumm zu verstehen. Und jetzt begriff Sirius … Sie rettete ihm die Haut. Aber – wieso?

Da er sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck rührte, wandte sich Toni hastig an Filch. „Ähm … Sir? Es ist schon recht spät. Professor McGonnagal wird sicher bald zu Bett gehen wollen. Vielleicht …"

„Willst Dich drücken, was?" Filch lachte hämisch. „Oh nein, so leicht kommst Du nicht davon. Die Professorin wird sich Zeit nehmen müssen!" Er wandte sich um und zog Toni an ihrem Unhang hinter sich her, fast so als fürchte er einen Fluchtversuch. Sie hingegen warf ihm einen letzten Blick über die Schulter zu und er glaubte, ein schwaches Lächeln zu erkennen. Und genau dieses Lächeln brachte wieder Bewegung in ihn. Doch anstatt sich aus dem Staub zu machen – rannte er Filch und Toni hinterher.

„Filch!"

Der Hausmeister hielt inne und seine Augen wurden groß, als er Sirius erkannte. Tonis hingegen drückten das aus, was er grade selbst von sich dachte. Er musste verrückt geworden sein!

„Toni ist unschuldig! Sie ist nur wegen mir hier draußen. Ich hab´ mich nicht an die Sperrzeit gehalten, sie wollte mich nur suchen. Nicht wahr, Toni?" Ein entschlossener Blick traf einen verblüfften. Doch anstatt der erhofften Reaktion von Filch, sich mit ihm als dem dickeren Fisch zufrieden zu geben, packte er nun auch den Schüler am Umhang, der mittlerweile fast einen halben Kopf größer war als er selbst und frohlockte gemein.

„Sieh´ Dir das an, Mrs. Norris! Gleich zwei Regelbrecher auf einen Streich. McGonnagal wird ihre helle Freude an ihnen haben!"

- - - - -

Zehn Minuten später warteten beide auf Stühlen vor dem Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, während Filch seinen Coup berichtete. Eine ganze Weile hatte keiner von beiden etwas gesagt, bis es schließlich aus Toni herausplatzte:

„Blöder Idiot! Wenn Du Dich rausgehalten hättest, dann wärst Du überhaupt nicht entdeckt worden. Aber anstatt einfach abzuhauen …!"

„Halt die Klappe, Sinera!"

Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit den Händen. „Nicht einmal die einfachsten Zeichen kapierst Du! Ohne eure Karte wärt ihr verloren, wenn ihr alle so begriffsstutzig auf euren Abenteuern seid!"

„Ich brauchte Deine Hilfe nicht! Er hätte mich ohnehin nicht …"

„Oh, ja klar! Nicht, dass Du in einer Sackgasse gestanden hättest!"

Darauf wusste er keine gute Erwiderung, also schnappte er lieber: „Wieso warst Du überhaupt…?"

Ehe Sirius seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, ging die Tür zum Büro der Lehrerin auf, Filch kam mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck heraus und deutete hinein. Beide standen langsam auf und betraten den Raum. Minerva McGonagall saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, nur einen Morgenmantel über ihr Nachthemd gezogen, der Blick finster auf die beiden Schüler gerichtet. Wortlos deutete sie auf zwei Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

Kaum Platz genommen platzte Toni auch schon heraus: „Ich war´s, Professor! Sirius hat nichts damit zu tun! Er ist un …"

Eine spöttisch gehobene Augenbraue McGonnagals brachte sie wirkungsvoll zum Schweigen. „Ich wüsste nicht, wann ich Sie um Erklärungen gebeten hätte." Sie trommelte einen Moment mit den Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Schreibtisch, ehe sie spöttisch fortfuhr: "Wollen Sie mit dieser fadenscheinigen Erklärung also andeuten, das Sie Mr. Black mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt und ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum levitiert haben, um ihn im dritten Stock zurück zu lassen, Miss Sinera? Warum?"

Und ehe Toni etwas sagen können hob sie die Hand und fuhr fort: „Und sollte dies´ so sein, muss ich sie sofort zu ihren magischen Künsten beglückwünschen. Ich dachte immer, dass das Levitieren in Zauberkunst Stoff des 6. Schuljahres wäre. Mit einem ‚Wingardium leviosa' hätten Sie Mister Black wohl kaum von der Stelle bewegen können. Vielleicht sollten Sie noch dieses Jahr Ihren Abschluss machen."

Toni erwiderte betreten nichts darauf.

„Also, bleiben Sie dabei? Mister Black ist unschuldig?"

Sirius konnte nicht anders als grinsen. Schön zu wissen, dass nicht nur er allein chancenlos an der eisernen Jungfrau abprallte. Antonia wurde vielmehr flammend rot und murmelte mit gesenktem Blick: „Nein, Professor." Allerdings fügte sie trotz allem hinzu: „Trotzdem nehme ich alle Schuld allein auf mich. Ich sollte bestraft werden."

„Warum?"

„Weil … weil ich es war, weswegen er gegangen ist!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin Schuld! Wenn ich nicht hier wäre, hätte er den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verlassen, sondern wäre geblieben!"

„Was für ein Blödsinn", entfuhr es McGonnagal – eine Äußerung, die nun Sirius das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Wenn das mal nicht ein wahres Wort war.

Toni hielt den Blick starr auf ihre Knie gerichtet, die unter dem grässlichen Rock hervorlugten. Zum einen wollte sie aus Scham niemanden in diesem Raum ansehen – und zum anderen wollte sie ihre Tränen verbergen, die ihr in den Augen brannten.

„Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser, wenn man mich zurückschickt, Maam. Hier in Hogwarts … habe ich einfach keinen Platz. Nicht mehr..."

Sirius blickte sie erschrocken von der Seite an. Das meinte sie doch nicht ernst!

Professor McGonnagal seufzte bei ihren Worten jedoch nur leise, anstatt ihr zu widersprechen, und zog so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie rieb sich die Augen unter der Brille, ehe sie sie wieder auf ihrer Nase grade rückte.

„Nun, Miss Sinera. Vielleicht haben Sie Recht. Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter sprechen und ihren Eltern schreiben …"

„NEIN!" Sirius war aufgesprungen und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, das sein schwarzes Haar nur so um ihn flog. Hatten denn hier alle den Verstand verloren? „Sie können Toni doch nicht rauswerfen, weil sie ein einziges Mal außerhalb der erlaubten Zeiten durch die Flure geschlichen ist!"

„Niemand wirft sie raus, Mr. Black. Miss Sinera wünscht es selbst", erwiderte Minerva ohne erkennbare Regung. „Und wir werden niemanden hier gegen seinen Willen …"

„Aber sie will doch gar nicht gehen! Toni! Sag´ ihr, das Du nicht gehen willst!"

Sein brennender Blick wurde nicht erwidert.

„Zur Hölle, hier wird niemand die Schule verlassen! Oder … oder ich …"

„Mister Black, mäßigen Sie sich!" Die Augen der Hausleiterin funkelten hinter den Halbmondgläsern empört. Doch dies´ war es nicht, was ihn in seiner Wanderung innehalten ließ.

„Sirius, es ist das Beste." Tonis Stimme war im Gegensatz zu der seinen so leise, das sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zogen.

„Du kannst nicht gehen!" Er wusste nicht wann es geschehen war, aber irgendwie war er vor ihr unwürdig in die Hocke gegangen und hatte ihre Hände ergriffen. Seine Stimme zitterte völlig untypisch. Und dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Idiot. Ein sturer Mistkerl. Nur wegen mir behandeln Dich alle so. Moony hat Dir schon längst verziehen. Er versucht mir seit einer halben Ewigkeit den Kopf zurecht zu rücken, aber ich wollte nicht hören. Und auch James ist nicht böse. Oder Peter. Ich war der Einzige."

Er wandte sich an seine Hauslehrerin, die überrascht die Augenbrauen hochgezogen hatte, während sich ihr sonst so stolzer, unbeugsamer und rebellischer Schüler so untypisch verhielt.

„Professor! Wenn einer die Schule verlassen sollte, dann ich!" Er würde viel eher zurück zu seiner blöden Familie gehen und sich den Rest seines Lebens anhören, was für eine Schande er doch für die Familie war, als Schuld an Tonis Weggehen zu sein. Er würde höchstens in Durmstrang landen – Toni direkt in der Hölle, wenn es stimmte, was Lily über deren Eltern erzählt hatte. Ein Mädchen und noch dazu der Schule verwiesen ... Nein, dass durfte nicht sein! Entschlossen blickte er seine Hauslehrerin an. Und zu seiner Überraschung … lächelte die Professorin ein winziges Bisschen.

„Bisher habe ich mich immer gefragt, warum der Sprechende Hut Sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat, Mr. Black. Sehr zu Professor Slughorns Verdruss, wie ich betonen darf." Ihre Augen funkelten triumphierend. „Jetzt weiß ich es."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. „Niemand wird die Schule verlassen. Und ganz bestimmt nicht Sie, Miss Sinera. Niemand sollte für Freundschaftsdienste bestraft werden. Allerdings haben Sie beide – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – trotz allem die Schulregeln missachtet. Sie werden eine Woche lang nach dem Unterricht Strafarbeiten leisten. Täglich eine Stunde. Professor Kesselbrand wird begeistert über Ihre Hilfe sein. Er mistet wohl grade die Ställe der Hyppogreife aus."

Sirius' Stöhnen ließ ihre Augen erneut triumphierend funkeln. „Sie sind entlassen. Aus dem direktesten Weg in Ihre Schlafsäle, bitte."

Als Sirius sich endlich erhob, bemerkte er, dass seine Hände immer noch die von Toni umschlossen hielten. Hastig löste er seinen Griff, schenkte ihr allerdings ein knappes Nicken, ehe er sich umwandte und mit gebauschtem Unhang aus dem Büro rauschte. Toni folgte ihm eilig.

- - - - -

Schweigend erreichten sie den 7. Stock, kletterten durch das Portraitloch, dessen Wächterin sie missbilligend musterte, und erreichten ihre Schlafsäle. Antonia war fast schon verschwunden, als er leise ihren Namen rief. Verblüfft verhielt sie im Schritt und sah ihn an. Sirius rieb sich unsicher den Nacken.

„Gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er – und Toni wusste, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Sie lächelte.

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Pads."

* * *

_Okay, ihr Lieben. Ich hoffe, ich habe eurer Toni-Sucht entsprochen. Ab jetzt gibt es ja erst einmal ganz viel Marauder, bevor wir uns wieder der deutlich dunkleren Gegenwart widmen. Und ich hoffe, ihr begleitet uns._


	17. Unliebsame Konkurrenz

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Süßen. Okay, weiter geht es in der Marauderzeit. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Schokoladen-Vorräte aufgefüllt und seid bereit, zu teilen. Es wird nämlich heute dringend gebraucht. Rate mal, von wem. Wir stecken nämlich wieder in dem üblichen Dilemma. Weiber! °Grins!°_

_**Zweiter Teil - DESTINATION**_

**Soundtrack:** „Sie sieht mich einfach nicht", Xavier Naidoo

**Kapitel 17 – Unliebsame Konkurrenz**

_Wenn sie vorbeigeht  
Dann scheint es wie ein Feuerwerk  
Vor einem Himmel ist es sie die ich bemerk'  
Ihrer Königlichkeit ist nur ein König wert' _

Und ich bin wenig königlich  
Sie sieht mich einfach nicht

_(…)_

_  
Je mehr ich mich ihr näher' desto  
Ungeschickter bin ich  
Mein Körper meine Stimme mein Gesicht  
Es gibt Grenzen die man trotz Millionen von Soldaten wegwischt  
Aber unsere überwindet man nicht_

Oh Mann, das Leben hatte auch schöne Seiten. Dies´ war der erste Gedanke, der Toni durch den Kopf schoss, ehe sie sich in ihrem Bett ausgiebig räkelte und in das dämmrige Tageslicht blinzelte, das durch das hohe Fenster in ihren Schlafsaal fiel. Alles war gut. Sirius und sie hatten stillschweigend eine Art Waffenstillstand geschlossen und seitdem lief alles Bestens. Und der Rest der Jungs war danach kein Problem gewesen. James hatte sie vielmehr am nächsten Morgen angegrinst und mit dem Zeigefinger gespielt entrüstet vor ihrem Gesicht herumgefuchtelt.

„Tu´ das ja nie wieder, Kind", hatte er mit verstellter Stimme und feierlichem Ernst verkündet und Toni hatte nicht anders gekonnt – sie musste einfach lachen.

Mit Remus hatte sie dann schließlich gestern mindestens eine Stunde lang im Astronomieturm verbracht und geredet. NUR geredet! Sie rümpfte die Nase, als sie an Lilys überraschtes und Josies unglücklich-missbilligendes Gesicht zurückdachte. Als sie auf die Frage, wo sie denn gesteckt habe, ehrlich geantwortet hatte, war ein doppelstimmiges: „Toni! Im _Astronomieturm_?" durch den Raum gehallt.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, das Remus so einer ist", hatte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn festgestellt und Josie hatte ihre Schultasche ein wenig heftiger als nötig gepackt.

„Wovon redet ihr denn?" Toni war vollkommen verwirrt von ihrem Gehabe gewesen und hatte nur verständnislos in die Runde geblickt.

„Der _Astronomieturm_", war Lilys erneute Erwiderung gewesen, fast so, als erkläre diese Feststellung alles. Und dann, mit einem Blick auf Antonias verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, hatte sie endlich hinzugefügt: „Der Platz für verliebte Pärchen. DER Knutschplatz schlechthin. Du als ehemaliger Schlafsaal-Genosse der schlimmsten Kerle hier in der Schule müsstest eigentlich davon wissen! Mannomann, Remus hat ja nicht lange gewartet, bis …"

„Wie bitte?" Toni war gegen ihren Willen knallrot angelaufen, als sie die Bedeutung hinter diesen Worten endlich begriffen hatte. Hastig hatte sie hinzugefügt: „Wir haben GEREDET! Nur geredet! Was denkt ihr denn? So ein Unsinn! Merlin, unsere Lippen waren die ganze Zeit mindestens einen Meter voneinander entfernt!"

Allein die Vorstellung reizte sie zum Lachen. So sehr sie es versuchte, sich Remus mit flammendem Blick und gespitzten Lippen vorzustellen, es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Das war James´ und Sirius´ Gebiet. Sie kicherte ungehemmt.

„So lustig ist es nun auch wieder nicht", murmelte Josie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den restlichen Mädchen.

Lily grinste und zwinkerte Toni zu. „Sie ist in Lupin verknallt, weißt Du? Aber ich glaube, er merkt es nicht."

„Na klar merkt er´s!" Auch Toni grinste. „Man müsste blind sein, um das nicht zu bemerken!"

Lily hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue und bedachte Toni mit einem langen Blick. Einen Moment schwieg diese, ehe sie leise seufzte. „Vergesst, was ich gesagt habe. Moony ist blind. Zumindest was dieses Thema angeht." Was wohl stimmte. Der geniale Arithmantiker hatte … nun ja, freundlich ausgedrückt, eine laaaaaaaange Leitung, wenn es um Herzensdinge ging.

„Moony?" Die beiden restlichen Mädchen blickten reichlich fragend.

Zu spät begriff Toni, was sie da beinah enthüllte. Verdammte Hölle! Bei den Jungs war so offen über Remus´ ‚kleines haariges Problem' gesprochen worden, dass ihr nicht einen Moment lang der Gedanke gekommen war, das es hier anders sein könnte.

„Ja … äh … ein Spitzname. Ohne Bedeutung … ähm … die Jungs haben irgendwann damit angefangen. Keine Ahnung, wieso."

„Vielleicht mag er Mondschein-Spaziergänge", sinierte Josie mit leicht glasigem Blick.

„Wohl kaum", nuschelte Toni in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Nun ja, wie gesagt, das Leben konnte wirklich schön sein. Mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Seufzer kletterte sie nun aus ihrem Bett und huschte hinüber zu ihrem Schrank.

„Was haben wir heute in der Ersten?"

„Kräuterkunde", antwortete Josie ihr gähnend, ehe sie mit einem teuflischen Lächeln in Lilys Richtung hinzufügte: „Keine festen Plätze. Lil kann also problemlos neben Doherty stehen." Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Du weißt schon, Lil – _Adrian_."

Sie sprach den Namen so übertrieben rauchig und tief aus, dass Toni in ihre ordentlich aufgehängten Umhänge kicherte. So seltsam es klang, sie genoss diesen ‚weibischen Kram', wie ihr Vater es ausgedrückt hatte. Endlich konnte sie sich an den Schwärmereien beteiligen, ohne sich komisch dabei zu fühlen.

„Sag´ seinen Namen nicht so komisch", protestierte Lily, was ihre Freundin zu einem erneuten „_Adrian_!" veranlasste, gepaart mit einem theatralisch vorgetäuschten Ohnmachtsanfall auf ihr Bett. Toni kicherte so heftig, das sie fast vornüber in ihren Schrank kippte.

„Ihr Zwei seid sooo blöd", schnappte Lily beleidigt. „Jetzt werde ich Deinen Rock nicht mehr anzünden, wenn Du das nächste Mal mit Remus sprichst, Josie! Ätsch! Kein ‚von ihrem strahlenden Vertrauensschüler gerettet werden'!"

„Ihr wollt ihren Rock anzünden?" Toni lachte so heftig, das ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Allein der Gedanke, wie Josie mit brennendem Rock durch den Flur rannte und Remus ihr hinterher sprintete, gefangen zwischen den Überlegungen, was schlimmer sei: ihre Verbrennungen 3. Grades, wenn er nichts unternahm oder die Aussicht sie nur im Höschen zu sehen und vor Peinlichkeit selbst fast umzufallen!

„Wir hielten das für einen guten Plan." Josies Wangen hatten sich dunkelrosa gefärbt. „Wie wird er denn sonst auf mich aufmerksam?"

„So jedenfalls erreichst Du nur, dass er den Rest der Schulzeit einen Bogen um Dich macht, weil er Deinen fast nackten Hintern gesehen hat." Oh Gott, gleich würde sie vor Lachen fast ersticken! Dessen war sich Toni sicher.

„Also, was soll ich ansonsten tun?"

Mühsam beruhigte sich Antonia wieder und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. „Vielleicht … hihihi … chrm … vielleicht solltest Du an sein … hihi, seine Hilfsbereitschaft appellieren. Bitte ihn zum Beispiel um Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben."

„Wie romantisch." Josie seufzte leise und nur mit Mühe konnte Toni einen erneuten Lacher unterdrücken.

„Du darfst … Remus nicht … verschrecken." Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Schultasche hinab und versteckte so ein erneutes Zucken ihrer Schultern. „Er ist einfach extrem schüchtern und hat nicht wirklich viel … Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet. Bei seinem letzten Date hat er …" Grade rechtzeitig verstummte sie. Nein, sie würde den beiden Mädels sicher nicht Moonys letzte peinliche Mädchen-Geschichte auf die Nase binden, die er ihr im Vertrauen erzählt hatte.

„Was?" bohrte Josie allerdings erbarmungslos weiter. Eine Sekunde lang erinnerte sie Toni an einen Kojoten, der Beute gewittert hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht erzählen, es wäre ihm peinlich. Ich denke, es reicht wenn ich euch sage, das er vorher von Sirius und James Tipps bekommen hat und es vollkommen nach hinten los ging."

„Igitt! Diese zwei Schleimbolzen geben Liebestipps?" fragte Lily entrüstet, die offenbar mittlerweile vollkommen vergessen hatte, auf ihre beiden Freundinnen weiterhin böse zu sein. „Ausgerechnet der Schulvampir und der achtarmigen Krake?"

„Wem?"

„Na, Black und Potter." Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Der Erste beißt beim Küssen – lach´ nicht. Amy Nigel hatte zwei Tage lang Zahnabdrücke von ihm am Hals – und Potter grapscht doch nach allem, dem er habhaft werden kann!"

Erneut lachte Toni, so heftig, das sie Bauchweh davon bekam. Merlin, wenn das so weiter ging, wäre sie heute Abend tot!

Besonders schlimm war das Frühstück gewesen. Sie hatte fast einen Mund voll Müsli quer über den Tisch gespuckt, als James und Sirius den Speisesaal betraten … Und auf die überraschte Frage, was ‚sie denn gebissen habe' war es endgültig zu spät gewesen. Nur mit Mühe war es ihr gelungen lebend in den Gewächshäusern anzukommen und sich mit heldenhaft zuckenden Mundwinkeln zwischen Remus und James aufzustellen.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse."

„Guten Morgen, Professor Sprout."

Die kleine, pummlige Professorin für Kräuterkunde nickte aufgrund des vielstimmigen Guten-Morgen-Grußes kurz, ehe sie sie dazu aufforderte ihre Drachenhaut-Handschuhe auszupacken und mit dem Gewinnen der Faulbaumrinde zu beginnen, um daraus für den Krankenflügel eine wirkungsvolle Medizin gegen Magen-Darm-Beschwerden herzustellen.

Lily hatte sich wie erwartet neben Adrian Doherty gestellt und ignorierte James mal wieder vollkommen, der sich an ihre andere Seite geschummelt hatte. Josie hingegen stand zwischen Remus und Sirius. Innerlich verdrehte Toni grinsend die Augen, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und sich ihrer Aufgabe widmete.

Ungefähr in der Hälfte der Stunde war Toni fast fertig mit dem Abtragen der Rinde – und James´ Laune war fast auf dem Nullpunkt. Auch wenn er mit Antonia ein Team bilden sollte, er hatte kaum einen Finger gerührt und seine Zeit in dem Versuch verschwendet, Lily in ein fadenscheiniges Gespräch zu verwickeln. Und er hatte derweilen von ihr die eine oder andere verbale Attacke eingefangen. Mittlerweile hatte er es Merlin sei Dank beinah aufgegeben und beschränkte sich darauf, Doherty mit Blicken zu erdolchen, der mit Lily ein Team bildete und offenbar nicht wusste, was gesund für ihn war – denn er schäkerte mit dem rothaarigen Mädchen so ungeniert, dass Toni schon eine handfeste Prügelei befürchtete, bei dem mörderischen Blick, den James dem Blonden zuwarf.

„Doherty hat echt Nerven", grummelte James grade neben ihr und Toni beschränkte sich auf ein neutrales „Hm" und wünschte sich Remus´ Talent in Sachen ‚Hitzköpfe-Beschwichtigen' so heiß wie noch nie zuvor. Doch der reagierte nicht auf ihre Hilfe suchenden Blicke. Er schien ganz versunken in seine Arbeit, während er Josie offenbar etwas erklärte. Allerdings war sich Antonia recht sicher, dass Josie erstens keine Nachhilfe in Kräuterkunde brauchte und sie zweitens kein Wort von dem mitbekam, was er ihr grade erzählte. Dafür war ihr Blick eindeutig zu verträumt … und ihre Wangen zu gerötet.

‚Soviel zu ihrem abwertenden _wie romantisch_ von eben', schoss es Toni mit einiger Ironie durch den Kopf, ehe sie innerlich seufzte, weil James dazu übergegangen war, sich über Dohertys zweifelhaftes Talent auf dem Besen auszulassen.

„Weißt Du, er war letztes Jahr bei den Auswahlspielen für das Gryffindor-Team. Toni, das hättest Du sehen müssen! Er hat fast kopfüber am Besen gehangen und keinen einzigen Klatscher getroffen!" Und dann, mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich hätte ihn vom Besen hauen sollen. Dämlicher Trottel. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm erfolgreich das Gesicht verbeult …"

„James!" Toni hatte tadelnd klingen wollen. Ehrlich! Aber so ganz war ihr das wohl nicht gelungen …

„Ist doch wahr!" Über seiner Nase hatte sich eine steile Falte gebildet, die immer klar machte, dass James Potter dieses Mal wirklich sauer war. Und das konnte gefährlich werden! „Und jetzt sieh´ Dir das an! Er hat den Arm um sie gelegt! Wenn ich so etwas täte, hätte sie mich schon längst geohrfeigt!"

Toni wandte den Blick von den Rindestücken vor ihr ab und warf Lily und Adrian einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Stimmte wohl. James hatte sich schon für viel weniger eine von Lily eingefangen. Leise seufzte sie, ehe sie nur für James hörbar fragte:

„Und das gibt Dir nicht zu denken?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„James." Tonis Stimme hatte einen Hauch von Tadel, ebenso wie ihr Blick. „Wie lange läufst Du ihr schon nach? Lily wird Dich nie erhören. Ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube sogar, sie mag Dich nicht einmal. Warum tust Du Dir das an?"

Einen Moment schwieg er, seine Finger zupften nervös an seinen Handschuhen herum. Erst dann antwortete er ebenso leise: „Weil ich sie wirklich gern hab´, Toni. So richtig, meine ich. Und das schon die ganze Zeit."

Dieses Geständnis kostete ihn eine ganze Menge Mut. Niemandem hatte er davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Sirius. Auch nicht Remus oder Peter. Sie hätten nur gelacht. Oder ihm gesagt, das er sich lächerlich mache. So wie Toni eben. Hatte sie Recht? Machte er sich lächerlich? Was hatte Doherty, was er nicht hatte?

Sein Tonfall schnitt ihr tief ins Herz. Toni kannte ihn lange genug um zu wissen, das er diese Worte ehrlicher meinte als man sich auch nur vorstellen konnte. Armer Kerl. Das Leben war manchmal schon komisch. Da konnte dieser Junge jedes Mädchen auf dem gesamten Schulgelände haben und er verliebte sich ausgerechnet in die Einzige, das ihn in etwa so sympathisch fand wie einen Troll.

Mitfühlend legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie leicht. Diese ‚männlichen' Gesten fielen ihr immer noch leichter als diese weibliche Umarmerei. Vermutlich hatte sie einfach schon zu lange in dieser Jungen-Rolle gesteckt.

James versuchte ein Lächeln … allerdings misslang es ihm gründlich.

„Und Du denkst wirklich, dass sie mich so überhaupt nicht mag?"

Einen Moment lang zögerte Toni, hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, ihren Freund nicht zu verletzen, ihn aber auch vor weiterem Leid bewahren zu wollen. Doch schließlich konnte sie nicht anders. Sie lächelte.

„Weißt Du … vermutlich habe ich mich geirrt. Wahrscheinlich mag sie Dich doch. Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen Quatsch rund um die Liebe. Hey, ich war immerhin 5 Jahre lang eigentlich ein Kerl."

Und die 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unerlaubtem Schwätzen im Unterricht nahm Toni gern in Kauf – immerhin hatte James endlich wieder gelacht.

- - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen revidierte Toni allerdings den gestrigen Gedanken, dass das Leben auch schön sein konnte. Mühsam hatte sie es heute Morgen aus dem Bett geschafft, um ihren primären körperlichen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Danach war sie unverzüglich zurück in ihr Bett gekrochen.

Ihr tat der Kopf weh – blöde Periode! – und sie fühlte sich im Allgemeinen dürr und hässlich. Wie sie diese Zeit im Monat ‚liebte'. Die Gottheit, die sich diese Quälerei ausgedacht hatte, musste ein echt kranker Bastard gewesen sein.

Und das überaktive Geflatter der beiden anderen Mädchen trug wenig zu ihrer Laune bei. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven! An solchen Tagen wollte sie sich unter der Bettdecke vergraben und sich mit Schokolade voll stopfen, und nicht mit ungebetenen Informationen darüber, wie der gestrige Abend für Lily Evans verlaufen war.

Dies´ war allerdings grade das absolute Thema, denn Josie jagte ihrer besten Freundin grade hinterher und traktierte sie mit einem immer wiederkehrenden: „Und, was ist passiert? Sag´ schon!" Diese an sich schon nervtötende Frage wurde von einem noch viel nervtötenderem Kichern beantwortet, welches Toni für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück in ihr Jungendasein katapultierte und ihr ein „Weiber!" über die Lippen rutschen ließ. Die Beiden beachteten sie jedoch gar nicht, sondern fuhren in diesem nervtötenden Spielchen fort. Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann sollte er Tonis Qualen augenblicklich beenden! Sonst würde es Ärger geben!

„Jetzt rück´ endlich mit der Sprache raus, Lil! Was haben Du und Adrian gestern gemacht?" Josie war offenbar ebenso am Ende mit ihrer Geduld wie Antonia, wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund. „Hat er Dich geküsst?"

Ein kurzes, wohltuendes Schweigen, ehe ein markerschütternder Schrei dieses zerriss und eine Schmerzattacke durch Tonis Kopf schickte.

„Oh Merlin! Dein erster Kuss! Ist das aufregend! Wie war es? Küsst er gut?"

‚_Na wunderbar … Hallooo! Ihr Götter! Ich will sterben! JETZT! Diese Kussgeschichte ist nur noch ein weiterer Grund!'_

Himmel, Toni wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen was passieren würde, wenn James Wind davon bekam. Diese „Kammer des Schreckens"-Geschichte, die immer noch flüsternd erzählt wurde und vor ein paar Jahren passiert sein musste, wäre ein Dreck dagegen … Besonders, wenn er erfahren würde, dass es Lilys erster Kuss und er nicht derjenige gewesen war, der ihn ihr gegeben hatte, damit sie vermutlich grade verlegen errötete und ganz glasige Augen bekam. Genau wusste sie es nicht – verschanzte sie sich doch immer noch unter der Decke.

Wie es wohl war …? Wie fühlte es sich an, geküsst zu werden? Ein bloßes Lippen-Aufeinander-Pressen? Oder gab es mehr als das? Was machte diese ganze Sache so groß, das jeder ein solches Theater deswegen machte?

„Toni, aufstehen! Wir sind spät dran!" flötete Lily, die mittlerweile die Einzige im Zimmer war. Josie war bereits auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, direkt nachdem sie Lily das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, ihr später alles ausführlich zu erzählen.

„Ich bin krank", murrte Toni zurück und hoffte, das Lily sich ebenso leicht vertreiben ließ wie die Jungs. Leider blieb auch dieser Wunsch unerfüllt – ebenso wie ihr frühzeitiges Ableben.

„Nein, Du bist nur zu faul", stellte Lily gelassen fest.

Für eine winzige Sekunde überlegte Toni, gekränkt zu sein – doch dann entschied sie sich lieber für die Wahrheit: „Das auch."

Ihre Freundin lachte und zog ihr mit einem Ruck die Decke weg. „Ausstehen, Schlafmütze. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, den Kuss in allen feuchten Einzelheiten zu erzählen."

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen tauchte Toni wieder unter ihrem Kissen auf. „NEIN! Bitte! Mir ist auch so schon schlecht!"

Ups … Fettnapf! Sie war auch manchmal viel zu vorlaut. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung grinste Lily nur.

„Okay, dann für Dich nur die reale Kurzfassung. Es war eigentlich nur eines: nass!"

Verdattert sah Antonia ihr zu, wie sie das rote Haar zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz band, ehe sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Nass? Das grade mit Josie klang aber anders."

Lily schnitt eine Grimasse und kramte ihre Schultasche unter dem Bett hervor. „Was hätte ich denn sonst sagen sollen? Wenn ich unserer kleinen Romantikerin die nackte Wahrheit erzähle, verbarrikadiert sie sich für den Rest ihrer Schulzeit hinter einem meterhohen Stapel Bücher. Und da Lupin nie in die Gänge kommt, darf ich das nicht riskieren. Auch wenn mich der Gedanke an Adrians Kuss eher daran erinnert, das nächste Mal einen Schirm mitzunehmen."

„Du willst die Beiden verkuppeln?" Diese Frage klang gedämpft, da Toni sich nun doch dazu entschieden hatte, nicht sterbenskrank zu sein und dem Tag trotz ‚roter Flut' mutig ins Antlitz zu schauen. Wofür war sie denn eine Gryffindor?

„Na klar. Sie wären so ein schönes Paar. Du kennst doch den Spruch? Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern." Sie warf ihrer Freundin ihren Rock zu, den diese am gestrigen Abend achtlos über eine Stuhllehne geworfen hatte. Toni fing ihn auf, schwieg einen Moment, während sie in Kniestrümpfe und Schuhe schlüpfte – und konnte schließlich nicht anders, als anzumerken:

„Aber man sagt auch, dass sich Gegensätze anziehen, Lil."

„Daran glaube ich nicht." Lily wackelte mit den geschwungenen Augenbrauen. „Wenn das stimmt, dann würde ich ja Potter zu Füßen liegen, Toni!" Und während sie lachend das Zimmer verließ und sich die Freundin beeilte, ihr nachzukommen, dachte Antonia darüber nach, dass so die Welt vielleicht ein wenig einfacher sein könnte.

* * *

_Wie sagte Heidi so treffend? Sag´ niemals nie, Lil. Okay, ich denke dann, das James eine Extraumarmung, Toni eine krampflösende Tablette und Lily ein „Wie Du meinst"-Lächeln braucht. Und ich … na ja … Reviews? °Hundeblick aufsetz!°_


	18. Die Sache mit dem Küssen

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Lieben. Mann, bin ich fertig. 2 Jobs sind echt hart, das kann ich euch sagen! Gönne ich niemandem. Aber na ja ... Mal sehen, ob die Mail-Benachrichtigung dieses Mal funktioniert und ihr mich ein wenig aufbaut! Und ich fasse mich heute auch in den A/N´s kurz, denn ich vergehe grade vor lauter Neid. Auch wenn ich in den letzten Replys ein paar Mal behauptet habe, dass niemand freiwillig mit Toni tauschen würde … heute täte ich es, ohne zu zögern! °Schmelz!°_

**Soundtrack: **"Show me heaven", Mariah McKnee

**Kapitel 18 – Die Sache mit dem Küssen**

_There you go  
Flashing fever from your eyes  
Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight  
I'm not denying  
We're flying above it all  
Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
You've such amazing grace  
I've never felt this way... _

Show me heaven  
Cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Show me heaven please

**November 1966**

Dieser Kuss-Gedanke ließ Toni den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht mehr los – trotz Migräne und Bauchkrämpfen, die sie immer ereilten, wenn wieder einmal diese besondere Zeit im Monat war. Nach dem Unterricht hatte sie sich auf die große Couch im Gemeinschaftraum zurückgezogen, Lily und Josie dem gemeinsamen Geschnatter über den angeblich so wunderbaren ersten Kuss überlassen und sowohl James Vorschlag, mit ihm ein wenig Flugtraining zu absolvieren, genauso abgeschlagen wie Remus´ Versuch, sie mit Schach abzulenken. Sie wollte nur hier liegen, in die kuschelige Wolldecke gehüllt und gedankenverloren ins Feuer starren.

Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als ausgerechnet Sirius sich neben ihr in einem Sessel fallen ließ und ihr einen großen Becher dampfenden Tee hinhielt. Konnte er Gedanken lesen?

„Du siehst so grüblerisch aus", stellte er fest, ehe er sich selbst einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse genehmigte. „Worüber denkst Du nach?"

„Ich philosophiere darüber, wer sich wohl die Krämpfe ausgedacht hat, während man seine Periode hat", log Toni und freute sich fast diebisch darauf, ihn aufspringen zu sehen, nur um sich hastig zu entschuldigen und das Weite zu suchen.

„Lügnerin. Auch wenn dieses Thema sicherlich für Mädchen eine gewisse Relevanz hat." Verdattert blickte sie den immer noch neben ihr sitzenden Sirius an. Der grinste nur. „Und mit dem Quatsch willst Du mich nur vertreiben, weil Du weißt, wie ungern ich über solche Dinge spreche."

Wieso entwickelte dieser Kerl ausgerechnet jetzt einen 7. Sinn für solche Dinge? Toni seufzte leidgeprüft und nahm noch einen Schluck des herrlich heißen Tees. Vielleicht würde er ja einfach …

„Also, was war´s?"

Okay, dann wohl nicht. Ungewollt stieg ihr verlegene Röte in die Wangen. „Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es mir peinlich ist?"

„Wieso?"

„Du fragst zuviel, Padfoot. McGonnagal würde Deinen Wissensdurst sicherlich genießen, aber mir ist momentan nicht danach."

„Okay." Und als Toni bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte, in dem irrigen Glauben jetzt ein wenig Frieden zu finden, fuhr er ungerührt fort: „Dann fange ich an. Ich habe grade mit Rabecca gesprochen."

„Brauchst Du ein Gegengift?" entschlüpfte es Toni, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Diese falsche Schlange verspritzte ihr Gift doch, sobald sie den Mund aufmachte! Vermutlich war sie deshalb in Slytherin. Giftige Nattern gehörten in den Keller zu ihren Artgenossen …

„Das ist nicht komisch", brummte Sirius, schwankend zwischen Ärger und Lachen über diese schlagfertige Erwiderung. „Ich hab´ ihr von meinen Ferien erzählt."

„Hm", war alles, was Toni erwiderte. Vielleicht gab er sich damit zufrieden. Sie würde einfach Zuhören heucheln und heimlich ein wenig dösen … Doch seine nächsten Worte ließen sie fast von der Couch fallen:

„Meine Eltern haben mich rausgeschmissen."

„WAS?" Fast augenblicklich saß Toni aufrecht und ignorierte das protestierende Ächzen ihres Körpers. „Wann? Warum?"

„Diese Ferien. Und der Grund dafür ist wohl, dass ich nicht ihre Erwartungen erfüllt habe. Ich bin nicht das, was sie sich unter einem Black´schen Erben vorstellen, denke ich." Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch alles, was er zustande brachte, war ein Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Oh … Pads … das … das tut mir leid. Sie sind Idioten!"

„So wie Deine Eltern?"

Darauf wusste sie im ersten Moment keine Erwiderung, doch er schien auch gar keine zu erwarten. „Wir haben wohl einiges gemeinsam, was? Beide eine totale Enttäuschung für unsere hochgeschätzten Familien. Du hast das falsche Geschlecht – und ich die falsche Gesinnung." Er schnaubte. „Weißt Du was? Wir tun uns zusammen. Moony kommt auch noch dazu und wir bilden unsern eigenen Club. Wie wäre es mit ‚den Outlaws'? Und James und Peter könnten unsere Verbindung zur Außenwelt werden …"

Toni wusste, dass dies´ Sirius´ Art war, mit Enttäuschungen fertig zu werden. Witze reißen. Und diese Enttäuschung saß tief, tiefer als er zeigen wollte. Trotzdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht nur daraus bestand, dass seine lieblosen Eltern endlich das Unvermeidbare getan hatten. Da war noch etwas anders…

Ohne auf seine Witzeleien einzugehen fragte sie leise: „Was hat Rabecca gesagt?"

Sein Schweigen sagte ihr mehr als tausend Worte. Sie wollte dieses Miststück in der Luft zerfetzen!

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit murmelte er: „Sie war ganz komisch. Musste auf einmal ganz schnell gehen. Sie wolle darüber nachdenken, hat sie gesagt. Und dann ist sie einfach gegangen."

Toni hätte gern gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tat. Aber sie konnte Sirius nicht ins Gesicht blicken und ihn anlügen.

„Ich weiß, dass Du sie nie gemocht hast, Toni. Aber ich … mochte sie. Und es hat wehgetan, wenn Du schlecht über sie geredet hast. Sie war anders als die Anderen."

‚_Na klar war sie das. Ich bezweifle sogar, das sie auch nur einen Hauch Menschlichkeit hat!'_

„Vielleicht ist es besser so", versuchte sie hilflos zu trösten.

„Ja. Vielleicht." Er seufzte – und wechselte das Thema. „Also, jetzt bist Du dran, Toni. Worüber hast Du nachgedacht?"

„Ich sag´s Dir nicht."

„Das ist unfair! Ich hab´s Dir schon erzählt! Das war der Deal!"

„Vielleicht ist es unfair. Aber erstens war es DEIN Deal – und zweitens, ich weiß genau, wie Du reagierst. Du lachst mich aus. Und dann müsste ich Dir eins auf die Nase hauen, Pads."

Er lachte wirklich. „Das kannst du doch gar nicht. Du bist ein Mädchen."

„Schon. Aber Du solltest langsam wissen, dass ich nicht schlage wie ein Mädchen."

Wohl wahr … er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die letzte Balgerei mit ihm … ihr. Er selbst hatte ein paar ganz schön große, blaue Flecken davongetragen. Und sie für ihren Teil hatte klaglos auch einiges eingesteckt.

„Und wenn ich schwöre, nicht zu lachen?"

„Keine Chance."

„Komm´ schon." Er legte alles in den nächsten Blick, was er an schmelzenden Charme aufbringen konnte. Toni war ein Mädchen, also würde sie nicht widerstehen können. „Bitte?"

„Nein."

Oh, er liebte Herausforderungen.

„Bitte, bitte?"

„Nein!"

Die nächsten Bitten unterstrich er bewusst mit Körperkontakt. Er stürzte sich auf sie und rieb sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, gepaart mit einigen Bitten mehr. Toni quietschte und lachte, nicht genau wissend, wie sie sich gegen diese Attacke wehren sollte. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, wenn er seine leicht kratzige Wange gegen die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses drückte. Es machte ihr Gänsehaut. Eine ziemlich angenehme, wie sie gestehen musste.

„Bitte!"

„Also gut!"

Mit einem typisch Padfoot´schen triumphierendem Grinsen quetschte er sich neben sie und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Also?"

Toni seufzte laut ehe sie hinzufügte: „Aber Du darfst Prongs nichts sagen. Du musst, egal was passiert, die Klappe halten. Sonst gibt es Tote, Pads!"

„Wie theatralisch." Das vermochte spannend zu werden … Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen schlüpfrig. Der Marauder in ihm jubilierte.

Toni zögerte noch einen Augenblick, ehe sie leise flüsterte: „Lily hatte gestern ihren ersten Kuss. … Mit Doherty."

„WAS?" Einige Drittklässler, die etwas entfernt an ihren Hausaufgaben saßen, blickten bei seinem Ausruf erschrocken auf. „Das ist nicht Dein Ernst! Prongs tötet ihn!"

„Psssssssssst!" zischte Toni, da einige der Drittklässler deutlich neugierig zu werden schienen und ihre Hälse reckten. „Deshalb sagte ich doch: halt bloß die Klappe!"

„War er denn gut?"

Sie wunderte sich nur Sekundenbruchteile darüber, dass ihm diese Frage zuerst in den Sinn kam, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich denke nicht. Sie sagte nur, er küsse nass."

„Urgh! Aber was kann man von dem Blödmann anderes erwarten? Na klar sabbert der beim Küssen", erklärte Sirius mit weltmännischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Toni, bemüht gleichgültig mit den Achseln zuckend. „Ich kann da nicht mitreden."

„Was denn – Du hast noch nicht …?"

Ihr langer Blick ließ ihn schweigen, ehe er sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug. „Klar hast Du noch nicht. Alle dachten ja, Du wärst ein Kerl. Oder bist Du etwa …?"

„NEIN!"

„Okay, okay, schon gut."

Ein Moment des Schweigens entstand, ehe Toni flüsternd fortfuhr: „Aber eigentlich dachte ich, dass es immer nass wäre. Stimmt das etwa nicht? Immerhin … der ganze Speichel und so …"

Sirius verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Ganz ehrlich, Toni. Wenn es nur nass wäre, dann würde es doch keiner tun. Das ist ja eklig."

Sie seufzte. „Ich versteh´ das Ganze so oder so nicht. Was ist denn so toll daran, einander ins Gesicht zu beißen? Also ehrlich …"

Eigentlich hätte sie beim Blitzen in seinen Augen bereits Reißaus nehmen müssen. Aber Toni war noch nicht lange genug in dieser Mädchenrolle, um von Sirius etwas anderes zu erwarten, als einen freundschaftlichen Knuffer. Also bewegte sie sich keinen Zentimeter in sicheren Abstand, sondern runzelte nur grübelnd die Stirn.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich rücklings auf der Couch wieder, etwas Schweres auf sich - das sich übrigens als Sirius herausstellte – und seine Lippen auf ihren. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in seine vor Schalk funkelnden - viel zu überrascht, um sich zu wehren oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun. Ihre Lippen begannen zu prickeln und ihr wurde ein bisschen schwindelig.

Vermutlich der Luftmangel.

Oder etwas anders?

Als er sich wieder hochstemmte zwinkerte er jedenfalls keck und grinste.

„Normalerweise macht man dabei die Augen zu, Süße. Aber so war´s auch nicht schlecht. Ach ja … trink´ Deinen Tee!"

Mit diesen Worten machte er einen Satz über die Couch und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Und der einzige Gedanke, den Toni schließlich fassen konnte, war: er hatte sie nicht gebissen.

- - - - -

Er war ein solcher Idiot!

Mit wütenden Schritten durchmaß Rabecca Magnifor ihren eigenen Schlafsaal und warf alles, dem sie habhaft werden konnte, an die Wände. Mittlerweile war der gesamte Steinboden übersäht von Glas- und Porzellansplittern. Ein einfaches „Reparo" würde hier nicht mehr helfen können, dafür waren es bereits schon zu viele verschiedene Bruchstücke. Aber das war ihr egal.

Sie war so nahe dran gewesen. Diese Hochzeit war so gut wie geschehen und dieser Trottel Black hatte sich von ihr nahezu perfekt einlullen lassen – trotz dieser Landplage von Sinera, die ihn schon seit Jahren versuchte vor ihr zu warnen.

Ein boshaftes Lächeln glitt über ihre anziehenden Züge. Sirius Black war so ein Trottel. Er hatte ihr immer wieder diesen Quatsch mit „noch nicht so weit" und „Sex erst nach der Hochzeit" abgekauft, hatte sich mit winzigen Küssen zufrieden gegeben und war ihr trotzdem wie ein braves Hündchen gefolgt. Rabecca konnte über seine Blauäugigkeit nur lachen. Sie hatte ihre angeblich so kostbare Jungfernschaft bereits mit zwölf verloren, damals in Durmstrang. In dem Versuch sich und ihrer Familie einen ehrenwerten Reinblüter zu angeln. Dieser Junge hatte sich nicht mit leeren Versprechungen zufrieden gegeben, und Rabecca hatte ihrer Mutter sehr gut zugehört, als diese ihr die einzige Lektion mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, die wirklich wichtig war.

‚_Du musst nur eines wissen, Tochter: Männer sind einfach gestrickt. Gib ihnen das, was sie am meisten wollen und sie liegen Dir zu Füßen – und fressen Dir aus der Hand.' _

Dieser Satz hatte sich schon oft bewährt. Und Rabecca hatte gelernt, die Wünsche der Männer auf subtile Weise noch weiter zu beeinflussen. Als Sirius Black sie damals, kurz nachdem sie aufgrund des Ehevertrags ihrer Eltern Durmstrang hatte verlassen müssen, geküsst hatte, hatte sie es bereits verstanden, seine unbewusste Körpersprache zu lesen.

Er hatte sie nicht geküsst, weil er sie begehrte, sondern weil er sie ängstigen und testen wollte. Sein Kuss war anders gewesen als der von Andrej, an den sie ihre Unschuld in allen erdenklichen Situationen verloren hatte. In Sirius' Kuss hatte eine fast schon überdeutliche Sehnsucht nach etwas mitgeschwungen, das sie im ersten Augenblick verblüfft hatte. Er hatte etwas Reines gewollt. Etwas ohne Dunkelheit. Er hatte förmlich darum gebettelt, von ihr abgewiesen zu werden. Und sie hatte ihm den Gefallen getan, hatte ihm die Schüchterne vorgespielt, die Übermoralische.

Gott, hatte sie später in ihrem Zimmer über ihn gelacht! Es war so einfach gewesen.

Also war Rabecca nach Hogwarts gekommen und hatte in seiner Gegenwart die Unberührbare, Heilige gespielt. Und sich derweilen anderweitig amüsiert. Merlin, dieser Trottel hatte in den ganzen letzten 5 Jahren nichts bei ihr versucht! Da war es doch nur natürlich gewesen, das sie ihre Bedürfnisse anderweitig befriedigte!

Aber er war eben ein unbestreitbar guter Fang gewesen. Der Erbe der Blacks. Einer so reinblütigen Familie, dass ihr Vater sie sofort verschachert hatte und sie somit ihrer Bestimmung folgte. Sie würde ihrer Familie Ehre bringen! Dazu war sie geboren und erzogen worden. Und was hatte dieser Idiot getan? Sich enterben lassen! Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen!

Kochend vor Wut packte sie die Kristallkugel neben dem Bett ihrer Freundin Salardia und warf sie in den lodernden Kamin. Das Glas zerbarst in Millionen winziger Scherben. Es war ihr egal. Salardia würde nichts sagen. Dafür fürchtete sie Rabeccas Zorn viel zu sehr.

„Die arme Kristallkugel."

Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit zuckte die Slytherin-Schülerin zusammen und fuhr zu der Stimme herum. Im Türrahmen zum Gemeinschaftsraum stand ein Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang. Er war dürr und blass, hatte eine äußerst prominente Nase und hielt offenbar wenig von Körperpflege. Severus Snape. Ein Halbblüter. Sie kannte ihn nur flüchtig – er entsprach nicht grade ihrem Typ. Außerdem fand sie ihn in gewisser Weise gruselig. Er sprach kaum und war ein vollkommener Einzelgänger.

„Was willst Du hier?" fauchte sie mühsam beherrscht und ärgerte sich maßlos, da er offenbar nicht gedachte, vor Furcht vor ihr zu erzittern. Frechheit!

„Du solltest lernen, Dein Temperament zu zügeln, Magnifor."

„Sagt wer? Etwa der schmutzige, kleine Halbblüter?"

Beim Blitzen seiner tiefschwarzen Augen konnte Rabecca sich nur mühsam beherrschen. Fast wäre sie einen Schritt zurück gewichen. Mit einer mühsam gezähmten, wütenden Geste schleuderte er eine Pergamentrolle neben sie aufs Bett.

„Lies das! Und lerne Deine Zunge zu hüten! Sonst wirst Du es irgendwann noch einmal bereuen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Rabecca gelang es erst nach einem tiefen Atemzug, sich von der Stelle zu rühren und nach der Pergamentrolle zu greifen. Als sie sie entfaltet hatte, entwisch die mühsam gesammelte Luft allerdings wieder mit einem leisen Zischen. Das Pergament war unterzeichnet mit

_Lord Voldemort

* * *

_

_Und da wäre der große Zampano wieder. Das man den auch nicht los wird. Wo er doch so oder so zu nix zu gebrauchen ist. Kriegen wir Reviews? Danke!_


	19. Die Ratte in der Falle?

_**A/N: **Hallo, ihr Lieben. HA! Wir haben es geschafft. Voldemorts Plan ist daneben gegangen. Wir konnten der Folter und der Knechtschaft entkommen und … nein, war nur ein Spaß´. Der Grund, weshalb die Marauderfriends in letzter Zeit mit Abwesenheit glänzten war purer Muggel-Stress. Arbeit in doppelter Ausfertigung, familiäre Dinge wie eigene Hochzeiten und schlichte Antriebslosigkeit wegen diesem bekloppten Wetter in Deutschland. Verzeiht uns. Wir geben uns alle Mühe, dass es wieder besser wird. Jetzt aber viel Spaß!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** "Mos Lied", Glashaus

**Kapitel 19 - Die Ratte in der Falle?**

_Ihr könnt bieten was ihr wollt_

_Ich verkaufe nicht_

_Eure Liebe, euer Gold_

_Beides brauch ich nicht_

_Kommt mir auf die Nette oder die Harte_

_Ich scheiß auf eure Tour_

_Ihr könnt betteln und mich schlagen_

_Ich bleibe stur_

_(…)_

_Macht meine Brüder zu Verrätern_

_Ihr könnt mein Haus abbrennen_

_Ich vergebe´ den Übeltätern und werd´ draußen pennen_

_Ihr könnt mich einsperr´n und mich foltern_

_Ich nehm´ Schläge in Kauf_

_Doch bis mein Herz sagt ich soll sterben_

_Geb´ ich nicht auf_

_Denn ich tausch nicht_

_Auch nicht wenn ihr mir Hab´ und Gut nehmt_

_Und mich aufmischt_

_Ich brauch´ nichts außer meinem eigenen Blut_

_Und ich wird´ jeden Tropfen trinken als ob es Wein wäre_

_Jedes Opfer bringt mich ein Stück heimwärts_

_Ich tausche nicht_

**Juli 1994**

Remus konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

Er stand einfach da in seinem stillen, dunklen Klassenzimmer und starrte auf die handgezeichnete Karte in seinen Händen. Er kannte dieses Stück Pergament. Fand hier und dort seine eigene ordentliche Handschrift. Er hatte sie fast vollkommen aus seinem Kopf verdrängt, war dieses einfach Stück magisches Papier doch eine viel zu klare Erinnerung an eine rosige Vergangenheit, mit der er immer noch abzuschließen versuchte. Und jetzt hatte ihm ausgerechnet der Sohn seines toten Freundes wieder daran erinnert.

Wo zum Teufel hatte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers her?

Und wieso zeigte die Karte ihm Dinge, die nicht sein konnten?

Oder konnten sie vielleicht doch sein? Hatte sein Bauchgefühl ihn die ganzen Jahre über doch nicht getrogen? Wenn Peter noch am Leben war ... Wenn Sirius Peter also nicht getötet hatte ... Wenn Peter sich seit jener furchtbaren Nacht, in der James und Lily ermordet worden waren, versteckt hielt ...

War es wahr?

Remus taumelte und sank in den nächstbesten Stuhl, während er den winzigen Punkt anstarrte, der im höllischen Tempo über das Pergament huschte. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und sein Herz schlug ihm fast bis in den Hals, während jahrelange Verzweiflung mit plötzlich aufkeimender Hoffnung rang.

Und mit wildem Zorn, während er weiter den winzigen Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers fixierte.

Peter Pettigrew.

Er huschte laut Karte grade aus dem Schloss, hinaus auf das dunkle Schulgelände und in Richtung verbotenem Wald. Zu Hagrids Hütte.

Mit zitternden Fingern richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Karte und überprüfte zum vermutlich millionsten Mal, ob der Zauber in den vergangenen Jahren irgendwie gelitten hatte. Doch er war immer noch genauso stark wie damals. James hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet beim Verzaubern des Schriftstückes.

Wenn Peter noch lebte … dann … um Merlins Willen!

Abrupt erhob er sich von dem hölzernen Stuhl und durchquerte mit weit ausholenden Schritten das Klassenzimmer. Er würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen! Und wenn es das Letzte wäre, was er tun würde.

Der dampfende Kelch auf dem Pult blieb unbeachtet stehen...

- - - - -

Zur etwa gleichen Zeit öffnete Sirius langsam die baufällige Tür der heulenden Hütte und sah sich um, ehe er in den Hund ging und hinaus huschte. Lyssa war nirgends zu sehen. Sehr gut. Offenbar hatte sie ihm den fadenscheinigen Wunsch abgenommen, unbedingt ein paar neue Kleider zu benötigen, und war wirklich nach London appariert, um ihm diese zu besorgen, genauso wie sie vor einigen Wochen den Feuerblitz für Harry besorgt und per Eule nach Hogwarts geschickt hatte. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihr Sorgen zu bereiten. Aber er hatte keine Wahl! Er musste endlich seinen Patensohn sehen, musste sich davon überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging. Auch wenn Lyssa ihm, bevor sie aufgebrochen war, mindestens tausend Mal das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, die Hütte nicht zu verlassen.

Sirius blinzelte ins bereits warme Sonnenlicht. Wie schnell der Winter doch vergangen war. So viele Wochen, die alle weitgehend ungenutzt verstrichen waren, während er krank im Bett gelegen hatte.

Okay, nicht vollkommen ungenutzt, immerhin war er einmal verdammt nahe daran gewesen Peter zu erwischen. Er hatte nicht übel gestaunt, als der rotgetigerte Kater ihm eines Tages einen Zettel vor die Füße geworfen hatte, während er ihm gedankenverloren die Ohren kraulte und laut darüber nachdachte, wie er an diese verfluchte, verräterische Ratte Pettigrew herankommen könnte. Er hatte den Pergamentschnipsel aufgehoben und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte den hässlichen Kater nicht nur gestreichelt, sondern abgeknutscht. Und das als nicht grade berüchtigter Katzenfreund. Normalerweise wäre das Katzenvieh eine Kreatur gewesen, die er bestenfalls in seiner Umgebung geduldet hätte. Er hätte niemals damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet der natürliche Feind seiner Animagiform sein engster Vertrauter und Verbündeter werden würde.

Um Merlins Willen, Passwörter! Die Passwörter zum Gryffindor-Turm!

Gleich in der nächsten Nacht hatte er sich wieder nach Hogwarts geschlichen. Und er hatte auch den reuevollen Stich im Herzen ignoriert, als er festgestellt hatte, dass das Portraitloch nicht mehr von der dicken Dame bewacht wurde ... Er hatte keine Zeit gehabt für Bedauern und ein schlechtes Gewissen!

Und er hatte es tatsächlich bis in den Schlafsaal geschafft, nur um dort eine halbe Ewigkeit regungslos vor Harrys Bett zu stehen und mit plötzlich feuchten Augen auf den schlafenden Jungen hinabzublicken.

Fast war es, als könne er James dort liegen sehen!

Woher zur Hölle kam dieser sentimentale Unsinn? Er hatte noch nie etwas dafür übrig gehabt! Er war schließlich keine Heulsuse!

Und trotzdem - die Kehle war ihm eng geworden und er hatte die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten ballen müssen, um dem Drang zu widerstehen, dem Jungen durch das wirre, schwarze Haar zu streichen und ihn dadurch womöglich zu wecken...

Das hatte dann der rothaarige Junge übernommen – kaum dass er sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, Peter unschädlich zu machen, besonnen hatte. Der verdammte Bengel, auf dessen Kissen Peter fett und hässlich geschlafen hatte, hatte das halbe Schloss zusammengebrüllt und ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als aus dem Turm zu stürzen, augenblicklich in den Hund zu gehen und sich die Schatten in den Gängen für seine Flucht zunutze zu machen.

Und Peter war wieder entkommen... Und war nun gewarnt.

Er seufzte innerlich, während sich Padfoots Pfoten in den vom Tauwetter schlammigen Boden gruben und kam sich beim Gedanken an Lyssa mal wieder wie der letzte Schuft vor. Auch wenn es ihm niemand abnehmen würde, er hasste es wirklich, die Kleine schon wieder zu belügen. Aber Lyssa verstand einfach nicht, wie dringend er zu Harry musste. Das es vielleicht um Leben und Tod ging. Jetzt vermutlich noch viel mehr als vorher … Weil er es SCHON WIEDER verbockt hatte!

Dieser Gedanke schnitt ihm wie ein Messer ins Herz und der zottige, schwarze Hund beschleunigte seine Schritte, bis er förmlich über den Boden flog. Heute würde ihn nichts davon abhalten, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten! Auf die eine oder andere Weise! Nur eines zählte: James Sohn musste in Sicherheit sein!

Nachdem er den Rand des verbotenen Waldes erreicht hatte, ließ er sich auf die Hinterläufe nieder und horchte auf irgendwelche Geräusche. Dieses Mal würde er nicht so unüberlegt handeln wie beim letzten Mal. Er brauchte einen Plan. Und das schnell.

Als die Hintertür zu Hagrids Hütte, die er grade erreichte, sich plötzlich öffnete, schrak er heftig zusammen, unvermittelt unterbrochen in seinen Plänen. Er duckte sich hilflos auf den mittlerweile schneefreien Boden und hoffte, dass man ihn trotz des krassen Farbunterschiedes nicht entdeckte. Verflucht, das konnte auch nur ihm passieren! Er hätte auf seinen verhassten Familiennamen scheißen sollen und sich in ein Häschen oder so etwas transformieren sollen! Wenn man ihn dieses Mal erwischte, wäre alles vorbei. Und er würde fast freiwillig zurück nach Askaban gehen! Soviel bodenlose Dummheit musste einfach weggesperrt werden.

Und nein, er würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wie sehr James ihn ausgelacht hätte, wenn er sich in ein puschelschwänziges Kaninchen verwandelt hätte …

Aus der Hintertür huschten drei Teenager und duckten sich hastig hinter dem Kürbisbeet. Ein mittlerweile schon bekannter, seltsam und schmerzlich vertrauter Geruch ließ ihn langsam den Kopf heben und zu den Dreien hinüberspähen.

Zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen mit wildem, ungebändigtem Haar, unter Anderem der Junge mit grellrotem Haar, den er in Askaban im Tagespropheten gesehen und der ihm im Schlafsaal die Tour vermasselt hatte. Und neben ihnen – Harry.

Blinde Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, da Peters mittlerweile vermutlich geschmiedeter Plan bisher noch nicht aufgegangen zu sein schien. Doch die Erleichterung währte nur Sekunden. Etwa so lange, bis er die graubraune Ratte in den Händen von Harrys Freund entdeckte, die verzweifelt strampelte und quiekte.

Pettigrew.

Sirius Muskeln spannten sich für den für die Ratte todbringenden Sprung. Doch im letzten Moment hörte er Stimmen, die vom Schloss herauf zu kommen schienen. Verflucht, da bot sich eine so großartige Gelegenheit, den Verräter zur Strecke zu bringen, und das halbe Schloss entschied sich offenbar zu einem kleinen Nachmittagsspaziergang.

Auch die drei Teenager duckten sich hinter einem besonders großen Kürbis. Offenbar war Pads nicht der Einzige, der nicht entdeckt werden wollte …

Gegen seinen Willen huschte ein Lächeln durch seinen Geist. Meine Güte, der Junge hatte kaum mehr als drei Worte gesprochen, als seine Eltern getötet wurden – und trotzdem glich er seinem Vater so sehr.

Ob die Kleine mit der Lockenexplosion auf dem Kopf wohl seine …?

Sirius konnte den Gedanken nicht vollkommen zu Ende führen, da die Drei hinter dem Kürbis hervorhuschten und sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Und das schrille, ängstliche Quietschen, was der Rothaarige verzweifelt zu stoppen suchte, ließ auch ihn zurück auf seine Pfoten kommen. Jetzt oder nie!

Er folgte ihnen geduckt im Schutz einiger Sträucher am Wegesrand und verharrte einen Augenblick, während die Drei dicht gedrängt stehen blieben und zurück zu Hagrids Hütte schauten. Alle wirkten nicht sonderlich glücklich. Sekundenlang fragte er sich, was Harry wohl bedrücken mochte – und das unbändige Gefühl, das es seine Pflicht wäre die Schatten aus dem grünen Blick zu vertreiben, traf ihn unerwartet. Doch hier war keine Zeit für Selbstvorwürfe. Peter Pettigrew würde sterben! Durch seine Hand. Oder vorzugsweise sein Maul, auch wenn ihm beim Gedanken daran jetzt schon schlecht wurde.

Und als Peter dann auch noch so dumm war, den Rothaarigen zu beißen, hätte Sirius gern gelacht. Jetzt war er tot. Er würde die Ratte kriegen, koste es was es wolle!

Die trotz des Erlebten immer noch geschmeidigen Muskeln des Animagus spannten sich, als er zum Sprung ansetze. Doch zu seiner Überraschung hechtete der Junge hinter Peter her – und bekam ihn zu fassen. Verdammt!

‚_Dein Pech, Kleiner. In der Liebe und im Krieg ist alles erlaubt.'_

Mit einem grollenden Knurren rannte er auf den Rothaarigen zu – er hörte wie durch Watte Harrys Stimme, die den Anderen zu warnen versuchte. Doch es war zu spät. Sirius war bereits neben Harry, schubste ihn aus dem Weg und packte das Hosenbein des entsetzt aufschreienden Jungen. Und dann schmeckte er Blut …

Doch Sirius verdrängte die Schuld, die er dabei empfand. Dieser Junge hatte sich zwischen ihn und Peter gestellt. Also war er selbst dafür verantwortlich! Jawohl! Allerdings nahm er sich bei allem Adrenalin und der Wut, die durch seine Adern pulste vor, ihn nur so weit zu verletzen, wie es nötig sein würde.

Er zerrte den wild um sich tretenden Jungen hinüber zur peitschenden Weide, duckte sich unter einem Ast hinweg. Und dann waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

**- - - - -**

Remus huschte nur kurze Zeit später ebenfalls über die Wiese vor der peitschenden Weide. Ein letzter prüfender Blick auf die Karte in seinen Händen hatte seinen überstürzten Aufbruch nur noch dringender gemacht. Die Punkte „Peter Pettigrew" – und, oh Merlin, „Sirius Black" - die eben noch über diese Stelle hier gehuscht waren, waren von einer auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden. Ebenso wie die von Harry, Hermine und Ron. Verdammt!

Er war noch nie sonderlich gläubig gewesen – Spiritualität ging einem mit einer lebenslangen Lycantrophie-Infektion irgendwann unweigerlich verloren – aber in diesem Moment rannte er los und schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Dass seine drei Schüler nicht in tödlicher Gefahr schwebten, weil er zu blind gewesen war, den Jugendfreund als Mörder zu begreifen. Dass er sich in Sirius nicht getäuscht hatte.

Aber selbst wenn er Recht gehabt hatte … Wenn etwas an der Geschichte mit Peter faul sein sollte … Merlin, er musste sich beeilen!

Hastig suchte er mit den Augen das Gras um sich her ab nach einem genügend langen Stock – dass sein Blick sich um ein Vielfaches geschärft hatte, nahm er nur am Rande wahr – und acciote ihn herbei, als er einen solchen entdeckte. Nur relativ geschickt wich er den peitschenden Ästen aus und erwischte den besonderen Knoten am Stamm dicht über den Wurzeln erst nach mehreren Versuchen. Verflucht und zugehext, er wurde doch so langsam alt. Und dieses Mal entstammte diese Erkenntnis der Wahrheit und war ihm nicht von einem feixenden James in den Kopf gepflanzt.

„_Moony, Du warst schon immer alt. Selbst als Du Dir noch in die Windeln gemacht hast!" _

Remus straffte die Schultern und kletterte durch den verborgenen Eingang, der hinunter zu dem düsteren Gang und in die heulende Hütte führte. Es war keine Zeit für düstere Erinnerungen. Er musste sich sputen!

Als er die Luke öffnete, die den Geheimgang im Inneren der Hütte verdeckte, musste er einige Sekunden lang den heftigen Niesreiz unterdrücken, da der alte modrige Geruch nach Staub hier im Untergeschoss fast übermächtig zu sein schien. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rümpfte die Nase, ehe er sich nach oben hievte und so leise wie möglich zurück auf die Füße kam.

Remus kümmerte sich nicht darum, das seine Kleidung nun ebenfalls voller Staub war. Viel eher horchte er angestrengt auf ein Geräusch. Und er wurde belohnt. Von oben konnte er Stimmen hören. Zwar gelang es ihm nicht, die einzelnen Worte zu erkennen, aber es war eindeutig Harrys Stimme.

Erleichterung kämpfte mit Angst, weil er den Unterton in der Stimme des Jungen nur zu gut kannte. Furcht und Hass. Er hatte diese Stimmnuancen schon viel zu oft seine Person betreffend gehört, als das sich Remus diesbezüglich hätte irren können. Langsam, fast wie in Zeitlupe, setze er einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer in der Spur der anderen Abdrücke, die auf dem staubigen Boden gut zu verfolgen waren, bemüht keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen. Doch alle Vorsicht war vergessen, als er Hermines angsterfüllte Stimme von oben hörte.

„Wir sind hier oben."

Mit kaum mehr als ein paar Schritten hatte er die Treppe hinter sich gelassen, er kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Vorsicht. Viel eher sprengte er die Tür auf und erstarrte. Harry stand in der Mitte des Zimmers, den Zauberstab in den zitternden Händen. Sein junges Gesicht spiegelte die widerstreitenden Gefühle so deutlich wieder, das sich Remus´ Magen umdrehte.

Hass. Schmerz. Trauer. Wut. Aber auch Skrupel. Seine grünen Augen waren auf einen Mann gerichtet, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte, blutend und – mit Hermines Katze auf der Brust.

Hermines Katze?

Doch dieser Moment war nicht dazu da, um dumme Fragen zu stellen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schrie Remus „Expelliamus!", bloß von dem Wunsch erfüllt Harry vor Dummheiten zu bewahren, die er bereuen musste. Und als Harrys Zauberstab, genauso wie die Zwei, die Hermine gehalten hatte, ihm in die Hand flog und er den Mann dort an der Wand genauer ansah war Remus Lupin sicher, dass seine Beine jeden Moment unter ihm nachgeben würden.

Dort an der Wand … ausgemergelt und mit einem fast wahnsinnigen Flackern in den Augen … lehnte Sirius Black. Ein zerstörter Haufen Mensch. Und doch … so viel war geblieben.

Mit dem geübten Blick eines alten Freundes fand Remus die winzigen Dinge, die eine Verwechslung unmöglich machten. Die winzige Narbe über der Augenbraue von einem dieser weniger erfolgreichen Streiche für Filch. Das dunkle Braun der Augen, das während ihrer Schulzeit so viele Mädchen fast vor Verzückung hatte schmelzen lassen.

Aber auch so viel war anders geworden. Remus hatte gedacht, er wäre alt geworden. Aber im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black war dieser Gedanke schon fast Hohn. Graue Strähnen durchzogen das verfilzte Haar. Am Kragen seines fadenscheinigen Sträflingshemdes konnte Remus jede einzelne Rippe ohne Mühe sehen. Nicht viel war von dem lebenssprühenden, jungen, leichtsinnigen Freund übrig geblieben.

Geschah ihm Recht!

Das heftige Gefühl der Genugtuung erschreckte Remus selbst. Aber dennoch ... Er war also nicht der Einzige, dessen Leben nur noch aus Scherben bestand...

Wo um alles in der Welt war er so zynisch geworden?!

Aber da war immer noch genug, um seine Stimme ein bisschen schwanken und seine Hände mit den drei Zauberstäben feucht werden zu lassen. Es brauchte fast seine gesamte Energie, die folgenden Worte herauszubringen:

„Wo ist er, Sirius?"

* * *

_Er ist immer so pragmatisch. Und dabei schlägt dem armen Wolf doch grade das Herz bis zum Hals … Armer Kerl. Mal sehen, was so weiter passiert._


	20. Innere Monologe

_**A/N: **We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year! Ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, meine Lieben! Hoffentlich habt ihr euch den Bauch voll geschlagen, seid in einem Meer von Geschenken unter gegangen und unter Mistelzweigen niedergeküsst worden! Das wünschen wir euch nämlich von Herzen. _

_Da meine Co-Autorin zur Zeit offenbar ebenfalls noch halb bewusstlos aufgrund etwaiger Feierlichkeiten in ihrem Bett liegt und nicht erreichbar ist, bekommt ihr dieses Mal ein nicht betagelesenes Chap. Ich hoffe, sie verzeiht es mir. Entschuldigt die eventuellen Schreibfehler, ich musste alles in großer Eile tippen. Denn Sirius, der heute ein Schwätzchen mit euch hält, musste dringend wieder weg. °Zwinker!° Also, viel Spaß bei Lesen!

* * *

_

**Soundtrack: **„Hurt", Christina Aguilera

**Kapitel 20 – Innere Monologe**

_Some days I feel broke inside  
But I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide  
'Cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this _

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

_By hurting you  
_

Oh mein Gott. Um die Muggel zu zitieren. Und das tue ich nicht oft.

Moony …!

Mein magerer, mutiger, mimosiger Moony. Ja, ich weiß, das sind zu viele M´s in einem Satz, aber meine Hirnfunktionen haben grade ausgesetzt. Ich bin froh, dass es überhaupt noch arbeitet und beim Anblick des uralten Freundes nicht das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Unbändige, hündische Freude durchströmt mich, ich will aufspringen und wie ein Verrückter durch das Zimmer tanzen, unsinnige Dinge wie „Moony-Loony-Loony" singen und … ja, verflucht noch eins, ich will heulen wie ein Kind! Weil er lebt, weil es ihm gut geht, weil wenigstens er geblieben ist, so wie er immer war!

Alle anderen habe ich verloren …

Doch fast im selben Augenblick wird mir klar, dass ich mir dessen gar nicht mehr sicher sein kann. Moony hat damals ohne zu zögern an meine Schuld geglaubt, genauso wie alle Anderen. Niemals an meine Unschuld. Er hat nichts getan, um mir zu helfen. Und dieser Gedanke, auch wenn er kindisch sein mag, denn ich weiß, dass er nichts hätte tun können, weckt in mir Wut und Enttäuschung.

Er hätte es besser wissen sollen! Remus John Lupin, der geniale Kopf bei den Maraudern, hätte wissen MÜSSEN, das ich Lily und James niemals an Voldemort verkauft hätte! Das ich eher gestorben wäre.

Diese kleine Familie war doch auch die meine! Ich habe mit ihnen alles verloren! Ich habe SIE verloren!

Aber noch etwas wird mir klar. Wenn er immer noch glaubt, dass ich schuldig bin, dann wird hier alles enden. Er wird lächelnd zusehen, wie Harry mich über den Haufen hext und ihm schließlich eine besonders gute Abschlussnote dafür geben. Gegen welche dunkle Kunst könnte es schließlich schwieriger sein sich zu verteidigen, als gegen den eigenen Paten, der die Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Und das habe ich. Sie sind wegen mir gestorben. Wegen meiner dummen Eitelkeit.

Ich würde so handeln. Und auch wenn Moony immer besonnener war als ich - der Sturm von Gefühlen, die ich in seinen grauen Augen sehe, wird auch ihn in die Knie zwingen und ihn Rache nehmen lassen.

Ich werde mich nicht wehren. Sirius Black hat vermutlich keinen anderen Tod verdient.

Als Remus den Zauberstab hoch reißt, schließe ich die Augen, bereit meinem Schöpfer oder was auch immer mich in der Hölle erwarten wird, gegenüber zu treten. Ich war in Askaban. Nichts kann schrecklicher sein. Doch zu meiner grenzenlosen Überraschung schallt nur ein „Expelliarmus!" durch den Raum. Und ich weile weiterhin unter den fast Lebenden, während er die Jugendlichen entwaffnet. Und dann sagt er noch mehr. Remus Lupin spricht mich direkt an. Seine Stimme hallt klar und deutlich durch den Raum, als er fragt: „Wo ist er, Sirius?"

Keine Verachtung liegt in seiner Stimme. Er klingt fast neutral, nur ein wenig angespannt. Verständlich, ist er doch in einem Raum mit drei seiner Schutzbefohlenen und einem Mörder, der keine Rücksicht nimmt. Nur der Hund in mir spürt das leichte Zittern in seinem Timbre, mehr als das er es hört.

Hat er etwa Angst?

Wieso?

Wovor?

Irrigerweise weckt dieser Tonfall in mir den Wunsch, ihn vor was auch immer zu schützen. Obwohl der Mensch in mir relativ rational annimmt, das ich der Grund für diese Furcht bin. Und wie soll ich ihn vor mir selbst beschützen?

Mühsam halte ich die Emotionen zurück, die mich zu zerreißen drohen seit ich diesen Jungen hier heraufgeschleppt habe. Zuerst die offene Konfrontation mit Harry. Und dann mit Remus. Ich kann nicht mehr.

Fast mechanisch hebe ich meine Hand und deute auf die Ratte, die der rothaarige Junge – Ron – wie einen Rettungsanker umklammert. Ob ich das Glück habe und er ihm ungewollt das Genick bricht?

Remus Blick folgt meinen Fingern – wie kann er den Blick wenden, wenn er mich für gefährlich hält? Idiot! Du solltest es besser wissen!

Seine Stirn runzelt sich und ich schlucke mühsam gegen den Kloß in meinem Hals, der mich bei dieser vertrauten Mimik fast erstickt. Er sagt etwas, doch ich verstehe nur die Hälfte. Viel zu gebannt bin ich von diesem vertrauten Gesicht. Es ist so lange her …

„Außer er war es … wenn ihr getauscht habt … ohne es mir zu sagen?"

Ich nicke. Ebenfalls sehr mechanisch. Zu mehr bin ich einfach nicht im Stande. Und dann, plötzlich und unerwartet, ist Remus vor mir, zerrt mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft hoch. Ich erwarte einen Schlag, einen Fausthieb, irgendetwas. Doch der Dummkopf umarmt mich.

MICH! Diesen stinkenden Haufen alte Kleidung, die die Masse meiner Existenz ausmacht. Und ich erwidere diese Umarmung, obwohl ich noch vor Sekunden geschworen habe, überhaupt nicht mehr zu wissen, wie es funktioniert.

Warum ich euch das erzähle? Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung. Vermutlich, weil Ihr, meine Lieben, die einzigen Zuhörer auf dieser gottverlassenen Südsee-Insel seid. Wenn man von dem Hippogreif neben mir einmal absieht, aber Seidenschnabel hat sich nach der langen Reise als nicht sehr gesprächig erwiesen. Und ich brauche momentan einfach jemanden, dem ich von den ganzen Geschehnissen berichten kann, und sei es nur, um meine Gedanken zu klären. Was dringend nötig wäre.

Also …

Nach dieser reichlich unerwarteten Umarmung waren die Gesichter der Kids fast unbezahlbar. Alle drei wirkten, als habe man sie geschlagen. Und dann ist dieser Mädchen vollkommen ausgerastet. Die Kleine hat wirklich Feuer im Blut, das muss ich ihr lassen. Sie hat Remus angeschrieen wie eine wild gewordene Bancheè, das sie ihm vertraut habe und er ein Verräter sei. Ich wollte in diesem Augenblick nun wirklich nicht in seiner Haut stecken. Und Harrys Blick erst. Er war fast so mordlüstern wie der, den er mir vor wenigen Augenblicken noch geschenkt hatte …

Beängstigend, wirklich. Lilys und James Ärger und Wut in einem einzigen Blick. Gnade Gott seinen Feinden! Es war nur reichlich schade, dass ich in diesem Moment zu diesen gehörte.

Alle drei griffen Remus an wie weidwunde Tiere, die man in die Ecke getrieben hatte. Wobei dieser Ron mit seinem blutenden Bein diesem Bild noch am nächsten kam. Seine Äußerung hat Moony wohl am meisten getroffen. Und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann hätte ich diesem Rotzlöffel die Segelohren lang gezogen!

„Weg von mir, Werwolf!"

Remus ist fast augenblicklich zu Stein erstarrt. Ich bewundere ihn wirklich, dass es ihm nach dieser so offenen Schmähung noch gelang, so ruhig weiterzusprechen. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle alles zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. An solch eine Verachtung gewöhnt man sich leider nicht - auch wenn er es immer behauptet hat, so lange ich ihn kenne.

Na ja, er hat es jedenfalls geschafft die Kinder zu beruhigen. Mit unorthodoxen Methoden – Merlin, ich hätte ihnen NIE die Zauberstab zurückgegeben – aber sie wirkten. Und alles wäre gut geworden. Wenn nicht diese alte Fledermaus aufgetaucht wäre.

Severus Snape. Fetthaarig, hässlich, müffelnd und so begriffsstutzig wie eh und je. Er hätte mich eiskalt an die Dementoren ausgeliefert. Kein Wunder, dass sich diese Viper in der Gesellschaft dieser Kerle wohl fühlt. Ich persönlich schlage eine Teufelsbrut-WG vor …

Was denn, ihr findet den Schleimbolzen gar nicht so furchtbar? HA! Dann kennt ihr ihn nicht wirklich! Es war mir ein Genuss, als Harry ihn umgehext hat anstatt mich. Wenn ich ihn nicht schon vorher geliebt hätte, in diesem Moment hätte ich damit angefangen, ich schwöre es.

Wir haben also Pettigrew aus seiner pelzigen Tarnung geholt – und ich bin nur rein zufällig auf Schniefelus Hand getreten, ich schwör´s. Ich war so nahe daran, die winselnde Ratte zu zerstören. Und Remus´ auch, ich hab´s in seinen Augen gelesen. Doch Harry …

Er wollte es nicht. Begreifen kann ich es immer noch nicht so recht. Er hätte ihn zermalmen müssen. Doch wie sein Vater hat er echte Gerechtigkeit gewollt. Das stand den Potters schon immer im Weg.

Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich grolle ihm nicht. Nein, viel mehr bin ich ihm dankbar. Von Herzen. Denn er hat mich davon abgehalten das zu werden, was die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft aus mir machen möchte. Einen eiskalten Mörder. Er hat das letzte Stückchen Herz, das in mir schlägt, gerettet. Und meinen Arsch noch dazu, weil er mich aus diesem Turm geholt hat, in dem ich die Dementoren erwartet habe.

Denn nach dem Verlassen der Hütte überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Remus verwandelte sich vollkommen unerwartet in den Wolf, als das Mondlicht ihn traf. Niemand rechnete damit. Und mir ist, gelinde gesagt, der Arsch ganz schön auf Grundeis gegangen, das kann ich euch sagen! Ich habe es zwar geschafft, ihn im ersten Moment von den drei Kindern abzulenken, aber leider hat das Tier mich nicht erkannt. Wenigstens wurde niemand gebissen, denn das hätte Remus nie überlebt!

Und dann haben mich die Dementoren doch noch geschnappt.

Nur Harry und seiner kleinen Hexenfreundin verdanke ich es, das ich den nächsten Tag erleben darf. Sie waren einfach großartig!

Aber trotzdem … bei Zeiten werde ich mit ihm über dieses ausgeprägte Helden-Syndrom sprechen müssen. Ein Gespräch zwischen Pate und Schutzbefohlenem, etwas, was schon Jahre überfällig ist. Wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal wieder sehe. Und das werde ich. Bald. Wenn sich der Wirbel um meine Person ein wenig gelegt hat.

Ich freue mich jetzt schon ganz furchtbar darauf! Und irgendwann wird es uns gelingen, Voldemort und seinen Schergen ein für alle Mal den Gar auszumachen! Jedem einzelnen! Und ich werde keine Gnade walten lassen!

- - - - -

**Ende November 1966, die Hogwarts-Ländereien**

Mit einem reichlich mulmigen Gefühl schlüpfte Rabecca aus einer der Türen, die eigentlich nicht für Schüler als Durchgang bestimmt waren, und eilte im Schutz der Dunkelheit über den Schlosshof, die Brücke hinab, bis sie an die Grenzen des verbotenen Waldes kam und einen prüfenden Blick zurück warf. Offenbar war ihr niemand gefolgt oder hatte sie entdeckt. Sehr gut. Sie hatte keine Lust, sich den Fragen irgendwelcher Lehrer zu stellen. Was hätte sie schon großartig antworten sollen auf die Frage, was sie nachts um kurz vor zwölf hier draußen zu suchen hatte? Dass sie auf dem Weg war zu einer geheimen Versammlung war? Und dass diese Versammlung sicher nicht die Billigung des Direktors finden würde, dem Schlammblut- und Muggelfreund? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sie würde das in sie gesetzte Vertrauen nicht in den Schmutz ziehen, indem sie sich erwischen ließ.

Immer noch erinnerte sie sich an den Brief ihrer Eltern, in dem sie ihnen von dem Pergament erzählt und ihnen kurz geschildert hatte, was es beinhaltete. Noch nie hatte sie so eine erfreute Antwort bekommen. Ihre Eltern waren aufgrund ihrer neu geknüpften Kontakte vollkommen aus dem Häuschen gewesen, hatten sie gelobt und sie ermahnt, diese Chance zu ergreifen. Jetzt nachdem die Hochzeit zwischen ihrer Familie und der der Blacks undenkbar geworden war, schien dies´ genau das zu sein, was sie benötigte. Einflussreiche Freunde. Und vielleicht eine neue Chance auf eine gute Partie.

Pfff, da sagte man immer, dass das Glück den Guten hold war. Sie konnte nur darüber lachen.

Sie schlich sich am Rande der Bäume entlang, den schwarzen Umhang fest um sich gezogen, bis sie die winzige Lichtung erreichte, die als Treffpunkt genannt worden war. Niemand war zu sehen. Und dabei hatte sie bereits befürchtet zu spät zu sein. Allerdings schien man sie viel lieber warten zu lassen.

Frechheit!

Als plötzlich eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit schoss und sich auf ihren Mund legte, war Rabecca viel zu überrascht, um auch nur eine Laut von sich zu geben. Jemand zerrte sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, sie stolperte und zerriss sich ihre ungeheuer teure Robe. Dafür würde dieser Jemand büßen, soviel war sicher. Sie begann sich zu wehren und biss so fest sie konnte in die Hand, die sich immer noch auf ihren Mund drückte. Ein wenig schmeichelhafter Fluch hallte zwischen den Bäumen und Rabecca grinste boshaft. Das sollte für sie ausreichende Genugtuung sein.

„Du kleines Miststück …!" Die vermummte Gestalt, eindeutig ein Kerl, hob die Hand um sie zu schlagen, doch kurz bevor er Gelegenheit dazu bekam, durchschnitt eine weitere Stimme die nächtlichen Geräusche.

„Wage es nicht, Nott."

„Aber die Schlampe hat mich gebissen", heulte der Angreifer und Rabecca schnaubte verächtlich.

„Dafür hast Du meinen Umhang ruiniert, Du Ausgeburt eines Flubberwurms!"

Eisiges Lachen ertönte und nun erkannte Rabecca endlich, dass sich mehrere Gestalten um sie versammelt hatten. Alle waren in dunkle Umhänge gehüllt und sie konnte niemanden auf Anhieb erkennen.

„Willkommen in unserer erlauchten Runde, Miss Magnifor." Der Sprecher, der Nott eben von seinem Schlag abgehalten hatte, schlug die Kapuze zurück und beschwor mit seinem Zauberstab ein wenig mehr Licht auf der Lichtung. Rote Augen funkelten ihr entgegen, aus einem eigentlich recht anziehenden, wenn auch blassen Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, Sie entschuldigen die etwas rüde Behandlung von Mr. Nott. Er muss noch viel im Bezug auf den Umgang mit Damen lernen."

Viele um sie her lachten und sie hätte schwören können, das Nott leise knurrte. Aber er wagte es nicht, offen gegen diesen Spott aufzubegehren. Auch sie hätte abfällig gelächelt, wenn sie nicht im Mittelpunkt dieser rotglühenden Augen gestanden hätte. Aus irgendeinem unbestimmten Grund wagte sie nicht einmal zu blinzeln.

„Nun, auf jeden Fall sind wir begeistert zu sehen, dass Sie unserer Einladung gefolgt sind, Miss Magnifor. Und wie ich sehe wurde das beschriebene Feuer in Ihnen nicht zu unrecht hervorgehoben."

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte, allerdings war es keines der Lächeln, die Rabecca erwidern wollte. Atmete sie überhaupt?

„Aber wo bleiben meine Manieren? Lassen Sie mich Ihnen vorstellen. Ich bin Lord Voldemort."

Allein der Name genügte, um ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Hastig sank sie auf ihre Knie und senkte den Kopf in einer demütigen Geste. Einige der Umherstehenden tuschelten ob ihrer Reaktion, aber ausnahmsweise war es ihr egal. Rabecca wusste, wann es besser war, Demut zu zeigen. Und diese Situation zählte definitiv dazu. Auch sie hatte von den Greultaten dieses Zauberers gegenüber Muggeln gehört, genauso wie von der Art und Weise, wie in seinen Kreisen mit Ungehorsam umgegangen wurde. Und sie hatte nicht vor, diese Gerüchte bestätigt zu sehen.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte und Voldemort nickte anerkennend.

„Und Ihre Eltern haben Ihnen auch gute Umgangsformen beigebracht. Das freut mich. Erziehung kann so zeitraubend sein … Sie werden unseren Kreis sicher bereichern, Miss Magnifor. Ich denke, Sie werden in der Rekrutierung sehr von Nutzem sein." Er ließ einen anzüglichen Blick über ihre Kurven wandern, ehe er auf sie zutrat und ihr rechtes Handgelenk umfasste. Er hob ihren Arm, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die weiche Haut. Und als seine roten Augen aufblitzten, schrie Rabecca schmerzerfüllt.

Erst als der blendende Schmerz nachließ, wagte sie es ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Auf ihrem Unterarm prangte ein dunkler Fleck. Das dunkle Mal. Im nächsten Moment war sie allein.

Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen stolperte sie zurück ins Schloss, versperrte die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Damit war ihr Schicksal wohl endgültig besiegelt ...

* * *

_Haben wir jetzt Mitleid? Nö, oder? Dann feiert noch schön das Fest der Liebe. Ich sehe mal, ob ich meine Co-Autorin finde._


	21. Der Marauder und das Biest

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Süßen. Hechel, Japs, ich hab´s endlich geschafft! Juhuuu! Es gibt ein neues Kapitel. Allerdings nehmen die Reviews bis auf den „harten Leserkern" (wir lieben euch abgöttisch) extrem ab. Woran liegt das? Lasst es uns bitte wissen! Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

**Soundtrack:** „If you´re not the One", Daniel Bedingfield

**Kapitel 21 – Der Marauder und das Biest**

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? _

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you´re here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away

_But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms_?

Zeichnen war wirklich eine schöne Sache. Dieser Gedanke ging James mit einem kleinen Lächeln durch den Kopf, während er auf sein neuestes Werk hinunterblickte. Man konnte mit Kreide oder Tinte neue Dinge erschaffen und andere daran teilhaben lassen, Dinge in seinen Gedanken ordnen und Sehnsüchten ein eigenes Gesicht geben. Wie dieses Mal.

Das junge Mädchen mit der vollen Unterlippe und den großen Augen blickte ihm entgegen und lächelte zärtlich. Sie ließ ein winziges Stück Zähne sehen und auf ihrer rechte Wange zeigte sich ein Grübchen. Er kannte es so gut wie nichts anderes auf der Welt, auch wenn dieses Wissen eigentlich mehr gestohlen war. Immerhin hatte die Besitzerin dieses Lächelns ihn noch nie so angesehen. Aber er träumte fast jede Nacht davon, konnte es manchmal fast mit Händen greifen.

„Na, ist es mal wieder soweit, Bambi?"

James ließ ein mürrisches Schnaufen hören, während er hastig die Pergamentrolle in seine Tasche stopfte. ‚Zeichnen können' könnte sicher noch schöner sein, wenn einem der beste Freund nicht über die Schulter blickte und dumme Bemerkungen machte.

„Nenne mich nicht immer so, Blödmann!"

„Wie denn, Bambi?"

Zum vermutlich millionsten Mal bereute James es, das er Sirius verraten hatte, wieso er sich als Animagus-Form den Hirsch ausgesucht hatte. Seine Freunde hatten es damals nicht begriffen, stundenlang hatten sowohl Wormtail wie auch Moony und Pads gerätselt. Tja, die ersten Beiden hatten die Fragerei irgendwann aufgegeben. Nur nicht dieser Dorn in seinem Fleisch. Manchmal fragte sich James wirklich, warum der Typ sein Freund war. Moonys Theorie war ja, dass die besten Freunde alles von einem wissen mussten und sie aufgrund dieser Tatsache immer nervig waren. James Theorie bestand schlicht darin, dass Pads an sich meistens einfach ein Arschloch war, dem man in den Hintern treten wollte … So wie jetzt.

Er hätte nie zugeben sollen, Lily und Josie bei einem Gespräch über Muggelfilme belauscht zu haben. Und erst Recht nicht, das Lily von einem Zeichentrickfilm geschwärmt hatte, der Bambi hieß und von einem Hirsch handelte.

Die Vorstellung, sie so von sich reden zu hören, hatte ihm einfach zu gut gefallen …

Wenig eindrucksvoll streckte er Sirius nun die Zunge raus, der sich in gespieltem tödlichem Treffer an die Brust griff und gurgelnd zu Boden ging. Offenbar waren Arschlöcher herausragend begabte Schauspieler.

„Steh´ auf, Du Dummkopf. Wir müssen zum Unterricht." Und während er seinem Freund auf die Füße half, revidierte James mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln das ‚Arschloch' wohlmeinend in ‚komplette Nervensäge'. Irgendwie mochte er Padfoot doch.

Während beide den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zauberkunst-Unterricht gingen fragte Sirius erwartungsgemäß: „Was war es dieses Mal? Ihre Augen? Ihr Haar? Komm´ schon, Prongs. Du hast fast das Pergament eingespeichelt. Ich will wissen, vor was für feuchten Träumen ich mich heute schützen muss."

Die nicht gänzlich jugendfreie Antwort ließ Pads nur glucksen. „Ha! Wenn ich das könnte, mein Freund, dann …"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Peter stürzte ihnen in diesem Augenblick entgegen, hektische Flecken im Gesicht und die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Jungs! Jungs!" Er kam keuchend und unelegant schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen und stützte eine Hand in seine Seite.

„Was denn, Wormtail?"

„Ich … ich … das glaubt ihr mir nie! Lily … oh Mann!"

Sirius runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Evans? Was ist mit der?"

Doch James schien keine Erklärung abwarten zu wollen. Offenbar schien der erwähnte Name, gepaart mit Peters Gehabe, genug um seine Neugier – und seine Besorgnis – zu wecken. Ohne eine Erklärung abzuwarten ließ er seine Freunde stehen und folgte Peters Weg mit ausholenden Schritten. Er brauchte all seine Beherrschung, um nicht loszuspurten.

Als er um die Ecke bog, bot sich ihm ein schreckliches Bild. Lily hing im Würgegriff von Adrian Doherty, das Haar wirr. Dieser Mistkerl war über sie gebeugt, ihr Atem ging schwer und ihre Augen waren … eigenartig. Verschleiert. Einige andere Schüler standen um die Beiden herum, doch keiner schien in diese Szene eingreifen und Lily helfen zu wollen. Mit geballter Faust machte James einen Schritt nach vorn – und erstarrte, als sie Doherty ihr Gesicht entgegen hob und die Lippen der Zwei sich trafen. Und dann setzte James logisches Denken aus …

- - - - -

Josie und Toni verdrehten grade beide genervt die Augen, als die Hölle losbrach. In einem Moment machten sich beide noch lustig über die Kapriolen ihrer Freundin, die Adrian, wie Letztere sehr genau wusste, grade eine ausgewachsene Show bot – und im nächsten Moment zerriss Lily mit einem Schrei das gut gemeinte Geplänkel und Adrian wurde zu Boden gerissen.

Viel zu überrumpelt verstand Toni zuallererst gar nicht, was passiert war. Zumindest so lange, bis die Fäuste begannen zu fliegen und sie sehr gut die unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren erkannte, mit denen sie fünf Jahre lang ihren Schlafsaal geteilt hatte. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde wurde ihr klar, was hier grade passierte und sie blickte sich entsetzt und hilfesuchend in der Schülermenge um.

Ihre Erleichterung, als sie Sirius und Peter entdeckte, hielt allerdings nicht lange. Beide glotzten ebenso hilflos auf die beiden Jungs zu ihren Füßen wie alle anderen. Viele gafften und tuschelten sogar richtig. Die Einzige, die wirklich etwas tat, war Lily. Sie zog und zerrte an den Umhängen der Kämpfenden und schrie aus vollem Halse, meist Beschimpfungen in James Richtung.

Für Sekunden schloss Toni die Augen. Merlin, wieso musste er es ausgerechnet _so_ erfahren? Und was zur Hölle sollte sie jetzt tun?

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, bereit sich zwischen die Beiden zu werfen, wenn es sein musste, erkannte sie allerdings, das dies´ gar nicht mehr nötig war. Wie aus dem Nichts war Remus aufgetaucht und hatte das ‚Dazwischenwerfen' übernommen. Und sein Einschreiten hatte offenbar auch Sirius aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen, denn beide Jungs zerrten James grade von seinem blutenden Opfer herunter, der immer noch tobte und versuchte Adrian mit allem zu traktieren, was ihm blieb. Er trat und strampelte, als sei der Teufel in ihn gefahren. Seine sonst so freundlichen braunen Augen sprühten zornige Funken.

„Schluss jetzt!" fauchte Remus, dessen Stimme keinen Widerspruch zu dulden schien. Auch seine Augen blitzten, allerdings nicht nur aus purer Wut, wie Toni annahm. Sie hatte den Wolf bisher noch nicht in Aktion gesehen, aber so in etwa stellte sie ihn sich vor. Und auch James schien die brodelnde und schwer zu kontrollierende Nuance in der Körpersprache seines Freundes zu bemerken, denn er hielt endlich still und ließ sich widerstandslos von Sirius außer Reichweite ziehen. Allerdings nicht ohne einen weiteren tödlichen Blick in Adrians Richtung. Lily hingegen kniete sich genau neben diesen, der sich die blutende Lippe betastete und alles in allem immer noch vollkommen überrumpelt schien.

„Was ist hier passiert?" verlangte Remus, ganz Vertrauensschüler, zu wissen.

„Dieser … dieser Mistkerl!" Lily riss endlich den Blick von ihrem lädierten Freund los, richtete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf James und sprang auf. Die Wut in ihren Augen schien der von James in nichts nachzustehen und Toni schluckte. Das konnte nur hässlich enden …

„Dieser vollkommen verrückte, widerliche, eingebildete, dämliche …"

Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste schüttelte James aufgrund dieser unverdienten Beschimpfungen Sirius' Hand ab und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Lily, ich wollte nur …", begann er sich zu verteidigen, doch das Mädchen schnitt ihm bebend vor Zorn das Wort ab. Sie wirkte, als sei sie nicht weit entfernt davon ihn zu schlagen.

„Sprich´ mich nicht an, Du … Du … Reinblüter!" Aus ihrem Mund klang diese Bezeichnung wie pures, bitteres Gift. „Komm´ nie wieder in meine Nähe! Ich will Dich nie wieder sehen, von Dir hören oder Deine Existenz wahrnehmen, sonst muss ich kotzen! Und das im Strahl! Hast Du das jetzt endlich kapiert, Potter?! Verschwinde endgültig aus meinem Leben!"

Tiefe Stille senkte sich über die Traube von Schülern, die sich mittlerweile neugierig gebildet hatte, während James Lily nur fassungslos anstarrte. Toni hatte sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und aufgehört zu atmen. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Fast körperlich konnte sie diese Schmähung spüren, wusste sie nur zu gut, was sie für James bedeutete. Das musste ihn förmlich vernichten …

Die Stille zog sich fast zu einer halben Ewigkeit, ehe Schritte erklangen und eine donnernde Stimme fragte: „Was ist hier los?"

Sowohl Dumbledore, wie auch Professor Sprout und Madam Pomfrey bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Die Professorin ging ebenso wie die Krankenschwester neben ihrem Schüler in die Knie – nur Dumbledore schenkte dem Jungen am Boden kaum Beachtung, sondern richtete den Blick seiner stechenden blauen Augen sofort auf James. Ohne Fragen zu stellen oder sich eine Gefühlsregung anmerken zu lassen erklärte er: „Mister Potter, in mein Büro bitte."

„Sir, darf ich vielleicht erklären …?" startete Remus einen kläglichen Versuch der Rettung seines Freundes, aber der Blick, den er daraufhin erntete, ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen.

„Nicht jetzt, Mister Lupin. Ich wäre Ihnen allerdings sehr verbunden, wenn Sie die restlichen Schüler ins Klassenzimmer bringen würden. Leise! Mister Potter?"

Eilig machte sich Remus daran, die Schülertraube durch die geöffnete Klassenzimmer-Tür zu scheuchen, während James und Dumbledore offenbar einen stummen Kampf fochten. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit senkte James endlich den Blick. „Ja, Sir", knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen, ehe er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und davon stapfte.

Als er verschwunden war, wandte sich der Direktor an seine Kollegin. „Bringen Sie Mister Doherty bitte in den Krankenflügel. Ich werde später nach ihm sehen."

„Ja, Sir."

Als auch dieser endlich den Gang davon gehumpelt war, wandte sich der Direktor schließlich endlich an Lily, die als Einzige zurück geblieben war.

„Nun, Miss Evans. Auch Sie würde ich gerne in meinem Büro sprechen. Allerdings hege ich Zweifel, das dies´ momentan so gut wäre. Würden Sie mir also folgen, damit wir unser Gespräch in meinem Klassenzimmer unter 4 Augen führen können?"

Mit einem knappen Nicken folgte die Vertrauensschülerin dem Direktor.

- - - - -

„Peter, Du bist ein solcher Idiot! Hättest Du Dir nicht denken können, wie das ausgeht?" fauchte Sirius einige Stunden später im Schlafsaal der Jungen, während er wieder einmal unruhig auf und ab lief. James war von der ‚Unterredung' mit Dumbledore noch nicht zurück gekehrt, und langsam begann sich Pads echte Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich hab´ nicht gedacht, das er SO ausflippt", verteidigte Peter sich kleinlaut und seufzte. „Merlin, ich dachte, dass es ihn endlich von dieser Besessenheit heilt. Dass, wenn er Evans mit einem anderen sieht, er endlich begreift, dass sie unerreichbar ist. Du warst es doch, der letzte Woche noch gesagt hat, das ihm jemand den Kopf zurecht rücken sollte, weil er langsam nervt."

Sirius hätte zu gern etwas Intelligentes darauf erwidert, aber er wusste, dass der Freund Recht hatte. Und auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab, er hatte genauso wenig mit dem unbändigen Zorn seines Freundes gerechnet. James war dermaßen ausgerastet, dass es Pads förmlich umgehauen hatte. Er hatte höchstens mit einem unschönen Fluch gerechnet. Dass er Doherty irgendetwas Ekliges angehext hätte. Doch James hatte ausgesehen, als wolle er den Anderen durch den Fleischwolf drehen!

Sirius war so überrumpelt gewesen, dass er einen Moment lang nur dastehen konnte. Und jetzt? Jetzt flog James vermutlich achtkantig von der Schule.

Was sollte Hogwarts denn sein, ohne ihn? Was sollte Sirius ohne ihn anfangen?

„Wenn Dumbledore ihn rausschmeißt … das würde er doch nicht tun, oder? Moony, das würde Dumbledore nicht tun, oder?" Das beredte Schweigen ließ ihn sich die Haare raufen. „Das geht einfach nicht … Ich werde …!"

Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, denn die Tür flog auf und krachte gegen die Wand. Und eine reichlich aufgebrachte Toni stürzte in den Raum.

„Ab heute schlafe ich wieder hier!" verkündete sie mit blitzenden Augen und warf sich, um ihre Worte unterstreichen zu können, demonstrativ auf Sirius Bett. „Sollen diese blöden Weiber ihren Schlafsaal allein behalten! Die können mich mal!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragten die Jungs alarmiert.

„Lily, diese … diese … Ich werde nie wieder mit ihr reden!"

„Was hat Evans gesagt? Was passiert nun mit James?" Sirius hatte sich neben sie geworfen und starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Erst jetzt schien sie sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie einen entscheidenden Teil der Erzählung ausgelassen hatte.

„Oh." Mehr fiel ihr nicht ob ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit ein und sie beeilte sich zu erklären: „Er bekommt Bewährung und wird beurlaubt. Zwei Monate, glaube ich."

„BEURLAUBT? Das können sie nicht tun!"

„Pads, er hat Adrian die Nase zerschmettert. Dumbledore kann das nicht …", versuchte Toni die Entscheidung des Direktors zu erklären, doch Sirius wollte nichts davon hören.

„Beurlaubt! Weil dieser Mistkerl ihn provoziert hat!"

„Eigentlich hat Adrian sie nur geküsst, Pads."

„Verteidigst Du den Blödarsch jetzt etwa?"

„Nein, das erledigt schon Lily." Toni verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hab´ versucht, es ihr zu erklären, aber sie ist so stur. Blöde Kuh! Ich weiß, James konnte nichts dafür. Auch wenn er vollkommen überreagiert hat. Aber sie hätte es nicht so öffentlich tun sollen. Und das, wo sie Adrians Küsse nicht einmal besonders mag."

„Wer will schon einen Troll küssen", schimpfte Sirius und Toni folgte Remus´ Wink, sich lieber zu ihm aufs Bett zu gesellen, um nicht versehentlich Opfer von Sirius' Zorn zu werden. Seufzend ließ sie sich neben Moony nieder.

„Willst Du deshalb nicht mehr bei den Mädchen schlafen?" fragte er, Sirius und seine Schimpftiraden ignorierend – manchmal war dies´ die beste Methode, um mit seinem übersprühenden Temperament umzugehen.

„Sie war so unfair, Moony. Sie hat getobt wie eine Furie, weil James in ihren Augen ‚nur' beurlaubt wird. Sie hat ihn aufs Übelste beschimpft. Und ich lasse meine besten Freunde nicht einfach beleidigen."

Sie erntete ein warmes Lächeln für ihre Worte und erwiderte es ein wenig wehmütig.

„Moony? Ich vermisse euch. Hier bei euch habe ich mich viel wohler gefühlt, weil ich nicht zwischen den Stühlen saß. Als Junge war das Leben manchmal eben doch einfacher."

Er knuffte sie mitfühlend und zwinkerte dann. „Leider kenne ich keinen guten Zauber, der …", begann er und erntete selbst einen freundschaftlichen Boxer in die Seite.

„Ich würde mich sicher nicht von Dir magisch geschlechtsumwandeln lassen, auch wenn ich sonst vollstes Vertrauen in Deine magischen Fähigkeiten habe. Obwohl so ein Menstruations-Unterbrechungszauber schon eine feine Sache wäre. Erfindest Du den für mich?"

Wie erwartet lief er knallrot an und Toni kicherte vergnügt. Seine Augen blitzten, als er ihre Absicht begriff.

„Gemeines Biest. Deine scharfe Zunge scheint offenbar nicht geschlechtsspezifisch zu sein. Ich setze mich aber nur an diesen Zauber, wenn Du es schaffst mir den Wolf auszutreiben."

Sie lachte und umarmte ihn fest. „Abgemacht!"

- - - - -

Etwa eine Stunde später standen alle versammelt am Schlossportal und verabschiedeten sich von James. Sein Gesicht war ernst, als er sich von jedem einzelnen verabschiedete.

„Bis in zwei Monaten, Prongs", versuchte Peter ihn wenig erfolgreich an die Kürze ihrer Trennung zu erinnern. Sein Freund nickte nur schweigend, während er Toni umarmte.

„Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und folgte Hagrid in Richtung Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Armer Prongs. Liebe kann eben manchmal echt wehtun. Hoffen wir, das seine Eltern ihm nicht den Besen wegnehmen ( schlimmste Strafe für einen Quidditch-Kaptain) und das Lily ihn so richtig vermissen wird! Bis zum nächsten Mal! _


	22. Von Stacheln und ihren Lokalisationen

_**A/N: Okay, neuer Versuch. Laut meiner überaus intelligenten Beta und Co-Autorin haben wir eine neue Chance für einen Alert. Angeblich spaltet zur Zeit die Seite nach Zonen auf. Aus diesem Grund soll die jetzige URL www. europe. fanfiction. net lauten (ohne Leerzeichen). Hier also der nächste Versuch. und die drei, die es schon entdeckt haben: DANKE! Ihr seid spitze!**_

**Soundtrack:** „Cry me a river", Diana Krall

**Kapitel 22 – Von Stacheln und ihren ungewöhnlichen Lokalisationen**

_You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember, I remember, all that you said  
You told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me _

And now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove that you do  
Come on and cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
I cried a river over you  
I cried a river over you

Die folgenden 2 Monate hätte Lilian Evans, wenn man sie gefragt hätte, als die ruhigsten und einfachsten ihres Lebens bezeichnet. Aber niemand fragte sie, was unter anderem der Grund für diese selige Ruhe war. Antonia redete nämlich zum Beispiel nur das Nötigste mit ihr und diese Marauder-Kerle schnitten sie, als hätte sie die Pest.

Nicht, das ihr das etwas ausgemacht hätte. Aber sogar Remus tat dies, und das erschwerte ihr die Arbeit als Vertrauensschülerin dann doch recht beachtlich. Und Josie lag ihr fortwährend in den Ohren, dass, wenn Remus Lupin - der „anbetungswürdigste Junge der GANZEN Schule" - Lily schnitt, er automatisch auch ihre beste Freundin schneiden würde. Im letzten Teil dieses Satzes bekam ihre Stimme dann meistens einen schrillen, vorwurfsvollen Ton. Merlin, als ob es nicht wichtigere Dinge im Leben gäbe … Jungs waren nun einmal nicht das Zentrum des Universums. Auch wenn sie das gern gehabt hätten. Sie musste es schließlich am Besten wissen.

Ob ihre Beziehung zu Adrian daran schuld war? Na ja, was sollte sie schon dazu sagen?! Sie hatte ihn nach dieser Potter-Attacke pflichtbewusst im Krankenflügel besucht und ihn wortreich bedauert, so wie er es wollte. Aber sein Gerede davon, wie stolz er sei eine „Löwin wie Lily" als Freundin zu haben, ging ihr so langsam ein bisschen auf die Nerven. Und sie langweilte sich tödlich dabei. Lily glaubte nicht, dass diese Beziehung auf Dauer eine Zukunft haben würde.

Trotz allem ließ sie sich aber diese ruhige Zeit nicht vermiesen. Irgendwann würden sich alle schon wieder einkriegen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Das mit Adrian würde sich zeigen. Und hey! Potter war weg! Oh seliger Frieden! Wenn es doch immer so sein könnte.

Doch leider, wie immer im Leben, gingen gute Zeiten viel zu schnell zu Ende und der Stachel in ihrem Fleisch kehrte etwa 3 Wochen vor den Sommerferien wieder zurück und nahm an allen Prüfungen teil – die er mal wieder ohne große Anstrengungen bestand. Noch so etwas, was Lily rasend machte. Sie ackerte Monate und lernte wie eine Besessene und war trotzdem nicht besser als dieser Kerl, der in seinem Kopf vermutlich nicht mehr wie heiße Luft mit sich führte.

Wenigstens gab Josie endlich Ruhe, was Remus betraf. Er hatte sie nämlich beim letzten Hogsmeade-Ausflug zu einem Spaziergang eingeladen. Und so wie Josie gestrahlt hatte, als sie mit leicht geschwollenen Lippen und etwas zerzaustem Haar wieder im Schloss und im gemeinsamen Schlafraum aufgetaucht war, hatten sie mit Sicherheit nicht nur über Bücher geredet…

Na also! Sie, Lily, musste also nicht mit diesen blöden Maraudern verkehren, damit ihre Freundin glücklich war. Das hatte sie doch schon immer gesagt! Also würde sie sie weiterhin überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen – genau wie sie es seit dieser Prügelei zwischen Adrian und James mit ihr machten.

Basta!

Und das würde sie diesem … aufgeblasenen Kerl auch deutlich machen, sobald sein Blick sich auch nur annähernd in ihre Richtung verirren sollte, jawohl!

Aber James - ähm, Potter natürlich - ignorierte sie sogar noch heftiger als seine Freunde. Lily konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen – was übrigens der einzige Grund dafür war, dass sie des Öfteren prüfend in seine Richtung blickte. Und sie weigerte sich, dieses eigenartige Gefühl zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, das in ihrem Bauch rumorte und sich verdächtig nach Enttäuschung anfühlte, wenn er dann gerade mit einem anderen Mädchen lachte und scherzte oder mit seinen beschränkten Freunden die Köpfe zusammensteckte, statt ihr wie früher mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen zu folgen.

Sie hatte schließlich nichts, worüber sie enttäuscht sein könnte. Das Leben war gut. Ohne Potter konnte es nur gut sein! Und nein, sie dachte nicht viel zu oft an ihn, auch wenn Josie – diese Verräterin, die in letzter Zeit viel zu viel Zeit mit ausgerechnet den Leuten verbrachte, die Lily so beharrlich mied – das ab und zu behauptete. Er war höchstens eine verblassende Erinnerung an schlechte Zeiten. Und glücklicherweise hielt er sich daran, sie seine Gegenwart überhaupt nicht mehr spüren zu lassen.

Sie war ihm nur ein einziges Mal in diesen drei Wochen wirklich begegnet, mal abgesehen von dem gemeinsamen Unterricht oder den Mahlzeiten, und zwar als sie mit Adrian grade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen gewesen war. Ohne Josie, die bereits zwischen Remus und Sirius am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und laut über etwas lachte, das Peter gerade gesagt hatte … Er war förmlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut. Und als Lily schon fast so weit gewesen war, ihn erneut anzuschreien – wie konnte er es wagen, dieser arrogante Schnösel – hatte er Adrian schweigend die offene Hand hingehalten. Nur das. Keine offenen Feindseligkeiten, keine gemeinen Sprüche. Einfach nur diese Geste. Adrian hatte die ihm dargebotene Hand ergriffen und geschüttelt und James war mit einem letzten Kopfnicken fast so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Lily selbst hatte er keines Blickes gewürdigt, so als wäre sie überhaupt nicht da gewesen!

Nicht, dass ihr das aufgefallen wäre oder es sie gestört hatte, natürlich nicht. Aber widerwillig musste sie seinen Mut bewundern – und auch seine Bereitschaft, sich zu entschuldigen. Ohne große Worte … Allerdings hätte Adrian hinterher nun wirklich nicht so beeindruckt aussehen müssen, oder? Immerhin sollte sich jeder entschuldigen können, wenn er einen Fehler begangen hätte – sie konnte das schließlich auch!

Und dann kamen die Sommerferien und gingen wieder vorbei, nur damit endlich ihr Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts beginnen konnte. Nur noch ein Jahr, und danach bräuchte sie diesen selbstherrlichen, „seufzende-und-unter-seinem-Blick-selig-dahin-schmelzende-Mädchen-in-Scharen-verschleißenden" Idioten James Potter niemals wieder zu sehen! Und sein Verschleiß war in den drei kurzen Wochen wirklich enorm gewesen. Wenn sie zum Beispiel an diese schwarzhaarige Ravenclaw-Zicke dachte, die eine Zeit lang immer an seinem Arm gehangen hatte … nicht dass sie wirklich darauf geachtet hätte…

Nachdem sie kurz vor Ende dieser Ferien dann endlich den Brief aus Hogwarts bekam, fand sie zu ihrer Freude auch die Nachricht darin, dass sie Schulsprecherin sein würde. Und wenn ihr das Glück hold war, war Remus Lupin in den Ferien endlich über diese kindische Potter-Geschichte hinweg gekommen und sie konnten wieder vernünftig miteinander arbeiten.

Immerhin, ein Gutes hatte diese Remus-Josie-Geschichte, auch wenn ihre Freundin damit direkt mit dem Feind kollaborierte. Er würde viel zu beschäftigt mit Josefine ‚Ich-bin-ja-so-verknallt' Grant sein, um sie selbst noch lange mit diesem missbilligenden Blick anzusehen, der deutlich ausdrückte, dass sie seiner Meinung nach einen kapitalen Zentauren geschossen hatte, und den er normalerweise für besonders vorlaute Erstklässler und großkotzige Slytherins reserviert hatte.

Das letzte Schuljahr versprach bestens zu laufen.

- - - - -

**September 1976**

Der Sommer war echt ätzend gewesen. Trotz Sirius treuer Gesellschaft. Ziemlich missmutig ließ sich James tiefer in die Polster des Hogwarts-Express sinken und versuchte die Sitze vor ihm mit bloßem Blick zur verhackstücken.

Zuerst die Sache mit Lilian Evans, die ihn echt fertig gemacht hatte – Ja, LILIAN! Seit er von der Schule beurlaubt worden war weigerte er sich schlicht, einen anderen Namen für sie in seinen Gedanken zu benutzen! Dann diese blödsinnige Sache mit dem Schulsprecher. Dumbledore war entweder ein bösartiges Genie und wollte ihn so zu Tode quälen, oder er hatte eindeutig einen toxischen Schock aufgrund zu hohem Zitronebrausebonbon- Konsums erlitten, als er ihn bestimmt hatte. Das MUSSTE ein Fehler sein! Remus war ein Schulsprechertyp, aber doch nicht er! James Potter war kein Schulsprecher!

Wenn er daran dachte, was ihm wegen dieser Ernennung alles entgehen würde … und dazu noch Sirius' schallendes Gelächter in Betracht zog, als er das glänzende Abzeichen aus dem festen Pergamentumschlag gezogen hatte, den die Potter-Famileneule vor ihm auf dem Frühstückstisch abgelegt hatte … ‚Also ehrlich', war sein erster Gedanke gewesen. So blöde Verwechslungen sollten eigentlich nicht vorkommen!

War er vielleicht im falschen Körper? Außerkörperliche Erfahrungen sollten ja durchaus so schockierend sein …

Aber heute Morgen hatte ihm eindeutig sein eigenes Gesicht im Spiegel die Zunge rausgestreckt. Und es war auch immer noch sein Gesicht gewesen, als es sich missmutig verzogen hatte, während ihn Sirius mit breitem Grinsen daran erinnert hatte, das blöde Abzeichen anzustecken – hatte er doch gehofft, es ‚zufällig' in seiner Schublade vergessen zu können…

Er hatte auch schon auf anderem Wege versucht dieses Abzeichen los zu werden. Er hatte es zuerst Moony schenken wollen, doch der hatte nur gegrinst und ihm zwinkernd erklärt, das er nicht vorhatte, das letzte Schuljahr mit Schulsprecher-Aufgaben zu vergeuden, da er besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen wüsste. Und der Kerl sprach dieses Mal nicht von nächtlichen Sit-Ins in der Bibliothek. Remus John Lupin hatte eine Freundin! Ein echtes Mädchen! So mit Brüsten und Lippen und … weiter wollte er gar nicht denken. James Potter war solo und hatte dem weiblichen Universum abgeschworen und REMUS LUPIN würde fummeln, knutschen und andere unaussprechliche Dinge tun.

Wie er darauf kam? Na, Josie Grant hatte Remus auf dem Bahnsteig doch fast umgerannt, so stürmisch hatte sie sich ihm nach den paar Wochen Ferien an den Hals geworfen! Herrgott, und Moony hatte sie aufgefangen und sie an sich gedrückt, als hätten sie sich schon Jahre nicht mehr gesehen! Und das, obwohl er aus sicherer Quelle wusste, dass die beiden sich täglich – TÄGLICH – geschrieben hatten! Vermutlich war die halbe Eulenpopulation Englands damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre pergamentenen Liebesschwüre hin und her zu tragen …

James hatte sich mit Sirius noch nie so verbrüdert gefühlt, wie in dem Moment als die beiden sich küssten – voller Lippenkontakt, urgs – und sein bester Freund nur das Gesicht verzogen und angewidert die Zunge rausgestreckt hatte.

Übrigens … Sirius war auch solo. Oder fast. Die Geschichte mit Rabecca war jedenfalls, nachdem der Freund bei seinen reinblutfanatischen Eltern rausgeflogen war, irgendwie ziemlich undurchschaubar. Einerseits tänzelte sie ihm immer noch mit kokettem Augenaufschlag und einladendem Lächeln vor der Nase herum, andererseits hieß es in Zaubererkreisen, dass ihr Vater auf der Suche nach einem anderen, passenderen Bräutigam für sie sei …

Wie dem auch sei; jedenfalls suhlte sich Remus Lupin in der nur allzu offensichtlichen Anbetung eines nicht unattraktiven weiblichen Wesens und die zwei berüchtigtsten Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts standen ohne Freundin da. Die Welt war ein Irrenhaus. Gott helfe den armen Seelen …

Und zu allem Überfluss sollte er den Schulsprecher spielen, pfffft! Sobald er in Hogwarts angekommen war, würde er Dumbledore dieses bekloppte Abzeichen an den Schädel werfen und sein gewohntes Leben aufnehmen. Ganz ohne feste Bindungen oder so einen Unsinn! Es lebe die freie Liebe! Er würde wahre Orgien feiern, sobald er diesen Quatsch beendet hatte! Und er würde schon bald völlig vergessen haben, dass eine grünäugige Rothaarige namens Lilian Evans überhaupt den gleichen Planeten bewohnte wie er, jawohl!

Langsam, aber sicher trudelten die gesamten Vertrauensschüler der vier Häuser im Schulsprecher-Abteil ein. Und so ziemlich jeder stutzte, als er James auf einem der Schulsprecher-Sitze entdeckte. Er selbst hätte nicht anders reagiert. Hoffentlich wäre das weibliche Equivalent wenigstens fähig, diesen Job zu erledigen …

Er ließ von dem armen Polster ab und verlegte sich blickmäßig aufs Schüler-Einschüchtern. Vielleicht wäre das befriedigender…

„POTTER?"

Nein, Schüler-Einschüchtern war nicht befriedigender. Sondern rief offenbar das Schicksal, diesen kranken Bastard, auf den Plan und strafte ihn für jede einzelne Sünde in seinem jungen Leben. Denn dort in der Tür, ebenfalls ein Schulsprecher-Abzeichen auf der verführerisch gerundeten Brust – nicht, das er es zur Kenntnis genommen hätte – stand Lilian Evans. Und sie wirkte, als würde sie jeden Moment entweder ohnmächtig oder zur reißenden Bestie. Und er wusste nicht, was davon ihm lieber wäre.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen in vollkommener Stille, ehe James sich zusammenriss und endlich den Blickkontakt betont gelangweilt abbrach.

„Na endlich. Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen", erklärte er und erhob sich lässig von seinem Sitz. Lily stand immer noch mitten in der Tür und starrte ihn fassungslos an. POTTER war Schulsprecher? Aber … aber das war doch unmöglich! Remus, ja. Damit hätte sie gerechnet. Aber ausgerechnet James Potter…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Worte zu ihr durchdrangen. Auch wenn sie mit der Interpretation noch so ihre Schwierigkeiten hatte … „Wie bitte?"

„Ich gehe jetzt."

„Aber … aber … Du kannst nicht gehen! Du bist doch auch …"

James hatte das Abteil durchquert und blieb vor ihr stehen. Notgedrungen musste sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um ihn ansehen zu können. Etwas, was ihr gar nicht gefiel und ihren Bauch rumoren ließ. Und nein, ihr Bauch rumorte nicht aus anderen Gründen! Und sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er mittlerweile sie für die ideale Größe erreicht hatte und verführerisch roch. Oder das sie den Blick aus diesen Augen irgendwie vermisst hatte. Sein Lächeln immer noch vermisste, weil er viel zu ernst schien. Denn jetzt grade blickte er mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck auf sie hinunter. Und – oooh, war er vor diesem Sommer schon so breitschultrig und so attraktiv gewesen?

Merlin, wo kamen nur diese Gedanken her?

„Geh´ aus dem Weg, Evans", bat er schließlich in bemüht neutralem Tonfall. „Wir beide haben eine Abmachung, weißt Du noch? Keine wahrnehmbare Existenz des Anderen. Und das war Dein Wunsch. Wir wissen beide sehr gut, dass wir so nicht miteinander arbeiten können, egal was wir versuchen. Ich werde diesen Blödsinn, sobald ich in Hogwarts bin, beenden und Du wirst einen anderen Partner bekommen, der besser …. zu Dir passt."

Hatte sie sein Zähneknirschen bei diesen Worten gehört? Nein, er würde nicht schwach werden. Diese … diese … wieso war es so schwer, an sie als ‚Tussi' zu denken? … Egal, Evans war Vergangenheit! Nicht mehr wichtig!

„Und ich bin sicher, dass Du solange auch ohne mich fabelhafte Arbeit leisten wirst." Er legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und schob sie aus dem Weg. Und dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Auch wenn seine Handflächen nach dieser Aktion verräterisch kribbelten, was ihn dazu veranlasste, die Lippen zusammenzupressen und seinen Schritt noch etwas zu beschleunigen. Nur weg hier!

Und so bemerkte er nicht, dass Lily ihm mit offenem Mund nachstarrte, so als hätte sie ihn noch nie im Leben gesehen.

* * *

_KRAWUUUUM! Hört ihr den Aufprall ihres Kiefers auf dem Erdboden? Mindestens eine 6,9 auf der Richterskala. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das Lily sich noch ganz schön umgucken wird. Hihihi! °Fies grins!°_


	23. Ein Hirsch in der Falle

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Hier also das neue DDD-Chap. Damit es wenigstens in einer Geschichte weitergehen kann. Unsere andere Geschichte ist leider zurzeit auf Eis gelegt, da es meine Co-Autorin momentan nicht gut geht und sie andere Dinge als FF um die Ohren hat. Bitte nicht böse sein._

_Aufgrund des enormen Arbeitspensums von Heidi gibt es ab heute auch für diese Geschichte eine neue Beta-Leserin. Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an **Windfee**, die so lieb war meine Rechtschreib-Patzer auszubügeln! Du bist die Beste! Danke! Jetzt geht´s aber endlich los. Auf das der Alert dieses Mal funktionieren möge …

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** "When you love someone", Bryan Adams

**Kapitel 23 – Ein Hirsch in der Falle**

_When you love someone - you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone _

You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights - have just begun  
When you love someone

When you love someone - you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothing else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone...

Lily war wirklich wunderschön gewesen ... Dieser Gedanke verfolgte James die gesamte Reise über nach Hogwarts und nichts vermochte ihn lange von diesem lästigen Gedanken abzulenken. Nicht einmal die paar gut gemeinten Streiche von Sirius, die sie den Slytherins spielten, konnten seine Gedanken lange von dieser rothaarigen, grünäugigen Hexe ablenken. ‚Hexe' traf es in diesem Fall sogar in der Muggelversion.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, James musste der Tatsache wohl ins hässliche Auge sehen – Lilian Evans hatte ihn verhext, ganz ohne Magie – oder vielleicht mit der ältesten Form von ihr – und es würde keinen Trank und keinen Zauberspruch geben, der etwas daran ändern könnte.

Er hasste diesen Gedanken.

Himmel Herrgott noch mal, nichts würde sich ändern, und wenn er noch hundert Jahre wartete! Sie mochte ihn nicht, vollkommen egal wie nett, charmant oder liebenswürdig er zu sein versuchte. In der Gegenwart dieser Eisprinzessin schmolz sein Charme wie ein wehrloser Schokofrosch in der Sonne. Vermutlich litt er an einer ganz gemeinen Ausprägung von Masochismus, dass er ihr kaum widerstehen konnte…

Er musste einfach aufhören, an sie zu denken! Das klang zwar so einfach und banal, aber James wusste es besser. Und der einzige Verbündete, den er in dieser Beziehung hatte, war wohl die Zeit. Zeit konnte doch angeblich jede Wunde heilen. Er musste ihr nur aus dem Weg gehen, noch weit gründlicher als in den drei Wochen vor den Ferien. Und das gelang ihm sicher nicht, wenn er weiterhin diesem perfiden Plan Dumbledores folgte und den Schulsprecher mimte!

Ergo: kein Schulsprecher-Amt für James Potter!

Diese Sache war für ihn absolut logisch. Allerdings schien er in dieser Beziehung vollkommen allein zu stehen, denn als er McGonnagal, die er vor dem Festessen abgepasst hatte und die reichlich ungeduldig wirkte, sein Abzeichen hinhielt und ihr erklärte, dass er dieses Amt unmöglich ausüben konnte, hatte die Frau gelächelt! Gelächelt! Armageddon stand offenbar wirklich kurz bevor. Plötzlich sehnte sich James nach einem Priester …

McHumorlos hatte allen Ernstes die Mundwinkel nach oben gezogen, – wenigstens mit einem Hauch von Spott - den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm ein wenig süffisant erklärt, dass dieses Amt nicht so einfach abzulehnen sei, wie er zu denken schien.

Sie musste ebenfalls in diesen teuflischen Plan verwickelt sein! Vielleicht war sie sogar der wirkliche Drahtzieher! Trug Satan am Ende vielleicht Röcke und quadratische Brillengläser?

„Ich habe Sie noch nie so fassungslos erlebt, Mr. Potter." Feixte sie jetzt etwa auch noch?

Tief durchatmend versuchte er es erneut: „Professor, Sie verstehen das nicht. Ich kann unmöglich …"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit ungeduldig in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. „Sie sind hier, Mr. Potter? Oder? Und geistig und körperlich gesund?"

„Ja." Irritiert sah er sie an.

„Sie sind älter als 16?"

„Ja! Seit Beginn des Jahres. Ich hatte am 19. Januar Geburtstag."

„Und Sie besuchen diese Schule und sind seit Ihrem ersten Schuljahr ein Gryffindor?"

„JA!"

„Dann wüsste ich nicht, was gegen Sie als Schulsprecher sprechen könnte, Mister Potter."

„Maam … wenn das eine Bestrafung sein soll, dann …", begann er verzweifelt von neuem. Es musste eine sein. Merlin, er würde alles andere tun! Das Schloss ohne Magie putzen, Burbotubler-Eiter für den Rest des Schuljahres im Akkord abzapfen! Alles, nur nicht Schulsprecher sein!

„Wie können Sie es wagen, eine derartige Ehre als Strafe zu bezeichnen?" Das Lächeln war fast so schnell verschwunden wie es gekommen war und nun glich sie wieder auf beruhigende Weise der Professorin, die er kannte. Auch, wenn ihre Augen hinter der quadratischen Brille Unheil verkündend funkelten. „Sie sollten sich geehrt fühlen! Es ist schon Jahre her, dass beide Schulsprecher aus ein und demselben Haus kommen, und ich, Mister Potter, bin sehr stolz darauf, dass es Gryffindor trifft."

„Aber genau das ist doch das Problem!" James wand sich innerlich. Alles in ihm sträubte sich, seiner Hauslehrerin die ganze Wahrheit anzuvertrauen, aber anders würde er sie wohl nicht umstimmen können.

Abwartend hatte McGonnagal eine Augenbraue erhoben.

„Evans und ich …"

„Miss Evans!"

„Wie auch immer." So langsam kam er an die Grenzen seiner Geduld. „MISS Evans und ich werden keine gute Arbeit leisten! Wir sind zu verschieden, Professor. Wir mögen uns nicht einmal!"

„Dann werden Sie das ändern müssen."

„Wie bitte???"

„Sie haben mich verstanden." McGonnagal sah ihn an, als spreche sie mit einem überaus begriffsstutzigen Kind. „Wenn Sie mir nicht augenblicklich einen wirklich GUTEN Grund nennen können – und persönliche Differenzen gehören nicht dazu - weswegen Sie nicht mit Miss Evans zusammenarbeiten können, Mr. Potter, dann sehe ich diese Diskussion für beendet. Sie beide sind die Jahrgangsbesten. Sie wurden ausgewählt. Und sie werden Ihr Haus sicher nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollen, indem Sie einen privaten Kleinkrieg so wichtig werden lassen. Reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen, Sie sind beide nun wirklich keine Kinder mehr!"

Allerdings verspürte James grade den fast unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich genau wie ein Kind aufzuführen … er wollte sich auf den Boden werfen, strampeln, schreien und um sich schlagen. Wieso begriff sie das denn nicht, zum Troll noch mal?

„Das ist mein letztes Wort!" fügte sie aufgrund seines aufmüpfigen Gesichtsausdruckes mit schneidendem Unterton in der Stimme noch hinzu – dann wirbelte sie herum und verschwand in der großen Halle, um ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen. Und ließ James einfach mitten in der Eingangshalle stehen.

- - - - - -

Etwa 1 Woche später kam James über die Tatsache, dass er nun ALLEN ERNSTES Schulsprecher sein sollte, immer noch nicht hinweg. Mittlerweile war er über das Toben und Verfluchen der ganzen Schule zwar hinaus, aber geblieben war blankes Entsetzen. Wenig hilfreich bei der Überwindung dieses Schocks war dann prompt auch noch Sirius, der James schlicht in die Seite zu knuffen pflegte und ihm erklärte, dass er schon darüber hinwegkommen würde. Der Einzige, der wenigstens den Anstand besaß, ihn ein wenig zu bemitleiden, war Peter.

„Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit", erklärte Peter mit einem echten Schaudern. „Das könnte ich nicht. Wenn ich an Deiner Stelle wäre, Prongs …"

James brachte es nicht über sich Peter darauf hinzuweisen, dass er mit der Aufmerksamkeit eigentlich das geringste Problem hatte. Er mochte Aufmerksamkeit. Aber auf den einzigen ihn bemitleidenden Menschen wollte er dann auch wieder nicht verzichten. Denn Moony – der Verräter! – schlug in die gleiche Kerbe wie McSchrecklich und faselte Blödsinn à là „welche Ehre" und dem ganzen Stuss.

„Ich tausche sofort, das weißt du", hatte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen geknurrt, aber Remus hatte nur gelächelt und erklärt, dass er denkbar ungeeignet sei, da ihm „die entscheidenen Führungsqualitäten" fehlten.

Grade in diesem Moment fühlte sich Sirius schon wieder dazu bemüßigt, James darauf hinzuweisen, dass schon alles seinen Lauf nehmen würde.

„Du siehst einfach nicht, was das für Möglichkeiten für uns bringt, mein Freund. Mit dem Schulsprecher auf unserer Seite kann den Maraudern gar nichts mehr passieren. Wenn das mal nicht cool ist! Wir haben totale Narrenfreiheit!"

„Schön, dass ich dich so glücklich mache. Dann habe ich meinen Lebenszweck ja wieder erfüllt …"

James´ Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt. Das erklärte vermutlich seinen beißenden Sarkasmus. Er wollte einfach nichts mehr, als sich beim folgenden Quidditch-Training so richtig zu verausgaben. Vielleicht würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er ein paar Klatscher hart übers Feld geschlagen hatte. Gnade Merlin seinen Teamkollegen und gebe ihnen ein perfektes Reaktionsvermögen – sonst würde es ein paar Besenstürze geben!

Er verkniff es sich, Sirius süffisantes Lächeln zu kommentieren und durchwühlte weiter seine Truhe. Wo war denn nur sein …?

Etwas Schwarzes, Weiches traf ihn am Kopf und nahm ihm sekundenlang die Sicht. Ärgerlich fischte er das Stück Stoff von seiner Brille und funkelte Sirius an.

„Was soll das denn?"

„Geschenke. Vielleicht machst du dann endlich ein anderes Gesicht, Quidditch-Kaptain. Und ich werde ein Held, weil ich Dein Team vor dem ‚zu Stein erstarren' gerettet habe. Ehrlich, auf den Blick wäre jeder Basilisk neidisch."

„Und was soll dieses Geschenk nun sein?"

„Was ganz Heißes. Der neueste Trend. Man nennt sie Boxershorts." Sirius wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. „Schwarz und eng. Ich hab´ sie in diesem Muggelladen entdeckt. Und da Onkel Alphard endlich mein Gringotts-Verlies eröffnet hat dachte ich, ich leiste uns was Schönes. Für Moony und Wormtail hab´ ich auch eine."

„Soweit kommt es noch, dass ich Dich meine Unterwäsche aussuchen lasse", ließ sich Remus vernehmen, der das Gebilde in James Hand misstrauisch beäugte.

„Na, ehe ich mir von Josie Klagen anhören muss …" Sirius grinste breit und Remus ließ tomatenrot gänzlich aus.

Während die beiden sich weiterhin kabbelten, stopfte James - die Augen verdrehend - die Boxershorts in seine Umhangtasche, fischte endlich seinen Besen unter seinem Bett hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training. Er hatte grade so gar keine Lust darauf, sich diese Grundsatzdiskussionen anzuhören.

- - - - -

Potter war Schulsprecher … Allein dieser Gedanke ließ Lily schaudern. Sie hatte sich ihr letztes Jahr so einfach vorgestellt – und jetzt waren all ihre Hoffnungen null und nichtig. Sie würde Potter niemals loswerden.

‚_Fast so, als wäre er mein Schicksal …'_

Sie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf über diesen Gedanken, ehe sie sich wieder über die ihr aufgetragenen Aufgaben beugte. Dumbledore wünschte keine Schwierigkeiten, und bei Merlin, sie würde diese nicht heraufbeschwören! Sie war nicht der Unruhestifter in dieser Farcè. Aber genau so wenig würde sie die Einzige sein, die arbeitete, nur damit Potter später die Lorbeeren einheimsen konnte!

Wut kochte in ihr hoch, vertrieb dankenswerterweise die letzten Gedanken über Schicksal und Bestimmung und sie erhob sich ruckartig von ihrem Platz in der Bibliothek. Sie ignorierte Josies fragenden und Lyssas erschrockenen Blick – die jüngere Schwester ihrer Freundin war wirklich lieb, aber offenbar nicht an übersprühende Temperamente gewöhnt – und stürmte hinaus. Potter würde ihr helfen, und wenn er daran erstickte!

Wenn sie mit ihm fertig war, würde er darum flehen ihr nie wieder begegnen zu müssen.

Etwa eine Stunde später hatte sie endlich erfahren, wo dieser Trollkopf sich vor ihr versteckte. Mit wütenden Schritten stapfte sie zum Quidditch-Feld hinauf, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und die Augen sprühend vor Zorn. Dieser Kerl würde sich noch wünschen, nie wieder seine Füße auf den Boden zurückgestellt zu haben und vom Besen gestiegen zu sein.

Im Kopf sich die fiesesten Aufgaben für ihn ausmalend – z.B. sich das Gejammer der Vertrauensschüler anhören, das die anderen Häuser sie nicht respektieren würden und man dringend etwas dagegen unternehmen müsse - kam sie endlich auf dem Feld an und spähte in den blauen Spätsommer-Himmel. Doch alles, was sie entdecken konnte waren Hufflepuffs. Die gelben Trikots hoben sich deutlich ab. Und nirgendwo war ein Scharlachrotes zu entdecken, dabei sollten die Gryffindors doch angeblich trainieren!

Kurz bevor sie glaubte vor Wut explodieren zu müssen hörte sie Gelächter und wandte sich um. Am Spielfeldrand entdeckte sie Toni zusammen mit Black – und die beiden amüsierten sich offenbar köstlich. Während sie auf sie zuging konnte sie grade noch hören, wie Sirius glucksend erklärte: „Er hat seine Tasche vollkommen vergessen. Also wird ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie anzuziehen. Und er sieht bestimmt niedlich darin aus!"

„Sag´ ihm das bloß nicht", kicherte Toni und wischte sich die Lachtränen von den Wangen. „Sonst wird James …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie Lily bemerkte und klappte den Mund unvermittelt wieder zu. Alle Heiterkeit war blitzartig verschwunden. Sie hatte bereits gelernt, das es nie gut war, Prongs´ Namen in Lilys Gegenwart zu benutzen. Und ihre Augen blitzten bereits Unheil verkündend. Gnade ihnen Gott.

„Wo ist er?" begann Lily dann auch sofort. Und ihre Worte waren offensichtlich nur an Toni gerichtet – sie ignorierte Sirius nämlich vollkommen. Innerlich schluckte Antonia. Das konnte nur hässlich werden. Pads hasste es, ignoriert zu werden …

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen Tag, Miss Evans", kam sofort die bissige Antwort neben ihr und Toni wappnete sich. Jetzt hieß es Schaden zu begrenzen. Hoffentlich ließen sie das Stadion stehen …

Doch zu ihrer Verblüffung fuhr Sirius freundlichst fort. „Wenn Du James sucht … der ist noch in der Umkleidekabine. Wenn du Dich beeilst, erwischst du ihn vielleicht noch. Der Rest des Teams ist nämlich schon weg."

Ohne sich zu bedanken wirbelte Lily herum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Umkleidekabine. Und Sirius winkte ihr mit funkelnden Augen fröhlich nach.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe Toni ihre Verblüffung weit genug abgeschüttelt hatte, um wieder etwas sagen zu können. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast Du nicht eben gesagt, dass James auf dem Weg in die Dusche war? Wieso schickst Du Lily dort hin?"

Sirius grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, während er sich zurücklehnte und das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen hielt.

„Stimmt. Und hey – vielleicht wird unsere Eisprinzessin ein wenig lockerer, wenn sie als allererstes James Potter in hautengen Boxershorts bewundern darf. Ich wüsste auf den Stopp ein paar Mädels, die dafür wirklich Geld bezahlen würden."

„Sie wird tot umfallen, Pads!" Toni wusste nicht, ob sie entsetzt sein – oder ob sie sich totlachen sollte.

Er seufzte lächelnd, ehe er sie anzwinkerte. Ihr Herz machte ungebeten einen Hüpfer. „Sag´ es ruhig. Ich habe eben doch das böse Genie der Blacks im Blut. Und hey - mit etwas Glück könntest Du Recht haben, Süße. Und James´ Probleme wären mit einem Streich gelöst. Wäre das nicht eine herrliche Welt?"

Toni entschied sich für das Lachen.

- - - - -

Etwa zur selben Zeit beäugte James dieses Boxershorts-Ding mit skeptischem Blick. Er ärgerte sich furchtbar darüber, dass er seine Tasche oben im Schlafsaal vergessen und Sirius, der Idiot, sich geweigert hatte, sie ihm zu holen. Wenigstens hatte McFleggan, sein Hüter, ihm ein Handtuch geborgt, damit er duschen konnte. Nach dem Training war James ehrlich gesagt klatschnass geschwitzt gewesen und morgen würde ihn die Mutter der Muskelkater erwarten. Doch das war ihm egal. Wenigstens ging es ihm jetzt ein wenig besser.

Er seufzte, ehe er einen weiteren Blick auf den stinkenden Klamottenhaufen mit seiner normalen Unterwäsche vor ihm warf und sich schließlich in sein Schicksal ergab. Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diese Boxershorts auszuprobieren. Außer er wollte ‚unten ohne' in seine Schuluniform schlüpfen und von Nische zu Nische flüchten, um Pads zu entgehen. Er traute seinem Freund ernsthaft zu, das er ihm mitten in einem belebten Gang die Hose runterhexte, um zu überprüfen, ob James sein ‚Geschenk' trug …

Gehörte nicht zum Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte, seine Kronjuwelen kichernden Zweitklässlern zu präsentieren.

Seufzend schlüpfte er in das schwarze Ding und war überrascht, dass es eigentlich ganz bequem war. Manchmal nützten die Geschenke seines besten Freundes wohl doch etwas. Nicht, das er Sirius das sagen würde. Sein Ego war jetzt schon so groß wie ganz Europa.

James beugte sich grinsend zu seinem Kleiderhaufen hinunter, grade als die Tür nach draußen aufgestoßen wurde. Vermutlich hatte einer seiner Jungs etwas vergessen. Die Tür klapperte auch Sekunden später zurück ins Schloss, allerdings war dies´ das einzige Geräusch.

Verwirrt erhob sich James wieder, wandte sich um. Und erstarrte …

‚_Apfelpo … er hat einen Apfelpo … James Potter … Apfelpo! Und was für einen!' _

Lily schluckte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals verzweifelt an, während dieser Gedanke ihr ungebeten durch den Kopf schoss. Himmelherrgott noch mal, sie würde Black dafür töten, das er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, das Potter halb nackt sein würde, wenn sie ihn in der Umkleide traf. Mit noch feuchten Haaren, vom Duschen! Sirius Black würde heute noch den Tod finden! Langsam und qualvoll!

Wenn sie sich jemals wieder vom Fleck rühren konnte.

Während sich beide sekundenlang nur in die Augen starrten, versuchte Lily gegen die Vorstellung anzukämpfen, wie James Potter sie packte, gegen die nächste Wand drücken würde und sie dann küsste. Lang. Tief. Nein, nein, nein, das durfte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Nicht ihn!

Fast wünschte sie, dass er sie überheblich angrinsen würde, dass er wusste, was sie dachte – er war doch sonst so selbstherrlich. Und dann könnte sie wieder wütend werden und aufhören an seinen Po zu denken, oder wie es sein würde, ihn zu küssen. Sie würde aufhören darüber nachzudenken, ob die Mädchen übertrieben. Das er angeblich so wunderbar küsste, dass einige schworen davon ohnmächtig geworden zu sein.

Doch dieser … dieser … ihr wollte kein Schimpfwort einfallen … lächelte. Nur das. Ein wenig unsicher. Und träumte sie, oder drückte er seine Klamotten an sich, als wäre es ihm peinlich in dieser sündigen, wirklich scharfen … oh Gott, Lily, reiß Dich zusammen … Unterwäsche vor ihr zu stehen.

„Äh …" Während Lily ihn anstarrte, als seien ihm spontan zwei Köpfe gewachsen, kämpfte James verzweifelt gegen die Hitze, die ihm in die Wangen kriechen wollte. Er würde nicht vor ihr erröten! James Potter errötete nicht, auf gar keinen Fall! Es war ja auch gar nichts dabei, das sie ihn in Unterwäsche überraschte. DIESER Unterwäsche. Schlimmer wäre es, wenn er noch nackt wäre …

Er verlor den Kampf. Und er errötete sogar noch mehr, als Lily verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

„Ähm … Lily. Äh … was …?"

‚_Merlin, reiß Dich zusammen, Potter!'_

„Ich … ähm …" Mit allem, was sie an Konzentration aufbringen konnte versuchte Lily sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie hier war. Ihr Kopf war angefüllt mit Knackärschen, Lippen und … Händen. Sie war wirklich erleichtert, als ihr der eigentliche Grund wieder einfiel.

„Ähm … chrm … Schulsprecher!"

Jawohl, genau das. Allerdings schien James diese Erklärung nicht zu reichen.

„Wir müssen – uns unterhalten – Schulsprecher …." Sie flehte darum, dass er verstand, damit sie endlich hier heraus konnte, um sich vom Astronomieturm zu stürzen.

„Ach so … ja …. Okay. Äh … später?"

Er hob den Kleiderhaufen in seinen Händen ein Stückchen in die Höhe, um ihr den Grund für seine Bitte in Erinnerung zu rufen und Lily schaffte es grade rechtzeitig, ihren Blick daran zu hindern tiefer zu wandern und herauszufinden, ob …

„Ja! Später ist gut! Später! Sehr schön!" kiekste Lily, wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürzte aus der Umkleide. Ihre Wangen brannten förmlich vor lauter Verlegenheit. Oh Gott, sie brauchte einen Exorzisten! Schnell!

* * *

_Hähähä! Das tödliche, bösartige Genie der Blacks hat wieder zugeschlagen! Da kann einem Lily fast Leid tun … oder bin ich vielleicht doch eher neidisch? Hmmm … was meint ihr? Ich hab´ jedenfalls grade große Lust auf Äpfel … °Evil Grin!°_


	24. Schulsprecheraufgaben

**A/N:** Hi, ihr Lieben! Da bin ich wieder. Immer noch zeitweise solo (danke, Windfee, fürs betalesen), da jetzt auch noch der Internet-Gott gegen Heidis und meine Zusammenarbeit zu sein scheint. Bei ihr ist die Leitung toter als tot. Die Welt ist ein Irrenhaus, wie James so treffend bemerkte. Aber heute geht es wenigstens in dieser Geschichte weiter. Es geht um gemeine Anschläge auf die wichtigsten Dinge eines Mannes – armer Pads – und um Prongs, der allen Ernstes als Schulsprecher gar nicht so schlecht ist. Mal sehen, was das bringt … Viel Spaß!

**Soundtrack:** „Goodnight Girl", Wet Wet Wet

**Kapitel 24 – Schulsprecheraufgaben**

_You hear me so clearly  
And see how I try  
You feel me, so heal me  
And tear me apart _

And I won't tell a soul  
I won't tell at all  
And do they have to know  
About my Goodnight Girl?

Caught up in your wishin' well  
Your hopes and sadness  
Take you love 'n' promises  
And make them last

_You make them last _

You keep me so near you  
And see me so far  
And hold me and send me  
And deep in your heart

_And I won't tell a soul  
I won't tell at all  
And I won´t let them know  
About my Goodnight Girl_

_(...) _

Doesn't matter how sad I made you  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Just remember the same old reason  
Reflected in your eyes you said you wanted me

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

„Du hast sie IN DIE DUSCHE GESCHICKT?"

„Hiiiiiiiiiiiillllllffffeeeeeee!" Sirius Schrei gellte vermutlich durch das gesamte Schloss.

Remus, der nur wenige Meter entfernt auf seinem Bett saß, schwankte indes heftig zwischen Lachen und den immer noch tief verwurzelten „Eigentlich-müsste-ich-eingreifen-denn-es-ist-meine-Pflicht-als-Vertrauensschüler"-Gefühlen, die ihm die letzten Jahre anerzogen worden waren. Während er darüber nachdachte, was hier wohl angebrachter war, sah er zu, wie James über Sirius kniete und ihm die eine oder andere schmerzhafte Kopfnuss verpasste.

Peter hatte einen kurzen Versuch gestartet, den Streit der beiden Kampfhähne zu schlichten. Er war kläglich gescheitert und hatte sich mittlerweile vom Kampfgeschehen so weit wie möglich entfernt.

Sollte Remus nicht vielleicht doch einschreiten? Vielleicht hatte er mehr Chancen. James machte den armen Kerl ja richtig fertig … Und wenn Sirius vielleicht unschuldig war …?

‚_Nein'_, befand er schließlich. _‚Ich kenne Sirius zu gut, als dass mir nicht der Gedanke käme, dass dieser mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit jeden einzelnen Knuff verdient hat.'_

So ganz war die Geschichte ihm noch nicht klar, da James es vorgezogen hatte, sich beim Betreten des Schlafsaals sofort auf Pads zu stürzen, anstatt dem geneigten Publikum seine Beweggründe dafür zu schildern. Offenbar steckte Sirius Black ganz schön tief in der Tinte. Warum auch immer. Aber Moony war sich recht sicher, dass es etwas mit Evans zu tun hatte. Nichts anderes konnte James so leicht zu so leidenschaftlichen Ausbrüchen treiben.

Aus sicherer Distanz war es zumindest recht amüsant mit anzusehen, wie dieser grade mit tödlicher Präzision Sirius´ wunden Punkt traf.

„Nicht die Haare!" kreischte der Gepeinigte los, etwas das Remus´ Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken ließ. Dieser eitle Gockel!

„Ich sollte dir noch was ganz anderes spalten als deine verfluchten Haarspitzen, Black!" brüllte James als Antwort. „Evans in die Dusche zu schicken! Während ich HALB NACKT WAR!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen gen Decke. Also hatte Sirius doch jeden einzelnen Hieb verdient …

„Hey, das habe ich aus reiner Freundschaft zu dir getan!" versuchte Sirius sich zu verteidigen. „Immerhin weiß sie jetzt, was ihr die Jahre entgangen ist, als sie dich pausenlos hat abblitzen lassen! Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nicht den Gnom im Sack kaufen! Und nachdem ihr jetzt sicherlich das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen ist, könnte es doch sein …"

James schien den Freundschaftsdienst in diesem Plan jedoch nicht ganz nachvollziehen zu können, ganz im Gegenteil, denn er fuhr unbarmherzig fort, auf Pads einzudreschen. „Du Arsch weißt genau, dass ich mit Evans fertig bin! Die Sache ist vorbei, Schwachkopf!"

Sirius lachte spöttisch, ehe er zum Gegenangriff überging, James zur Seite schubste und dieses gemeine Slytherin-Lächeln aufsetzte, das Remus regelmäßig eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ach, dann habe ich mich gestern wohl verhört, als du in einem deiner endlosen, feuchten Träume ihren Namen geseufzt hast? Nennt man das heute ‚eisig ignorieren'?"

Erneut regnete es Hiebe, allerdings nun von beiden Seiten. Die zwei Jungs rollten über Sirius´ Bett, begleitet von Flüchen, die Remus das Blut in die Wangen trieben. Er ließ sie gewähren. Die Erfahrung zeigte, dass sowohl Prongs wie auch Padfoot ihre Ventile brauchten, wenn zuviel Testosteron ihre Synapsen blockierte.

Als James allerdings seinen Zauberstab herbei acciote, wurde es selbst Remus zu bunt. Wenn er nicht eingriff, würde diese Eskapade im Krankenflügel enden.

„Schluss jetzt! Expelliarmus!" hallte seine Stimme in üblicher Vertrauensschüler-Manier durch den Raum.

Der Entwaffnungszauber schleuderte James vom Bett, ebenso wie Sirius. Beide blieben einige Sekunden lang schwer atmend liegen, rangen mit sich – und Moony hoffte, dass die Sauerstoffzufuhr ihren Denkapparat wieder in Gang setzen würde.

Und wirklich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erklärte Sirius leise: „Ich wollte Evans einen Streich spielen. Nicht dir. Ich hab´ nicht gedacht, dass es dir peinlich sein könnte, Prongs."

Alle Augen wandten sich gespannt James zu, doch der rappelte sich nur wortlos wieder hoch, entriss Remus mit einem tödlichen Blick seinen Zauberstab. Und dann verließ er ohne ein Wort der Versöhnung den Schlafsaal.

- - - - -

Lily war ehrlich gesagt baff erstaunt, als James Potter an diesem Abend wirklich zu dem Vertrauensschüler-Treffen erschien. Sie war grade wieder einmal beschäftigt gewesen, die kleinen, üblichen Streitereien zu schlichten, die jedes dieser Treffen einläuteten. Eine immer wiederkehrende Litanei der Häuser darüber, dass die anderen Häuser sich unfair benahmen und keinen Respekt zeigten. So langsam gingen ihr sowohl die Argumente wie auch die Geduld aus.

Hufflepuff hatte das Gefühl, dass Ravenclaw sie absichtlich als dumm abstempelte, Slytherin stimmte in diesem Punkt ausnahmsweise mal mit den Ravenclaws überein und nölte, dass das Schulsprecher-Amt absichtlich mit zwei Gryffindors besetzt worden war, da man sie fertig machen wollte. Hufflepuff jammerte noch lauter, Slytherin ließ ein paar versteckte Spitzen über Schlammblüter hören, die in Führungspositionen nichts zu suchen hatten und Ravenclaw beklagte sich darüber, dass dies wohl kaum eine Basis für eine friedliche Zusammenarbeit war.

Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen …

Als sich die Tür erneut öffnete, hatte Lily eine Sekunde lang ihre Chancen erwogen, einfach durch den Türspalt zu flüchten. Allerdings hatte James Potters Anblick sie zurück auf ihren Stuhl genagelt, und vor lauter Negierung ihrer reichlich schmutzigen Gedanken – Knackarsch, Knackarsch, Knackarsch! - waren ihr sogar die üblichen Spitzen in seine Richtung entfallen.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und jegliches Gejammere erstarb. Sogar Hannah Doogie, die Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerin, die sich normalerweise in endlosen Klagen erging und die Lily niemals zum Schweigen bringen konnte, klappte den Mund zu und starrte James ehrfürchtig an.

„Ich bin doch hier richtig bei der Vertrauensschüler-Versammlung, oder?" Eine perfekte dunkle Augenbraue wanderte spöttisch in die Höhe, während Prongs die Anwesenden nacheinander mit eisigem Blick maß. „Mir war grade eher so, als würden sich hier Kleinkinder die Köpfe einschlagen."

„Verfluchte Gryffindors", zischte Frank Basy, einer der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler gehässig, doch auf James´ sehr freundliche Frage, ob er etwas sagen wolle, schüttelte sogar dieser hastig den Kopf. Der neue Schulsprecher durchquerte ungefragt den Raum, ließ sich neben Lily auf einem der Stühle nieder und platzierte seinen Zauberstab als deutliches Zeichen direkt vor sich auf dem Tisch.

„Sind alle Vertrauensschüler da, Lily?"

Sie war so beschäftigt damit gewesen, ihren Kiefer davon abzuhalten mit dem Tisch zu kollidieren, dass sie einen Moment brauchte, ehe sie ihm antworten konnte.

„Äh … äh, ja, sind sie Po …. James." Grade noch rechtzeitig hatte sie sich daran gehindert, seinen Nachnamen zu benutzen. Oder war das wieder einer dieser schändlichen Knackpo-Gedanken gewesen? Der Himmel helfe ihr!

„Sehr gut." Mit einem undeutbaren Blick wandte James sich von ihrem knallroten Gesicht ab und den restlichen Anwesenden zu. „Also: lasst uns ein für allemal etwas klarstellen. Okay?"

Wieder schweifte sein Blick einzeln über die Vertrauensschüler, die darunter zu schrumpfen schienen.

„Ihr Hufflepuffs seid selbst für eure Noten zuständig. Wenn euch also dummes Geschwätz so trifft", ein Blick auf Raben Coony, die vorlaute Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin, die bereits zum Widerspruch angesetzt hatte, ließ diese schweigen, „solltet ihr euch eher fragen, warum. Wenn sie nicht stimmen, ist doch kein Grund gegeben ihnen zuzuhören."

Sowohl Hannah als auch ihr Kollege Christoph Murphy erröteten und senkten die Blicke hastig auf die Tischplatte vor ihnen.

„Außerdem", fuhr James fort, „spricht es nicht grade für Intelligenz, wenn man es nötig hat, sich so aufzuspielen. Nicht war, Raben? Jeremia?"

Beide Ravenclaws schwiegen.

„Und schlussendlich zu dir, Frank." Lily hatte noch nie braunes Eis gesehen – bis jetzt, in diesen Augen. Unwillkürlich tat Frank ihr leid.

„Wenn du oder dein Haus ein Problem mit uns Schulsprechern haben, solltet ihr damit zu Dumbledore gehen. Allerdings würde ich nicht zuviel erwarten, mein Rücktritt wurde nämlich bereits abgelehnt."

Franks Gesichtszüge entgleisten bei dieser Nachricht recht unvorteilhaft, was James zu einem schmallippigen Lächeln bewog.

„Der Direktor scheint mich für recht geeignet zu halten. Und jemand besseren als das Mädchen hier neben mir, das du eben so übel beleidigt hast, werdet ihr nicht finden. Und ich finde, Du solltest Dich entschuldigen."

„Niemals."

James Lächeln jagte Lily eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken – und keine angenehme. Er neigte leicht den Kopf, ehe er vorschlug: „Dann sollten wir beide vielleicht …"

„AUFHÖREN!"

Lily war aufgesprungen und funkelte nun ihrerseits die beiden Jungs an, sie sich schon halb von den Stühlen erhoben hatten und offenbar nur allzu bereit waren, einander auf nonverbalem Wege zu begegnen. „Hier wird es keine Schlägereien geben. Hinsetzen! Alle beide!"

Gehorsam – sehr zu ihrer erneuten Verblüffung – folgten beide ihrer Aufforderung. Frank zwar mit einem vollkommen sauertöpfischen Gesicht, aber er sagte nichts mehr. Sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke sehr. Können wir nun bitte die Aufsichtsdienste für die nächste Woche besprechen?"

- - - - -

Nachdem das Schulsprecher-Treffen endlich hinter ihm lag, fühlte James sich schlicht wie zerschlagen. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass dieser Jobs nichts für ihn sein würde, aber es war härter gekommen als er erwartet hatte. Zu jemandem fair zu sein, den er normalerweise quer durch die Flure hexte, war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen. Lily war in diesem Fachgebiet deutlich besser gewesen als er selbst. Sie hatte den einen oder anderen Streit zwischen ihm und den Slytherins schlichten müssen.

Er war noch nie schlecht in etwas gewesen. Und er konnte dieses Gefühl absolut nicht leiden. Etwas, das nicht grade dazu beitrug, seine allgemeine Stimmung zu verbessern …

Grade, als er schon fast durch die Tür getreten war, hielt ihn Lily zurück, mit der Bitte um ein Gespräch „unter vier Augen". Widerwillig wandte er sich zu ihr um.

„Was gibt es denn noch?"

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dich das nächste Mal etwas mehr bemühen würdest, Situationen nicht vollkommen eskalieren zu lassen – so wie heute. Die Lehrer werden es nicht gern sehen, wenn sich Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler prügeln."

Ihr Ton war entgegen ihrer Absicht etwas zu kühl geraten, das wusste sie. Eigentlich hatte sie sich bei ihm bedanken wollen – dieses Treffen war um einiges besser und effektiver verlaufen als alle anderen zuvor. Aber es hatte sie trotz allem viel Kraft gekostet. Fast schon zuviel.

Es war nicht leicht gewesen, den ganzen Abend über nüchterne Dinge wie Kontroll-Gänge zu diskutieren und ihn gleichzeitig so nah neben sich zu haben. Mit diesen ungebetenen Dingen im Hinterkopf. Zum Beispiel, dass er sie den ganzen Abend kein einziges Mal richtig angesehen hatte. Und dass es ihr nicht gefiel, von ihm ignoriert und nicht angeflirtet zu werden.

Wochenlang hatte sie davon geträumt, dass sie sich auf professioneller Ebene bewegen könnten, ohne diese ständigen Anzüglichkeiten. Und jetzt machte es sie reizbar wie einen verwundeten Stier, dass dieser Idiot sich an ihre Abmachung hielt!

James biss die Zähne zusammen, während sich ihr Tonfall über ihn wie ein Eimer voll Eiswasser ergoss. Er würde dieses Weibsstück nie verstehen! Bevor er eingegriffen hatte, war die Situation unter den Anwesenden vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Und jetzt machte sie ihm Vorwürfe, weil er nicht nach dem Handbuch der Schulsprecher gehandelt hatte, dessen Nicht-Funktionieren sie bis dahin so eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

„Du hast Recht, dein Vorgehen war ja so viel effektiver. Sie sind ja alle wie brave, folgsame Lämmer gewesen."

Lilys Augen weiteten sich bei seinem vor Sarkasmus triefendem Vorwurf, ehe sie sich zu wütend funkelnden Schlitzen verengten.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich folgsame Lämmer haben wollte?" fauchte sie aufgebracht, überwand die Schritte zwischen ihnen und stach ihm mit einem Finger in die Brust. „Das Ganze soll ein gleichberechtigtes Miteinander sein, du Hornochse! Sie sollen ihre Meinung äußern! Das ist das wesentliche Grundprinzip einer gesunden Diskussion!"

„Und gehört zu dieser freien Meinungsäußerung auch, dass sie dich grundlos beschimpfen, Lily? So wie Frank eben?" Nicht mehr lange … auch die Geduld eines James Potters war irgendwann zu Ende. Und heute war er mehr als geduldig gewesen. Es reichte!

Sie zuckte bei der Erinnerung an diese Schmähung zusammen, wollte sich aber nicht geschlagen geben. „Er wird seine Meinung ändern", erklärte sie hochnäsig, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen. „Aber dazu wird er keine Gelegenheit haben, wenn du ihn ständig einschüchterst."

„OH JA! NATÜRLCH! Wenn du dich weiter von ihm anspucken lässt, wird er ganz sicher bald aus lauter Achtung vor dir in die Knie gehen!"

Nicht zu fassen! Sie verteidigte diesen Arsch auch noch! Ihn betrachtete sie als Geißel der Menschheit und einen mickrigen Slytherin, der sie Schlammblut nannte, wurde verteidigt? Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

Offenbar war Lily nach diesen Ausbruch allerdings auch am Ende ihrer Geduld angekommen. Ihre Hand zuckte hoch und James wappnete sich innerlich gegen eine saftige Ohrfeige. Aber was wirklich passierte ließ ihn viel mehr straucheln, als es ein Schlag gekonnt hätte. Denn in der nächsten Sekunde lag ihre Hand an seiner Wange. Ebenso wie ihre Lippen auf den seinen.

James brauchte mehrere wertvolle Sekunden um zu begreifen, was da vor sich ging. Als sein Denken wieder einigermaßen einsetzte und er begriff, hatte sie ihn gegen den Tisch gedrängt und ihr Körper sich gegen ihn geschmiegt, so fest und so einladend, wie er es sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Er spürte ihre Hände in seinem Haar, ihre Lippen, die sich kühn nahmen, was sie wollten.

Lilian Evans … küsste ihn. Fordernd. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Zur Hölle, er war noch nie so nahe dran gewesen, ohnmächtig zu werden!

* * *

_Ups … was war denn das? Dass nennt man dann wohl „zeitweiligen Verlust des logischen Denkens", oder? Auf beiden Seiten. Könnte jemand James einen Stuhl bringen? In Lily scheint ja doch etwas wirklich Heißblütiges zu stecken. Jaja, Rotschöpfe … °Grins!°_


	25. Unerwartete Wendungen

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Da bin ich wieder. Mit etwas anderem Konzept, wie es eigentlich geplant war, und dafür ein dickes Dankeschön an Nutellamädchen, die mich darauf hingewiesen hat, das ich meinen Plot dezent aus den Augen verloren habe. Wenn man so dicht dran ist, dann sieht man das manchmal nicht. Und weil ich jetzt irgendeinen Schlenker ziehen musste, dauerte dieses Kapitel entsprechend lang und ist nur durch meine Beta Windfee halbwegs rund geworden. Ich hoffe, ihr findet es nicht allzu abgehackt. Und wenn doch, entschuldige ich mich formvollendet und beuge das Haupt vor eurer Kritik. Los geht´s.

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** „Kartenhaus", Silbermond

**Kapitel 25 – Unerwartete Wendungen**

_Wie jedes Wort eine Stimme braucht  
Wie der Mond in jede Nacht eintaucht  
Wie jede Wahrheit ihr Angesicht  
Genauso brauch ich dich  
Du bist der Wind und du trägst mich hoch  
Und ich weiß, du kannst mich fliegen sehen  
Und auch mit einem Wort zum Absturz zwingen._

_Bin wieder aufgewacht,  
Mit der Dunkelheit in meinen Händen  
Das hätt' ich nie gedacht,  
Dass sich das Blatt wieder wendet._

_Du hast mein Leben ausgemacht,  
Und dir nichts dabei gedacht.  
Du warst der Sinn und der Lebenswert,  
Und jetzt ist all das nichts mehr wert.  
Du löscht meine Kerze einfach aus  
Weil du sie nicht mehr brauchst  
Machst mein Leben zum Kartenhaus  
Und ziehst die unterste Karte raus._

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Diese Frage stellte ihre innere Schulsprecherin, das brave Mädchen mit den guten Noten, das niemals in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Merlin, sie küsste Potter! POTTER! Den nervtötendsten, eitelsten, dümmsten …

Ich küsse den heißesten Jungen, den ich jemals gesehen habe, unterbrach die abenteuerlustige Hexe in ihr die Litanei jedoch einfach. Dieses Wesen in ihr, das sich schon seit Monaten fragte wie es wohl sein mochte IHN zu küssen, und die heute fast anerkennend gepfiffen hätte, als sie diesen prachtvollen Hintern bewundern durfte. Übertrieben diese hingerissenen Mädchen alle, wenn sie davon sprachen, wie gut er so etwas Simples wie Küssen, das ihr bei Adrian bisher nicht einmal ein müdes Lächeln abgerungen hatte, beherrschte?

Dieses neue – oder lang verschüttete? – Ich war Lily relativ neu und verunsicherte sie ein bisschen, was der Hexe aber vollkommen egal zu sein schien.

‚_Na wunderbar'_, schoss es ihr sarkastisch durch den Kopf. _‚Jetzt habe ich auch noch eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit. Das wird ja immer besser. Vielleicht hat Petunia ja doch Recht und ich brauche dringend einen Psychiater. Einen Guten! Schade, das Freud nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt …'_

‚_Nur damit er Dir diesen Kuss schlecht redet? Pah!'_ protestierte die Hexe … und sie musste ihr wirklich Recht geben. An diesem Kuss war nichts schlecht! Egal wie lange die Schulsprecher-Lily auch darüber die Nase rümpfen und sich selbst schelten würde, da war nichts Müdes oder gar Widerwärtiges in dieser Berührung von Lippen.

Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt damit gerechnet, dass James sofort aufs Ganze gehen würde, wenn sie ihm auch nur die kleinste Frechheit durchgehen lassen würde. Und ein solcher Kuss wäre schon eine große Frechheit. Aber er schien mindestens genauso überrumpelt zu sein wie sie selbst, denn er ließ sie einfach gewähren und rührte sich nicht. Tat überhaupt nichts. Und diese offensichtliche Hilflosigkeit machte ihn für sie – menschlicher. Was war nur los mit ihm, dass ihn ein einfacher, unschuldiger und vermutlich auch recht unbeholfener Kuss so außer Gefecht setzte?

Und für einen kurzen, wirklich unangenehmen Augenblick fragte sie sich, ob sie sich hier grade lächerlich machte. Ob Potter am Ende vielleicht doch noch erwachsen geworden war? Fand er sie vielleicht nicht mehr attraktiv? War er über sie hinweg?

Sie würde vor Scham sterben, wenn dem so wäre.

Aber offenbar schien ihre Stunde noch nicht gekommen zu sein. Denn nach gefühlten dreieinhalb Ewigkeitssekunden spürte sie seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Seine Fingerspitzen, die sich mit erregendem Druck auf ihre übersensible Kopfhaut schoben, fast so als wüsste er, dass sie es liebte so berührt zu werden. Manchmal konnte er wirklich unheimlich in seinem Gespür für sie sein …

Ein wenig passender, hilfloser Laut entschlüpfte ihr, als er dann doch damit begann den Kuss zu übernehmen. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Lippen, richtete sich auf, sodass er sie wieder einen halben Kopf überragte, zwang sie den eigenen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Und dann schob sich seine Zunge in quälender Langsamkeit über ihre Unterlippe, raubte ihr auch nur den leisesten Gedanken an Unschuld oder Gegenwehr.

Konnte dieser Kerl küssen!

Lilys Knie verwandelten sich in Wackelpudding. Wirklich weichen Wackelpudding. Wackelpudding, der zu wenig Gelatine in sich hatte und … Merlin! Eine seiner Hände hatte sich aus ihren Haaren gewühlt und lag nun besitzergreifend auf ihrem Hinterteil.

‚_Gleiches Recht für Alle. Du hast geguckt, jetzt darf er anfassen'_, kicherte die neu entdeckte Hexe - und die Schulsprecherin, vollkommen perplex und gelinde gesagt dann doch ein wenig fasziniert, hatte nicht wirklich Argumente, die diesen Gedanken angezweifelt hätten. Besonders grade nicht, denn der Kerl zeigte wahren Körpereinsatz … seine Hüfte schob sich gegen ihre – Himmel, was ER das? – und mit Hilfe der Hand auf ihrem Po fand nun sie sich auf dem Tisch wieder.

Wann hatten sie sich um 180° gedreht? Vermutlich, als sie über Wackelpudding-Beine philosophiert hatte.

Der Kuss wurde noch tiefer, hitziger und Lily war schon beinah ohne Gegenwehr damit einverstanden, dass sie sich rücklings auf der Tischplatte wieder finden würde, mit nur sehr wenig oder gar keiner Kleidung. Es gab Schlimmeres als einen nackten James Potter über sich. Eindeutig. Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde waren seine Lippen verschwunden.

Verwirrt blinzelte Lily, immer noch auf dem Tisch, die Haaren wild und die Lippen vom Küssen geschwollen. Sie entdeckte James fast am anderen Ende des Raumes. Ruhelos lief er auf und ab, wie ein gefangenes Tier, die Hände nun in seinen eigenen Haaren vergraben. Er atmete schwer, als sei er grade Meilen gerannt.

„Das geht nicht! Das können wir nicht!"

Wovon redete er denn da?

Wovon er redete? James hatte in diesem Moment gelinde gesagt das Gefühl zu platzen. Sein Herz hämmerte, sein Körper schien wie elektrisiert und seine Hosen waren mit einem Schlag mindestens drei Nummern zu klein. Ein hormongesteuerter Teenager zu sein war echt die Pest! Besonders, wenn der Körper etwas forderte, der Kopf allerdings im genau falschen Moment Dinge wir Ritterlichkeit ausgrub und abspulte.

„James?"

‚_Wieso nennt sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt das erste Mal beim Namen? Oh Merlin, beinahe hatte ich sie …'_

„Was ist mit Adrian, Lily?" würgte er mühsam hervor. Verdammte gute Erziehung!

„Adrian?" Eine Sekunde lang wusste Lily nicht, wovon James da eigentlich redete. Als es ihr allerdings dämmerte, stieg ihr tiefe Röte in die Wangen. Merlin, an den hatte sie überhaupt nicht gedacht … keine Sekunde lang. Vielmehr hatte sie sich in der letzten Minute aufgeführt wie eine läufige Hündin. Und Potter, dem sie dieses Verhalten bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit unterstellt hatte, dachte daran, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der in die Sache verwickelt war. Wo war ihre Vernunft hin? Und wieso, zur Hölle, war Adrian ihr trotz dieser Erkenntnis so herzlich egal, wie es ein Sack Nieswurz gewesen wäre, der grade in Hongkong umfiel? Sie wollte nur, das … James …

„Ich … ich …", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, vollkommen verwirrt bei diesem nicht beendeten Gedanken, doch James ließ sie gar nicht erst ausreden. Ihre Reaktion war ihm beim besten Willen in diesem Augenblick Antwort genug.

„Schon gut. Ich hab´ Dich verstanden." Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf, ehe er nach seinem Umhang griff und zur Tür ging. Dort verharrte er noch einmal. „Auch wenn es Dich wundern wird, Lil´ - so einer bin ich nicht." Er klang müde bei diesen Worten. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er hob die Hand und hieß sie zu schweigen.

„Reden wir einfach nicht mehr darüber, okay?" Mit diesen Worten verließ er hastig den Raum. Er hatte seine verfluchte Ritterlichkeit noch nie so sehr gehasst.

Lily hingegen stand noch eine ganze Weile an ein und demselben Platz und starrte auf die Tür. Ihr Kopf schwirrte wie ein Bienenstock aufgrund seiner – und auch ihrer - unerwarteten Reaktion.

Wieso hatte er den Kuss unterbrochen? Warum hatte er so verletzt ausgesehen, als sie nicht sofort hatte antworten können? WARUM hatte sie nicht sofort geantwortet?

‚_Auch wenn es Dich wundern wird, Lil´ - so einer bin ich nicht.'_ Dieser Satz geisterte die ganze Zeit durch ihren Kopf. Und plötzlich begriff sie, wie sehr sie sich in ihm getäuscht und wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie selbst ihren Umhang griff und aus dem Raum stürzte. Sie hatte wohl einiges wieder gut zu machen. Aber erst … erst musste sie ihre Gefühle ordnen.

- - - - -

Urlaub am Nordpol konnte kaum gemütlicher sein, sinierte Toni sarkastisch, während sie am nächsten Morgen mit den Jungs am Frühstückstisch saß. Nicht einmal die verliebten Blicke von Josie und Remus vermochten die Eiseskälte zu vertreiben, die James in Wellen auszustrahlen schien. Er und Sirius hatten sich wieder halbwegs vertragen, denn sie saßen wie gewohnt nebeneinander und erdolchten sich nicht mit Blicken. Vielmehr hielt Pads den Blick sogar fest auf die Wand gerichtet, wenn er es dann doch einmal wagte James anzusprechen, denn offenbar fürchtete sogar er zu Eis zu erstarren.

‚Dies´ ist untrüglich ein schlechtes Zeichen', seufzte sie innerlich. Sirius nahm sonst auf nichts und niemanden Rücksicht, aber offenbar witterte er ernste Gefahr. Und wenn sogar er sich zurück hielt …

Ob sie es wagen konnte James darauf hinzuweisen, dass sein Brötchen nichts dafür konnte, was auch immer ihn so wütend machte? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Sie war zu jung zum Sterben. Also widmete sie sich lieber wieder Peter und Lyssa, die nebeneinander saßen und versuchten, sich in ihrem Gespräch über die Vor- und Nachteile von Burbotubler-Eiter bei schlimmer Akne nicht stören zu lassen.

Wieso nur tat Lily solche Dinge? James wollte es einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen. Sie hatte schließlich einen Freund! Und man mochte ihm nachsagen, was man wollte, aber er drängte sich nicht in Beziehungen! Obwohl er grade nicht übel Lust hatte, eine zweite Schlägerei mit Doherty anzuzetteln. Das würde wenigstens ein bisschen helfen. Nur ein oder zwei Hiebe, mehr nicht! Das konnte doch nicht allzu verwerflich sein, oder?

Fast wünschte er sich, dass Sirius einen dummen Spruch von sich gab. Aber offenbar war dieser Kerl neuerdings feinfühlig. Er hätte sich keinen schlechteren Augenblick dafür aussuchen können … Nicht mal auf den besten Freund konnte man sich verlassen.

„Ohoh. Das gibt Ärger." Eigentlich interessierte sich James nicht für Padfoots Meinung, trotzdem verfehlte dieser Satz nicht seine Wirkung. Er ließ das halb zerfetzte Brötchen auf seinen Teller zurück plumpsen und schaute in die angewiesene Richtung. Dort am Tor zur großen Halle entdeckte er Lily und Adrian. Nicht grade der Anblick, der ihm den Tag versüßte. Er hatte schon fast den Blick wieder auf sein Brötchen-Opfer gerichtet, als Sirius erklärte:

„Mann! Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen sie macht Schluss mit Doherty. Gibt´s da etwa Ärger im Paradies, Prongs?"

James antwortete nicht. Und nein, er würde nicht hinsehen. Lilian Evans ging ihn nichts mehr an. Sie war nur ein Mädchen von vielen. Ganz gewöhnlich. Nichts Besonderes …

Merlin, allein der Gedanke klang so unecht. Trotzdem würde er nicht …

„James?"

Oh nein …

Immer noch weigerte sich Prongs, den Blick von seinem Teller zu heben. Allerdings war er sich recht sicher, das Pads das Anstarren für ihn übernahm. Hatte er eben noch darüber philosophiert, dass der Kerl Feingefühl entwickelte? Grobe Fehleinschätzung!

„Ja?" Mehr brachte er einfach nicht über die Lippen.

Lily hätte ihn am liebsten gepackt und geschüttelt. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie seine abweisende Haltung vollkommen verdient hatte, wollte sie ihm gegens Schienbein treten, weil er es ihr so schwer machte. Und der Blick von Black, diese Mischung aus Unglaube und Geringschätzung, tat sein übriges.

Als er auch noch herausfordernd die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und Lily mit einem dieser „Erst musst Du an mir vorbei, Schätzchen"-Blicke zu erdolchen versuchte, kostete es sie ihre gesamte Willenskraft, um diesen Halbaffen nicht quer durch die Halle zu hexen.

„Hast Du nicht irgendwo einen Rock unter den Du grapschen musst, Black?" verfiel sie prompt in ihre alte Rolle als Kratzbürste, was Sirius allerdings nur zu der Frage „Meldest Du Dich etwa freiwillig, Evans?" bewog.

Toni, wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, sah Lily innerlich kopfschüttelnd an. Dieses Mädchen kannte Sirius doch kaum. War sie wirklich so vorschriftenblind, dass sie ihn einfach so als Tunichtgut und Weiberheld abstempelte, weil die meisten in Pads nichts anderes sahen? Dabei konnte er doch so lieb sein … und so sanft. Und Rabecca – dieses Aas – über sie war er immer noch nicht hinweg. Seit sie ihn hatte sitzen lassen, hatte es für ihn nicht mehr als ein paar unbedeutende Flirts gegeben. Und sie stellte ihn als Weiberhelden schlechthin dar!

‚_Intelligente Menschen können so dumm sein.'_

Aber andererseits zeigte Pads sein wahres Gesicht nur sehr wenigen Leuten und machte sich ansonsten nicht die Mühe, dieses Vorurteil über ihn zu berichtigen. Manchmal behauptete er sogar grinsend es gefiele ihm, als ‚schlimmer Finger' bezeichnet zu werden. Sie jedoch glaubte es ihm nicht. Dafür war er ihr zu nahe. Ihr konnte er nichts vormachen. Ein Lächeln war noch lange nicht echt, wenn es die Augen nicht erreichte … Auch wenn der Lächelnde sich noch so sehr Mühe gab.

Nur sehr wenige kannten Sirius Black wirklich. Und all diese Menschen saßen in diesem Moment an diesem Tisch und warteten auf die bevorstehende Explosion.

„Schluss damit! Alle beide!" James Ausbruch hatte zwar die gewünschte Wirkung – die beiden Streithähne wandten sich wieder ihm zu - allerdings zog es auch die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Halle auf sich.

„Was ist los, Lily?"

„Ich … ich …" Himmel, sie hatte ja nicht einmal geahnt, wie schwer diese Sache werden würde. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass das Schluss-Machen mit Adrian ihr am schwersten fallen würde. Aber jetzt, unter dem kühlen Blick dieser braunen Augen, begriff sie, dass das beleidigte Schmollen Dohertys ein Kinderspiel gewesen war. Hier galt es zu kämpfen. Und es half wenig, dass so ziemlich jeder, der sie kannte, sie anglotzte.

„Ich wollte mich … entschuldigen … und … und …"

„Bisschen spät dafür", brummte Sirius gehässig in seinen nicht vorhandenen Blick, immer noch vollkommen auf den Schutz seines besten Freundes vor diesem Weibsstück eingestellt. Doch ehe Lily etwas darauf erwidern konnte, hatte James sie schon am Ellbogen gepackt und schob sie in Richtung Ausgang. Verblüfft blickte Pads ihnen nach.

„Du bist ganz schön gemein, weißt Du das? Auch wenn sie nicht besser war", flüsterte Toni, die aufgestanden war und nun neben Sirius schlüpfte. „Sie wollte sich doch offenbar wirklich entschuldigen."

„Dafür müsste sie sich schon im Staub winden, Toni! Diese Eisprinzessin hat kein Herz, Prongs kann bessere haben als DIE!"

Tonis fast schon mitleidiges Lächeln gefiel ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Du wirst Dich damit abfinden müssen, Sirius. Sie können nicht miteinander und nicht ohne einander. Ob´s Dir nun gefällt oder nicht." Sie deutete mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die James und Lily eben verschwunden waren. „Denn James scheint sie eigentlich ganz gut im Griff zu haben, oder?"

Als Sirius sich umwandte, entdeckte er die beiden wild gestikulierend, offenbar in einen ziemlich hitzigen Streit vertieft, am Ende der Halle.

„HA! Sie werden sich eher die Köpfe einschlagen! Und ich hoffe, Prongs gewinnt!"

„Wart´s ab, Pads. Da kommt noch mehr."

„Als ob Du jemals ein Talent zum Wahrsagen gehabt hättest, Sinera!" spöttelte Sirius ein wenig herablassend. „Prongs ist über Evans hinweg! Jawohl!"

Aber in der nächsten Sekunde beobachtete der grade noch so sichere Sirius ein wenig fassungslos, wie Lily James am Revers seines Umhangs packte, die Augen mutwillig funkelnd – und dann küsste sie ihn. Mitten auf den Mund. Und James - stand einfach nur da.

„HA!"

Toni war sich mit einem breiten Grinsen sicher, dass Sirius jeden Moment wie vom Schlag getroffen von der Bank kippen musste. Doch dieser erhob sich stattdessen halb von seiner Bank, beugte sich vor und spähte misstrauisch aus dem Fenster.

Verwirrt runzelte seine Freundin die Stirn. „Was tust Du da, Pads?"

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich zurück plumpsen. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen." Er verdrehte die Augen auf ihren fragenden Blick. „Na ja, dass es keine jungen Hunde regnet, meine ich. Ich war mir nämlich absolut sicher, das dies´ geschehen würde, wenn die Beiden sich jemals zusammen raufen."

Toni stutzte – und prustete schließlich so laut los, dass selbst Sirius sich ein Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen konnte.

„Manchmal spinnst Du wirklich, Sirius Black", schallt sie ihn glucksend.

Er grinste sie an. Und bei diesem Lächeln war Toni fast ein bisschen neidisch auf Lily und James. Ob es zwischen ihnen beiden wohl auch irgendwann so sein würde? Würde er in ihr jemals etwas anderes sehen als eine Freundin? Sie hoffte es von Herzen. Denn vor sich selbst konnte Toni es nicht mehr verleugnen – sie hatte sich bis über beide Ohren und hoffnungslos in Sirius verliebt.

oooOOOooo

„_Sirius!" Tonis Stimme klang brüchig und schrill in diesem Garten der Potters, der für sie bisher eigentlich nur glückliche Erinnerung beinhaltet hatte. Und sie hatte eine weitere hinzufügen wollen, an diesem Abend. Nach dem Abend unter ihren Freunden, umgeben von Menschen, die sie liebte._

_Sie hatte sich diese Situation anders vorgestellt. Ihre Träume waren angefüllt mit Lächeln und verstohlenen Küssen, leise geflüsterten Worte. Doch in der Realität wirkte er distanziert, fast schon abweisend, die dunklen Augen erfüllt mit Unwohlsein und Beschämung._

„_Toni. Tu´ das bitte nicht." Sirius´ Adamsapfel hüpfte, als schlucke er gegen einen Kloß an. Aber er sollte doch glücklich sein! Liebe machte doch glücklich! Oder nicht? Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher._

_Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen._

„_Aber ich LIEBE Dich!"_

_Er zog eine Grimasse, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Blick Zentimeter über ihren Kopf in die Ferne gerichtet. „So ein Unsinn. Das bildest Du Dir ein. Wir sind doch nur Freunde."_

„_Nein, ich …", versuchte sie zu erklären, doch er unterbrach sie hastig._

„_Obwohl ich Dich verstehen kann. Du bist ein Mädchen. Irgendwann musstest Du meinem Charme erliegen." Sirius versuchte zu lachen, aber es klang unecht. Fast so, als wolle er lieber weinen. „Das geht vorüber."_

„_Wie kannst Du das sagen?" Toni fühlte sich, als zerreiße es ihr das Herz. Hier stand sie und enthüllte ihre geheimsten Gefühle, sagte dem Mann ihrer Träume, dass er der Einzige für sie war. Und er sagte Dinge wie ‚Das geht vorüber'._

_Betroffen senkte er den Blick auf seine Schuhspitzen. Schwarze Lederstiefel, sein ganzer Stolz … neben dem Baby, das dort drinnen friedlich schlummerte, im Kreise seiner Familie, und für das er soviel Verantwortung übernehmen wollte. Toni hatte so davon geträumt, dieses Leuchten in seinen Augen irgendwann sehen zu können, wenn sie ihm sein eigenes Baby in den Arm legen würde..._

_Aber er wies sie ab. Einfach so. Und plötzlich dämmerte es ihr._

„_Du liebst sie immer noch!"_

_Sein Kopf ruckte ertappt hoch, schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen. Toni blickte ihn fassungslos an._

„_Pads! Sie ist ein Todesser! Sie ist DER FEIND!"_

_Sein Gesicht verschloss sich bei diesen Worten, er schüttelte wütend den Kopf. „Du kennst Rabecca nicht! Ihr alle kennt sie nicht! Sie wird wieder zur Vernunft kommen!"_

„_Sie jagt James und Lily! Sie will sie und Harry töten! Wie kannst Du bei dieser Natter von Vernunft reden?"_

_Ein störrischer Zug legte sich um seinen Mund und seine zu Schlitzen verengten Augen funkelten. „Hüte Deine Zunge, Toni", zischte er mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme._

_Es war ihr egal! Ihr war egal, dass die nächsten Worte die Kluft zwischen ihnen nur noch verbreiterten. Er war verloren! Sie hatte ihn an den Teufel höchstpersönlich verloren. Und in diesem Moment hasste sie ihn mindestens genauso heftig, wie sie ihn in den Tiefen ihrer Seele liebte!_

„_Wenn ich ihr begegne, werde ich sie töten!" spie sie ihm entgegen._

_Mit einem Mal wurde sein Gesicht fast ausdruckslos und er sah sie mit hartem Blick an. _

„_Dann sind wir die längste Zeit Freunde gewesen." Mit diesen Worten wandte Sirius sich um – und verschwand._

_Und im nächsten Augenblick war überall Feuer …und Schreie. Und dann war sie allein._

**Oktober 1995**

Toni fuhr in ihrem Bett in die Höhe und ihr Blick huschte gehetzt durch den Raum. Als ihr dämmerte, dass es ‚nur' einer dieser endlosen, immer wiederkehrenden Träume gewesen war, schlang sie die Arme fröstelnd um sich selbst und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Die Tränen kamen trotzdem. Sie tropften unaufhaltsam auf ihre nackten Arme und das Schluchzen schüttelte sie förmlich. So sehr sehnte sie sich nach einem freundlichen Wort, einer Umarmung, etwas Trost. Doch niemand war da, denn keiner war ihr je wieder nahe genug gekommen, um ihre Sehnsucht lindern zu können.

Wenn man keine Freunde hatte, konnte man sie auch nicht verlieren. Diese Entscheidung war sicher – aber sie machte auch einsam. Bis in die Grundfesten der Seele.

Remus´ Gesicht huschte durch ihren Geist und sie erinnerte sich an den müden Ausdruck seiner Augen, als sie ihm vor über einem Jahr in Hogwarts über den Weg gestolpert war. Ihm schien es damals ähnlich gegangen zu sein. Aber keiner von ihnen hatte jemals den Mut aufgebracht und eine Eule geschickte. Und auch Lyssas Berichte hatten abrupt geendet. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut an die letzte Eule erinnern:

‚_Sirius ist geflohen. Es tut mir leid.'_

Dieser Dummkopf …

Mühsam atmete Toni durch, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, stellte ihre nackten Füße auf den kalten Fußboden und fröstelte unwillkürlich. In Nächten wie diesen fühlte sie sich doppelt so alt, wie sie eigentlich war, und unwillkürlich erinnerte sie sich an eine Passage aus einem ihrer Lieblingslieder von der Muggelsängerin Amanda Marshall.

„Too young to die and too old to believe in promises."

Sie sollte ein Shirt mit diesem Aufdruck tragen...

Toni seufzte laut, ehe sie sich zusammenriss und aufstand. Selbstmitleid half ihr nicht.

Also folgte sie ihrem altbekannten Ritual, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und tapste in die Küche. Dort füllte sie ein Glas mit Milch und erwärmte es mit einem ‚Inscendio'. In bedächtigen Schlucken trank sie davon und versuchte die wärmende Wirkung zu genießen. So ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen.

Als leises Klackern ertönte, hätte Toni beinahe das Glas fallen lassen, so versunken war sie in ihren Ritus. Eine braune Eule saß auf dem Fenstersims ihrer Küche und blickte ihr aus fluoreszierenden Augen entgegen. Wo um Merlins Willen kam die denn her?

Eine Hand auf die Brust gepresst atmete Toni zitternd ein, ehe sie das Fenster öffnete.

„Wenn Du das nächste Mal jemanden so erschreckst, dann mach´ es wenigstens richtig. Ein schneller Tod wäre heute Nacht nicht das Schlechteste gewesen", brummte sie den Vogel an, ehe sie ihm dann doch einen alten Eulenkeks anbot. Die Eule klapperte empört mit dem Schnabel und erhob sich daraufhin sofort in die Luft. Toni zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Etwas Besseres hatte sie nicht. Und wenn das Tier nicht wollte…

Während sie das leere Glas in die Spüle stellte, erwog sie einen Moment, ob sie die Rolle Pergament auf den Küchentisch legen und ihn morgen lesen sollte. Morgen erwartete sie eine Geisteraustreibung in einem Muggelviertel und sie würde ihre Kräfte brauchen. Doch eigentlich war an Schlaf in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken. Und so entrollte sie dann doch das Pergament und stockte, als sie das Emblem von Hogwarts entdeckte. Ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie den hastig hingekritzelten Text überflog. An einem Satz blieb ihr Blick unwillkürlich hängen.

Fassungslos formten ihre Lippen lautlos: Reaktivierung des Phönixordens?

* * *

_Und da Heidi immer noch abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt ist … gibt es im nächsten Chap endlich mal wieder ganz viel Remus, nur eben von mir. Drückt mir die Daumen, das ich den Wolf führen kann und er sich nicht allzu sehr sträubt, weil er sein gewohntes Frauchen immer noch vermissen muss. °Zwinker!°_


	26. Der Phönixorden

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Nicht erschrecken, ab diesem Kapitel halte ich mich nicht mehr ganz so sklavisch an Band 5. Es gibt also winzige Abweichungen im Text, die durchaus gewollt sind. Viel Spaß!_

**Soundtrack: **„Ich will nur wissen", Laith Al-Deen

_**Kapitel 26 – Der Phönixorden** _

Ich will nur wissen  
ob du mit der Freude  
- meiner oder deiner - da sein kannst  
dich von Extase füllen lässt  
von Kopf bis zu den Zehen

Ich will nur wissen  
ob du vertrauen kannst  
wenn man dir vertraut  
um deiner Liebe Willen  
um deiner Träume Willen

Ich will nur wissen  
ob du mit dem Scheitern  
- meinem oder deinem - leben kannst  
ob du den Vorwurf des Verrats erträgst  
und deine eigene Seele nicht verrätst

Es interessiert mich nicht  
ob die Geschichte die du mir erzählst  
wahr ist  
Ich will nur wissen  
ob du mit mir in der Mitte des Feuers stehst  
und nicht zurück schreckst

Es interessiert mich nicht  
ob die Geschichte die du mir erzählst wahr ist  
Ich will nur wissen ob du allein sein kannst  
und in den leeren Momenten gern mit dir zusammen bist ...

Wenn Remus Lupin auch nur ein wenig spirituell gewesen wäre und an so etwas wie Karma glauben würde, dann würde er sich in genau diesem Moment zu einer Mutmaßung hinreißen lassen:

Karma war scheiße!

Denn wenn es stimmte, dass man in vorherigen Leben Plus- oder Minuspunkte für die Folgenden sammeln konnte und sich danach die Daseinsform des zukünftigen Seins richtete – dann mussten Sirius und er wirkliche Mistkerle gewesen sein. Wie sonst konnte man schließlich erklären, dass er mit dem Wolf geschlagen war, der sein Leben bei jeder gebotenen Gelegenheit zerstörte? Und warum wurde Sirius – nach Jahren in Askaban - erneut dazu gezwungen, an den Ort seiner Kindheit zurück zu kehren, an dem er alles andere als glücklich gewesen war?

Nicht, dass man sie dazu gezwungen hätte. Sirius selbst war nach Voldemorts Rückkehr auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, Dumbledore sein Elternhaus als Stützpunkt anzubieten. Noch an dem Abend, als Harry im Krankenflügel geschlafen hatte und versuchte, sich von dem Gesehenen zu erholen. Erfüllte das Haus doch immerhin die wichtigsten Anforderungen: nur Eingeweihte konnten den Grimmauldplatz finden. Für alle anderen war das Haus schlicht unauffindbar. Man mochte über den alten Mister Black sagen, was man wollte, aber er hatte etwas von Bannzaubern und magischen Schutzvorkehrungen verstanden. Wenn er auch vom Leben sonst anscheinend keine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

Remus selbst war bei dem Vorschlag, den Grimmauldplatz als Ordenshauptquartier auszuwählen, ganz begeistert gewesen, als man ihn Wochen später gefunden und ihn darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer wahren Bruchbude gelebt – mal wieder – und sich mit fadenscheinigen Jobs über Wasser gehalten.

Heute allerdings war er sich recht sicher, dass ihn die Erinnerungen an warme, gemeinsame Schlafsäle ohne Hunger damals wenig objektiv hatten sein lassen. Die Aussicht auf ein dauerhaftes Dach über dem Kopf und Sirius´ Gesellschaft hatte so gut geklungen! Allerdings hatte Remus nicht bedacht, was die Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit bei Sirius auslösen würde …

Sirius selbst war wohl zu verblendet gewesen von dem Gedanken, nützlich zu sein für seine Umgebung. Und er hatte offenbar auch nicht damit gerechnet, das Dumbledore, Kingsley Shaklebolt und die Anderen auf die Idee kommen könnten, ihn als schutzbedürftig einzustufen.

Schutzbedürftig … Was nichts anderes hieß, als das Sirius ohne viel Federlesen erneut eingesperrt wurde. Ein grandioser Gedanke, denn jemand, der grade mal vor einem Jahr aus Askaban geflohen war, würde dunkle Wände sicher zu schätzen wissen.

Remus hatte versucht es den Anderen zu erklären. Das Sirius verrückt werden würde, wenn sie ihm das antaten. Denn der Wolf spürte in Pads sehr wohl dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und der Ohmacht, der Aggression und der Enttäuschung, die dieser Entscheidung folgten. Er begann zu schreien – oder zu schweigen. Und sich immer häufiger zu betrinken.

Aber Moony hatte, wie er sich selbst eingestand, damals selbst keine bessere Idee gehabt – denn es stimmte. Sirius musste geschützt werden. Das Ministerium jagte ihn immer noch kompromisslos, ebenso wie es vermutlich die Todesser taten, da Pads schon immer auf der für sie falschen Seite gestanden hatte. Er wäre der perfekte Sündenbock gewesen für die eine oder andere grausame Aktion. Und man könnte die Zaubereigesellschaft wunderbar weiterhin an der Nase herumführen und behaupten, dass Voldemort ganz sicher nicht zurückgekehrt war.

Und er war zurück. Remus bekam immer noch Gänsehaut, wenn er daran dachte, was Sirius ihm erzählt hatte. Das er Harry dazu benutzt hatte. Das der Junge alles hatte mit ansehen und kämpfen müssen. … Das er seine Eltern gesehen hatte.

An dieser Stelle hatte Remus fluchtartig den Raum verlassen und sich wenig würdevoll übergeben. Und er hatte sich deswegen in Grund und Boden geschämt, denn er sollte eigentlich doch erwachsen und über den Tod seiner Freunde hinweg sein. Aber die Vorstellung, das Harry – nicht einmal 15 Jahre alt – seinen Eltern, nach denen er sich so sehr sehnte, auf diese grausame Weise begegnet war, hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Magen umgedreht. Was musste es für ein Gefühl gewesen sein, ihnen so nahe zu sein und zu wissen, dass er sie niemals würde erreichen können?

Er hatte Dumbledores Begeisterung über diesen „Priori Incantatem"-Quatsch nicht teilen können.

Karma war wirklich scheiße!

Seine nächsten Wochen waren angefüllt gewesen mit Reinigungszaubern und dem Levitieren von Sirius schlaffen Körper, wenn er sich mal wieder halb besinnungslos betrunken hatte. Das Einzige, was Padfoot von seiner Whiskey-Flasche abhalten konnte, war der Gedanke an Harry. Er schickte Remus sogar manchmal neben seinen normalen Patroullien in den Ligusterweg, damit wenigstens er nach dem Jungen sehen konnte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck von Pads, als Dumbledore ihm erklärte, dass Harry bald in den Grimmauldplatz kommen müsse … er hatte Remus seit langem wieder mit Hoffnung erfüllt. Allerdings schien Sirius auch zu überhören, dass Harry momentan wegen unerlaubter Zauberei ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten steckte nachdem es einen Dementorenangriff auf den Jungen gegeben hatte und Mundungus so kläglich in seinem Schutz versagt hatte. Pads sandte dem Jungen zwar einen kurzen Brief, in dem er ihm alle Magie verbot und ihn bat, bei Tante und Onkel zu bleiben – aber für ihn war nur wichtig, das Harry kommen würde.

Und zu Remus´ schlechtem Gewissen kam dann schließlich auch noch die Tatsache, dass er von Dumbledore auserkoren wurde, Harry aus dem Ligusterweg zu holen, und Sirius nicht.

Pads hatte nichts dazu gesagt, als man ihn schweigend abgelehnt hatte. Er hatte sich nur wortlos umgewandt, nachdem Dumbledore ihm mit einem stummen Kopfschütteln diesen Wunsch abgeschlagen hatte, und war in die Küche verschwunden. Dorthin, wo er in einem der staubigen Schränke zusammen mit Mundungus einen wahren Jahresvorrat an Feuerwhiskey versteckt hielt. Remus hatte ihn schon in der ersten Woche hier in dieser Bruchbude gefunden. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass dem Freund Alkohol nicht helfen würde – er brachte es nicht übers Herz, Pads auch noch das zu nehmen.

Der Gedanke, dass er Sirius wieder auf dem schmutzigen Fußboden der Küche würde auflesen müssen … Er schmerzte. Aber Remus würde genau dies´ tun und Sirius gegen jeden verteidigen, der es wagte, ihn zu verurteilen. Er würde endlich das tun, was er schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen. Vielleicht wäre dann vieles anders geworden.

- - - - -

Remus hatte nicht viele Erinnerungen an den Ligusterweg. Er kannte ihn nur aus Lilys Erzählungen, und selbst diese waren mehr als dürftig gewesen, da die Schwestern zu Lebzeiten alles andere als ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt hatten. Der Gedanke, dass Harry ausgerechnet hier hatte aufwachsen müssen, machte ihn heute noch wütend. Stinkwütend! Ausgerechnet diese Familie, die ihn behandelte wie einen Aussätzigen. Wenn er nicht ein so kultivierter, zivilisierter Mensch wäre, dann …

„Hey, mach´ sitz, großer, böser Wolf!" ertönte eine weibliche, recht belustigt klingende Stimme und Remus wandte sich irritiert zu Nymphadora Tonks um, die ihn angrinste. Sirius´ Cousine zweiten Grades erinnerte ihn immer wieder an den jungen Padfoot, und manchmal war diese Tatsache ganz schön verwirrend.

„Wie bitte, Nymphadora?"

„Er tut es schon wieder! Moody, sag´ ihm er soll das lassen!"

Der ältere Auror hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, sich zu ihnen umzuwenden. „Mund halten! Beide!" knurrte er, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Sein magisches Auge sirrte geschäftig, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er wieder einmal das Schlimmste erwartete.

Seine Paranoia war im letzten Jahr durch Barty Crouch Junior noch schlimmer geworden und Remus seufzte innerlich. Er hielt es immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee, das Moody sie begleitete. Immerhin hatte Harry ihn als mordenden Todesser kennen gelernt – und wenn sich am Temperament des Jungen nichts geändert hatte, würde er vermutlich alle erst einmal niederhexen, ehe man ihm Erklärungen bieten konnte.

Ein kleiner Teil in ihm freute sich diebisch darauf. Erstens, weil es ihn fürchterlich stolz machte, wenigstens ein bisschen zu Harrys tadelloser Verteidigung beigetragen zu haben – er vermisste das Lehrer-Sein wirklich ziemlich. Und zweitens würde es ihm eine Freude sein, Dumbledore unter die Nase zu reiben, das Padfoot die bessere Wahl gewesen wäre, um Harry zum Grimmauldplatz zu bringen.

Remus erschrak selbst ein wenig über diesen Gedankengang. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ihm das Lehrer-Sein erst ermöglicht und er sollte dem älteren Zauberer dankbar sein! Aber seit er wieder Zeit mit Sirius verbrachte, betrunken oder nicht, schien der Junge von früher in ihm zu erwachen, der seine Freunde bis aufs Blut verteidigen wollte – sei es nun gerechtfertigt oder nicht.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf über sich. Jetzt war keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Jetzt galt es zu hoffen, das die Dursleys immer noch so einfältig waren, wie James sie immer beschrieben hatte.

„Und Du glaubst wirklich, dass sich die Muggel durch eine Gartenschau aus dem Haus locken lassen?" fragte Tonks hinter ihm dann auch prompt, und bestätigte so seine eigenen, geheimen Zweifel. Doch dieses Mal schien das Schicksal auf ihrer Seite.

„Pssssssst!" zischte Kingsley und alle Anwesenden duckten sich tiefer, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Drei Menschen kamen grade aus dem Haus – zwei ziemlich dicke Kerle und eine dürre, große Frau. Remus atmete innerlich auf und revidierte seine Meinung über Karma ein winziges bisschen.

Die Dursleys kletterten in eines dieser Automobile, die Sirius früher fürchterlich fasziniert hatten und knatterten schwatzend davon.

„Na, das klappt doch wie bestellt", erklärte Tonks fröhlich, schlüpfte ungefragt aus ihrer Tarnung hinter der Brombeer-Hecke und zielte mit dem Zauberstab direkt auf die Haustür. Mit einem nicht grade leisen „Klack!" öffnete sie sich. Remus versuchte ihr zwar sofort zu folgen und sie aufzuhalten, allerdings verfing sich sein Umhang in dieser blöden Hecke und raubte ihm so kostbare 2 Sekunden. Als er grade die Türschwelle passieren wollte, klirrte es laut.

„Ups! Tschuldigung!" tönte es zerknirscht von vorn und Remus gab auch seine letzten Hoffnungen auf, das alles reibungslos klappen würde. Harry würde sie so was von hexen! Verbot hin oder her!

Er achtete also nicht mehr darauf, ob die restlichen Zauberer ihm folgten, sondern stürzte ins Innere des Hausflures. Und blieb in der nächsten Sekunde wie angewurzelt stehen, als der Treppenabsatz oben leise knarzte. Einen Moment senkte sich tiefes Schweigen über das Haus, ehe Moodys Stimme ungewohnt ruhig erklang:

„Den Zauberstab runter, Junge, ehe Du jemanden das Auge ausstichst."

Wieder wurde es still, ehe Harrys Stimme vorsichtig erklang: „Professor Moody?"

Remus lächelte über das deutliche Misstrauen in dieser jungen Stimme. Guter Junge! Auch wenn es furchtbar war, das er schon so früh diese Lektion lernen musste.

In dem Bestreben, die Situation ein wenig aufzulockern, entschied Remus sich nach Moodys knurriger Erwiderung nun endlich auch auf den Plan zu treten. „Schon in Ordnung, Harry. Wir sind hier, um Dich abzuholen."

Ein kurzes, erneutes Schweigen – dann erklang Harrys Stimme erneut: „P…. Professor Lupin?"

Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich in Remus´ Mundwinkel. Er hatte sehr wohl die freudige Nuance in seiner Stimme gehört, eine Stimme die zeigte, wie jung Harry eigentlich immer noch war. Und Moony schämte sich ein bisschen dafür, das er nicht den nötigen Mut aufbrachte, sich nicht um die Blicke der anderen zu kümmern, diese Treppe hinaufzusteigen und Harry in die Arme zu schließen, der ihm innerhalb von weniger Monate so sehr Sohn geworden war, wie er es sich in seiner Situation – lycantroph und mittellos – auch nur vorstellen konnte.

Es würde ihm sicher gut tun, umarmt zu werden. Das hätte James getan. Und vielleicht sogar Sirius. Aber Remus … er wagte es nicht.

Als Tonks Zauberstab allerdings den Flur der Dursleys erleuchtete und das Gemurmel begann, wie sehr Harry James doch ähnle und lauter solcher Unsinn, konnte er allerdings dann doch nicht anders. Mit entschiedenem Schritt trat er auf Harry zu, der mittlerweile den Fuß der Treppe erreicht hatte und dessen Scham aufgrund der allseitigen Aufmerksamkeit nur zu deutlich war, und schirmte ihn mit seinem Körper vor den neugierigen Blicken ab.

„Bereit, Deiner Familie auf Wiedersehen zu sagen?" fragte er, um Harry abzulenken, in Erwartung eines leisen Seufzens und eines niedergeschlagenen Nickens, doch die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers funkelten bei diesem Thema nur angriffslustig.

„Je eher, desto besser", brummte Harry mürrisch, ehe er Moody in die Küche folgte. Remus hingegen stemmte sich einen Augenblick gegen die neugierige Meute, die dem Jungen dicht auf den Fersen bleiben wollte, um ihm wenigstens ein oder zwei Schritte Vorsprung zu verschaffen.

„Wo gehen wir hin? In den Fuchsbau?"

„Nein, der Fuchsbau ist nicht sicher genug", verneinte Remus seine Frage, der nun doch unwiderruflich selbst von den Anderen durch den Flur geschoben wurde. Nymphadora schlüpfte kurz vor der Küche dann auch noch vorwitzig unter seinem Arm hindurch und grinste Harry begeistert an. Der schien allerdings nicht ganz zu wissen, wie er auf das seltsame Gebaren der Fremde antworten sollte und ließ nur ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel und ein höfliches Nicken sehen. Der Rest gaffte weiterhin, als seien dem Jungen grade drei Köpfe gewachsen.

Unhöfliche Bande! Also wirklich!

Die Augen verdrehend begann Remus schließlich selbst, die Anwesenden vorzustellen.

„Harry, das sind Nymphadora Tonks", er überhörte ihren Protestschrei absichtlich und konnte sich grade noch daran hindern, sie überheblich anzugrinsen – wenn sie gewusst hätte, wie er es genoss, sie zu ärgern …, „Kingsley Shaklebolt, Elphias Dodge, Dädalus Diggel …" Auch seinen Zwischenruf ignorierte Remus gekonnt. Jahrelanges Training mit Padfoot. „ …Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore und Hestia Jones. Sie waren alle – nun ja – Feuer und Flamme, Dich abzuholen."

Ehrlich gesagt, er wunderte sich immer noch, dass es bei der Wahl der Begleiter keine Schlägerei gegeben hatte. Nur er, Moody und Kings hatten sich nicht aufgeführt wie Kindern, die um ein besonders großes Stück Torte stritten, als es hieß, dass man Harry zum Grimmauldplatz eskortieren müsse. Auch wenn Kings derjenige mit der „Er-sieht-aus-wie-James"-Äußerung gewesen war.

„Hallo", schickte Harry unsicher in die Runde und alle Anwesenden nickten. Und ehe Remus es verhindern konnte, hatte Moody etwas von „langsam aufbrechen" und „wird Zeit" gebrummt – und Tonks hatte sich mit Harry im Schlepptau enthusiastisch bereit erklärt, ihm „beim Packen zu helfen".

Innerlich seufzte der Werwolf laut auf. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden … hoffentlich würden sie bald im Grimmauldplatz sein. Und hoffentlich würde Sirius dann noch auf den Beinen sein. Seinen betrunkenen Paten musste Harry heute Abend nicht auch noch erleben …

* * *

_Armer Wolf. Oder vielleicht doch eher "armer Padfoot"? Immerhin kann die Begegnung mit seinen geistern aus der Vergangenheit ja nicht mehr lange dauern. Toni und Lyssa (ja, die gibt´s auch noch) sollte sich ja so langsam auf den Weg gemacht haben ... O weia._


	27. Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit

_**A/N: **Hi, ihr Lieben. Jajaja, ich weiß … ich brauche in letzter Zeit sehr lang, ehe ich posten kann. Ihr mögt es mir bitte verzeihen, ich tue, was mir möglich ist. Und ich hoffe, euch ist auf diese Geschichte immer noch nicht die Lust vergangen und ihr lest weiter. Reviews wäre schon. Also dann … Viel Spaß!_

**Soundtrack:** "Beautiful Goodbye", Amanda Marshall

**Kapitel 27 - Rückkehr in die Vergangenheit**

_Fed up with my destiny, and this place of no return  
Think I'll take another day, and slowly watch it burn  
It doesn't really matter how the time goes by  
'Cause I still remember you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye _

We staggered through these empty streets, laughing arm in arm  
The night had made a mess of me, your confession kept me warm  
And I don't really miss you, I just need to know  
Do you ever think of you and I  
And that beautiful goodbye

When I see you now, I wonder how  
I could've watched you walk away  
If I let you down, please forgive me now  
For that beautiful goodbye

In these days of no regrets, I'll keep mine to myself  
And all the things we never said, I can say for someone else  
And nothing lasts forever, but we always try  
And I just can't help but wonder why  
We let it pass us by

Regen. Wenn es eines gab, was Toni in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht vermisst hatte, dann war es dieser ständige, immerwährende, nie enden wollende Regen Englands. Oder das düstere Grau von London. Und doch stand sie hier, am Heathrower Flughafen, den viel zu dünnen Ledermantel wie ein Schutzschild um sich geschlungen, so als könne es sie schützen vor den Geistern der Vergangenheit.

Sie zitterte, ihre Hände fühlten sich taub an vor Kälte. Sie war viel zu lange in Kalifornien gewesen, als dass sie den Klimawechsel nicht spüren würde. Aus der kalifornischen Sonne, zurück in das Oktoberwetter Englands. Wenn das mal keine harschen Gegensätze waren …

Während die Engländer um sie herum in dünnen Jacken und mit Regenschirmen bewaffnet unbekümmert ihre Wege fortsetzten, wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als die fast immer scheinende, wärmende Sonne, die sie kennen gelernt hatte.

Richtig, sie bereute ihren Entschluss zu ihrer Rückkehr in diesem Moment mit jeder Faser ihres Seins. Und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum sie Dumbledore nicht einfach eine Eule geschickt hatte, in der sie erklärte, dass sie nach zwei Jahren nicht einfach so zurückkehren werde. Immerhin hatte sie einen Monat gebraucht, um ihm überhaupt zu antworten. Der alte Mann hatte vermutlich nicht mehr mit ihrer Antwort gerechnet.

Und trotzdem. Als sie an dem schäbigen Tischchen ihrer Einzimmerwohnung gesessen hatte, den viel praktischeren Muggel-Kugelschreiber in der Hand, das Blatt Pergament vor sich und fest überzeugt davon genau diese Worte zu Papier zu bringen – hatte sie es nicht geschafft. Etwas in ihrem Inneren hatte gegen diese Worte rebelliert, hatte ihr nicht gestattet sie zu schreiben. Denn auch wenn sie sich dafür verfluchte – England schien nach ihr zu rufen, viel zu tief in ihrem Blut, als dass sie es hätte ignorieren können. Oder war etwas anderes zu tief in ihrem Sein? Rief etwas anderes nach ihr? Jemand?

Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte Toni wild den Kopf. Es war fast 14 Jahre her, dass sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie fühlte. Und Sirius Black hatte sie nicht gewollt. Es gab nichts zwischen ihnen, das tiefer ging als Freundschaft. Damit musste sie leben.

Und ganz sicher rief er sie nicht! Magie konnte vieles, aber nicht das! Sie bildete sich das Ganze einfach ein. Vermutlich hielt er sich nicht einmal hier auf. Das gesamte englische Ministerium machte immer noch Jagd auf ihn. Er müsste ein wirklicher Vollidiot sein, sich hier aufzuhalten.

Langsam, ohne Elan, schlich sie sich aus dem Bereich des Muggel-Airports und schlug den Weg zum Zauberer-Bereich ein, der durch einen winzigen Illusionszauber vom Rest des Gebäudes abgegrenzt war. Nichts Großartiges, der Zauber war dünn und von jedem mit geringen magischen Grundkenntnissen wahrzunehmen. Er diente nur dazu, den Muggeln die Sicht zu versperren – manchmal wunderte sich Toni wirklich, wie blind die nichtmagische Bevölkerung war. Ein einfaches Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Modernisierungsarbeiten. Zutritt verboten. Lebensgefahr!" und ein kleiner Illusio-Zauber, und schon wunderte sich niemand mehr über den Lärm, den ein paar hundert Apparations-Knalle pro Tag verursachten.

Sie selbst schenkte dem Bild keinerlei Beachtung, sondern durchbrach die magische Schutzbarriere und steuerte zielsicher auf den kleinen Zeitungsstand zu, der die gängigen magischen Zeitungen anbot, sei es die Hexenwoche oder der Klitterer. Und auch den Tagespropheten.

Dass Black die Titelseiten der magischen Zeitungen füllte und die Jagd auf ihn bei Weitem nicht eingestellt worden war, wurde ihr dann schließlich auch bestätigt.

„Sirius Black auf den kanarischen Inseln gesichtet!" verkündete die Schlagzeile der ersten Zeitung, die ihr ins Auge fiel. Tonis Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, als sie sich den entflohenen Sträfling und ehemaligen Freund cocktailschlürfend am Strand vorstellte. Es würde zu dem Sirius passen, den sie aus früheren Zeiten kannte.

Allerdings zog die nächste Zeitungsausgabe, direkt darunter, ihren Blick unweigerlich auf sich und ließ sie mit großen Augen und wenig charmant offenem Mund näher treten.

Ihre Hände begannen unkontrolliert zu zittern, ihre Lungen blockierten. Und ihr Mund wurde staubtrocken …

Das konnte nicht sein …!

„Alles in Ordnung, Miss?" fragte ein älterer Herr aus der Gruppe Zauberer neben ihr, der grade an ihr vorüber gehen wollte und nun aufgrund ihrer Reaktion im Schritt verhielt.

Toni konnte nicht antworten. Weiße Pünktchen tanzten vor ihren Augen.

Vom Titel des Tagespropheten blickte ihr – James entgegen!

„Miss? Sie sollten sich setzen!"

Erst die Hand auf ihrer Schulter brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Zurück von Grabsteinen, weinenden Menschen … Gehetzt blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an, ehe sie stammelte:

„Ja … ja … chrm … danke … g … geht schon."

Der Mann folgte ihrem Blick und schüttelte leise seufzend den Kopf, als er das Foto entdeckte. „Der Junge macht sich das Leben aber auch selbst schwer, meinen Sie nicht auch? Erst erzählt er überall herum, das Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zurück ist. Und jetzt verstößt er auch noch gegen die Verbote des Ministeriums. Wäre bestimmt nicht so geworden, wenn seine Eltern nicht umgebracht worden wären. Da musste er ja nicht ganz richtig im Kopf werden …"

„Junge?" schaffte Toni mit kiekender Stimme zu fragen. Ihre Welt drehte sich noch immer in halsbrecherischem Tempo.

„Ja, Junge. Harry Potter. Sagen Sie bloß, den kennen Sie nicht! Der Junge, der lebt! Sie haben bestimmt schon von ihm gehört."

‚_Ich kenne ihn sogar'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _‚Allerdings ist er in meinen Erinnerungen immer noch ein pausbäckiges Baby. Er hat in meinen Armen geschlafen und mich mit Brei beschmiert. Und er hat immer gelacht.'_

Dieser Junge auf der Titelseite lachte nicht – er lächelte nicht einmal …

Während der Mann neben ihr weiter quasselte, über posttraumatischen Stress und andere vollkommen unwichtige Dinge, machte Toni noch einen Schritt vorwärts und strich in einem plötzlichen Impuls mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über das Papier der Zeitung. Fast so, als erreiche sie den Menschen damit. Sie zeichnete Gesichtskonturen nach, von diesem fremden Jungen, der ihr so unendlich vertraut erschien, sog Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede in sich auf.

Bei der gezackten Narbe verhielt sie mit den Fingerspitzen – und dann wandte sie sich abrupt um, ließ den verdutzten Mann einfach stehen, Toni rannte die Straße hinunter, als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihr her. Und erst als sie den größten Trubel des Flughafens hinter sich gelassen hatte und in eine ruhigere Seitenstraße einbog, brach sie keuchend an einer Mauer zusammen. Ihr Atem ging abgehackt und sie mühte sich um Ruhe, zählte ihre Atemzüge und kämpfte gegen das reißende Gefühl in ihrer Brust an.

Oh ja, sie war zurück. Und mit ihr waren all die Schreckgespenster ihres Lebens ebenfalls heimgekehrt.

- - - - -

Es dauerte ganze 3 Stunden, bis sich Toni so weit gefasst hatte, dass sie den Rest des Weges zum Treffpunkt zurücklegen konnte. Wie man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, würde ein Mitglied des Ordens sie auflesen und zum geheimen Hauptquartier bringen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wer dort auf sie warten würde. Und ob dieser ‚Führer' überhaupt noch dort sein würde, hatte sie der Schock doch bereits so viel Zeit gekostet. Aber es hätte nicht anders funktioniert. Tonis Beine wären niemals bereit gewesen, sie zu tragen. Auch jetzt noch zitterten sie heftig unter ihren 65 kg Körpergewicht.

Ob sie sich wünschte, derjenige würde warten? So sicher war sie sich dessen nicht.

Der kleine Platz lag bereits im Dämmerlicht, als sie ihn endlich erreichte. Erneut schlang sie den Wildledermantel um ihren Körper. Im Oktober konnte man in England wirklich nicht mehr bauchfrei herumstolzieren. Aber der Mantel war das Letzte gewesen, was sie im punkto warme Kleider besessen hatte. In Kalifornien fiel das Thermometer fast nie unter 10°C und ihre Wollpullover waren eines der ersten Dinge gewesen, die sie vernichtet hatte.

Jetzt, frierend und hungrig, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte ihre Tat damals überdacht und sich anders entschieden. So, wie schon so oft …

Sie ließ den Blick über den kleinen, runden Platz schweifen, nicht sicher wonach sie suchen sollte. Und dann entdeckte sie ihn. Oder sollte sie eher ‚bemerken' sagen? Denn die Gestalt dort auf der einsamen Parkbank schien geübt zu sein, mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen und so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen. Woran sie ihn erkannte, konnte Toni selbst nicht einmal sagen. Lag es vielleicht an den glücklichen Erinnerungen, die ihn wie ein Netz umgaben? Und die nur für sie spürbar waren?

Sie wusste nur eines … ihn könnte sie niemals übersehen. Dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut.

Er schaute auf und sie an. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem warmen Lächeln. Ein altbekannter, stummer Gruß.

„Du hattest schon immer Dein Problem mit dem Pünktlichsein. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat dich James früher immer als lebenden Beweis für die Theorie, dass es allen Frauen so ginge, bezeichnet. Oder?"

Und dieses Mal warf Toni alle Vorsicht und all ihr Misstrauen über Bord. Sie sprang ihm förmlich in die Arme, heulend vor Glück und vergrub die Nase in seiner alten Robe.

„Moony!" schluchzte sie erbärmlich und er schloss die Arme um sie, schirmte sie mit seinem Dasein von den bösen Geistern, die ihr folgten ab und hielt sie einfach fest. So, wie er es früher schon immer getan hatte.

- - - - -

Sie redeten nicht viel auf dem Weg zum Grimmauldplatz. Viele Worte hatten Remus und Toni noch nie gebraucht, sie sprachen auf anderen Ebenen miteinander, etwas das ihre Freunde oft zum Spott gereizt hatte, zu Äußerungen, dass sie das perfekte Pärchen sein würden. Aber sie waren füreinander niemals mehr gewesen als Bruder und Schwester, Remus hatte zu Josie gehört und das mit ganzem Herzen – und erst bei diesem Gedanken wurde Toni klar, dass er im letzten Krieg mindestens genauso viel verloren hatte wie sie.

Sie hatte in ihrem eigenen Schmerz nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Remus Lupin war immer für sie da gewesen. Und Toni hingegen hatte ihn niemals gefragt, wie er Josies Tod verkraftete, sondern war blind vor eigenem Schmerz einfach …

Bohrende Gewissensbisse begleiteten diese Erkenntnis. Unwillkürlich drückte sie sich näher an ihn heran. Er hatte schon immer so leicht Fehler verziehen und niemals ein Wort darüber verloren, so als sei es für ihn vollkommen normal, so behandelt zu werden. Remus sorgte sich immer mehr um das Wohl anderer, als um sein eigenes. Auch jetzt hatte er den alten, fadenscheinigen Umfang um sie beide geschlungen, ohne Bitte, ohne Aufforderung ihrerseits, weil sie fror. Er schien immer noch der heimliche Menschenflüsterer zu sein. So hatte die kleine Lyssa ihn damals schmachtend bezeichnet, als Josie nicht hingehört hatte. Neben anderen schwärmerischen Beschreibungen, aber diese war Toni in Erinnerung geblieben. Und dieser Gedanke brachte sie kurz zum Lächeln.

Remus bemerkte sein kurzes Aufblitzen und entschied, dass sie genug geschwiegen hatte. „Wir sind sehr froh, dass du doch noch gekommen bist!" erklärte er sanft und drückte sie kurz. „Es tut mir leid", platzte es allerdings Sekunden später zusammenhanglos aus ihr heraus. Überrascht blickte er auf sie hinunter.

„Ich war nicht da für dich. Oh Moony! Ich bin einfach weggelaufen! Und ich bitte dich dafür um Verzeihung. Es tut mir so leid!"

Sie sah sehr wohl, wie sich sein Blick bei ihren Worten verdunkelte, ehe er gespielt gleichgültig erklärte: „Schon in Ordnung. Das ist lange her. Reden wir nicht mehr darüber."

„Aber …"

Er vermied es absichtlich sie anzusehen und der Drang, ihm gegen sein stures Schienbein zu treten, wurde fast übermächtig.

„Weißt du, wer auch heute ankommen wird", fuhr er ungerührt ihres bösen Blickes fort, in dem festen Bestreben das Thema zu wechseln. Er wusste, dass sie über sie reden wollte. Er spürte es fast körperlich. Und über Josie Grant zu reden tat ihm einfach zu weh. Auch noch nach 14 Jahren …

„Lyssa. Alyssa Grant. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an sie. Josies Schwester." Innerlich atmete er tief gegen den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust an. „Die Kleine, die uns auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt ist. Alle waren begeistert, als ich sie für den Orden vorschlug. Ich traf sie vor 2 Jahren in der Winkelgasse. Du weißt schon, kurz bevor wir uns über den Weg gestolpert sind, in Hogwarts. Komisch oder, dass wir alle so nah beieinander waren und es nicht wussten?!"

Er merkte selbst, dass er plapperte und schnitt innerlich eine Grimasse. Toni schien allerdings nun doch wieder beschlossen zu haben, zu schweigen und ihn nicht darauf hinzuweisen.

Remus wusste, dass er es ihr sagen sollte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie. Und schließlich entschied er sich, es kurz und schmerzlos hinter sich zu bringen. So, wie wenn man ein Pflaster loswurde.

„Sirius ist unschuldig!" platzten beide fast zeitgleich heraus. Überrascht musterte er Toni, die ihn ebenfalls verdattert ansah.

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

Ihr Gesicht nahm einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck an.

„Ähm … Seit damals, als wir übereinander gestolpert sind. Ich … ich hab´ Sirius damals gefunden. Und es ging ihm wirklich schlecht. Ich dachte, er würde mir unter den Händen wegsterben, Remus! Er war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Und er glühte vor Fieber! Merlin, ich hab´ mich so hilflos gefühlt!" Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus und sie war so froh, es ihm endlich erzählen zu können. Es endlich hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ich wusste einfach nicht weiter. Du kennst mich, ich war nie gut in Tränke. Und von Medizin und all dem Zeug habe ich auch null Ahnung! Ich … ich bin in dieser Nacht zu Lyssa appariert und habe sie geholt. Sie hat doch Medimagie studiert und … und … deshalb war sie damals auch in Hogsmeade."

Für eine Sekunde überlegte sie, ob sein Stirnrunzeln ein schlechtes Omen war. Würde er böse werden?

„Danach bin ich … wieder weg gelaufen." Toni blinzelte entschlossen gegen die dummen, aufsteigenden Tränen an. „Und in dich hinein. Moony, ich wollte es dir sagen! Wirklich! Aber … ich hatte Angst, dass du … Askaban hat ihn fast zerstört, glaube mir, und wenn du … oder ein anderer …" Sie unterbrach sich selbst, holte tief und zitternd Luft und versuchte ihre Schultern zu straffen.

„Seit wann weißt du es?" schaffte sie schließlich zu fragen.

Remus, dessen Gedanken durch seinen Kopf wirbelten, in dem Versuch alle neuen Informationen zu ordnen – und das Gefühl des Ausgeschlossen-Seins zu unterdrücken, denn sie hatte vermutlich Recht, er hätte ihr damals kaum geglaubt – schwieg einen Moment, ehe er leise seufzte.

„Ungefähr ein halbes Jahr später."

„Wie?"

„Er hat einen meiner Schüler angegriffen …"

Abrupt blieb Toni stehen. „WAS?"

„Nur, um Pettigrew zu schnappen. Ich hatte Harry wenige Stunden zuvor die Karte des Rumtreibers abgenommen und darauf habe ich ihn gesehen."

„Peter lebt also wirklich? Die Karte gibt es noch? Und Harry hatte sie?"

„Ja. Komisch, nicht wahr?" Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er an seine eigene Überraschung zurückdachte, die er empfand, als er Harry mit der Karte gesehen hatte. „Ich bin ihnen damals gefolgt, um meine Schüler – besonders Harry – zu schützen. In der heulenden Hütte trafen wir aufeinander."

Er schwieg, gänzlich in Erinnerungen versunken, und da er nicht weiter erzählte, war es nun an Toni, zu lächeln.

„Er kann es immer noch, nicht wahr?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte er irritiert, was ihr Lächeln nur noch vertiefte.

„Herzen mit einem einzigen Blick erobern, meine ich. Bei mir hat er es damals geschafft. Er sah so grausig aus und ich hatte wirklich Angst vor ihm. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht ausliefern. Er hat mich nur kurz angesehen, glühend vor Fieber, nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne – und trotzdem war ich mir in diesem Augenblick so sicher, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Dass er unschuldig ist. Auch wenn ich keine Erklärung dafür hatte. Ich wusste es einfach."

Remus dachte einen Moment über ihre Worte nach, ehe auch er leise lächelte. „Ja. Du hast wohl Recht … er kann es immer noch."

- - - - -

Als sie endlich die Straße mit dem stinkenden Müllhaufen und den musikbegeisterten Nachbar erreichten, drückte Remus sie ein letztes Mal kurz, ehe er den Arm von ihren Schultern nahm und ihr ein kleines Stück Pergament reichte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick antwortete er schlicht: „Lies´ es einfach. Aber nicht laut, bitte."

Sie nickte gehorsam und senkte den Blick auf das Pergament. Und im nächsten Moment war dort ein Haus, das eben noch nicht da gewesen war. Protzig und alt, mit grimmig dreinschauenden Wasserspeiern. Verblüfft starrte sie es an – und verbrannte sich gleich darauf die Finger, da das Stück Pergament in ihren Händen urplötzlich in Flammen aufging.

„Verzeihung. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen", entschuldigte sich Remus nur teilweise zerknirscht – so eine winzige Rache für ihr nicht in ihn gesetztes Vertrauen würde ihm doch wohl erlaubt sein?

Er wies auf die Tür des Hauses und Toni kletterte gehorsam die Stufen empor. Nur das kurze Zögern, als sie die Türklinke ergriff verriet, wie es wirklich in ihr aussah. Sie fürchtete sich. Vor etwas Unbestimmten, etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnte. Dunkelheit ging von diesem Haus aus, das spürte sie genau. Aber sie überwand die Schwelle trotz aller Alarmglocken, die in ihrem Kopf schrillten.

Schwärze war alles, was sie empfing. Im Inneren des Hauses brannte keinerlei Licht, es roch staubig, als lebe in diesen Mauern keine Menschenseele.

‚_Kein Wunder'_, schoss es Toni naserümpfend durch den Kopf. Sie konnte sich kaum etwas Lebensfeindlicheres vorstellen als diesen Kasten.

„Remus?" flüsterte sie leise. Irgendetwas sagte Toni, dass laute Geräusche nicht vorteilhaft für sie wären. Sie konnte ihn direkt hinter sich spüren, nur ein oder zwei Schritte entfernt. Die Jahre als Fluchbrecherin hatten in dieser Beziehung ihre Sinne geschärft.

„Ja?"

Die Tatsache, dass auch er nur flüsterte, beunruhigte sie dann doch mehr, als ihr lieb war. „Sind wir etwa …?"

Innerlich zog Remus bei dieser atemlosen Frage eine Grimasse. Offenbar war der Sickel bei ihr endlich gefallen … Und nicht dank seiner Hilfe. Dass Sirius unschuldig war, war nämlich nur die Hälfte von dem gewesen, auf das er sie hatte vorbereiten wollen. „Ja. Das hier ist DER Grimmauldplatz."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie sich daran erinnerte, wann sie diesen Namen schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Sirius´ Grimmauldplatz?" entfuhr es ihr schärfer als beabsichtigt. Wenn das hier Sirius´ Elternhaus war … bedeutete das etwa…?

Remus setze zerknirscht zu einer weiteren Erklärung an, doch im nächsten Moment ging alles drunter und drüber. Ein „Hau´ ab, Schnivellus! Du bist hier nicht willkommen! Keiner will Dich hier!" donnerte plötzlich durch die Eingangshalle und Toni und er gingen unter in einem Meer aus Lärm, als Samtvorhänge vor einem Bild zur Seite flogen und ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm einsetze.

Und dann war er da. Urplötzlich, wie ein Geist aus finsterer Vergangenheit. Vor ihr, das Gesicht wütend verzerrt, das Haar eine Spur zu lang und mit Dreitagebart, den Zauberstab griffbereit stand – Sirius.

Und während sich beide entgeistert anstarrten revidierte Remus seine Gedanken zu kleinen Rachen, die ihm vergönnt sein sollten. Denn diese unvorbereitete Zusammenkunft galt wohl eher als große Rache …

* * *

_Tz, tz, tz! Böses Wolfi, er weidet sich auch noch am dummen Gesicht der Beiden! Da wird wohl in naher Zukunft ein Zusammentreffen mit Lyssa fällig sein … sonst reden Pads und Toni nie mehr mit mir. Und das geht auf keinen Fall! Wie fandet ihr es? Los, immer nur raus mit eurer Meinung!_


	28. Heimkehr

_**A/N:** Hallo, ihr Lieben. Grüße von der "Ich ertrinke in Arbeit"-Front. Es tut mit wahnsinnig leid, das ich die Reviews des letzten Kapitels nicht einmal zur Hälfte beantwortet habe, aber ich habe dieses Kapitel schon nur mit Mühe zwischen Beerdigungen, Arbeit und alltäglichen Sorgen hinbekommen. Daher ist es auch sehr kurz. Bitte entschuldigt. Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei denen, die gerieviewt haben und hoffe auf baldige Besserung meines Stresses. Ich bemühe mich! Und jetzt, viel Spaß!_

_**Beta:** Windfee

* * *

_

**Soundtrack:** "My immortal", Evanence

**Kapitel 27 - Heimkehr**

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away  
All the sanity in me _

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Oh – mein – Gott! Da steht er! Verzeihung, aber in diesem Moment kann ich nichts anderes denken. Ein Irrwicht könnte kaum eine verheerendere Wirkung auf mich ausüben, denn ich stehe mitten in dieser riesigen Eingangshalle im Dämmerlicht und starre ihn an. Fürchte mich. Mein Körper gehört mir nicht mehr länger, meine Füße sind bleischwer.

Sirius Black. Nicht mehr so vollkommen abgemagert wie ich ihn damals in Hogsmeade getroffen habe. Sein Gesicht hat wieder Farbe, er ist rasiert (zumindest sieht der Dreitagebart sehr gepflegt aus) – Himmel er riecht gut, vertraut, und ich werde nicht länger darüber nachdenken – und er starrte mich an. Das wütende Funkeln seiner Augen verschwindet nur langsam und weicht einem verwirrten Ausdruck. Fast so, als käme ich ihm nur vage bekannt vor, als wäre ich eine verblasste Erinnerung.

Mit fragendem Blick sieht er über meine Schulter Remus an, der seinen Blick nur stumm erwidert. Und ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll.

‚_Beiß ihn, tritt ihm in seinen feisten, idiotischen Hintern! Kratz ihm die Augen aus!'_ verlangt meine innere Zwanzigjährige von mir, mit tränenblinden Augen und immer noch so verletzt von seiner Zurückweisung. Sie hat mich nach diesem Abend niemals richtig verlassen, ist zu meiner inneren Stimme geworden. Die, die mich immer wieder weglaufen lässt. Die weint und mir schluchzend in Erinnerung ruft, dass wir ihn glücklich gemacht hätten. Dass er selbst Schuld ist an seinem Elend, weil er das Glück nicht haben wollte. Dass ihm alles recht geschieht!

Ich gebiete ihr wütend zu schweigen! Niemand hat Askaban verdient, und schon gar nicht dieser Mann vor mir.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Seine Stimme ist rauer geworden, offenbar hat die lange Krankheit ihren Tribut gefordert, und sie jagt mir trotz allem Schauer über den Rücken. Er sieht vollkommen verwirrt aus. Und ich schlucke gegen die Tränen, die meine Kehle abschüren und mich in die Knie zwingen wollen.

„Niemand", antworte ich gepresst und endlich kann ich mich bewegen. Man sollte Fluchtimpulse niemals unterschätzen, sie lösen so manche Erstarrung. Ich mühe mich ab, nicht zu rennen und kämpfe den Gedanken nieder, das Haus zu verlassen. Moony steht mir im Weg, und ich weiß, er lässt mich nicht gehen. Das hat er noch nie getan. Er war es immer, der mich dazu gebracht hat die Konfrontation zu suchen. Also schlage ich Sirius Weg ein, zu der halb offen stehenden Tür, aus der Licht fällt. Alles wäre besser, als weiter hier zu bleiben.

Ich spüre Sirius´ fragenden Blick auf meiner Haut, als ich an ihm gespielt ruhig vorbeigehe - wie kalte Fingerspitzen. Er hat mich vergessen. Einfach vergessen. Sollte es mich vielleicht trösten, dass ich dann wohl eine gute Erinnerung gewesen bin, die Askaban ihm einfach ausgesaugt hat? Ganz ehrlich, dieser Gedanke tröstet mich einen Scheißdreck!

Nein Toni, Du wirst nicht weinen …

Die Tür öffnet sich und ein Mann tritt heraus. Groß, blass, eine sehr prominente Nase, die er grade ein wenig gerümpft hält, als konfrontiere man ihn mit etwas wirklich Widerwärtigem, während er seine Handschuhe über die blassen Pianospieler-Finger streift.

„Deine Gastfreundschaft ist wirklich immer wieder bemerkenswert", erklärt er und ich schwöre, dass es augenblicklich 10°C kälter im Raum geworden ist. „Askaban hat deinen Manieren offenbar nicht geschadet, Black. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin zutiefst beeindruckt."

Schwarze Augen richten sich auf mich und ich hoffe, dass er mich nicht erkennen wird, so wie ich ihn grade. Severus Snape …

Leider ist mir das Glück heute wirklich nicht hold.

„Miss Sinera." Seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, das den Rest seiner Züge nicht erreicht. So war er schon immer. Er und ich sind nie offen verfeindet gewesen … aber er hat mich wohl immer zu den Maraudern gezählt und war mir daher auch nie wirklich zugetan. Er ist damals zur dunklen Seite konvertiert. Und genau dieser Gedanke lässt mich meinen Zauberstab ziehen.

Doch ehe ich den ersten Zauber losfluchen kann, liegt Remus´ Hand auf meiner und drückt sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach unten.

„Nicht, Toni." Mehr sagt er nicht. Es scheint ihm Erklärung genug – und mir muss es offenbar auch erst einmal reichen, sagt mir sein Blick.

Ich nicke kurz, ehe ich meinen Zauberstab zurückziehe und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein gezwungen höfliches „Severus." hindurchquetsche.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen hat sich spöttisch gehoben, als er mich ansieht. „Da hast du sie jetzt also endlich wieder alle beieinander, Lupin?" Spott tropft wie ätzende Flüssigkeit aus seinen Worten und ich will ihn kopfüber in die Luft hängen, so wie James es immer getan hat, für diesen Zweifel an Remus´ geistigen Fähigkeiten! Snape war schon immer ein Meister der Doppeldeutigkeit.

„Und dann ausgerechnet noch so ein Hitzkopf. Ich dachte, du hättest genug zu tun mit den Kindern und Black. Oder genießt du es so sehr, Kindermädchen zu spielen? Es kommt dem Lehrer-Dasein so nahe wie möglich, wie?"

„Wie Du meinst, Severus", ist alles, was Remus mit einem höflichen Lächeln erwidert und ich starre ihn fassungslos an. Oh Moony, du tust es schon wieder! Jemand tritt dich und du sagst danke schön!

„Geh´ schon vor, Toni. Ich begleite Severus noch zur Tür", unterbricht er meine hitzige Suche nach einer passenden Erwiderung und ich trete mit geballten Fäusten murrend den Rückzug an. Ich werde mit Moony später ein Hühnchen rupfen. Er kann nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich es ebenso hinnehme, wenn ihn jemand beleidigt! Niemand beleidigt ungestraft meine Freunde!

Mit auf den Boden gerichteten Blick gehe ich in Richtung Tür – und pralle gegen etwas Großes, Hartes. Als ich aufschaue, steht Sirius erneut vor mir, dieses Mal kein Schritt von mir entfernt. Eine seiner Hände packt meinen Oberarm und hält mich fest. Die andere legt sich an meine Wange und dreht ihm mein Gesicht zu. Seine Hände sind warm. Ich war so sicher, dass ich seine Berührung nie wieder fühlen würde. Jetzt zieht es mir fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Er zwingt mich, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Mit zu Schlitzen verengtem Blick sieht er mich an. Und dann leuchtet Erinnerung in seinem Gesicht.

„Antonia!"

Ein Lächeln zuckt wie ein Blitz über sein Gesicht und im nächsten Moment drückt er mich an sich und schwenkt mich im Kreis. „Antonia Sinera! Jetzt erinnere ich mich!"

Ich presse mein Gesicht fest gegen seine Brust. Meine Tränen versickern ungesehen in den Falten seines Hemdes.

- - - - -

Okay – ich habe diese erste Ordenssitzung von mir überstanden. Keine Ahnung wie, aber sie ist vorbei. Nachdem Sirius mich in der Halle wieder zurück auf die Füße gestellt hatte, hat er mich ohne Zögern an der Hand gepackt und mich förmlich in das Esszimmer der Black gezerrt. Zumindest nehme ich an, dass dieser Raum in der Vergangenheit so genutzt wurde. Jetzt stand der große Tisch mit einer dicken Schicht Staub an einer Wand und mehrere Stühle waren wild im Raum verteilt.

Wisst ihr, was mir als Erstes auffiel, während Sirius die ganze Zeit auf mich einredete? Es waren so wenige. So wenige Menschen. Der Orden war früher viel größer, und ich denke, mir ist erst in diesem Moment klar geworden, wie viele Verluste wir wirklich erlitten haben. Wie viele Freunde wir verloren haben.

Einige vertraute Gesichter waren trotz allem darunter. Zum Beispiel Molly und Arthur Weasley. Oder Dumbledore natürlich. Aber die Weasleys sind mir viel mehr im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Sie haben mittlerweile sieben Kinder. SIEBEN! Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Und offenbar sind sie alle ganz schön gewieft, denn ehe die Ordenssitzung begann ist Molly kurz aus dem Raum verschwunden – und als sie wiederkam, hat sie die Tür nach draußen mit einem Schalldichtezauber versehen und irgendetwas von Langziehohren gemurmelt und dass sie wünschte, Fred und George wären nicht immer so verdammt findig. Remus hat mir später erklärt, dass diese beiden die Zwillingssöhne Mollys sind und sie diese Langziehohren schon seit Tagen nutzen, um nach Informationen zu schnüffeln, die ihre Mutter ihnen bärbeißig vorenthält.

Diese Beschreibung hat mich an andere Teenager erinnert, die ich einmal kannte und brachte mich fast zum Lächeln. Sirius jedenfalls hat gegrinst. Und mein Herz gefährlich ins Stolpern gebracht …

Die Sitzung habe ich schließlich neben ihm verbracht. Egal was ich versucht habe, er ist mir nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen. Er schien meinen inneren Aufruhr wegen ihm überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, er freute sich viel zu sehr darüber, mich hier zu haben. Er war fast ein bisschen kindisch in seinem Verhalten. Aber da ich mir Askaban und den damit verbundenen Schrecken nicht einmal vorstellen möchte, muss ich ihm gegenüber wohl ein bisschen nachsichtiger sein.

Diese Vernunft-Sache ist so schwer, wenn man neben diesem Mann sitzt, der einst der Mittelpunkt des eigenen Universums gewesen ist und sich fragt, ob er überhaupt noch weiß, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Oder ob er das auch vergessen hat. Weiß er noch von unserem Kuss? Ich jedenfalls habe ihn nie vergessen.

Die Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergab sich schließlich erst gen Ende der Sitzung. Dumbledore hatte in die Runde geschaut und erklärt, dass es notwendig sei zu klären, in wieweit man Harry nun in die Geschehnisse einweihen solle.

Die Erwähnung des Jungen hatte mein erneut Herz fast einen Salto schlagen lassen. Ich wandte mich zu Pads, der plötzlich finster dreinschaute und fragte leise: „Ist er etwa hier?"

Nur ein knappes Nicken in Richtung verschlossener Tür war seine Antwort – und bei der Aussicht ihm gegenüberzutreten und ihm, Harry Potter, der seinem Vater so ähnelte, in die Augen sehen zu müssen … Ich wollte mich am liebsten übergeben. Denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich reagieren würde. Würde ich zwischen ihm und James unterscheiden können?

Molly war in der Zwischenzeit von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und erklärte mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen: „Ich finde, wir sagen ihm nichts! Harry ist noch nicht bereit! Er ist doch noch fast ein Kind!"

„Er ist kein Kind mehr!" brauste Sirius neben mir auf und ich zuckte zusammen. Seine dunklen Augen flimmerten förmlich vor Zorn. „Er hat ein Recht, es zu erfahren! Er wird gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen, Molly! Und er sollte …"

„Er wird NICHT kämpfen!" Mollys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, während sie Sirius mit Blicken erdolchte. „Wir werden ihn beschützen! Das ist unsere Pflicht!"

Sie wandte sich zu den restlichen Mitgliedern um, die alle so wirkten als wäre diese Diskussion nichts Neues für sie. „Er ist grade mal 15 Jahre alt! Vergesst das nicht, bei Merlins Barte! Wollt ihr ihm wirklich sagen, dass von ihm das Schicksal der Menschheit abhängt? Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Daran wird er zerbrechen!"

Sirius war an diesem Punkt endgültig aufgesprungen und fauchte: „Er wird nicht daran zerbrechen, Molly! Er hat schon viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht! Und Prongs hat noch nie …! Ähm, Harry … ich meine …"

Er unterbrach sich selbst und der Raum versank in sekundenschnelle in eisigem Schweigen. Erschrocken habe ich in diesem Moment begriffen, dass nicht nur ich mir Sorgen machen musste in Harry etwas zu sehen, das er nicht war.

Sirius, der seinen Patzer selbst bemerkt hat, ist danach wortlos aus dem Raum gestürmt, Remus dicht auf den Fersen. Und Molly hat leise mit Arthur gestritten, ich habe aber nur Wortfetzen mitbekommen.

- - - - -

Ein neues Mitglied – Tonks, Sirius´ Cousine … ich wusste gar nicht, dass er eine Cousine hat – hat mich schließlich in mein Zimmer gebracht und mich dort mir selbst überlassen. Der Raum ist dunkel und unfreundlich, wie es das gesamte Haus zu sein scheint. Erinnerungsfetzen an Sirius frühere Erzählungen bezüglich seines Elternhauses wirbeln durch meinen Kopf. Damals habe ich sie für übertrieben gehalten, aber ich fürchte, er hat damals eher untertrieben. Armer Padfoot.

Ich verbringe bestimmt eine halbe Ewigkeit in dem dämmrigen Raum, der nur spärlich erhellt wird durch den Schein einer einzigen Kerze, die sich verbissen gegen die Dunkelheit wehrt. Dann halte ich es einfach nicht länger aus. Ja, ich gebe es zu – ich fühle mich einsam. Und dieses Gefühl hat schon fast etwas Komisches, wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr ich genau dieses in den letzten Jahren gewollt habe. Niemanden um mich herum. Keiner, auf den ich Acht geben musste und bei dem ich wieder versagen konnte. Aber jetzt, nach so viel Konfrontation mit meiner glücklichen Vergangenheit, halte ich das erdrückende Schweigen nicht mehr aus.

Ohne großen Plan schlüpfe ich wieder durch die Tür, den Gang entlang. Und erschrecke mich fast zu Tode, als wie aus dem Nichts ein knubbeliger, kleiner Kerl vor mir auftaucht, faltig und übel riechend, mit nichts weiter als einem alten Küchenhandtuch bekleidet. Es funkelt mich aus dunklen Knopfaugen feindselig an.

„Herrin würde im Grab rotieren, wenn sie wüsste …", schnarrt er mit quiekender Stimme, und ich bemerke mit einem Schaudern, dass er nicht mit mir zu sprechen scheint, denn er blickt stur an mir vorbei. Und er kann auch mit niemandem sonst reden, denn der Flur ist ansonsten vollkommen leer. „Kreacher wird ihn wieder loswerden. Kreacher vertreibt den Blutsverräter aus dem heiligen Haus seiner Herrin. Gute, gute Herrin. Sie würde rotieren …"

Zu meiner Erleichterung umrundet er mich, weiterhin murmelnd, und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Und ich nehme die Beine in die Hand, um endlich ein wenig Gesellschaft zu bekommen, die nicht vollkommen übergeschnappt zu sein scheint.

Eine ganze Weile geistere ich durch stockdunkle, fast stille Gänge, bis ich endlich die Treppe zurück nach unten finde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich bereits einem übellaunigen Gemälde begegnet, das mich angebrüllt hat, weil ich seine Nachtruhe störte. Ich will nur noch weg hier. Dieses Haus ist grusliger als alles, was ich vorher gesehen habe! Und mein Erfahrungsschatz ist beträchtlich, immerhin habe ich als Fluchbrecherin ständig mit so etwas zu tun. Aber eben meistens am Tag. Mit einem Team, das mir den Rücken deckt. Was gäbe ich jetzt nicht alles für ein menschliches Gesicht.

Ich husche die Treppe hinunter. Und wie eine Insel im tosenden Meer fällt mein Blick auf eine Tür, unter der ein schwacher Lichtstreifen hervordringt. So schnell wie möglich habe ich sie aufgestoßen und trete in … die Küche. Verhältnismäßig klein, bedenkt man die sonstigen Ausmaße des Hauses. Und dort, an einem alten Holztisch, sitzen … Sirius. Und Remus.

Beide blicken von ihrer Holzbank auf, als ich eintrete, sagen aber kein Wort. Vor Moony dampft eine Tasse – ich nehme den schwachen Geruch von Tüten-Tee wahr. Und Pads hat ein großes, nicht grade sauberes Glas vor sich, gefüllt mit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er da trinkt – aber es wird wohl kaum Tee sein.

Die Sekunden vergehen, in denen keiner sich rührt oder spricht. Dann aber siegen meine Erschöpfung, die Müdigkeit und das Verlangen nach Trost. Ungefragt durchquere ich den Raum, klettere über Remus Beine zwischen die beiden Männer, mogle mich zwischen sie und beiße mir grade noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippe, um nicht erleichtert aufzuseufzen.

In diesem Moment ist mir egal, dass ich meine Schuhe oben im Zimmer gelassen habe, und dass auch mein Mantel noch oben hängt, ich also nur in Jeans und T-Shirt in einer kalten Londoner Küche hocke. Denn ohne dass ich darum bitten muss schlingt Sirius plötzlich einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zieht mich an sich. Ich kuschle mich an seine Schulter und lehne meine Stirn gegen seinen Hals, dankbar für die Wärme, die er mir zukommen lässt.

Es fühlt sich gut an.

Und dann rückt auch Moony noch ein Stückchen näher und ich klemme beide Füße unter seinen Oberschenkel, damit sie nicht kalt werden. Meine rechte Hand sucht die von Remus und wird auf halbem Wege empfangen. Seine Finger schließen sich um meine und halten sie fest.

Niemand würde dieses Knäuel aus Gliedern wohl als bequem vermuten, aber für uns alle scheint es momentan wie der Himmel auf Erden. Und während wir so ineinander verschlungen einfach nur dasitzen, überkommt mich ein seltsames Gefühl, das ich fast so tot geglaubt hatte wie mein Verlangen nach Gesellschaft.

Ich fühle mich zuhause.


	29. Ich wünschte, ich könnte

_**A/N:**__ Hallo, ihr Lieben. Jaaaaaaaa, ich weiß, das war ´ne echt lange Pause. Und neeeein, ich kann und werde euch nicht versprechen, das es besser wird, denn bei den Marauderfriends hat sich so einiges getan._

_Ab heute wird diese Geschichte nämlich solo weiter geschrieben. Von mir, BineBlack. Meine arme Co-Autorin hat nämlich keine Möglichkeit mehr, mich zu begleiten, aus den einen oder anderen Gründen. Und da ich mir schon in den letzten Kapiteln mehr oder weniger Mist aus dem Kopf gedrückt habe (ihr könnt ruhig zugeben, wenn ihr das auch gedacht habt), werden die Pausen zwischen den Update jetzt auf unbestimmte Länge gedehnt werden, um euch wieder etwas mehr Qualität zu bieten. _

_Also, ich hoffe, ihr seid doch noch dort draußen, meine lieben Leser. Jetzt geht es nämlich weiter …_

**Beta:** Windfee – sie ist es und wird es auch bleiben. Damit das klar ist. °Zwinker!°

**Soundtrack:** "Another Crack In My Heart", Take That

**Kapitel 29 - Ich wünschte, ich könnte ...**

_I´ve had my spills and thrills of love  
And held it in my hand  
I held on tight until it broke  
And I crashed to the ground  
Love cannot be on my side  
It's clearer every day  
That every time I reach for love  
It always runs away _

Maybe I should try to live alone,  
Or raise the flag of mercy to all know  
Or maybe I should run and hide away  
Until another day

Another crack in my heart,  
Another picture on the wall  
Another way to spend an evening  
When there's no one there at all  
Another kiss to say goodbye  
Another cross upon a chart  
Another suitcase at the door  
Another crack in my heart  
In my heart

Als Toni am nächsten Morgen erwachte, saß sie immer noch in der gleichen Position auf der Bank, fest an Sirius gekuschelt, der ebenfalls tief und regelmäßig atmete - die schönen, dunklen Augen geschlossen, den Kopf in vermutlich reichlich unbequemer Haltung hinter sich an die Wand gelehnt. Er duftete nach Schlaf und Mann, und einen Moment fragte sie sich atemlos, wie lange sie sich schon gewünscht hatte, ihm am nächsten Morgen so nahe zu sein. Allerdings weniger in einer dunklen, kalten Küche, sondern in einem bequemen, warmen Bett. Und in ihren Träumen hatten ihre Muskeln auch nicht wegen der unbequemen Schlafposition protestiert, sondern wegen weitaus angenehmeren Dingen.

Heiße Röte schoss ihr bei diesem Gedanken in die Wangen und sie blickte sich hastig nach dem zweiten Bewacher ihres Schlafes um – doch Remus war verschwunden, genauso wie seine Teetasse. Nur noch Sirius Glas stand, wo es auch schon gestern Abend gestanden hatte.

Neugierig griff sie danach und schnupperte daran, nur um es in der nächsten Sekunde mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zurückzustellen. Feuerwhiskey. Der beißende Alkohol-Geruch trieb ihr fast die Tränen in die Augen. Wie konnte Sirius nur so ein Teufelszeug trinken? (Anm.: der voreingenommenen Beta: Weil es garantiert lecker ist?!)

Obwohl … wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, war das Glas gestern noch genauso voll gewesen. Und er hatte sich nicht bewegen können, um es wieder aufzufüllen, wenn er davon getrunken hätte, ohne sie unweigerlich zu wecken. Sein Zauberstab war auch nirgends zu sehen, genauso wenig wie eine Flasche. Auch nicht neben der Bank oder zwischen seinen Füßen, wie sie Sekunden später herausfand, als sie sich ächzend auf ihre Knie setze und über ihn gebeugt danach suchte.

„Guten Morgen."

Augrund der unerwartet erklingenden, vom Schlaf noch raueren Stimme, wäre Toni beinahe kreischend aufgesprungen. Mit heftig klopfenden Herzen starrte sie Sirius an, der zu ihr aufblickte – oder eher, in den Ausschnitt ihres engen, kurzen T-Shirts linste, ein schläfriges und ziemlich zweideutiges Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

„So nett bin ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr geweckt worden."

Toni taumelte zurück und wollte ihren Mantel um sich schlingen – doch der hing ja immer noch oben in ihrem Zimmer in unerreichbarer Ferne. In den USA hatte es sie nicht gekümmert, dass manche ihrer T-Shirts mehr enthüllten als verbargen, denn jeder war so gekleidet und niemand störte sich an diesem Aufzug oder bemerkte ihn überhaupt. Sie hätte die Aufmerksamkeit in hochgeschlossener Kleidung viel eher auf sich gelenkt. Aber jetzt und hier, allein mit Sirius, kam sie sich so nackt vor, wie ein neugeborenes Baby. Und wünschte sich einen Rollkragenpullover herbei …

So war es schon immer gewesen. Er hatte diesen besonderen Blick, der sie dazu brachte sich zu fühlen, als trüge sie nichts anderes als ihre Haut zur Schau.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie dieser Blick hatte hoffen lassen.

„G … Guten Morgen", schaffte sie nach einer halben Ewigkeit zu stammeln und kam sich idiotisch vor. Sie war immerhin kein braves, kleines Schulmädchen mehr, das von Blicken aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnte. Und schließlich war es ja auch 14 Jahre her, seit sie ihm ihr Herz vor die Füße gelegt und er es nicht gewollt hatte.

Es tat nicht mehr allzu weh. Sie war längst darüber hinweg.

Schade nur, dass sie sich in dieser Beziehung selbst nicht glaubte …

„Eigentlich habe ich dich schlagfertiger in Erinnerung." Sirius war mittlerweile in eine bequemere Position gerutscht und reckte seine steifen Muskeln. Während er seine Schultern kreisen ließ, stöhnte er leise vor Schmerz und Toni versuchte nicht auf den Stoff seines verknautschten Hemdes zu achten, der sich bei dieser Bewegung über breite Schultern spannte. Nicht mehr so muskulös wie früher, aber immer noch Knie erweichend breit.

Er gähnte unverhohlen, ehe er ächzend auf die Füße kam und sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch das nun deutlich kürzere Haar strich. „Ich werde zu alt, um Nächte im Sitzen zu verbringen", seufzte er. „Meine guten Jahre sind ganz eindeutig vorbei."

Sie konnte den unterdrückten Schmerz unter seinem spöttischen Tonfall noch genauso gut hören wie früher. Und sie hätte ihm gern gesagt, dass er in ihren Augen kaum an Glanz eingebüßt hatte … Ihr Stern strahlte immer noch und erleuchtete ihre Welt. Und sie hasste sich fast dafür.

„Aber deine offenbar noch nicht." Mit anerkennendem Blick maß er sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Viele Erinnerungen sind immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt Aber ich habe dich deutlich … nun ja … wie soll ich sagen … ähm …"

„Dürrer in Erinnerung?" schlug Toni vor, nun selbst mit trotzigem Tonfall und störrisch hervor gerecktem Kinn. Sie hatte noch sehr gut die leisen Spötteleien von James und ihm im Ohr, dass die meisten Frauen _‚weicher gepolstert seien als Klappstuhl-Sinera'_. Es waren nur dumme Spötteleien von zwei Sechzehnjährigen gewesen, unbedacht geäußert in einem Moment, in dem sie sich sicher fühlten. Aber sie hatte es gehört. Und auch wenn sie es nicht böse gemeint hatten – dieser Stachel steckte tief in ihrem generell so dünnen Selbstwertgefühl.

Ihr ganzes Leben hatte sie sich gewünscht anders zu sein. Als man sie für einen Jungen hielt, wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, sie selbst sein zu können. Und später wünschte sie sich, schöner zu sein. Begehrenswerter. Mehr zu bekommen als freundschaftliche Knuffer und lauwarme Umarmungen. Und genauso dumm wie die Äußerung der zwei Halbwüchsigen gewesen war, war ihr Wunsch gewesen, größere Brüste zu haben und Sirius vielleicht so auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können.

Merlin sei Dank hatte es diesbezüglich zu ihrer Zeit keine magischen Hilfen gegeben. Sonst würde sie vermutlich heute unter der schmuddeligen Decke schweben.

Offenbar war in diesem Moment auch Sirius Erinnerung an dieses peinlichen Zwischenfall zurückgekehrt, denn seine Wangen röteten sich unter seinem Dreitagebart verlegen und er versuchte ein zerknirschtes Lächeln. Es gelang ihm nur mäßig.

„Ich meinte nicht …", versuchte er, aber Toni winkte ab und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie wollte kein mühsames Gestammel von ihm, mit dem er sich nur noch tiefer verstricken würde.

„Ich war schon immer ein Spätzünder", versuchte sie einen unglücklichen Scherz – und erstickte fast daran. Ein lautes Seufzen ihrerseits war die Folge.

„Warum ist es so schwierig?" fragte sie schließlich, während Sirius das Glas ergriff und den Inhalt zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht hinunterstürzte, sondern ihn in den Ausguss kippte, ehe er das Glas in der Spüle neben Remus´ Teetasse platzierte. „Wir haben uns schon immer gegenseitig aufgezogen und dumme Scherze gemacht. Warum fühlt es sich jetzt zwischen uns so anders an?"

Er lächelte freudlos, ehe er antwortete: „Weil ich ein Fremder bin."

Verblüfft runzelte sie die Stirn, ehe sie mit Vehemenz den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das bist Du nicht."

„Oh doch, das bin ich!"

Er ließ das Glas so schnell los, dass es schlingerte, umkippte und dabei gefährlich klirrte. Als er zu ihr herumwirbelte, flog ihm sein Haar ums Gesicht und verhüllte sekundenlang den verletzten Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen. „Ich bin mir selbst fremd, Toni! Ich kann mich selbst nicht mehr spüren! Wie fremder könnte ich denn noch sein?"

Hilflos schlang er beide Arme um sich und Toni schluckte heftig gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals an. So hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal als Kind gesehen.

„Ich habe jeden Tag mehr Erinnerungen in meinem verdammten Schädel", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme, den Blick fest auf den schmuddeligen Küchenfußboden gerichtet. „Erinnerungen, die die meinen sein sollten – aber es fühlt sich an, als beobachte ich einen Anderen. Als sehe ich einen Film und würde mir wünschen, so wie der Hauptdarsteller zu sein. Aber ich bin es nicht … egal wie sehr ich es auch versuche. Er ist mir so fremd."

Ein zittriges Seufzen folgte diesen Worten, ehe er fortfuhr.

„Ich versuche es. Ich versuche es wirklich, Toni. So sehr, dass ich von Menschen spreche, die nicht mehr hier sind und die Lebenden übersehe."

Seine Stimme bebte heftig – die einzige Bewegung an ihm. Und Antonia begriff, dass er auf die Szene im Esszimmer anspielte, als er fälschlicherweise von James und nicht von Harry gesprochen hatte.

Seine nächsten Worte waren nicht mehr wie ein Flüstern. „Ich weiß doch, wie gern ihr ‚ihn' zurück haben wollt. Besonders Moony und Du. Ich sehe es in euren Augen."

„Du BIST er! Du bist Sirius Black, unser Freund", versuchte sie lahm, doch sein Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Was ich BIN, ist ein alter, zerstörter Mann. Ein WRACK! Nicht mal ein Schatten meines früheren Ich's!"

(Hey, Süßer, ich kann dich gut verstehen ... nur leider bringt dich das nicht weiter. Finde dein Kämpferherz wieder, dann findest du auch wieder den Sirius von früher. Allerdings, dieses ganze Elend und Unglück hat dich reifen lassen und das merkt man dir auch an. Im positiven Sinne!)

Bei diesen hasserfüllten Worten schien er förmlich zu schrumpfen, kleiner zu werden, so als raube er sich mit ihnen das letzte Anrecht auf Existenz. Als zerstöre er sich selbst damit, löse sich auf in einen substanzlosen Rest Mensch.

Erschüttert konnte Toni einen Moment nur zusehen. Sie wusste, dass sie zu ihm gehen sollte. Das es vermutlich nicht mehr als eine Umarmung benötigte, um ihn zu ihr zurück zu holen. Ihre Fäuste ballten und öffneten sich ruhelos, ehe sie leise seufzte.

„Wir sind auch nicht mehr die, die wir waren, Padfoot." Der alte Kosename schien die Mauer um ihn her wenigstens ein bisschen zu durchdringen. Er hob den dunklen Blick und sah sie an.

„Und niemand erwartet von dir, der Alte zu sein - nur du selbst. Wir wollen dich nur neu kennen lernen dürfen."

Und grade, als sie genügend Mut gesammelt hatte, um die Distanz zu ihm mit einem unsicheren Lächeln zu überwinden, flog die Tür krachend auf und scheuchte sie zurück hinter ihre alt vertraute Wand aus Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung.

In Sekundenschnelle war die Küche voller Menschen, die plapperten und lachten und sich wie ein Abgrund aus Lebendigkeit zwischen Toni und Sirius spannten, der unüberwindbar schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich stumm, hilflos. Sie hatte sich ihm noch nie so verbunden gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Einige Momente schaffte sie es, den plötzlichen Trubel um sich zu ertragen. Doch irgendwann waren ihre Kräfte erschöpft. Hilflos wandte Toni sich um und wollte durch die immer noch offene Tür flüchten – doch ehe sie endgültig entwichen konnte, ergriff jemand ihre Hand. Sirius hatte sich durch den Pulk Menschen gekämpft und lehnte sich nun zu ihr hinunter.

„Toni, ich … ich wollte nicht ‚dürr' sagen", raunte er ihr, nur für sie hörbar, zu. „Eigentlich dachte ich, dass …" Er zögerte einen Moment, tausend widerstreitende Gefühle huschten über sein immer noch schönes Gesicht. Nicht mehr makellos, aber immer noch schön. Erst als er den Blick senkte, schaffte er es fortzufahren. „… das ich … ich dich nie schöner gesehen habe …" Und dann war er wieder verschwunden und Toni stolperte verwirrt die Treppe hinauf.

- - - - -

„Wer war die Frau, Professor?" Ganz ohne es zu bemerken hatte diese Szenerie unfreiwillige Zuschauer gehabt. Er hatte nicht unhöflich sein wollen, grade er wusste wie wichtig Privatsphäre manchmal sein konnte, aber seinen Paten mit einer Unbekannten so vertraulich zu sehen hatte unweigerlich Harry Potters Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Besonders, weil die beiden nicht wie Freunde wirkten. Er fand selbst keinen Ausdruck für die Spannung, die zwischen beiden geherrscht hatte.

Remus hob den Kopf – auch er war mit der Welle aus Menschen in die Küche zurück gespült worden – und folgte Harrys Blick. Der Junge war mittlerweile seit gut einer Woche hier im Grimmauldplatz, hatte eine Anhörung im Ministerium über sich ergehen lassen müssen und musste nun ganz verwirrt sein von den vielen neuen Gesichtern. Er konnte es ihm nachvollziehen. Ihm selbst erging es manchmal kaum anders.

Moony konnte noch grade ein schlankes Bein in blauen Jeanshosen die Treppe hinaufhuschen sehen. Er lächelte.

„Das war wohl Toni", erklärte er. Ehe er sich besann, dass diese Information wohl nicht ausreichte und hinzufügte: „Antonia Sinera. Sie ist mit uns zur Schule gegangen. Sie war eine gute Freundin deiner …"

Der Schmerz, der in den grünen Augen aufflackerte wie eine Flamme, ließ ihn sich hastig unterbrechen. „… ähm … sie war eine gute Freundin von uns."

Er sollte wirklich damit aufhören Harry ständig an seine Eltern zu erinnern.

„Toni – das ist ihr Spitzname – ist eine anerkannte Fluchbrecherin. Dumbledore ist der Meinung, sie könnte uns in unserem Kampf beistehen", versuchte er, das Gespräch auf ein weniger verfängliches Thema zu lenken. Was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Sie meinen, Harrys Kampf."

Remus zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen und warf dem jungen, rothaarigen Mädchen einen zerknirschten Blick zu. Sie ließ sich davon allerdings nicht abschrecken. Ginny Weasley war mit ihren 14 Jahren schon verdammt direkt in ihren Äußerungen. Er bewunderte sie fast ein bisschen für diese Fähigkeit. Auch jetzt erwiderte sie seinen Blick unerschrocken.

„Harry wird gegen den dunklen Lord kämpfen. Nicht wir. Also ist es auch sein Kampf."

„Ginny, Liebes, das ist nun wirklich kein Gesprächsthema für ein gemütliches Frühstück", tadelte Molly Weasley nur Sekunden später, eine Tatsache, die die Zwillinge der Weasleys etwas murmeln ließ wie: „Wenn es nach dir ginge, Mum, würden wir nie über so etwas sprechen."

Trotzige, auf ihre Teller gerichtete Blicke malträtierten die Rühreier daraufhin und Remus schwankte zwischen Verständnis für die Kinder und Verständnis für ihre Mutter, die die Schrecken des Krieges so weit von ihnen fernhalten wollte, wie nur möglich.

Innerlich seufzte er leise. In solchen Momenten war er in gewisser Weise doch froh, dass er niemals die Chance gehabt hatte Vater zu werden.

- - - - -

Alyssa Grant hatte eigentlich bereits Dienstschluss. Und eigentlich hätte sie schon seit Stunden Kontakt zu ihrer Kontaktperson aufnehmen sollen, der sie zu ihrem ersten Treffen mit dem neuen Orden des Phönix bringen sollte.

Eigentlich …

Dieses Wort beschrieb ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben. Eigentlich war sie ein kontaktfreudiger, lebensfroher Mensch. Eigentlich träumte sie von Kindern und Familie. Eigentlich wusste sie was Liebe bedeutete. Eigentlich … hatte sie eine Schwester.

Nichts davon wurde in ihrer jetzigen Daseinsform bestätigt. Denn sie lebte recht zurückgezogen in dem alten Haus ihrer Eltern und ging kaum aus. Ein Mann an ihrer Seite war so unwahrscheinlich wie ein Hagelsturm mit gleichzeitigem Sonnenschein. Ihre letzte Beziehung lag gut 5 Jahre zurück, eine Tatsache, die auch Kinder ausschloss. Sie hatte die Beziehung damals Hals über Kopf beendet, als ihr damals aufgegangen war, warum sie glaubte, sich in Joshua Kadon verliebt zu haben.

Sie hatte lächelnd im Türrahmen ihrer alten Küche gelehnt und ihm dabei zugesehen, wie er sich einen Tee gekocht hatte. Hatte ihm in ihrer Phantasie eine alte, abgewetzte Strickjacke angezogen, die vermutlich älter war als er selbst, gepaart mit einer braunen Cordhose, die zwar neu war, ihm aber so gar nicht stehen wollte.

Remus hatte noch nie ein Gefühl für Farben gehabt …

Als ihr klar wurde, was sie da grade gedacht hatte, hatte sie sich vor sich selbst erschrocken. Remus? Wie um alles in der Welt kam sie auf …?

Und dann begriff sie: das sandblonde Haar, die grauen Augen, die Vorliebe für stark gesüßten, schwarzen Tee. Earl Grey. Das zurückhaltende Wesen. Sogar was seinen Beruf anging, glich er dem früheren Freund ihrer Schwester … er war Bibliothekar. Sie hatte sich nicht in Joshua Kadon verliebt, sondern in die Ähnlichkeiten zu Remus John Lupin, Freund ihrer toten Schwester.

Als sie Joshua wenig charmant aus dem Haus geworfen hatte, hatte Alyssa sich geschworen nie wieder eine Beziehung einzugehen, ehe sie nicht über diese dumme Jungmädchenschwärmerei hinweg war und aufhören konnte, jeden Mann mit diesem Traumbild zu vergleichen.

Eigentlich konnte das doch nicht so schwierig sein.

Eigentlich …

Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären.

Remus Lupin verfolgte sie ebenso wie der Geist ihrer toten Schwester und der Gedanke, ob sie in der Vergangenheit etwas hätte ausrichten können. Ob es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, Josies Tod zu verhindern. Sie hatte niemals eine Antwort darauf gefunden. Aber genug der schwermütigen Gedanken.

Lyssa strich sich mit dem Handrücken eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, ehe sie die Krankenschwester neben sich um mehr Tupfer bat. Wie gesagt, eigentlich hätte sie Dienstschluss. Aber ehe sie das Muggel-Krankenhaus, in dem sie arbeitete, hatte verlassen können, war ihr Kollege Ryan Jones auf sie zugestürzt und hatte sie gebeten, einen neu ankommenden Patienten zu übernehmen, weil er bis zu den Ellbogen in einem Unfallopfer steckte.

Lyssa kannte Ryans unverblümte Art der Beschreibung. Wenn er sagte, er „stecke bis zum Ellbogen IN einem Unfallopfer", dann meinte er das wörtlich. Etwas, was seinen blutbeschmierten Kittel erklärte.

Sie hatte nur seufzend genickt, sich einen sauberen Plastiküberzug für ihren Kittel aus dem Regal gegriffen und auf den Neuankömmling gewartet.

Der Patient war ein großer, schwarzer Mann gewesen, in eigenartiger Kleidung und einer großen, heftig blutenden Bauchwunde. Dany, die Krankenschwester, die Lyssa zur Hand ging, hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass der riesige Kerl wohl auf dem Weg zu einem Kostümfest gewesen sein musste, bei dem komischen Aufzug. Die junge Ärztin hatte jedoch lediglich abwesend genickt und den Sanitätern den Weg in Behandlungsraum 3 gewiesen.

„Der muss Sprengstoff verschluckt haben, bei dieser Wunde", bemerkte der Sani, dem man anmerken konnte, wie erleichtert er war, dass er den Mann noch lebend im Krankenhaus abgeliefert hatte. Sein Job endete damit nämlich, Lyssa musste ihn weiter versorgen.

Auch auf diese Worte antworte sie nicht. Das, was der Mann dort trug, war kein Kostüm – sondern eine Auroren-Uniform. Lyssa kannte sie so gut, weil James Potter damals mit der Ausbildung des Auroren begonnen hatte, bevor er und seine Frau ermordet wurden. Kurz bevor Josie getötet wurde.

Und die Wunde, die er trug, rührte auch nicht vom Sprengstoff. Diese Wunde war durch einen Fluch entstanden. Der Auror musste den Zauber frontal abbekommen haben.

Jetzt war sie damit beschäftigt, die Blutung zu stillen. Nachdem sie die Wunde mit Kochsalzlösung gesäubert hatte, galt es die ganzen zerfetzten Hautschichten wieder zusammenzufügen. Gott sei Dank waren keine inneren Organe verletzt worden, die lederne Brust- und Bauchpanzerung der Uniform hatte das meiste abgefangen, sich dafür aber tief in das Fleisch gebrannt. Er hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sein Kontrahent von ihm abgelassen und sein Werk nicht vollendet hatte. Ob er gestört worden war? Oder hatte er den Auror schon für tot gehalten?

‚Verdammt!' fluchte sie innerlich laut, während sie die sterilen Tupfer auf die immer noch heftig blutende Wunde presste. Ihre Bemühungen brachten einfach nichts. Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass sie die Fluchwunde nicht mit Acrylfäden und Kochsalzlösung beheben konnte. Der Mann musste in eine magische Klinik. Oder zumindest musste Lyssa die Möglichkeit haben, selbst Magie zu wirken. Aber solange Dany neben ihr stand, konnte sie es nicht riskieren. Und die Zeit rannte ihr davon! Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten.

Hilflos blickte sie sich um. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Ich hole Doktor Jones! Das schaffen sie nicht alleine, Dr. Grant", erklärte Dany, ehe sie aus dem Raum stürzte. Lyssa schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, um die Verzweiflung zurückzudrängen. Wenn Ryan hier auftauchte, würde der Mann auf dem Tisch vor ihr sterben. Er brauchte Magie. Sofort!

‚_Konzentriere dich, Grant! Was kannst du schnell tun, ehe sie wieder hier sind?'_

„Dr. … Grant. Dumbledore." Die Worte war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, benahe hätte Lyssa sie überhört. Aber nur beinahe. Sie beugte sich überrascht über den Verwundeten, der die Augen einen Spalt breit geöffnet und den Kopf in ihre Richtung gedreht hatte.

„Dr. Grant … Dumbledore … schickt mich … Orden … ich soll …" Sein Atem rasselte, als er nach Luft rang.

„Schon gut. Schon gut", versuchte Lyssa ihn zu beruhigen und strich ihm über den kahl rasierten Kopf. „Nicht reden. Ich helfe Ihnen. Alles wird gut."

„Bitte … Tasche …", ignorierte er ihre Worte, die Augen nun weiter geöffnet und eindringlich auf ihr Gesicht geheftet. „Schnell. Sie müssen …" Er stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. „Bitte …"

Hastig nickte Lyssa und steckte die Hand in seine rechte Hosentasche, nur um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. Dort war nichts. Noch ehe er ihr erklären konnte, sie solle die andere Seite probieren, hatte sie genau dieses getan. Sie förderte einen zerknüllten, angeflemmten und unbeschriebenen Zettel zu Tage.

„Und jetzt?" fragte sie laut, ehe sie sich selbst davon abhalten konnte. Innerlich biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Sie wollte ihn vom Sprechen abhalten und stellte ihm gleichzeitig Fragen.

Der Mann hob angestrengt die rechte Hand und berührte den Zettel. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht murmelte er: „Inkognito revaritas." Und dann verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Mit großen Augen starrte Lyssa auf den nun mit dunkler Tinte beschriebenen Zettel. In geschwungener Handschrift stand dort: „Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, London. A. D."

Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin! Dieser Mann war es! Ihr Kontaktmann! Dieser Mann war geschickt worden, um sie zum Orden zu bringen. Und jetzt lag er im Sterben, weil sie es nicht rechtzeitig zu ihm geschafft hatte? Niemals! Sie würde nicht noch ein Opfer des Krieges verlieren, weil sie zögerte!

Ohne darüber nachzudenken packte Lyssa seinen Arm und konzentrierte sich auf die genannte Adresse. Und im nächsten Moment waren beide verschwunden. Als die Krankenschwester und Dr. Jones in den Raum stürzten, war dieser leer.

* * *

_Misteriös ... hmmmm. Aber ihr kennt mich ja, ich bin ein Meister der Andeutungen. Antworten gibt es beim nächsten Mal. Und ich freue mich schon auf eventuelle Spekulationen!_


	30. Die Geschichte zieht um

**Die Geschichte zieht um!**

Hallo, meine Lieben.

Hier noch eine Bekanntmachung über die neuesten Dinge. „Devastation, Destination and Desire" wird umziehen. Da es die Marauderfriends ja nicht mehr offiziell gibt und die Geschichte zurzeit zumindest solo von mir weiter verfasst wird, werdet ihr die **neuen Kapitel auf meinem Account „BineBlack"** finden. Unter diesem Account wird sie nicht weiter geführt werden. Wenn ihr also noch Lust auf diese Geschichte habt, schaut doch mal bei mir vorbei. Ich würde mich freuen!


End file.
